Winds of War
by Arieko
Summary: A RWBY medieval AU focused on the girls' different but linked lives. Follow Yang and Ruby as they live as bounty hunters before meeting General Weiss and her close friend and bodyguard Blake. Continue as they all fight in a deadly and ruthless war against a heartless Empress named Cinder. [Contains death / dark themes]. *Thanks to Skiretehfox for the cover art!*
1. A Prelude of Things to Come

**A/N: Another new awesome multi chaptered story idea from me! This chapter is just a prologue of things to come. This is set three years prior to the main story and following chapters. In this Yang, Weiss, and Blake are fourteen and Ruby is twelve. So quite young. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new AU I wanted to create. It's going to be pretty dark with lots of killing. Every major character in RWBY is going to be present in this new story of mine. I will have the update schedule for this up on my profile. Anyways I hope you enjoy my new story and prologue chapter! Winds of War; A Prelude of Things to Come!**

**~ I dedicate this chapter to Jacklyn Frost! Get your computer girl!~**

**~Thanks ClockPop for hanging out with me while I typed this!~**

* * *

Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win. – Sun Tzu

**3 years prior**

"Come on Yang, wake up!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she bounced on the shared bed between the sisters.

Little did small Ruby know Yang had been awake for the past ten minutes listening in on the conversation she and their Mother had been having in the small house of theirs.

Today would be the day that Ruby and Yang would accompany their Uncle to the kingdom of Vale from their village. It wasn't a very long trip, just about a day on foot, but it'd be the girls' first time making the journey.

"Ugh, I'm awake Ruby. Now _please_ stop jumping on the bed." Yang said exasperatedly.

The elder sister then pushed herself off of the bed and wiped her rebellious blonde hair out of her eyes as she scanned the small room.

She spotted Ruby off to her left side who was dressed in her regular town clothes. A dark red tunic with brown pants and sandals. But there was something hanging off her back behind her. Upon staring at her younger sister, it finally hit Yang.

"Uncle Qrow said we can bring our weapons?" Yang asked slightly confused as she continued to eye the small scythe on her younger sister's back.

Ruby smiled broadly and patted her weapon behind her before giving Yang a triumphant nod.

"He says that we need to learn how to be ready for anything. Something about a final lesson."

Yang smiled, before tying her blonde hair into a ponytail. Today indeed was going to be great. They'd get to go to the kingdom _and_ bring their weapons?

"It's gonna be a great day, baby sis!" Yang shouted as she hurried to get dressed.

Quickly jumping out of her night wear, Yang found her faded yellow tunic and gray pants and sandals. She quickly hurried out into the kitchen area and spotted her mom; Summer sitting at the small wooden table.

"By the Gods Yang, why are you always so loud?" Summer asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

She got up from her seat and wrapped her eldest daughter in a tight embrace.

"Ah, Mom!" Yang cried out as she was being held. Yang fought against her mother's grasp until she heard the sounds of weighted footsteps hitting the wooden floor.

"Now now, Yang be kind to your mother. She's just worried about your girls, is all." A thunderous voice said suddenly.

Summer and Yang broke their embrace to stand and look towards the new figure that stood in the doorway of their kitchen.

It was Uncle Qrow.

Uncle Qrow was Summer's elder brother. He was a veteran of the guard of Vale. Retired and older now, he was still a fit man. His slicked back faded blonde hair still kept in military regulation. He wore his armored breastplate and leg guards. Both a smooth steel silver color with the imprint of a roaring lion stamped proudly on the chest piece. The symbol of his old unit when he was in the Army.

Attached to his back was his pride and joy; his massive great sword that hung in its brown leather scabbard.

Ember.

Yang more than anything wanted the massive sword. But as she was only fourteen, the sword was much too big and unwieldy for her small size. Although she could still swing it repeatedly before being winded; that she was extremely proud of. She was pretty strong for a girl her age.

Yang grumbled towards her Uncle but soon broke into a wide smile and thumped her right fist into her chest over her heart. A gesture her Uncle had taught her that served as a salute in the King's Army.

"Yes sir!" Yang proudly yelled out.

She turned back towards her mother and hugged her tightly, this time putting all her strength into the bear hug. Summer and Qrow both shared a laugh at the wild girl.

Not soon after, Ruby emerged from the bedroom, still wearing her wide smile that only widened further at the sight of her Uncle.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby threw herself into the tall armored man, who caught her gracefully and pulled her up onto his shoulder.

"If it isn't the _fierce and mighty_ little Ruby! Are you ready for our journey?" Qrow asked the smaller girl.

"Yup! Me and Yang are all ready for our final lesson!"

"Yang _and _I" Summer corrected the younger daughter.

Ruby threw her mother a small frown, but the woman walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Make sure you take care of your Uncle on the trip girls! You know how he always needs someone to keep him on track." Summer continued while winking at her brother.

The older man chuckled slightly embarrassed before hugging his sister.

"I'm sure they will be more than happy to scold me when I do something wrong. _If_ I mean." Qrow corrected, after earning himself a soft punch from Summer.

Turning towards both her daughters now though, Summer knelt down and hugged both Yang and Ruby tightly.

"Be careful. You both know I love you girls more than anything. Listen to everything your Uncle tells you and be back safe and sound. Understood?"

Summer pulled her face away to look into the lilac and silver orbs that stared back at her own silver ones. Yang's lilac eyes were full of confidence and a will of fire that she no doubt inherited from her Uncle. Ruby on the other hand; her silver eyes were filled with uncertainty but her expression was resolute. Of course she was the more level headed and careful of the two sisters. But Summer knew they both would grow to be fierce strong fighters.

Both girls nodded their head in unison. They embraced their mother once more before making their way towards the kitchen door that led outside, right next to their Uncle who watched the small family moment in silence.

"Love you, Mom!"

"We'll be back, no problem!"

Ruby and Yang both flashed their mother a wide grin.

That is until Uncle Qrow slapped the back of Yang's head softly with his iron gauntlet.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Yang cried out while clutching her head in pain.

"Where is your weapon, girl?" Qrow asked sighing.

Yang yelped then and rushed to her room to grab her weapon in question. She opened her room and took in the small space once more. It was a dirt shaded brown and consisted of one bed and a small dresser that herself and Ruby shared.

Quickly spotting her weapon leaning against the far wall, Yang lifted the sword into her arm. It was a long sword that reached all the way to her chest. It was a smooth gray iron with the handle wrapped in black leather. The hilt had the symbol of a small flame emblem. The sword was wrapped in a light brown scabbard with a small strap that let it be carried over her back.

Quickly slipping the strap over her head, she let it go and slung it over her shoulder. Glancing around the room once more, Yang hurried back out towards her waiting sister and Uncle.

"Ready!" She announced once outside.

The family then said their good byes once more.

Qrow, Yang, and Ruby all together finally embarked towards the Kingdom of Vale.

Outside now, the girls embraced the cool early morning air. The sun has yet to rise as it was extremely early in the morning. Walking through the village, the group barely ran into any other villager. It was a small town of about three hundred people. It was close to the protection of the kingdom but not the closest town. Signal was the name of the village and it served more as a farm town more than anything. All around the town was farmland, that was all Yang and Ruby knew until about two years ago when their Uncle Qrow retired out of the King's Army and took it upon himself to train his two nieces.

During those two years of intense training, he mainly started with Yang as she was the eldest. The wild girl took the training seriously and with an open mind. She quickly exceled at the use of the long sword despite the length of the sword. As she trained with the large weapon she was able to build up her strength and endurance. The girl created an intense training exercise on her own by using the bigger weapon, but it had paid off immensely. She now wielded a full sized long sword despite her only being fourteen with ease.

Ruby took to the odd weapon of a scythe. Qrow one day spotted the girl after teaching them about fighting, playing and twirling a wooden scythe in the crop fields. It was a tool the girls used while farming, but the way the young girl handled it was beautiful. Qrow then decided to have a scythe made for the young girl out of iron. Made for her size, and deadly he taught Ruby as best as he could the fundamentals of handling such a complex weapon. But the girl took it upon herself and basically mastered the odd shaped weapon and was even able to hold her own in the friendly sparring matches he set between the two sisters. Ruby had to be the only scythe wielder of this caliber. In fact, Qrow couldn't remember ever seeing anyone in his years in the military ever use a scythe as a weapon. The young girl was a prodigy.

Now on the outskirts of the small farm village, Yang and Ruby both glanced back at their home. It was an array of multiple stucco huts and small houses, the surrounding crops were flourishing during this time of the year, it was just the beginning of summer time.

Yang wrapped an arm around her younger sister and ushered her onwards.

"Come on Rubes, we'll see home again in a few days!"

The trio continued down the dusty old path that led towards the kingdom of Vale.

The initial set off had been pretty uneventful and quiet, but as the sun rose to bathe the country side in a gentle orange and yellow hue, Qrow took it upon himself to quiz the knowledge of his two nieces on the kingdom's information.

"So do you girls remember the lessons I taught you about Vale and the surrounding areas?" Qrow asked suddenly as they walked in silence a moment before.

Yang flinched slightly at the question. Of course she was _present _during the lessons, but she paid more attention during the combat seminars her uncle gave them. History sessions bored the blonde swordswoman.

Ruby on the other hand, suddenly had a huge smile on her face at the mention of the past lessons. She loved learning about history and the life of others current and present. It fascinated the younger girl. With eyes sparkling in happiness, the young Ruby spoke up to answer her Uncle's question;

"Mhm! The kingdom of Vale is one of the original four kingdoms. There's the province of Mistral to the west. The nation of Atlas to the south, the dominion of Vacuo to the north. But despite only being four main kingdoms, the empire of Haven has been growing and rising up on its own in the east. As I might note at an alarming rate!" The short haired sister explained, out of breath but with a wide knowing smile plastered on her face.

She looked towards her Uncle and elder sister as they turned around to look at her while the trio continued to walk the path. Uncle Qrow wore a proud smile upon her speech, and Yang blew her younger sister a jealous smile and subtly blew a raspberry towards the other girl.

"Very good, Ruby! I'm glad _one_ of you paid attention to the lessons." Qrow chuckled out while throwing a side glance towards Yang.

"Hey! I know stuff too!" Yang whined out. She rubbed her chin in thought before perking up and speaking again.

"King and Queen Schnee rule over the entire land and kingdom of Vale. They are regarded as kind and loved by the people of the land. They have two daughters named Princess Weiss and Winter. Weiss is the heir to the throne but it's known that she has a talent for warfare and tactics! The kingdom of Vale has three main armies led by Generals Kristoff Winchester, Penelope Nikos, and William Schnee. The three armies are named; The Wings of Vengeance led by General Winchester. The Iron Shield led by General Nikos. And finally the pride and joy of Vale; The Order of the White Lion led by General Schnee." Yang explained prideful.

She lifted her chin slightly as she continued explaining.

"The three armies are always led by the three main families. In fact the next generation of Winchester, Nikos, and Schnee are soon to take over their respective armies. Although it is unknown which Schnee sub family is taking over the Order of the White Lion yet. It's known that the young and fierce Cardin and brave Pyrrha are next in line for their respective spots." Yang finished.

Uncle Qrow smiled towards the blonde with an approving look on his face.

"Very good Yang, you as well Ruby. I'm glad to see combat wasn't the only thing my two nieces learned from me." Qrow said with a smirk on his face as he ruffled the two girls' hair.

Ruby smiled, but Yang bashfully pushed his hand away.

"No one touches the hair Uncle!" Yang chided while giggling.

The trio continued to speak and quiz each other on the matters of the kingdom and refresh on lessons long past as they continued their trek. The sun was now rising and the weather was perfect. So far everything was going smoothly for the trio.

One would say almost too smoothly.

* * *

Stomping through the white halls of the White Castle, a very _agitated_ young Princess made her way towards the throne room of her parents. With boots echoing off the large halls, and low growls escaping her mouth, the Princess looked anything but.

Princess Weiss had just received word from her mentor and close friend; Councilman Ozpin that she was not the candidate to lead the great Army of the Order of the White Lion. When Weiss had heard that she wasn't even considered for the position thanks to her becoming Heiress to lead the kingdom, the young Princess was livid.

She stormed out of her combat training lesson, leaving her mentor, Ozpin alone. She knew what she had to do now. She had to present her case to her King.

Her father.

As she continued her brisk power walk, drenched in a light sweat after having just been in the middle of sparring Weiss glanced over towards the countless house maids, guardsman, and other White Castle occupants. They all bowed their head at her approach, but didn't dare ask what the off centered pony tailed Princess was up to. She had on her usual scowl and it was known throughout the noble household that the elder Schnee daughter loved to rebel against her parents' wishes.

Upon sight of the large white and gold doors that led to the great hall where her parents were, Weiss' initial bold confidence faded slightly. She stopped in front of the door and nodded towards the two white clad knights who stood resolute at each side of the door. These two knights didn't even bow towards the Princess as they were the royal guard answering _only_ to the King and Queen of Vale.

Once they noticed Weiss' nod however, they both pushed open the massive doors letting Princess Weiss entry into the hall.

Upon entering the large walkway, Weiss yet again was assaulted by the massive room. The walls, paintings, ornate decorations, _everything_ was a bright white, gold, and light blue. The massive room wasn't so much as intimidating as it was impressive. One could only hope that they would one day be able to experience the great hall once in their life time.

But the young Princess wasn't here to gawk at decorations and paintings. No, she was here to be the next leader of the Army.

"My dear daughter, Weiss! I could hear your footsteps from here!" Weiss father, King Schnee announced happily as he spoke.

As King he wore a giant white overcoat made of fur and expensive silks, with a light blue uniform underneath it. He was a stoic looking man, and was in fit shape. He wore the white and silver crown that was adorned with various gems ranging in color. He had a full head of hair that matched Weiss' own in color. The very color of white. But it was not due to age, it was a genetic trait found in all pureblood Schnees along with the piercing ice blue eyes. The King himself was only at the tender age of thirty eight.

Next to the King was Weiss' mother. She was the most beautiful woman Weiss had ever seen. She was proud to be her daughter; while the King was known to be kind hearted most of the time though Weiss' mother was the very definition of saint. She often volunteered; herself, to help out the homeless down in the poorer districts and donated as much money and time as she could to better the lives of the less fortunate. This earned her the love of almost all the lower class citizens as she kept creating jobs and homes for them. Although it was the most selfless thing anyone could do, this earned her quite a few enemies in the upper class of Vale, including some of the councilmen and women.

She mirrored Weiss' own looks with Ice blue piercing eyes, but her hair was more of a silver than pure white like her father's. She was a fit and beautiful woman at the age of only twenty eight, who wore her long silky hair down without any design. She let it hang loosely behind her and it reached all the way to the small of her back. She was a practical woman who didn't like to flaunt her wealth. She wore a simple yet elegant white dress with her own crown, although slightly smaller than her husband's, sitting atop of her lap.

"Mother, Father; I have a request." Weiss stated, not hiding her irritation.

She folded her arms in front of the rulers of the kingdom of Vale and wore a scowl on her face. She waited for her father to grant her permission to speak. She was a rebel, but not entirely disrespectful towards her parents. She did love them, just not all of their decisions.

King Schnee wore a tired smile before nodding his head allowing her to speak.

Weiss bowed her head slightly. Her confidence waned slightly at what was about to be said. The weight of this decision will impact her for the rest of her life and she was sure her parents would never look at her the same. She swallowed hard, unable to get rid of the lump in her throat. Her palms were sweaty and her vision wavered for a moment. She took in a deep breath before raising her head and meeting her parent's looks.

"I want to lead the Order of the White Lion. I am willing to give up my status as Princess and status as the Heiress of the kingdom of Vale for this honor. I'll give that privilege to Winter." Weiss announced loudly.

Her voice boomed and echoed off the walls in a thunderous demand. Even Weiss herself was surprised how steady and stern her voice remained at the request.

She watched her parent's faces turn from neutral to having a knowing smile appear.

Queen Schnee was the next to speak however;

"My beautiful daughter, your father and I both knew that this was what you wanted most in your heart. Why else had we agreed to let you attend private combat lessons?" She spoke with a gentle tone as if she were reading Weiss a bed time story as she had in the past.

Weiss on the other hand was frozen on the spot. She clearly didn't think her parents would be this calm about her decision. She swallowed hard again, but still didn't rid herself of the rock present in her throat. She cleared her throat loudly before continuing;

"Ah, well then. Is my case approved? Will I be able to lead them then?" Weiss asked a little uncertainty present in her voice now however.

Her legs were shaking and she was sweating profusely now at the asking of such a straight forward question.

Her father now rose from his throne and wore a serious expression, it rocked Weiss slightly as it looked like he was about to yell at her. He sighed deeply before motioning with his arm towards his left side.

Weiss turned her gaze towards a royal guard knight to her right open a door and let in someone.

"Weiss, it's time you learned about another family important to the foundation of the kingdom of Vale." King Schnee said solemnly.

Weiss was slightly taken aback but regained her composure, she knew of the three great families already and didn't need another history lesson.

"With all due respect father, I already know about the other two great families. The Nikos and Winchesters."

Her father's smile reappeared although looking exhausted now.

"You know my personal guard, Adam Belladonna correct?" He asked his daughter again sternly.

Weiss nodded towards her father. She knew of Adam. He was a Faunus who wore an all-black cloak and carried around a short sword. He never spoke to Weiss herself personally but he was almost always at her father's side. She did wonder about his heritage and why her father had chosen him as his most personal guard instead of the other countless knights, but she never paid it much thought. In fact Adam wasn't even a knight. He looked like a vagabond to the young Princess, but her father would never let himself be guarded by someone who didn't know how to fight or know how to protect themselves in battle so she figured the man was extremely skilled although not looking the part.

"Well, the Belladonnas are a family of… Skilled trackers and guards to the royal family once they become the ruler of Vale. As you may remember from your history lessons, before Vale was founded, your great great great grandparents united various clans and families to their cause and created the kingdom we have today. One of the smaller families that opposed them at the time was the Belladonna clan. Although they were enemies at the time, they were not eradicated. Instead they were offered a place in the new kingdom. Although the clan was ill regarded by almost everyone because of their _certain_ practice, the merging of this alliance was kept in the dark. Much how it is still today. But your great grandparents saw promise in this family and allowed them pardon in exchange for them swearing loyalty to the royal Schnee bloodline." King Schnee stated.

Weiss looked towards her father with a face full of doubt. Why hadn't she ever heard about this or read it in any of the countless textbooks she had studied before? But before she could voice any of her concerns her father continued;

"They work in the shadows for the King and Queen of Vale. Carrying out various orders, or just basically acting as a protector. They are one of the finest warriors in the land and serve not as servants, but close friends of the family. Although their name may still harbor ill will they proceed to keep themselves hidden. But every new generation of Schnee ruler is assigned a bodyguard from the family. As I see you not being Queen anytime soon or ever now in fact, I still would feel better in knowing that you had a Belladonna present in your future endeavors to protect, guide, and befriend you in your journey. Although you have now given up your status of future Queen, I shall still grant and award you with your own personal guard. You may come out!"

Weiss turned her attention suddenly back towards the side door. All this new information was slightly unsettling and made her wonder what kind of practice that this new _family_ that she had never heard about was involved in.

Walking out into the great hall was a girl. She couldn't have been any older than the former Princess herself at fourteen years old. She too was a Faunus, a cat one at that. She had mid length black hair with a pair of cute kitten ears sitting atop her head. She wore a black leather chest guard with skin tight black leg guards that was comprised of black leather and silver metal armor. Slung across her back Weiss spotted a sword in its scabbard along with two daggers that hung off her hips in a belt on either side of her.

If Weiss didn't know any better she looked like an _assassin_.

She continued staring at the girl in question, until the girl raised her head and looked right back at Weiss. She had stunning gold eyes that froze the young former Princess mid breath.

The girl's eyes were beautiful to her.

The girl in question continued to walk into the great hall, stopping once at the foot of the throne. Her father walked down the steps from the throne to the ground level and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder gently.

"Weiss, this here is Blake Belladonna of the Belladonna clan. She will be your new friend, mentor, guide, and rock whenever you're ever in a tight spot or situation. She is one of the best and brightest minds in the clan. Better than her elder brother Adam or so I've heard. Just don't tell him I said that." King Schnee guffawed.

Weiss continued to stare at the girl now known as Blake. She certainly looked like she could handle herself in a fight, but Weiss was still unsure of her skill.

"Is the reason why you are introducing us meaning that you accepted my request and are sending her to spy on me to make sure I don't mess up?" Weiss asked suddenly, keeping her ice blue eyes still on the pair of golden ones that held her gaze.

Her father chuckled before answering.

"No Weiss. Ever the paranoid one, are we? But alas, no. She is not here to spy on you. I already explained what the situation is. Although I have all the confidence in your tactical abilities as per tactician Goodwitch herself has said you are skilled beyond your years in tactical warfare, your personal combat skills I've yet to see tested."

Weiss' expression soured instantly at the question of her battle prowess, but she held her tongue. She'd prefer to let her skills do the talking instead of defending her case with words.

King Schnee looked towards Blake before patting her shoulder and looking back towards his daughter.

"I'd like to see you and Blake spar. If I find the outcome _acceptable_ I will grant your wish to lead the Order of the White Lion alongside with your new partner, Blake. Although she will serve as a voice of reason of sorts."

Weiss instantly reached for her rapier; Myrtenaster. The rapier was long and narrow. It was an elegant silver in color, comprised of forged steel mixed in with the extremely rare mineral of dust. dust is so rare that the kingdom of Vale only had enough in storage to forge a third of Weiss' weapon from the unbreakable alloy. She craved to find more in her future journeys to acquire a fully made dust weapon. As dust was extremely rare it had no real magical abilities other than being unbreakable and when forged by a skilled blacksmith, is sharper and much more durable than any other metal known to man.

Grasping the hilt of her weapon and the small steel buckler off her back, Weiss took up her combat position. Her right foot forward slightly, her back poised and straight with her rapier held in her left hand in front of her and her buckler in her right hand against her chest. Legs bent slightly and she steadied her breathing. Her eyes trained on Blake.

She watched the raven haired girl walk forward towards her and grasp one of her daggers in her right hand and take up a loose combat stance. Her face showed no emotion, almost as if this was a common practice to her.

"Well then girls, begin!"

* * *

As the sun was in full bloom sitting right on top of the trio, Yang grumbled. It was much too hot for her. She started flapping her tunic; fanning herself slightly.

"How very lady like behavior, Yang." Ruby said while looking at her sister in question.

Yang winked towards her younger sister as she continued to cool herself off. Uncle Qrow chuckled lightly. The three were making good time, it was only midafternoon and they had already passed three other villages and would arrive at the kingdom of Vale before nightfall it seemed. They only stopped twice to rest and eat, but the girls have yet to complain about the long walk. Something that made their Uncle proud about. They were growing into fine young ladies.

"We are making great time and should even be there before night fall."

Yang and Ruby both exchanged looks before breaking out into wide smiles.

"So why are we going to Vale anyway?" Yang asked suddenly.

Her uncle's face hardened slightly, but he kept his playful tone;

"I want you girls to continue the legacy of becoming proud warriors and to serve your country. Of course it will in the end be your own decision, but I trained you both physically and mentally so that one day you can use your skills to protect others."

Qrow's face softened before his next words.

"War is coming soon. It is inevitable. Although I hate the thought of my two beautiful young nieces to fight in such a despicable thing, I'd rather you two face it head on rather than be victims."

The two sisters remained quiet as their Uncle explained the reasoning of the journey. But Yang spoke up yet again;

"War? So I can test my mettle in true combat and kick butt!" The blonde cheered.

Although this earned her a small smirk from Ruby, Qrow stopped walking suddenly and reeled on the girl with an angry look on his face.

"War is never the answer, Yang!" Qrow shouted at her. He sighed deeply before regaining his composure. Yang on the other hand looked visibly shaken. She never had been yelled at so suddenly by him like that, not even during training sessions.

"I'm sorry, but war is a despicable thing. I hope more than anything you girls will never have to experience it."

Ruby perked up then; "Why don't people just not have wars then?"

Qrow smiled at the small naive child before muttering more to himself than anything;

"War would end if the dead returned."

Yang and Ruby both looked at him questioning the quote but he brushed their looks off before continuing.

"You will both learn in due time, but we must continue."

But no sooner did Qrow say those words, did he feel the familiar sensation of something cold tickle his mind. It was a feeling he felt countless times during battle.

It was the feeling of being observed by someone with a murderous intent.

The tall well-armed and armored man quickly spun around to scan the area, successfully confusing Ruby, but Yang it seemed had picked up on the subtle change in the atmosphere and reached for her weapon slung across her back and turned towards her side.

Qrow smiled slightly at Yang's innate skill on picking up on the small hint, but quickly refocused himself to search the area.

They were in the worse area to fight off an ambush. The small dirt path was lined with luscious trees on both sides. Although it was day time, Qrow couldn't look in between the trees and spot anyone. He suddenly wondered if it had been his imagination, but the sudden chilling sound of a voice yelling dropped his stomach.

Quickly spinning back to face his front, Qrow was greeted by a man who appeared to be a bandit at first glance. His torn black tunic and ragged trousers all pointed in that direction. He had short black hair and was currently holding an axe over his head as he emerged from the trees and was running towards the trio.

Qrow quickly took up a wide combat stance and brandished his giant great sword with his right hand while holding his left hand out as a sign to keep the girls behind him.

"The other part of this journey, to always be ready." He whispered towards the girls. He didn't look back to see their reactions for he _always_ kept his eyes on his current enemy.

The bandit was now almost upon him and swung his weapon in a downwards arc swing towards Qrow's head. The veteran warrior easily swung his great sword with his right hand to meet the swing. The distinct sound of metal colliding with metal filled the peaceful air as the two weapons clashed violently.

Qrow then grabbed the sword with both hands and shifted his body forward to put more force in the stalemate of locked weapons. This successfully caused the bandit to fall back against the larger and heavier weapon and lose his footing. Qrow widened his eyes at the sight of an opening and took it.

He swung his weapon around and brought the pointed end right into the stomach of his downed opponent with a sickening pop. He watched on with no mercy as the red liquid flooded out of the wound as his sword was embedded in the man's stomach. His eyes glazing over and life fleeing from the man's very body.

But the sound of heavy footsteps caused Qrow to pull his weapon free from the dying man and turn around just in time to see two more bandit dressed men emerge from the brush. Right behind the two girls who were turned around staring back at the incoming would be murderers.

Yang already had her weapon out and assumed a defensive stance, but Qrow could see her shaking with fear from here. She hid it well from what little he could see, but Ruby on the other hand had yet to even unsling her weapon from her back. She stood there motionless facing the two men.

"Yang, guard Ruby!" Qrow yelled as he charged forward to intercept the incoming two men. He wasn't that far from the girls, but he knew that the closer bandit with a sword out now and charging towards the girls would get in at least one swing before he'd make it to fight them off. He'd only hoped that Yang was confident in her abilities. She could fight, Gods knew both girls could but to be suddenly thrown into a real combat confrontation would be jarring to anyone.

As he ran forward, Qrow's legs felt heavy and his weapon felt unwieldy all of a sudden. If anything happened to those two, he'd never forgive himself. It'd be his fault no matter what. He kept his eyes open as he watched the bandit lunge his weapon towards Yang's chest.

Yang anticipated the attack though and swung her weapon in a two handed grip against the man's lunge, successfully parrying his attack and setting him slightly off balance. The blonde girl then took a step forward and prepared to bring her weapon into another swing towards the man's neck.

"No! Stop Yang!" Qrow yelled.

He didn't want to see his niece kill a man. At least not like this. Killing wasn't the right answer no matter how, but he had to teach them about the horrors to come once they committed the act. Not just wildly do it left and right and not think of the consequences.

His heart leaped when he noticed Yang freeze in her attack and let the man trip over to the side from the parry. Yang shuffled towards Ruby, still in a defensive position but now guarding her frozen younger sister.

Qrow now was upon the man Yang had parried, and he brought down his sword atop the man's head, crushing his skull easily. He watched as blood shot up into the air in a small geyser and pulled his heavy blade from the dead man. His great sword was now tinted with a dark crimson and brain matter from the vicious blow, but he had one more matter to attend to. He turned towards the last man, who now stopped his initial charge and stood about two meters from Qrow and the girls. He was dressed in a dark brown shirt with leather pants and boots. He was wielding a short sword and eyed Qrow warily.

"Shit, didn't think we'd be facin' off against any guardsman." The man muttered with a heavy accent as he continued to keep his eye on Qrow.

Qrow paid his words no heed as he was about to charge. But suddenly the bandit dropped his weapon to the ground and raised his hands in surrender.

"Dun kill me, I give up!"

Qrow stopped his charge and lowered his weapon.

"Why stop now? You attacked us in cold blood." Qrow asked angrily.

The man cast his gaze downwards before replying;

"I didn't even wan hurt no kids or nothin'. Jus' business I 'sppose."

Qrow then kicked the man's dropped weapon towards the trees before sheathing his own great sword. He then threw a hard punch into the surrendering man's face, successfully breaking his nose and dropping him onto his back. The man squealed in pain and writhed in agony as he clutched his broken nose.

Qrow then turned to face his two nieces.

Yang still had her weapon brandished but had lowered her guard; she stood in front of Ruby protectively with a stern look on her face. Her lilac eyes stared back in Qrow's own black ones as if seeking guidance at her actions. Ruby on the other hand, her eyes were cast downwards and filled with tears.

"I- I failed you Uncle Qrow. I w-was scared." Ruby sobbed out.

Yang turned towards her sister and let her weapon hang in her hand and pulled the younger girl into a one armed hug.

"It's okay baby sis, I was scared too!" Yang whispered out.

Qrow started towards the girls to begin his explanation on how it wasn't easy to fight for the first time, but as he opened his mouth words didn't come out.

Instead he felt a hot liquid force its way up from his throat and out of his mouth. Bewildered, he tried to speak again, but now threw himself into a choking coughing fit as more red liquid erupted from his mouth. That and he felt something odd in his chest. It was a muted pain, but it didn't really hurt. Without warning though, his legs gave out and he felt himself fall to his knees, before falling onto his face right in front of his two nieces.

He watched in what he now figured would be his final moments as Yang turned around to look at him with confused eyes, before glancing up above him with wide eyes. He tried to refocus his efforts to keep looking at her, but he felt so _tired _suddenly and couldn't for the life of himself keep his eyes open any longer. He felt a warm wave of air take hold of him then and let his eyes flutter close, at least for a little while.

He still had one last lesson to teach his two nieces.

Yang turned around at the sound of something being ripped. As soon as she dropped her embrace from her sister, she spotted the bandit that her Uncle had spared thrust a sword into his back. She watched on in muted horror as her Uncle, the very definition of unbreakable and brave fall to his knees and finally fall forward onto his face with blood protruding out of his back and mouth.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang whispered out as she watched his black eyes close, sealing themselves behind eye lids forever.

She heard Ruby sob and gasp loudly behind her, but Yang had a duty to do now. She had to protect her little sister and live up to her Uncle's expectations now. She'd have plenty of time to mourn later. She wasn't stupid; she knew that the man in front of her now who was eyeing her like some kind of sick predator had just killed her Uncle in cold blood.

All the fear she had earlier had vanished. Yang felt an unfamiliar hot, burning sensation in her now. Her weapon no longer felt heavy in her hands and her mind was no longer filled with doubt and uncertainty. No, those thoughts were long gone. She now just felt _anger_. It replaced the sadness, the fear, every other emotion that should be present in her mind right now, but she didn't fear the new emotion.

No, in fact, Yang Xiao Long welcomed it.

Anger felt so _right_.

She took up her sword, which all of a sudden felt so light in her grasp. She lifted the long sword above her head, her lilac eyes boring into the bandit who now pulled his sword from her Uncle's bleeding body and brought it up to block the incoming strike.

But Yang wasn't stupid.

She stopped her swing in midair and jerked her body towards the right to bring her attack into a side arc swing towards the man's neck. She watched him bring his sword to his side to parry it, but Yang widened her eyes and felt something inside of her bubble up then.

Anger.

She put as much force as her small fourteen year old frame could wield and forced her sword into the man's weapon. She heard the distinct clash of metal on metal and watched the slight sparks illuminate the quick attack. The man shoved her weapon aside and brought his up to lunge at her chest. Yang kept her eyes on the blood soaked sword. The same blood that was just coursing through her Uncle.

She felt herself get hotter again, sweating now even. She'd have no time to block the lunge from the man, as his weapon was shorter and easier and quicker to swing. Yang back peddled so that his lunge was over extended, Yang then brought her weapon under his own, and knocked the sword upwards and pulled back and thrust her long blade into the bandit's chest successfully stopping the man in his tracks.

Yang stared into the dying brown eyes of her Uncle's killed and watched blood seep from his wicked smiling lips.

"I almos' had you, kid." He muttered out, coughing blood from his mouth.

Yang thrust her weapon further into the man's chest. But something gleaming caught her eye. She glanced up and noticed that the man's sword was mere inches away from coming down atop of her own head. But the sudden realization that she had almost been killed did nothing to stop her anger. She kicked the dying man off her weapon and turned around before his body even hit the ground with a soft thud.

Yang then dropped her sword and watched as Ruby was clinging to the lifeless body of their now deceased Uncle Qrow.

Yang was still fighting with the mixed emotions in her mind now. She _knew_ she should be feeling sadness or something but all she continued to feel was anger.

She should have killed the other bandit.

Uncle Qrow shouldn't have shown mercy.

She and Ruby weren't strong enough yet.

All these things and others ran through the blonde girl's mind. But she spotted something from the one of the bandits. It was a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Yang kicked the dead man's hand and retrieved the blood stained paper but was still able to read between the lines.

::Wanted; Dead or Alive; Douglas Townsend; Reward 100 gold pieces::

It was a bounty poster with the description of the man she had killed. Yang glanced over back at the man, then back at the lifeless body of her Uncle Qrow and Ruby. She knew what she'd have to do. She made her way to the loudly sobbing Ruby and knelt next to the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shh, Ruby it's okay. You're alright. We'll be fine, but we have to keep moving. We don't know if there are more. Remember what Uncle Qrow taught us!" Yang whispered into her younger sister's ear.

She would continue the journey to Vale as her Uncle would have wanted, but she had the duty of protecting Ruby now. She'd have to teach them both the last lesson her Uncle was trying to do before he was killed.

By showing mercy.

Yang made a promise to herself then and there that she'd never show mercy to anyone be it enemy or something else. As showing mercy was a sign of weakness.

"I found another lesson you've taught me, Uncle." Yang whispered. She pulled Ruby up to her feet and sauntered over to her Uncle's lifeless body now. She finally felt a tear escape her as she leaned down and collected his weapon off of his back, and his White Lion amulet from around his neck, before pulling his body towards the edge of the road.

They wouldn't have time to give him a proper burial, but that didn't mean that she'd leave his body out in the open. She hid it in the brush on the side of the path so that they could come back later and retrieve it.

But she suddenly turned around at the sound of something being swung at a quick speed and hitting something.

Yang turned to find Ruby brandishing her scythe and slamming the pointed blade into the dead bandit that had killed their Uncle. Yang watched on with tear filled eyes now as Ruby cut away at the dead carcass of the cold blooded killer, before she remembered about the bounty.

Yang chuckled at the cold words she was about to say, but this very day she knew that they both had changed. For better or for worse, it had yet to be seen.

"Hey, Ruby. Think you could cut his head off? He has a bounty on him I'd like to collect." Yang shouted out towards her sister with a hint of sadness now present in her voice.

Yang watched as Ruby froze at the hearing of such words, but then smirked before bringing her scythe in a side arc sweep and cleanly cut the man's head from the body. Yang couldn't help but be impressed at the skilled move. She watched the man's lifeless head roll towards her and she picked it up by the hair.

"Serves that bastard right." Yang muttered before lifting her belongings and _Ember_ onto her back. She watched Ruby as her face was still pointed towards the ground; she was clutching her scythe with both hands now and was shaking.

Yang walked over towards the girl, the full weight of her Uncle's weapon and burdens at her back now, currently slung over her shoulders was her long sword and massive great sword and was dragging on the dirt path slightly due to the sheer size and small height of Yang.

Yang wrapped her sister in a one armed embrace and once again ushered her down the path that led towards Vale. She didn't say anything or make any kind of promises. All Yang did was hug her sister while they continued their journey towards Vale to finish off what their Uncle had wanted. Together.

For Yang will always be there for her sister, and if anyone would threaten any of her family the wild blonde would answer swiftly and brutally, and without mercy.

But one other thing went through her mind as she thought back to the bounty in question.

They'd have to get stronger. Strength meant money, and money meant power, and power meant everything to Yang…


	2. Premonition

**A/N: Well here is the first real chapter of Winds of War. This takes place three years later after the initial prologue. Just gives a glance at what everyone is up to. Things are gonna get in the upcoming chapters so be ready! :) also a little error I've noticed, page breaks have just vanished from the doc manager. So I used the a different button as you will have noticed in substitute ( [][][] ). No idea what happened with the site but, oh well. Anyways enjoy the new chapter; Premonition!**

**[][][][][][]**

**3 years later**

"Yep, that's him Rubes. The one in the middle. Think you can make the shot?"

Yang glanced over from her hiding spot behind the tree. She shifted to her other knee in the crouching position she held silently. Her brown leather chest piece and leg guards were perfect for sneaking around in the dark in, that and it's dark brown color made it the perfect camouflage for hunting forest bounties like this one.

She looked towards her left, towards her younger sister by two years; Ruby. She was staring down the wooden scope of her treasured repeater crossbow that she had created from scratch a year prior. The girl looked completely at ease at the moment. Her left eye was closed as she lined up her shot with her right silver eye. Her short dark crimson hair falling over her face slightly. She too wore the same dark brown leather outfit as Yang, but she wore gray iron vambraces on her forearms and a dark red cloak around her neck that their Uncle had long ago. Yang wore a left iron gauntlet that had a heavy steel chain wrapped around it. She used the chain to sometimes _persuade_ certain individuals to spill their secrets before they parted from the world of the living.

Yang smiled as she tied her wild golden mane into a loose ponytail behind her, she hated getting blood in her hair. She silently unsheathed her giant great sword; Ember from its massive scabbard on her back. It was just a precaution in the unlikely chance that Ruby missed her shots. There were three targets that the sisters have been hunting for about two days. Only one of them had a bounty on their head, and a pretty hefty one at that. But guilty by association is what Yang believed.

She wouldn't show any mercy to the others.

She looked back towards her targets. There were three men huddled around a small camp fire which illuminated the entire forest around them. It was basically a bright signal that they lit for themselves to be discovered by everyone around them. A costly mistake that would cost them their very lives tonight.

"Whenever you're ready Ruby, only fire three bolts. If you miss one, don't worry about it. I'll cut them down."

Yang threw her little sister a smile as she glanced over and nodded her head. She knew Ruby wouldn't speak but they still communicated just fine with each other. Yang couldn't blame her. After watching their Uncle get stabbed in the back and killed all those years ago, Ruby went into a shock that rendered her unable to communicate vocally.

At first Yang thought she was still scared and would snap out of it, but as the weeks, months, and finally years dragged by; Ruby still hadn't uttered a word. She still used body language as a means to communicate with Yang, but other than that the only sounds that came out of her mouth was when she was snoring in her sleep. Yang didn't mind though, she'd wait an eternity for Ruby to be ready to speak again. She loved her little sister and wouldn't rush her in her internal struggle.

Yang shook her head and refocused at the task at hand. The men stood about twenty meters from them blissfully unaware of their presence. Ruby should be able to take them out, but the woods they were sitting in was densely populated by trees and other various forms of foliage that could hinder one of the cross bolts on their path. So Yang stood ready, with her massive great sword in her hands as she waited to rush in as backup just in case.

She felt her adrenaline pumping in anticipation. She loved the thrill of the hunt. To kill and end the lives of these hooligans, who were no better than scum in her eyes. After three years of bounty hunting targets, Yang and Ruby had both seen the worse of the worse.

Men and women wanted for murders, thievery, rapes, arson, even a few for cannibalism. After a while Yang had stopped asking for what they were wanted for and just asked for the amount they would receive for the kill. Both she and her sister, despite only being seventeen and fifteen were one of the best bounty hunting duos in the kingdom of Vale. They had seventy-three bounties completed; never failing on any taken contracts no matter if they were a lowly commoner to even some wealthy upper class citizens that even had their own personal guards. The sisters never failed a bounty contract. That and they never returned a target _alive_, they always _killed_ their targets. This even earned the sisters a nickname from adoring fans and fearful targets alike;

Twin Terrors.

It sounded tacky to Yang, they weren't even twins! But she didn't mind, it wasn't like people knew who they were or what they looked like, maybe only Ozpin and Tukson as that's who they personally took their contracts from. The name striked fear into the targets once they knew who were hunting for them.

All of a sudden Yang heard the quiet and distinct sound of metal tapping wood, as Ruby's repeater crossbow spit out three bolts in quick succession. Yang peered into the brightly lit opening on where the men were standing. She watched as the left man clutched his neck and fell to his knees, the middle man slump forward quickly, and the right one _duck_ right on time and scramble behind a tree.

"Shit, oh well two for three Rubes, no problem. This one's mine." Yang whispered towards her sister. She glanced at Ruby and watched the anger set into those cold silver eyes at her missing her last target.

Yang then stood up and rushed out of her hiding spot. It felt good to finally stretch her limbs after having to sit and observe the men for about an hour. She hefted her heavy weapon in a two handed grip as she sprinted over the foliage and ran straight through the various branches and leaves that were in front of her. It was the dead of night, and hot out due to it being the beginning of summer time, but Yang didn't feel any of the heat or sweat on her body as she rushed forward. When it came to fighting she was able to block out all unnecessary burdens and get her mind and body to focus on fighting and winning.

Surging out of the last thicket of bushes, Yang was now in the brightly lit empty clearing where the three men were standing just a moment ago. She shuffled forward and spotted the two dead bodies on the ground. The one on the left looked as if he had choked to death; his hands were wrapped around his neck and Yang could see the silver and red cross bolt that Ruby had shot dead center at his neck.

The man next to him face down on the ground had the same looking bolt protruding out of the back of his head as he was lying face down on the ground. There was blood oozing out of his bald head, forming a small crimson river of blood to pool off on either side of his body in the dirt. That man was also their main target.

So all Yang had to do was find the last coward who she could hear whimpering behind a tree to her right side.

"W-w-who's there? P-p-p-please d-dun kill m-me!"

Yang chuckled and lowered her guard; the man was a coward and deserved a slow and painful death for not even having the balls to face his end with some semblance of honor or courage.

"Oh, I won't kill you." Yang called out softly.

She watched the man who appeared to be in his late teens, no older than her maybe, peek his head out from behind the tree trunk where he was hiding. He stepped out as he spotted the blonde girl.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked suddenly, his voice gaining confidence at the sight of a young blonde girl who stood before him.

Yang chuckled once more and shrugged her arms in a bored manner, easily doing the gesture with her great sword only in one hand now.

"Little ol' me? Why I'm just a girl here to finish a job." Yang growled out menacingly.

She watched the boy suddenly stumble backwards and raise his arms up in surrender.

"W-w-wait! I'm unarmed; you can't k-kill an unarmed man!"

Yang laughed then, it was a loud and ear piercing shrill.

"Oh I can't? Thanks for telling me how to do my job."

Yang then swung her massive weapon down into the boy's left shoulder, easily cutting through the thin cloth shirt he wore. She lifted the sword out of the open wound and watched on with unwavering eyes as the boy; now writhing and squirming on the ground in pain clutch his injury and scream out in agony. His blood seeping through his shirt and pouring onto the ground.

"P-please don't do this!"

Yang's expression soured instantly, it was no fun killing cowards, but she didn't care. She adopted the teachings of never showing mercy. He could just be playing at a game and stab her in the back, just like what had happened to her Uncle all those years ago.

Thinking back at the past hurtful memory, caused Yang to clutch her weapon's hand grip even tighter as she swung the massive sword into the now kneeling boy's side, easily cutting into his ribcage. Lilac eyes bore into dying blue ones as the boy spit up blood and tried desperately to say his final words, but Yang kicked his dying body off her weapon and sauntered over to their original bounty.

She could still hear the quiet gurgles of the boy as he choked on his own blood, but Yang paid it no mind. She kicked the bounty's body over and studied his face.

He was bald and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had a recently trimmed brown beard, and his dead green eyes stared right back into Yang's lilac ones. He was dressed slightly better than the other two dead companions of his. His red shirt looked to be made out of fine wools, and his brown pants seemed to be made of the same material.

Yang heard the shuffling of bushes behind her and threw a quick look over her shoulder. She spotted Ruby as the younger girl made her way into the opening with her crossbow at the low ready. She quickly looked at her own handiwork and stood next to Yang as she too was looking down at the body in question.

Yang smiled towards Ruby and ruffled the smaller sister's dark red hair playfully.

"Good shootin' there Ruby." Yang complimented.

She watched Ruby's small face light up into a smile as she beamed towards her older sister.

Yang then wiped the blood off her sword on the dead man's clothing before spinning the weapon around and sheathing it in one quick and fluid motion.

She turned to face Ruby and gave her a nod.

Ruby was usually the one who performed the beheading act with her scythe. Since the girls never returned a bounty alive, they usually collected the heads as a form of identification and proof of their kill. They carried a small tan burlap sack that they usually wrapped the heads in. Although now, that tan was now a deep rusty brownish red due to all the blood the material soaked up over the years.

Ruby slung her crossbow over her shoulder and undid the straps that held her iron scythe on her belt. She lifted the weapon into the air and twirled it gracefully as if it were a baton. In one fluid move she twirled it around her body quickly and sliced the bounty's head clean off his body and re-sheathed her scythe.

All in about five seconds.

"Damn Rubes, you're getting quick and flashy with that now." Yang teased.

She quickly collected the severed head from the ground; making sure to grab it by its beard and placed it into the burlap sack she carried. Once she collected the head, she tied the sack to her belt loop and turned around to head back towards the kingdom of Vale.

"Ready to head back?"

She smiled as Ruby happily nodded her head and followed her out of the woods.

Yang and Ruby didn't bother even looting the other two bodies. They had plenty of lien saved up, enough maybe to finally return home to their village and face their mother. They haven't been back at Signal since that fateful day. They were unready to face their mother and they felt guilty about it, but Yang announced one day that they'd save up plenty of money to return home and get their mother to move to the kingdom and live in the upper class of the city.

They were now extremely close to their goal, as they barely spent their hard earned lien. They only bought the essentials such as gear, food, and lodgings. Other than that, they saved up to provide their mother a better life once they returned home.

The sisters stalked through the dark woods towards the north, following the stars in the sky to guide them back towards the kingdom of Vale. They walked in silence for now, but they'd return to the kingdom in a few hours. They weren't that far from Vale.

Yang undid her ponytail and let her golden locks fall freely behind her. She reached up and stretched her arms and twisted around to crack her back.

"Another job well done, huh Rubes?"

She looked over to her right side at Ruby. The young girl was almost invisible in the darkness, but the slight gleam off her metal vambraces and scythe announced her position to Yang. It was a full moon out but it barely was able to illuminate them due to all the trees in the forest.

Ruby looked up at Yang and nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

Yang giggled then thinking about how close they were to finishing this bounty hunting business and returning home to reunite with their mother.

"We're almost done saving up. Then we can return home and get mom and live the luxurious life in Vale. I think we did pretty well, huh?" Yang asked her younger sister as she bumped into her shoulder playfully.

She watched Ruby smile wider now and nod her head.

"You miss mom too, right?"

Yang's answer from Ruby was in the form of a small hand grabbing hold of Yang's right one. Ruby held Yang's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. The small but powerful gesture warmed Yang's heart and she let go of Ruby's hand and threw her arm around her smaller sister's shoulder like she used to do all those years ago to usher her forward.

"We'll see her again real soon Ruby. Real soon."

The girls continued their nightly trek through the dense forest towards Vale, arms around each other and confidence soaring as their plan was about to come to fruition.

**[][][][][][]**

Weiss stood on the balcony of her room at the White Castle. She knew she should be sleeping at this time of night, especially since the war meeting had ending _hours_ ago, but the young general couldn't grab a wink of sleep.

Weiss sighed at the thoughts of what had transpired earlier during the meeting.

Recent reports from various scouts have revealed that the Empire of Haven was now marching armies into Vale territory. No emissaries from Haven were sent or any word spoken about the brash movements, so King Schnee; Weiss' father, had sent his own emissary to investigate.

That was a week ago.

No word from them has been heard and Weiss feared the worse. She was sure war was coming, and quickly. She had no idea of what the new empire wanted, as it seemed to grow and rise up out of nowhere.

Weiss was a general now, a leader of a regiment of fine soldiers and knights. She had been granted the title about two years ago finally after the previous general had stepped down. She received the honor alongside the other predecessors of the great families.

Cardin Winchester who now led The Wings of Vengeance, and Pyrrha Nikos who led the Iron Shield.

And Weiss now led the famed and brave Order of the White Lion.

She was welcomed to leadership by her soldiers, but the ranks shrunk due to most of the members now retiring due to no war going on. Also most of those veteran members ended up dead, a most peculiar thing to Weiss as she vowed to investigate it later once things had calmed down. But with this new threat looming over Vale from the east, there would be a voluntary recruitment issue ordered in the coming days, and boot camp initiated for the incoming recruits.

Weiss personally was uncaring about that, as long as the recruits knew their job and learned to listen to her orders she was fine with them. Sadly she was sure most of them wouldn't live to see the end of this incoming war. A few weeks were nowhere near enough time to train someone to kill and fight in battle. Weiss herself was green around the ears in terms of killing a person, but she was one hundred percent confident in her strategic and leading capabilities.

The white haired general sighed deeply once more, bringing her hand to rub her temples as she stared up at the full moon in the night sky.

"You really should get some sleep, General."

Weiss didn't flinch or move at the sound of the voice. It was a familiar one and came from someone she considered a true friend through and through.

The young Schnee smiled before replying to the soft voice;

"I told you to call me Weiss. How many times are you going to tease me, Blake?"

Weiss then turned around and spotted Blake leaning against the wall in the shadows of the balcony. She was well hidden, as Weiss was barely able to spot her figure. The only thing that gave her away was those golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She was wearing her usual all black leather armor that covered her from the neck down. Her twin daggers hanging off her belt on either side, and a short sword slung across her back. She had her mid-length raven hair flowing in the wind behind her, and her cat ears twitched slightly as she looked towards Weiss with her arms crossed, back against the wall, and a small smirk on her lips.

"Sorry _Weiss_, but really. You should head to bed. You have another long day ahead of you tomorrow as the council is going to meet again with another oh so exciting war plan."

Weiss couldn't help but snicker at that. The council was a bunch of useless imbeciles who thought that talking and writing letters was going to end an incoming war. Only a few members, such as councilman Ozpin knew what they really had to do. Which was to start building their armies, forging weapons, and inform the populace. War could be won or lost with the population's backing of it. They just had to spread rumors of the incoming doom and ask for the citizen's aid in preventing it. Not sit around and discuss plans to protect higher officials and write letters of recommendations for votes on frivolous things such as parties and balls.

Thinking about the topics that were being discussed again today sent Weiss into developing a small headache.

"Perhaps you're right Blake. I'll go lie down soon. But tell me, do you think we have a chance at winning this war? The empire's armies are vast it was reported, and they move swiftly and without hesitation. It's almost like their led by a single entity instead of being shackled down by ridicules laws and political officials."

Weiss turned then to face her long time Faunus friend and body guard of three years and stared into her bright golden eyes, already knowing the straight forward answer she was going to give. It was painfully obvious.

Blake's small smirk evaporated before she spoke her words. She pushed off against the wall and stood straight as she returned Weiss' stare. She peered into the ice blue orbs that bore into her; she took in the stressful features on Weiss' face. They were only seventeen, but the amount of stress being placed on Weiss now was just unimaginable to Blake. She took in her messy white hair, the bags under her ice blue eyes, and the scar over her left eye; that Blake herself inflicted three years ago, when they first had met and were set to battle each other. Thinking back on it caused Blake to frown in guilt.

Blake sighed before responding to her friend's earlier question;

"Honestly, no. I don't think we have a chance. Not without bolstering up our armies and utilizing superior tactics when we finally meet on the battlefield. Although I have the upmost trust in your abilities to lead in battle, I fear for what decisions the council and your parents will enact for you to carry out."

She watched Weiss' expression harden at her answer. She was sure Weiss was thinking the same thing but to hear it from someone else made the former princess a little upset.

Weiss then walked past Blake and back into the confines of her own room, she sighed before shedding off her jacket and undoing her belt and placing them on the small table in her well-furnished blue and white room.

"You're right Blake. And with raw recruits being recruited soon instead of well-trained warriors, I fear how well my tactical leading abilities will be when ordering a weak army to their deaths. They won't be prepared for what's to come."

Blake followed Weiss into her bedroom and stood against the wall, in the shadows where the light from the various candles in the room didn't quite reach.

"No one is ever ready for what's to come Weiss. No one is ever ready for war."


	3. Girl's Night Out

**A/N: Well here's the most relaxed chapter that will probably exist in this story. Just a look at the end of their night. Trust me, things will be taking a ****_very_**** big turn in the coming chapter. Quick note though, After the next chapter there will be a short week where I will not post anything. I'm playing a game that is releasing next week and gonna hang out with my guild (ArcheAge). After the initial week I will begin typing again and releasing chapters. Just need to get a handle and on the gear grind in the first week. I should be good after that. This goes for both of my ongoing stories (If you read my other RWBY AU Octane). So, I'm sorry about that guys, but you'll be happy with the next chapters coming up. :)**

**I dedicate this chapter to LaQuesha! Good job getting out of your little hiatus! Now get to typing again! Check her out! She has a nice little BlackRose story going on at the moment!**

**Also shout out to a good friend of mine; blueeyedbeauty1990! Still waiting for you to finish conditioning it! :D**

**And without further ado, the next chapter; Girl's Night Out!**

* * *

"We're here." Yang announced softly.

She turned towards Ruby and couldn't help but smile at how exhausted the smaller girl looked. It was the dead of night but they finally arrived at their location.

The kingdom of Vale.

The massive walls that protected the interior of the kingdom were gigantic and seemed like they continued reaching all the way to the heavens the closer you stood near them. They were made out of a solid white brick and looked extremely defensible. Yang could spot the various cannons sitting atop the walls in case of an attack.

Continuing to walk towards the front gates with Ruby in tow, slowly dragging feet Yang kept her head down as she walked past the four night watch guards who were talking amongst themselves at the gates. The bright torches aligning the doors easily casting shadows upon Yang's face as she glanced downwards while walking by them

It wasn't that she or Ruby were wanted, but she'd rather not have her face well known around the city just in case.

Better safe than sorry.

Especially with the _head _wrapped in the burlap sack hanging off of her belt.

Once inside the walls, Yang took in the sight; as it was currently the middle of late night, there weren't many people out and about in the streets in the current moment minus the occasional drunkard shambling about. Still though, the front entranceway was beautiful. Once you entered into the walls, the first thing you're greeted by is a massive white marble fountain sitting dead center of the walkway. Around it were white and blue bricks that lined the entire streets and the three different paths that branched off in different directions, along with the many flags flying the colors of Vale. Massive white and light blue stripped banners with the imprint of an intricate snowflake stamped in the center in silver.

The left path was near the seedier and poorer district of the kingdom, and where Yang and her sister spent most of their time. At least for now, until they completed their plan which should be tomorrow! But the poor district used to fare better. Before the impending war which seemed to be coming and was the talk of the town for the past year, Queen Schnee desperately tried to better the impoverished sector. It initially worked but it quickly fell back into ruin as people began clamoring away about how the kingdom would be lost in the upcoming attacks that have yet come. It was all hearsay to Yang as she didn't believe war was in fact coming. She hadn't run into any Haven soldiers on her constant travels outside the safety of the city walls and surrounding areas.

Down the middle path was the common district. It was home to more of the working middle class citizens and the marketplace. Yang had accompanied Ruby there a few times as she was always trying to shop for metals and various other pieces of gear to craft little gadgets for herself. It was where she'd bought the pieces for her repeater crossbow and built it. Yang was still impressed by the craftsmanship of the weapon and at the complex technology needed to forge it. She'd never heard of any other weapon that could fire multiple bolts or arrows in quick succession like hers could. Although each clip only held up to five bolts it was still impressive. Needless to say, Ruby enjoyed spending time in the marketplace to stare at weapons and pick up new ideas.

Now for the last path on the right, was the way towards the upper class mansions and castle. Yang and Ruby had only been there once on one of their more seemingly _corrupt _bounty hunts. From the short time they spent there though, both girls were impressed by the magnificent buildings, homes, and atmosphere there. It was just a different place altogether and after the little visit they had there, led them to their plan which was to strive and live in the upper echelon of society and have a home there with their mother. Worry free and soaking up the luxurious life. That was in fact the reason why they kept bounty hunting. To earn the money they'd need to live the high life. Of course they could have done less dangerous work, but with the skills that were entrusted to them by their late Uncle they were more than ready to put them to the test and make the world a better place. It was killing two birds with one stone basically. At least that's how Yang put it, and she wasn't sure that was entirely true.

Once the girls reached the fountain and crosswalk, they took a left and headed towards the poor district of the kingdom. They had to meet with Tukson. Tukson was their first line contact who gave them their bounty missions. He was a Faunus; although Yang had no idea what kind. He kind of looked like a wolverine, but she'd never asked nor did she really care. He was as friendly as a guy giving out notices to end people's lives could be, but he was the middle man for an important figure that was pulling the strings for the jobs. Yang had met the mastermind behind the jobs about two years ago.

His name was Ozpin, and Yang knew who he was. Dressed in fine clothing and the air of superiority and confidence that he carried let Yang know then and there at the time that he was a part of the higher class. No sooner did she find out though that he was in fact a councilman. She was surprised when she found out, wondering why a councilman was involved with placing and sending hunters to kill but he personally funded the girls when he first met them once he noticed their skill. So all of her concerns and worries went out the window at the sight of promised lien. After time, she and Ruby only reported to Tukson and Ozpin for bounties and they only gave them to the girls. The money was impressive, although the jobs they were sent on seemed harder and harder. More and more of their targets were actually skilled fighters that took up their weapons when confronted by the _Twin Terrors_, but to avail for them.

Yang and Ruby; when fighting together were almost unmatched. They learned to cover each other's openings and flanks when fighting simultaneously and moved as a single being when in the fight. Something that Yang was proud of immensely, she and Ruby could just overwhelm an opponent together without worrying about anything when attacking or defending together.

As the two girls walked through the dark crumbling roads of the lower district, they came upon the familiar gray brick house that seemed inconspicuous from the other tattered buildings that flanked it on either side. Walking up to the massive wooden door, Yang pulled on the handle and opened it, holding the door open for Ruby to walk inside first before following suit and letting it close shut behind her.

They were greeted with a dimly lit large room consisting of a small wooden table on where a dying candle sat and with a half-eaten meal on it and an unoccupied wooden chair. Other than that, the room was bare and empty, other than a door off towards the back of the room.

"Tukson, you here?" Yang called out while walking towards the empty chair and falling into it.

Ruby walked towards the other side of the room and leaned against the wall and let her head back fall back, shutting her eyes.

Hearing a faint gruff towards the back door, Yang undid the sack attached to her belt and took the head out, placing it right on top of the meal that was on the table with a soft thud. Yang grimaced at what she'd just done but couldn't stifle the soft chuckle that came from her lips.

As if right on cue, Tukson emerged from the back room carrying a hefty brown pouch that jingled beautifully to Yang's ears with the promise of a large and wonderful payment. Tukson was dressed in a gray sweater with loose fitting leather pants and dirty boots. His face was unshaven and he looked in dire need of sleep.

"Our final bounty completed." Yang announced happily while gesturing towards the human head that sat on top of the table, and on top of what Yang guessed was Tukson's unfinished meal judging by the now forming frown on his face when he spotted where the head sat.

"I was going to finish that."

Yang chuckled again;

"You still can, it'll just have a bit of extra flavor."

She heard Ruby snort at her comment, and watched as Tukson shook his head and opened the pouch. He took one lien coin out of it and resealed it.

"One lien deducted for ruining my night."

Yang frowned but didn't mind. One lien was nothing compared to all the money they had saved up already.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Anyways, it's been a good run. Thanks for working with us, Tukson. Give Ozpin our regards as well." Yang called out while she snatched the bag from his hand. She didn't bother to count it as he never skimped out on payment when it came to jobs.

She started for the door and heard Ruby follow her out, but stopped before reaching for the knob at Tukson's next words;

"Ozpin is _allowing_ you to take a small vacation or whatever it is, but he says he'll require your services again soon enough. So don't get too comfortable thinking you're free of this life of killing."

Yang felt herself getting hot; she or her sister didn't _belong_ to anyone. And if Ozpin, councilman or no councilman thought he could try to strong arm her into continuing to work for him; he had another thing coming. She felt herself secretly relishing the thought of him personally targeting her for disobeying.

She'd just add one more body count to her list if he dared.

After all killing was so _easy_ for her now.

Without a word, Yang exited the home; she didn't feel like arguing right now. Now standing outside in the warm night air, Yang's smile reappeared on her face at her next thought. She wrapped her arm around Ruby and ushered her towards their, well Yang's favorite place.

"To the Staggering Cow!" Yang shouted happily.

She watched Ruby's face instantly turn from a smile to a frown. She shook her head in a 'no' motion but Yang just nodded happily as she skipped towards the place in question.

"Come on Rubes, we gotta celebrate! It'll be fun. You can watch me drink! _All night long_!"

And with that Yang jogged further and deeper down towards her favorite tavern.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the front door to The Staggering Cow. Everything here was terrible. The name, the service, and even the ale Yang consumed savagely, but the place was homely and the customers were friendly. Well for the most part, sometimes a few jerks rolled in but other than that it was a great place for Yang. Although she knew Ruby hated tagging along to taverns, this one in particular.

Yang stood by in front of the brown building as she watched Ruby shuffle slowly down the road heading towards her. Yang smiled before heading inside.

She was greeted by the usual site; there were still plenty of patrons despite the late time already. The bar was still somewhat crowded. Towards the back of the space though were booths made of wood that were pretty empty. The sounds of various conversations, laughter, and the sound of a lute being played terribly filled the cramped and dimly lit tavern.

Receiving a few glances once she stepped in, Yang walked towards one of the booths near the middle and unslung her weapon; leaning it against her seat so she could sit down comfortably, but still within reach of it. She watched as Ruby timidly stepped inside shortly after and sulk towards where she was sitting, taking the chair across from her.

"See Ruby, it's not so bad! We have to celebrate! Tomorrow we go get Mom and bring her back to town and live the high life. Don't you want to experience the terrible atmosphere of the lower district once more before we live like noblewomen?"

Yang leaned back in her seat to soak up the rough wood below her. It felt nice to kick back and relax, especially after a mission like tonights. Trekking through the woods and forest in the dead of night was exhausting.

She grinned at Ruby's hard stare right back at her, but soon the crimson haired girl placed her head down on the table and sat with her head down in her arms, trying to rest as best she could at the moment.

"Ah, you're no fun! Marcus! A round of your most non-shitty ale please!" Yang yelled out towards the bartender.

The bartender; Marcus, gave her an unappreciative look before fetching her drinks.

Yang closed her eyes and took the moment to eavesdrop on the string on conversations around her until her drinks arrived.

"Did you hear? The Empire of Haven is marching troops on Vale controlled lands!"

"The kingdom will fall if King Schnee doesn't do something fast!"

"I heard the Empress of Haven isn't interested in peace, she is just on a blood thirsty conquest, and Vale is her first target."

"There will be a voluntary draft into the armies of Vale, goes to show that war really is coming."

"This kingdom is doomed if the council doesn't decide on a plan of action soon!"

Listening to all the doom and gloom comments being spoken about even _here_ of all places slightly unsettled Yang. She's heard about the words of incoming war, but she always just cast the warnings aside since she hasn't seen any implications of it actually happening. But hearing all these people speak about it worried her a bit. Maybe it really was coming. Was she so blind on her own goal to make money that she hadn't noticed?

Well no matter, if it is true then she and Ruby would still follow the plan. They will set off tomorrow to surprise their mother and whisk her back to the kingdom and set off on bettering their lives and living grand. Even if war did come; the actual kingdom was the safest place Yang could think of being at the moment. She knew about the armies and its generals, but what she didn't know was why they weren't taking the fight to Haven. If Haven were already encroaching on Vale controlled lands, wouldn't it be better to march on out and push them back? She wasn't a tactician but even she knew that the longer you left a threat alone, the worse it'll become.

Another reason why she left no witnesses or showed any mercy.

Another thing that piqued her interest was the mention of a voluntary recruitment to join the King's Army. She and Ruby had seen the posters hung around the districts, Ruby once had taken a flier and seemed presently intrigued in it, but Yang remembered that she tore it from her sister's grasp and threw it away; reminding her that they were going to give up the life of killing and live like _normal_ girls. Rich normal girls at that. As much as she loved fighting and battling to the death, she remembered that her Uncle didn't want them to live that kind of life. Since they already were killing left and right; giving up the life of a bounty hunter seemed like it was on the right track to a path of redemption of sorts.

Hearing a loud slam on the table in front of her jolted the blonde out of her thoughts. She watched as Marcus poured the light brown ale into a wooden cup in front of her.

"Keep 'em coming, Marcus!" Yang jested towards the balding plump man.

He grumbled something before setting the bottle on the table and walking off, letting Yang refill her own cup if she needed to.

"Bottoms up!" Yang said as she lifted the large mug to her lips and felt the warm sensation of cheap ale flow down her throat.

She downed the liquid in record time, slamming the empty cup on the table with a wide smile plastered on her face. She watched as Ruby lifted her head up off the table slightly to eye her, but something around Ruby's neck caught Yang's eye.

It was their Uncle's Order of the White Lion amulet that they gathered from his body when he was killed. The circular pendant bore the symbol of a roaring lion in white and silver. The simple leather strap that held it around Ruby's neck was a dark blue in color.

Looking at the small amulet caused Yang to somber up a bit as she poured herself another cup of ale, filling the mug to the top. She lifted it up but before taking another swig she announced softly;

"To Uncle Qrow; thanks for getting us this far. You're forever in our memories."

And with that, the blonde haired girl took a drink, albeit a much tamer one. She gulped down about two swigs and placed the mug on the table and leaned back once again. She eyed Ruby as she reached her small hands for the mug and in a two handed grip, chug down the rest of the drink quietly.

Yang couldn't help but smirk at the foamy mustache above Ruby's top lip as she placed the mug back down on the table and let out a small burp.

"How ladylike Rubes!" Yang giggled out as she watched Ruby hiccup this time.

"Light weight."

All of a sudden a loud thud rang out throughout the tavern. Yang quickly focused her eyes on the front door and watched two men walk in. Instantly she felt herself get hot with anger. She knew these types; they'd make a loud and boisterous entrance, and then make all the other patrons uncomfortable for whatever reason.

The taller of the two men had combed back dark blue hair with deep blue eyes. He was dressed in dark gray armor and carried a battle axe on his back. His friend also was dressed in the same style armor but had light-brown hair and was slightly shorter. He had a sword strapped to his belt and a shield slung across his back.

They were soldiers in the Vale army.

The way they were dressed and their armor style and coloring made Yang guess that they were apart of either the Iron Shield's battalion or Wings of Vengeance's legion. She knew the White Lion Order's soldiers were among the elite and were hand selected and presented themselves in a professional manner. Something these two obviously didn't uphold. That and the Order's armor was a distinct mix of silver, white, and blue.

Yang continued to watch the two loud mouthed men as she poured herself another drink. The soldiers rather roughly sat down towards the front of the bar, bumping into the other patrons. No one said anything to the two once they noticed that they were armed and armored. Also Yang noticed that the joyful chatter of the tavern had died down to a low murmur. Even the terrible playing of the lute was gone.

"So much for celebrating." Yang sighed out; she threw Ruby a small smile as the girl was nodding her head trying to stay awake. It was quite adorable.

"Hey! I said we want the good stuff! Not this watered down bullshit!"

Watching Ruby now sit up straight at the loud yelling, Yang sighed again once more for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. She looked over towards the two bumbling idiots at the bar counter as they started getting rowdy with the bar keep; Marcus. She watched as Marcus struggled to find something behind the counter to appease the two arrogant soldiers and Yang felt herself yet again get hot with anger.

Apparently even Ruby noticed her sister's struggles as she placed her small hand on Yang's clenched fist that was resting on top of the table. Ruby gave her sister a small smile as if to try to calm her down before she did something crazy.

Yang took a deep breath in hopes to calm herself and decided to just _try_ to ignore the soldiers and enjoy her drink.

Until she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sharp sound of a bottle being dropped on the ground.

"Useless! I said something good and you pour me more of this crap?!"

Enough was enough.

Yang stood up and marched right towards the two soldiers who were now laughing at Marcus' demise. She hated these kinds of people, ones who thought they had every right to do as they please for no good reason, who bullied their way to get to the top, used their status as an advantage. She'd put an end to it herself.

"Hey!"

Yang froze and watched as the two solders quickly spun around to their right side. Towards the sound of the yell. Yang herself looked over to spot who the voice belonged to.

Sitting off by himself near the bar sat a boy who looked the same age as Yang. He had short scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a bronze armored chest piece with brown leather pants. He also had a sword strapped to his belt and a shield resting on the table he was sitting at, but upon closer examination of the shield Yang was presently surprised. It bore the symbol of a roaring lion in silver and white.

The symbol of The Order of the White Lion.

Yang stood where she was and relaxed a bit; although the new boy in question didn't really look like he could handle himself in a fight, he actually was a part of The Order. Or just had a shield that bore the logo. She'd hoped it was the latter.

"What do you want, boy?"

Yang continued to watch the events just a few meters in front of her unfold. The Good Samaritan now wore a fearful look on his face but he stood his ground.

"Leave him alone, or you'll have to deal with me!"

Although his words were corny, the wild blonde girl couldn't help but smile at them. Although she was unsure if he'd be able to back them up.

She watched as the axe wielding soldier rushed towards the blonde boy and get in his face. As soon as he rushed towards the blonde guy though, the do-gooder in question abruptly flinched back and stumbled over his own two feet; falling over and slamming his own head on the table.

Yang brought her hand to her face in complete disgust.

The blonde boy was no fighter.

She continued on her initial mission and marched up to the brown haired soldier who still stood at the bar laughing at the boy's demise and grabbed his soldier.

"Huh?"

That was the only sound he was able to make before Yang slammed her left armored fist right into his face. The sudden impact gushed a stream of crimson on direct impact. Even through the confines of the iron gauntlet; Yang felt the snapping of bones and flesh as she poured just enough strength into the fierce blow to down the taller soldier.

"What kind of weak and pathetic soldiers pick on civilians?" Yang asked as the man slumped towards the bar table knocked out cold; he had blood trickling from his face, seeping into the wood.

"What the hell? You bitch!"

The blue haired man now rushed towards Yang. She watched the anger and uncertainty now present in his eyes as he moved towards her. Yang flashed a smile and took up an unarmed combat stance.

"You're not gonna use your axe?"

She watched the man as he flashed his own wicked smile;

"I don't need my weapon against a little girl like you. I'll jus' beat ya into submission with my hands then maybe use something else on that great lookin' body of yours."

The blonde then scoffed and chuckled.

"Quite the Romeo are we?"

But the man threw a punch aimed right at Yang's face, ignoring the question. She easily steeped back out of its reach and side stepped, throwing her right elbow towards the only unarmored portion of his body; his head.

But the blow was easily countered as the blue haired man proved himself not to be as much as a push over as his buddy. He deflected the blow with his arm and Yang felt the tingling sensation as her elbow met iron as it struck his armor. Not wasting any time, he lashed out again attempting to grab Yang's hair and pull her, but the quick girl ducked under his reach, and when he looked down to keep his eyes on her, the yellow head of hair flashed straight back up slamming into the boy's chin and knocking him backwards, dazed.

Yang herself groaned at the rough contact and rubbed the top of her head gingerly before she moved towards the thug who was now knelt over clutching his chin. He looked back up at her with angry blue eyes and attempted to stand back up, but Yang kicked at him with her right leg knocking him over on his back and scrambling away from the encroaching blonde.

"D-do you know who I am? I'm Sergeant Lark of the Wings of Vengeance!"

Yang felt her left eye twitch. Sure she definitely didn't want this kind of attention in public and more so realizing her earlier suspicions were in fact correct. They were soldiers of the King's Army, but he had forced her hand and it was too late to back down now. So the blonde knelt down and cupped the boy's face in her hands softly before sliding her face towards his left ear. She giggled at his hesitant reaction when she got close.

"I don't give a shit who you are." Yang whispered menacingly into the boy's ear.

Before he had a chance to recover from the alluring touch or hostile words, Yang brought her face away from his, and while still cupping his cheeks she brought her right knee savagely into his face. She was positive she had crushed his nose with the contact. She heard a wet sopping crunch at the violent move.

She got up quickly and glanced around the now quiet tavern. The only sounds were of the boy's cries and anguish as he rolled around on the ground clutching his face. She turned towards the earlier boy who had attempted to stop the two men earlier as he stared back at Yang with an amazed look on his face as if he'd seen his favorite knight in shining armor or something.

Yang quickly retreated towards the door of the tavern; whistling and signaling for Ruby to follow her. She watched the small girl hop off the bench and collect her weapon that she'd left back at the table and hurry towards the door. Once outside though the girls could hear people talking inside the tavern.

"Well, so much for a nice and relaxing night." Yang giggled out while glancing around.

She felt her stomach drop as she spotted three men carrying torches and wearing gray armor walking towards them.

Night watch guards.

"And, it looks like it isn't over yet! Come on Rubes!" Yang then said as she re-slung her great sword over her back and tugged on Ruby's hand and started to jog in the opposite direction of the guards.

"Hey you! Halt!"

Yang muttered a curse under her breath as she now broke into a full blown sprint with her little sister running behind her.

They were near the slums of the lower district and while they spent most of their time in this part of the kingdom, Yang wasn't entirely sure on where she would run at this time of night; so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She started taking every which turn she could in hopes of losing her pursuers. She never bothered once to turn around, and knew that Ruby was easily keeping up with her; that girl was quicker than her anyway.

Yang finally spotted a brightly lit building around the next bend and someone walking out of it. Now slightly sweating and a little out of breath, she felt her legs ache from running and her knee still had an odd sensation after putting so much stress on it after kneeing the Sergeant in the face at the tavern.

"In there Rubes!" Yang called out behind her. She pointed towards the building.

The two girls quickly waltzed inside the building and were greeted by a bare room with a thin boy sitting on top of a table looking bored. As soon as the two girls walked in though his expression changed from bored to friendly in an instant.

"Room for one or two?"

The question caught Yang off guard, but she quickly deduced that they were at an inn or something similar.

"Uh, just one." Yang answered roughly, she was still a little out of breath.

The boy hummed before stepping off the wooden table and pointed towards a set of stairs to the right of the bare room.

"That'll be three lien pieces. Up the stairs to your right. It'll be the second door."

Yang nodded and slapped down three lien pieces in the boys small hand and quickly jogged up the stairs and opened their room. Once she and Ruby were inside she locked the door and took in the sight.

It was more like a closet than a room. There was a small bed in the corner and a small round wooden table in the center of the room that had a dimly lit candle providing the room with a soft orange hue. There weren't even any chairs at the table.

Hopeful that they lost the guards that were chasing them, Yang started to undo her leather armor and dropped her gear next to the table, she watched Ruby do the same; although she was folding and organizing her belongings neatly on the floor near the edge of the bed.

"Well, I knew I had the perfect directions. We lost the guards _and_ escaped to an inn, just like I planned!" Yang lied.

She giggled when Ruby looked up at her and rolled her eyes. The girls quickly jumped into the small bed together and Yang felt her smaller sister cuddle up next to her. The blonde kissed the top of Ruby's head and whispered into her ear;

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll go get Mom and our new life begins anew. Everything's finally coming together, Ruby."

She watched Ruby smile at her words and nuzzle further into her shoulder quickly falling asleep after such an exhausting day. Yang smiled at how cute her smaller sister looked while falling asleep before she felt her mind drifting off as well.

Tomorrow would be the day they were fighting, bleeding, sweating, saving, and struggling for, for the past years. They'd finally achieve their goal and provide for their mom and themselves. Give up the life they had only known for three years, but not return to be farmers again; they'd live as nobles or at least well off citizens. Of course she'd still have to deal with Ozpin's idle threat but that could wait. The only thing on the blonde's mind was getting back to her mother in Signal and bringing her here to the kingdom. To her new home and life.

The three of them will finally be all together again. No more fighting, no more killing. Just family and comfort.

They wouldn't have to experience anymore bloodshed.

And with that final thought, a smile crossed Yang's face and she drifted off into a hopeful dream.

What could go wrong?


	4. Invasion

**A/N: Next chapter. You'll hate me for the ending of it but too bad! Muahaha. Anyways, yep it will be two weeks until the next one. Taking a break and nerding it up with my new game for a bit. I will come back strong though, don't worry! Also I have been making sure to respond to every review and noticed I've been forgetting guests! You guys are important too! So I will respond to their reviews in future A/N from now on. **

**miki - Thanks! will do, thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest - Thanks, I'll keep updating this story, no problem! Minus this small break after this chapter of course. And Ruby and Weiss won't meet for a while. Sorry. Although they see each other they won't speak until much later. Well Weiss speak, since you know... Ruby doesn't speak. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys! Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! It seriously makes me happy getting notifications for them! Things are about to get good! You'll meet some great characters in this chapter. :) Enjoy chapter 4; Invasion!**

* * *

The birds chirping should have been her first sign that it was time to get up, but Ruby couldn't do it. Or rather she didn't want to. Currently she was snuggled up with her elder sister Yang. Her face was buried in wild blonde hair that covered her whole face, but she took comfort and solace in it.

Silently, Ruby breathed in the scent from Yang's hair as it covered her face and smiled. She felt protected when she was with Yang. She loved her older sister more than anything in the world. How life has been these past years Ruby's mind was broken and fragile. And the only thing that was holding it together for the past years was Yang, and their grand plan of getting their mother.

Which was supposed to be today!

Now feeling adrenaline coursing through her body at the sudden realization that they were now late in starting their adventure; Ruby shot up, breaking the loving embrace Yang had on her while they were sleeping. Ruby sat up and quickly nudged Yang to wake up. She watched as Yang turned around to face away and mumble something.

Ruby rolled her silver eyes at her sister's stubbornness at not wanting to wake up. Some things never changed.

Ruby quickly dismounted the bed and started to dress herself in her tan leather gear. She placed her undershirt on and slipped the chest piece together and fastened it in place. Next she slipped into the rough trousers that matched the chest piece and tightened it together.

She walked hurriedly once more to try and awaken Yang from her slumber, but this time she decided to use radical tactics. She nudged Yang one more time and was met with the same mumbling response.

Shrugging her shoulders Ruby jogged backwards and smiled at what she was about to do. Steadying herself; Ruby now broke into a full sprint in the small room and ran towards the bed where Yang was still sleeping. Ruby jumped right as she was about to collide with the bed and landed right on top of Yang. She quickly brought her hands to Yang's sides and began tickling her sister.

"Ah! Sh- Ruby godda- Ahahaha!" Yang shouted suddenly as Ruby tickled her sister awake.

Yang, now finally awake tossed Ruby off the bed as she brushed her golden locks away from her face and yawned loudly. She smiled towards Ruby who now sat on the ground looking back up at Yang with her own smile plastered on her face.

"Damn it Ruby, you couldn't wake me up any more gently than that?" Yang asked teasingly.

Ruby just pouted at her sister and began to put her boots on.

Yang stretched as she sat on the bed, barring her bare chest for everyone in the room to see. Which was only Ruby who was currently at work trying to strap her boots on together.

Yang glanced towards her younger sister who was having trouble putting her boots on and chuckled before getting up and placing her own gear on.

"Fifteen years old now and you still have trouble lacing your boots? Better hope mom doesn't see that!" Yang chided as she placed her leather chest piece on.

Ruby shot Yang a cold look before returning to her troubles involving boots. She was so close to finally finishing one of the straps! Just one more loop and…

Ruby threw her hands up in celebration with a bright smile plastered across her face as she finally completed lacing her boots up properly all by herself. She quickly turned to face Yang and instantly frowned as the blonde was already dressed, armed, and ready to go.

Yang was leaning against the table staring back at Ruby with an amused expression and stifled a giggle at the redhead's quiet outburst.

"Ready to go Rubes?"

Ruby nodded her quickly as she attached her scythe to her belt and slung her repeater crossbow across her back. She then grabbed her crimson cloak and threw it around her body.

Yang walked towards the door and prepared to head out with Ruby right on her heels. Judging by the birds that were chirping outside it had to be mid-morning. So they were already late in setting off by a few hours or so, but no matter. At least Yang didn't drink herself stupid last night because she knew she wouldn't have woken up anytime soon. She only had a very slight hangover, but if you drank as much as her you grew a slight immunity to it and learned to work with it.

Now exiting the building, Yang grabbed Ruby's small hand in her own and smiled towards the younger girl as she glanced back at her happily with a small smile on her face.

"Today's the start of our new life Ruby! You ready?" Yang asked merrily.

* * *

General Weiss lay on her bed, still under her covers but has been awake for only Gods knew how long. She has been watching the bright orange sunlight creep through the slits in her curtains from the window and cast their beams farther and farther into her room as the sun rose.

She barely slept last night as the meeting from yesterday was still fresh in her mind, plus with the conversation that she and Blake had; it kept the images and thoughts fresh in her mind. Also tomorrow would begin the initiation process for the new recruits as they began their training.

Weiss continued to contemplate how not only participating in a doomed war that her country wasn't ready for, but also how she was meant to _lead_ troops to their death. She knew she should have a much more positive attitude. For God's sake she was a Schnee! A former princess at that, and she was more than confident in her tactical abilities. But something was eating at her sides.

Something just felt so _wrong_ about this war.

Before she could think any further though, Weiss heard a small creak. It was so soft and muffled that Weiss had thought that maybe she'd imagined it, but she knew that even imagining something and brushing it off could have deadly consequences. Better to be paranoid than dead in her opinion.

Weiss quickly looked towards her table where her weapon and buckler lay, but it was much too far for her to reach. She could make a mad dash for it but she opted not to. She had no idea whoever was making those sounds were even hostile. So Weiss Schnee, General of the Order of the White Lion continued to lie in her bed. Unarmed and armored only by a thin light blue night gown and awaited for whomever was sneaking in her room to make themselves announced.

Smirking at how their plan was failed to begin with, Weiss waited unnerved.

Not shortly after she heard a slight stumble and a loud thud on the floor of her room by her entrance door, which was blocked by her field of view by another wall.

"Ow!"

Weiss raised her eyebrow at the sound. It was loud, girly, and sounded so _young_.

"Princess Winter, why are you sneaking into your sister's room?"

Weiss sighed. Of course Blake would still be in her room keeping an eye out for Weiss. Weiss loved Blake. Almost like another sister but the girl needed to relax sometimes on her own and not take her job so seriously. Of course throughout the years the two of them became extremely close and relaxed around one another, but sometimes Weiss wondered if Blake was only feigning this close friendship because she was sworn to protect her.

She'd hoped not. For Weiss indeed thought of Blake to be her one and only true friend in these times.

Weiss brushed the thoughts aside for now and strained to hear Blake and Winter continue to speak to each other. She still couldn't see them, but she could kind of listen in on the two.

"I just wanted to wake her up like how I used to!" Winter whined it made Weiss smile at the memory. She and Winter used to always jolt the other awake when they were younger.

"Well, the General has a long day ahead of her today, I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you let her get as much sleep as she could." Blake responded monotony.

Weiss' smile soured instantly. It was known that Blake and Winter didn't get along very well. To Weiss it almost seemed like they were competing with each other for her own fondness, but it made no sense to her honestly. She loved them both like sisters.

"Ugh, Blake why are you always so_ boring_?!" Winter half shouted now. Without even seeing her Weiss knew Winter was close to throwing a fifteen year old temper tantrum.

"Why don't you act your title? Aren't you a princess of a kingdom now? If something doesn't go your way is this how you are going to present yourself?" Blake retaliated calmly.

Sighing deeply now, Weiss decided it was time to get up before those two got any more aggressive towards the other and caused her whole morning to start off terribly.

Pushing herself off of the unbelievably soft bed, Weiss swung her feet to hit the floor loudly as to announce that she was awake now and stood up. She ran her fingers through her long white hair and started for the washroom door across the room.

"Calm down, both of you. I'm awake now, and I have to get ready for this morning war council. I don't need a headache _before_ I get there." Weiss said wearily.

She could now see the two girls by the front door of her room. Blake was standing imposingly in front of Winter in her usual black leather armor. This early in the morning and already armed and armored. She knew Blake slept, but now Weiss knew that Faunus shared traits from their respective animal appearances. She only took catnaps.

Winter on the other hand was flustered. Weiss could see it from here. She wore an elegant white and light blue dress with her silver tiara positioned perfectly atop her straight white hair. Her shorter figure shadowed by Blake as she stood defiantly at the door still trying to make an effort to come in.

Weiss stood by the door for a few seconds more before making her way into the washroom. She quickly cleaned herself up and exited. When she emerged back into her room, both Winter and Blake were gone.

Slightly confused Weiss made her way to her casual uniform. It consisted of a white jacket with various ribbons and citations regarding her rank and stature of being a general. The bottoms also matched the white jacket but had a golden stripe running down the seam of them. The uniform was complete with black leather boots.

After dressing herself in her uniform, Weiss grabbed her belt and attached it to her uniform. Her rapier was also connected to the belt, so now she presented herself in an armed but professional manner. Walking towards the body mirror in her large room she looked herself over before nodding and happy with her appearance. She now tied her hair in its original off centered ponytail that she had adopted years ago.

As she was staring at herself while tying her hair, her ice blue eyes lingered across the scar on her left eye. The one that Blake inflicted on her three years ago when they first met. Weiss smiled at the memory; she knew Blake hadn't meant to cause it. Weiss left herself open and was cocky at the time. She had paid the price. She also learned a lesson in humility that day which she was now thankful for.

Just as she was finishing up her hair and thoughts, she felt another presence in her room. But it felt familiar and warm. Without stopping or turning around Weiss spoke;

"Why are you always so hard on Winter, Blake?"

She heard a sigh behind her letting her know in fact that Blake was also in the room with her. She smiled as now she was getting good at noticing Blake's presence when she was trying not to make it known that she indeed was present.

"You know, you're getting good at noticing me." Blake responded.

Now finished with her hair, Weiss gave herself one last one over before turning around and looking at Blake. The girl was dressed the same as she was yesterday, she was always armed and armored in the same black leather armor with her usual three weapons. Her twin daggers on her belt and her short sword that was slung across her back.

"You didn't answer my question, Blake."

Weiss now strode past Blake and strutted out of her bedroom door. She was sure the meeting was going to start soon which was the real reason why Blake would be in her room to awaken her. She could hear the other girl walking close behind her.

She heard the assassin sigh before groaning to herself. Weiss smiled as she heard Blake huff then finally speak her mind;

"She's too spoiled to become a ruler of this kingdom."

To say that her opinion was rude was an understatement, especially speaking it out loud and to Weiss at that, but she knew what Blake had meant. Winter was an … acquired taste. You just had to get used to her, but she'd make a great ruler one day. That also tied into the reason why Weiss decided to delegate the position to her younger sister. She wouldn't have done it so easily if she didn't truly believe that Winter couldn't handle it.

Maybe.

Both girls were now walking through the large white corridors in the White Castle. The rest of the walk was in reasonable silence. Most of the workers and solders roaming the halls stepped aside and saluted as Weiss walked by with purpose. Their gazes were always cast aside in respect for the young general, but Weiss couldn't help but notice how they stared behind her at Blake when the two walked by.

Of course Blake kept her family name a secret, just as Adam has as he was protecting her father. So people grew curious as to who these random, ill-dressed Faunus were who followed the royal members of the family. Blake certainly didn't _look_ like a normal bodyguard.

"Well, here we go again. What is this, like the sixth meeting so far?" Weiss asked off handedly as she prepared to walk inside. Two white armored guardsmen stood at either side of the door and saluted as Weiss approached. She returned the salute before turning around to face Blake.

"The seventh actually." Blake replied with a small smile on her face before continuing; "Have fun in there. I'll be waiting to hear the _oh so juicy_ details."

Weiss sighed before giving the Faunus a small smile and nodding.

No one but the main party were allowed in the war summits or meetings, which meant Blake was to remain outside the grand doors as well as everyone else's body guards or advisors. All but the king and queen's. Which meant Adam Belladonna was allowed to be present but not allowed to speak a word as he silently stood at her parent's side.

Now stepping inside the grand room, Weiss yet again took in the sight. There was a large circular brown wooden table that dominated the room with about a dozen high chairs that had red velvet decorating them. The carpet was also a dark red hue that matched the cushions of the chairs. The walls were a mix of gold and a lighter shade of red. The walls were also decorated with portraits of long past generals that served the King's army and paintings of Weiss' ancestors. At the farthest point of the table near the other end of the room sat her parents in their own gigantic high chairs that were bigger than the rest. Both her mother and father were present and currently speaking amongst themselves. Adam was also there dressed in his black garb as he silently stood off to her father's side. His face was hidden by the hood of his cloak he had on.

Her father glanced at Weiss as she stepped inside and gave her a small nod in greeting. Weiss politely bowed her head in response before looking around the room once more to see who else was present. It didn't seem as if the meeting had started yet.

Around the table going clockwise from her parents sat Tactician Glynda; a brilliant woman who herself taught Weiss the fundamentals of tactical warfare when she was younger.

Next to her was an empty seat that belonged to someone Weiss considered a friend; Head Councilman Ozpin, he was one of the few sent on the emissary mission to start with talks to Haven, but he has yet to return.

Next to the empty seat was Admiral Port. Weiss found the man to be hilariously comical in his appearance. He was a plump man with a white aged bushy mustache and even despite being on land most of the time now, still smelled of the sea. She never spoke with him much but could tell he was serious in his position and a great addition to Vale. He even served under her grandfather when he was king, so the man had the most seniority at the table in her eyes. He commanded all of Vale's navy alone, and seemed to be unmatched in naval warfare.

Next to him sat General Pyrrha Nikos. Her bright red hair which was tied into a high ponytail contrasted nicely with her maroon uniform. It mirrored Weiss' own outfit with its only distinguishing features being its coloring. Maroon instead of white. That and her insignias were of a gray circular shield instead of a white and blue roaring lion. The girl was a fine addition to Vale as well, and Weiss enjoyed speaking with the other young girl. She gave Weiss a smile as she watched her walk inside. A smile Weiss was too happy to return.

On the other side of her though sat a general Weiss would _much_ rather not have present in this meeting or even in this army. Cardin Winchester. The Winchesters were known for their brutal and bloodthirsty tactics. It usually resulted in their army sustaining critical losses but they did in fact always get the job done. Their usual brutish tactics were nothing compared to Weiss' own elegant and graceful maneuvers. Although she's only spoken to Cardin himself once when they were placed in power, she could tell he was the same was his predecessors. He in fact was polite to her but seemed off. As if he'd seen too much killing in his young age and was detached from the rest of the world. An emotionally broken general was not a fit one in Weiss' eyes, but it was not her decision. He also was dressed similar to herself and Pyrrha, but his uniform was a charcoal gray and his symbol was of a sword with wings flanked on either side of it.

The next seat was Weiss' designated chair, but on the other side sat Head Engineer Oobleck. His unusual green hair standing out immensely. He was a hyper active man, but also intelligent in his new designs of war machines. Although his ideas were never really funded in the past due to it being a time of peace, Weiss knew that was all about to change soon. She hoped he had something in mind that could help Vale in this war.

As for the last seat at the table sat a guest of honor and close friend of her father who arrived a few days ago as per his request. Supreme General James Ironwood. He arrived silently as to not alarm the citizens of Vale of his presence. Although Vale and the nation of Atlas were allies; it wouldn't bode very well for an entire foreign army to make its way into the kingdom. He only came with a small token force of five well trained soldiers. Weiss was impressed at the boldness of that move. Only coming with such a small force, she knew that those five soldiers could more than handle themselves in a fight. The regiment that they hailed from Weiss herself knew of. They were called 1st Legion.

They basically mirrored Vale's Order of the White Lion but much smaller and secretive. Not much else is known about them other than you were trained since birth to function as nothing but a killing machine. Their entire legion was only about two hundred strong but Weiss had heard that they defeated an army of five thousand alone. If it was true or not she didn't know, but she knew to not take the 1st Legion's soldiers lightly.

Finally looking over everyone, Weiss decided to take her seat in between General Cardin Winchester and Head Engineer Oobleck.

Most of the room's occupants were indulged in their own conversations, so Weiss remained quiet and waited patiently for her father to start this next war summit.

Not long after that, her father cleared his throat and started;

"It seems all of us but Ozpin are present, so let us begin once more."

Everyone nodded their heads and quieted down allowing the King to speak his piece first. Weiss sighed deeply and mentally prepared herself for another circus of meetings.

* * *

Outside the grand doors that housed the war council meeting taking place, Blake leaned against the wall opposite the doors. She kept her eyes on the two guardsmen who were both staring back at her suspiciously. She couldn't help but smirk at the two of them.

They didn't return her smile.

She knew she looked _very_ out of place here, but it was funny to her to see how people always were wary of her. Never once has anyone attempted to speak to her even when she tried to present herself in a friendly manner. Not that she let it bother her or anything; she just found it oddly funny was all.

Sighing deeply and leaning her head against the wall now as well, Blake closed her eyes and felt her ears twitch as she strained to listen in on the meeting taking place, but failing yet again. The doors and walls were much too thick for even her cat ears to eavesdrop through.

But she did pick up a new sound.

The sound of weighted footsteps as they approached down the hall towards her. She'd usually brush it off another guardsman but the rhythm of those steps seemed off to Blake. They sounded _well disciplined_. It was an odd thing to try and describe, but she knew whoever it was, was in fact strong.

Opening her eyes slightly, she glanced over at the figure who was just a few feet away from herself and was looking towards the council room door seemingly deep in thought.

Blake felt her eyes widen at the sight.

The figure was a girl, probably around the same age as herself but that wasn't the unusual thing. The girl was armored to the bone.

She was encased in the heaviest and most beautiful armor Blake had ever seen. She was dressed in a jet black suit of armor with a massive black and gray shield slung across her back. The tower shield was almost as tall as the girl herself and looked more like a door than a regular shield. It bore a symbol that Blake had heard about back in her training days. It was a gray cross with the number '1' stamped underneath it.

1st Legion.

Blake had heard rumors about them back when she was younger and training in the arts of silent killing and body guarding. She remembered hearing one of the elders themselves say if they had encountered a member of said group to _not_ engage alone.

Of course Blake didn't believe it, especially with her talent, but the sight of this well armored figure caused the Faunus to remember that past memory vividly suddenly.

'What is she doing here anyway?' Blake wondered to herself.

The girl had bright orange hair but her back was still turned to face away from Blake. And it seemed she wasn't the only one who was slightly intimidated by this new imposing figure.

"Who are you and what business do you have in the White Castle?" One of the guardsman at the doors demanded of the ebon armored 1st Legion member.

Blake silently watched on but felt a cold sweat roll down her back. She too was interested in this girl's answer. Their Legion hailed from Atlas, what were they doing here? Was it because of the war?

"I am here on behalf of Supreme General Ironwood who is attending your war summit. I am awaiting his presence."

Blake was slightly taken aback by how emotionless the girl spoke. It almost sounded as if she had recited those exact words for years on end and was only replaying it out loud in practice.

"The war meeting has just started. Step away from the door and wait on the other side of the hall." The guardsman replied.

Blake could see the fear in his eyes, but he masked it well. Her smirk returned to her face, this army was full of cowards it seemed.

She watched the armored girl finally turn around and walk towards her. The girl had bright green eyes and freckles that seemed to match her hair color. She looked much too young to be in that suit of deadly armor, but Blake knew not to be fooled by looks. The way the girl walked, stood, and even breathed all screamed that she was deadly.

She glanced up and met Blake's gaze. Blake hardened her eyes slightly, but opted to keep a neutral expression on her face. But it didn't elicit the response that she had hoped for.

Instead her look was returned with a smile.

Blake felt her eyebrows rise in surprise and unconsciously smiled back towards the girl. The way the girl smiled so innocently at her made her body return the gesture by itself.

"Hello. Are you also waiting for the meeting to end?" The girl asked as she also leaned against the wall, next to Blake. A loud metallic thud could be heard as her large shield hit the marble walls with the move.

Being this close to the girl now, Blake noticed that she was slightly taller than the orange haired girl, but her presence was immense and that didn't calm her nerves.

"Yeah, I am." Blake replied back.

She heard the girl hum in response. Blake looked back towards the door, but could feel the other girl's gaze still on her.

"Is there a problem?" Blake asked, still keeping a steady tone.

"I'm just admiring your armor and weapons. They are well crafted." The girl finally responded back in the same monotone she'd been using.

Blake finally looked back at the girl next to her and met her gaze. She gave her a bewildered look but before she could say anything, the girl spoke once more;

"As expected of a member of the Belladonna Clan."

To say Blake was taken aback would be an understatement. She bounced off the wall and faced towards the girl in a defensive position.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Blake hissed.

She kept her golden eyes for any sudden moves the girl would make. She knew this would be an extremely one sided fight if it got that far as she wasn't very trained in going against someone as well armed and armored as her, and also so skilled in warfare but if she tried anything Blake _would_ unsheathe her weapons. She was no coward unlike most of Vale's soldiers.

She continued to eye the girl, but she made no movements and gave Blake a slightly confused look.

"It is pretty obvious on how you are dressed and act. We are trained to know of every skilled family, clan, and army throughout the lands. I just recognized you as a Belladonna based on your appearance and mannerisms." She replied back, this time with a slight confused tone in her voice.

Blake relaxed slightly but still was wary of the girl. She knew 1st Legion soldiers were good, but not _that_ good. The Belladonnas had a similar method to learning of all the distinguished families and armies, but they couldn't recognize them instantly like that girl had based off appearances and one sentence. That was impressive but also extremely unsettling to Blake.

"Well, I guess that means you really are a 1st Legion member." Blake finally said as she relaxed a bit more and leaned against the wall once again.

The girl didn't say anything at that and they stood in silence for what seemed like hours to Blake. She shifted every few minutes but the girl next to her remained completely still in her position. Another thing that slightly unsettled Blake. That girl was extremely disciplined.

As she was stretching for the thousandth time it seemed, Blake's Faunus ears picked up another distinct sound. Boots meeting ground in a hurried manner.

Someone was currently running through the halls of the castle and by the increasing sound they were heading for her direction. She glanced towards the guardsman at the door, but noticed they haven't heard the sounds. Turning around to look at the 1st Legion girl though however, Blake was surprised to see that she now was standing straight and had her hand on the hilt of her long sword that was resting at her side hanging off her belt.

She'd heard the sound, despite being a Human.

She quickly broke her glance though and readied herself for whoever would be turning the corner anytime now.

Finally as the steps now echoed off the walls the guardsmen finally looked over towards the sounds in suspense.

A head of gray hair bobbed into view as a man dressed in fine green clothes although being slightly disheveled bounded into view. His face was drenched in a sheen of sweat and his breathing was irregular as if he'd run through the entire castle to reach this destination. Blake relaxed herself as she knew who the man in question was though. As did the guardsman standing at the door.

Head Councilman Ozpin.

"Councilman Ozpin, you've returned!" One of the guardsmen said.

Ozpin briskly walked past the two guards and barged into the ongoing meeting and slammed the doors behind him quickly and with force.

The quick play confused Blake. Why had he come back finally and _alone_? He was sent on that emissary mission about a week ago and should have been back a few days ago but maybe they ran into trouble. But the way he looked and acted raised some flags. She'd definitely have to ask Weiss what was going on in there.

"Looks like bad news, that man."

Blake reeled around to look at the girl once more. She had resumed her relaxed posture and was leaning against the wall again, but her eyes looked wary as she stared at the now closed council room door.

"Councilman Ozpin?"

She watched the girl nod her head before speaking;

"The way he was acting. It almost seemed like a façade, I don't trust him. Something was just _off_ about him."

Blake took the words into consideration before doubting them. Councilman Ozpin just looked to be in a rush that was all.

Blake was about to respond before the girl suddenly turned to face her.

"I'm Lieutenant Penny of the 1st Legion by the way." The girl stated with a smile. She offered her hand for a handshake towards Blake.

Blake glanced at her one more time before extending her own hand and wrapped it around the cool black armored gauntlet.

"I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna as you already know. Personal bodyguard of General Weiss Schnee." Blake replied back, keeping a semi-friendly tone.

"Well, nice to meet you Blake. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon." Penny said.

Before Blake could respond and ask her on why she thought that, the council room doors were swung open and Blake quickly turned to face the loud sound.

Every one of the members poured out of the room with worried faces and quick steps. She instantly locked onto Weiss who herself had on a sullen expression and was quickly making her way out of the room. As Weiss looked up and met Blake's own gaze she motioned for the girl to follow her back towards her own room. Blake stepped off to follow but not before catching sight of her brother, Adam who still stood inside the council room.

He had on a small smile.

Blake thought it was odd as everyone else in the room had on sullen or worried expressions but she paid it no mind and followed Weiss as the girl was basically jogging down the hallway now. But before she ran to catch up with her she glanced over her shoulder back towards Penny. The black armored girl was speaking with a man Blake has never seen before but was dressed elegantly. She wondered if that was who she was waiting for.

"Blake, I got some real bad news." Weiss suddenly said as she continued to briskly walk towards her room.

Blake smiled at the sentence.

"When is it ever good news?" Blake asked teasingly.

If only she knew what had just transpired on Vale controlled lands…

* * *

The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful dark orange hue down upon the two sisters who were walking down a dusty path. Yang and Ruby both had made excellent time as they were near their village.

"Almost there Rubes, see you can spot the crops down there!" Yang announced happily as she pointed far off into the distance.

Although the sun was setting and set everything in an orange hue something seemed off to Yang as she continued to stare at the crops in question.

She instantly stopped walking as to focus better. Ruby instantly stopped trudging along once she noticed Yang had stopped moving. The younger girl shot Yang a quizzical look before walking back towards her and tilting her head as to ask what was wrong.

"Something seems off over there." Yang half whispered.

The crops from this distance danced slightly as if it were a mirage and the heat was playing tricks on her vision from this far. But behind the hills that housed their village, Yang now noticed a dark smoke cloud rising up from it with the same hazy atmosphere surrounding the rising clouds.

"What the hell?"

Yang broke into a full sprint down the path and towards her village. She heard Ruby quickly catch up to her.

Why did it look like a fire? She remembered the village used to have bonfires every year, but never this early in the day.

But suddenly the worse thought came to Yang's mind.

Was it someone attacking the town?

No, it couldn't be. Signal was _so_ close to the kingdom, it wouldn't make any sense to do that.

But with each step, Yang felt her heartbeat quicken and her nerves go wild. She started sweating all of a sudden as the temperature rose the closer she got to the top of the hill that would let her see her village. The same town she hadn't set eyes on for three years and where her mom currently was still living.

Yang attempted to run up the steep incline up the hill, but she felt herself grow scared. Closer now, the heat rose to ridiculous new heights, and the sky instantly darkened as the rising smoke cast a looming shadow over everything.

"No way."

She could now smell the burning wood and searing crops.

This couldn't be happening. They were so close.

So goddamned close.

Now full of dread and despair, Yang finally crossed the hill and slowly set her lilac eyes on the inferno that blazed below down the path.

She felt her body blaze with the intense heat that radiated but also with her inner anger.

Yang heard Ruby stop next to her and gasp quietly.

A single tear rolled down Yang's cheek as she still stood on the hill and watched on with unbelieving eyes.

Signal was burning…

Before Yang could even form a comprehensive thought, she saw Ruby sprint down the hill and towards the burning village.

"Ruby wa-" Yang shouted, but something else caught her eye.

A red and black banner that was waving in the center of town.

"No way. No. No. No. NO!" Yang pleaded.

War really did come to Vale.

She quickly and ungracefully ran after Ruby.

After her village…

After her mother…

After her fleeting now shattered dream…

…

After the people who did this…

Today indeed was the start of their new life…


	5. Lost Innocence

**A/N: Well, I'm back from my little hiatus. The game has been fun and life has been shitty as usual but no matter I bring to you all the long awaited next chapter in the story! I... I'm not really happy with the way it came out, but I think it's from me not writing in a little while. Maybe it's just me but please leave feedback on how this chapter made you feel. Hopefully I can get back in the flow of things and relight that fire from earlier. **

**Also yeah, been getting some awesome ideas for this story and I can't wait to start on the next chapter as it will be the beginning of the actual fighting now. And when I actually get to the battle chapters (Maybe one or two more chapters until) it's going to be emotional but also with action! And also it will be the start of where a certain white haired general and a certain hot headed blonde finally start to notice one another. But maybe not in the best of ways! I do promise that romance is coming! It's just going to be a lot more emotional than the usual 'rawr ur smexy lets kiss and hav smex' stuff. It will be on a serious emotional level and will not be rushed.**

**I have most of this story already planned and this will probably be a long one. After I finish my other story I am writing alongside this one (Octane) I will focus solely on this one for a long while. **

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has been keeping up and fav'ing and following this story! Thanks, and as always reviews are freaking awesome! They make me happy no matter positive and negative!**

**OOOOH and also, if any of you guys can draw; I'd LOVE to have a picture of maybe Weiss of Yang in their battle attire in this story to use as the cover for it! I'll also love you forever! So if you think you can draw it (I'll give you the details) send me a PM or leave a review and we'll talk!**

**Okay seriously this was a long ass AU. Enjoy chapter five of Winds of War; Lost Innocence!**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!"

The farther into the village Yang ran into the more she was confused and bewildered.

The burning homes of her past neighbors, the dead bodies of family friends at her feet, the black smoke clouds filling her lungs, all of this; it was just _wrong_.

No longer able to fight the hot tears building up in her eyes, the usually cheerful blonde let her emotions show on her face.

She let her tears run freely down her cheeks.

Yang continued shuffling through the burning streets of her small village. The amount of heat and the thickness of the smoke made the girl sweat profusely. She felt the inferno blazing away at all her sides. The feeling was overwhelming and dreadful.

In all honesty the blonde wanted to do nothing more than to lie down on the ground and burn with her village.

Her past memories.

Her future dreams.

None of it mattered anymore.

Choking another sob in her throat, Yang brought her soot stained hand to her face to wipe away the vision impairing tears in her eyes.

Looking around once more at the carnage around her; the blonde took it in again, but this time she spotted a corpse that was different than the rest.

Off to her right, next to another burning house lay a solider, face down on the ground. He was armored and dressed in a charcoal gray suit of plate armor with a red tabard across his back. The symbol on his tabard was unfamiliar to Yang.

It was a mix of dark red, purple, and black in color.

Yang shook her head at the notion. Vale of course didn't represent those colors, so this definitely had to be an enemy raid on her village. But who would be fighting and killing soldiers?...

"Ruby!"

The past feeling of despair and overwhelming sadness vanished in that instant. Instead Yang was filled with a sense of purpose and alertness.

She quickly ran through the burning streets of her village in search of her younger sister.

The sheer amount of fire and smoke clouded and hindered Yang's vision greatly, but she was now running and turning every which way and corner on instinct. If she knew Ruby, she knew the younger girl would make a beeline for their house in search of their mother.

Yang couldn't blame her, she too wanted to know if her mother was safe and sound; but with the scene around her Yang doubted it. The burning houses, the bloodied and charred bodies, the blackness of the smoke that even blocked out the sky above them, all of it was an omen for death.

Yang wouldn't let that faze her now though, she still ran with all her might through the blackening streets. She didn't even have to think on where to go; her mind instantly formed the path for her body to follow. Her lungs were _burning_ and her eyes stung. She was sucking in way too much smoke and it was now taking a toll on her as she stumbled around the last corner and laid her eyes on the familiar sight.

Her old home.

Yang immediately came to a halt and felt a small smile form on her face as she observed her old house. It was a modest one story hut made of wood that sat on the corner next to another home on its left. It looked just how she remembered it, and her heart jumped for joy when she noticed that it in fact wasn't on fire.

Maybe her mother; Summer was indeed alright.

Walking forward towards it slowly, Yang felt her left arm be pulled violently away.

Stumbling at the sudden movement, Yang ducked and rolled out of the would be attacker's grip and in a fluid motion unsheathed her great sword and faced her opponent. Her mind was flooded with a mix of emotions, but one all too familiar one made its way to the top of her mind.

Anger.

And whoever would _dare_ hinder her from picking up the shattered pieces of her dream right now would pay _dearly_ for it.

Standing in her combat stance, Yang squinted through the smoke towards the person who had grabbed her.

And blinked.

It was Ruby.

Yang quickly sheathed her weapon and ran towards her younger sister, wrapping her in a tight embrace, her emotions once again subsiding to anger and being replaced with uncertainty with just a tad bit of relief at finding her sister.

"Ruby, why did you run off like that?!" Yang asked as she brought her face out of the embrace to look at her younger sister.

She peered into the downcast silver orbs of Ruby's eyes. The girl looked like a mess. Her hair was matted and blackened by all the smoke, her face was tinged with soot and her outfit was tarnished with blood and dirt.

Ruby brought her hand over Yang's mouth quickly, and with her other hand made a 'shushing' motion. Yang raised her eyebrow at the gesture but obeyed her younger sister's command. Ruby let go of Yang's mouth and pointed down the road a few houses down from their home.

Yang followed the girl's finger and laid her eyes on what seemed like a gathering of people near one of the villages' open areas. It was a good maybe ten to fifteen meters away from where the girls stood, and they couldn't hear what was being said over there over the crackling of flames and the sound of the raging fires, so Ruby motioned for Yang to follow her as they made their way closer.

Using the burning homes and smoke for cover, the two sisters hid behind a turned over farm wagon in the middle of the street and witnessed the events unfolding a few meters away from them.

Now that they were closer, Yang had a much better view of the group of people. She easily spotted more soldiers dressed like the dead one she had seen earlier. They too were dressed in a full suit of dark gray plate armor with a mix of red, purple, and black adorning it.

Although there were two figures who differed from the rest vastly and seemed to be giving orders to the others.

The first one was a man of normal height. He wore the same armor as the other soldiers but had on a gray cape fluttering violently behind him in the wind. Every time his cape fluttered upwards though, Yang was able to catch sight of a massive battle-axe sitting at his back, sheathed. The man had short silver hair and seemed to be speaking with a few soldiers at the moment.

The other person was slightly off to the left of the silver haired, battle-axe wielding man. Although this person was a woman. Her slender figure and dark skin seemed exotic to Yang. As well as her light green hair. Her back too was to Yang, but Yang easily spotted the two scimitars resting on her belt on either side of her. Her armor also was vastly different from everyone else's. Hers was more of a silver chainmail than plate, and her cloak was a dark green. She too was speaking to various soldiers and seemed to be spreading them out of the town.

"It looks like their leaving." Yang whispered out more to herself than to Ruby.

The two sisters continued to watch the foreign army move about and prepare to leave the town. But right when the last of them were about to walk off, an imposing figure made its way into the town center where the girls were watching.

Unlike the other two figures that seemed to be in charge, the girls both _felt_ this person's aura. The way this person walked towards the others demanded respect.

Yang peered through the smoke to capture a better glimpse of this person who appeared to be a woman.

She was dressed in an ornate crimson armor that seemed impenetrable. Her long black cape fell down her back and dragged on the ground as well. Her hair was black as void and she appeared to be carrying a bow in her left hand.

"Who the hell is _that_?" Yang asked out loud, but instantly regretted it as an unfamiliar feeling made its way up her throat right after.

She finally coughed out into her gloved hand and grimaced at the sight of soot and blood. She cursed herself; she was inhaling too much smoke in her lungs. But before she could say anything else she came into another violent coughing fit.

Ruby turned towards her older sister at the sound of her coughing and gave her a worried look. She wasn't concerned about the sound and the risk of being spotted as the burning and carnage all around them deafened any sound that the two would make.

Yang finally got herself under control and brushed aside Ruby's hand that she placed on her shoulder to comfort her. She again peered over towards the soldiers, but now there was a new person in the mix.

There was no mistaking it.

One of the soldiers now was holding a bound woman on her knees in front of the crimson armored woman.

But the woman on her knees looked so _familiar_ to Yang.

And the girl knew why.

All of her emotions came flooding back in that single moment. Everything they've been fighting for, bleeding for, suffering for, killing for, and crying for.

It was all for that woman.

Her mother.

Even after three years' time, she looked the same she did from the last time Yang had laid eyes on her. Standing in the kitchen and seeing her daughters off on their voyage to the kingdom.

Summer.

Yang felt herself burn up. It wasn't from the raging inferno all around her or the intense heat that was emitted from it, no. This heat was from a sensation the girl had learned to embrace time and time again.

Anger.

The sight of her mother once more roused up any concerns that Yang had earlier. Her plan and dreams haven't been completely shattered just yet. Her mother was alive and well, but was currently being held hostage.

Yang had no idea how or why her mother was captured alone but they'd need some kind of plan to rescue her before the army left town.

She fought with herself internally. She more than _anything_ wanted to rush out and fight head on and reach her mom.

Her dreams.

But she wasn't foolish, nor a little girl any longer. Those kinds of tactics got you killed. She had to use her head and formulate a plan.

But there was also another card in the mix.

Turning towards her left she looked at Ruby, but froze.

Ruby also spotted their mother, but instead of the relieved feeling that Yang felt at the moment, the younger girl was crying. Yang watched on as Ruby's face contorted into a mix of emotions and heard her sob openly at the sight of their mother once again.

Yang reached her gloved hand to calm the girl, but stopped dead in her movements at the sound of Ruby;

"M-mommy?"

It sounded so alien and hoarse that Yang wasn't even sure if Ruby had truly spoken. If it wasn't for Yang actually spotting Ruby's lips moving at the same time she heard the word she never would have believed it.

It was the first word Ruby had uttered out in three years.

Yang wasn't sure what to feel. If to be relieved, scared, happy, frightened, or what?

But just as soon as this new development showed itself, Ruby jumped up from their hiding spot and vaulted over the farm cart they were hiding behind.

"Ruby wait!"

Yang quickly reached for the younger girl's arm but failed to grab it and Ruby was now sprinting towards the group.

Yang too jumped up and chased after her younger sister, towards the soldiers and towards… their mother.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Just barely a meter away from Ruby, Yang ran ungainly behind her. She tried desperately not to inhale anymore smoke than she already had. She knew that fighting in these conditions would be unsavory for her in her present condition. That and how Ruby was acting now, she was _way_ too emotional to be useful in a fight. But now that they were currently running towards about thirty enemy troops it didn't matter.

"So much for the element of surprise." The blonde swordswoman muttered.

Finally trudging close behind Ruby now, Yang grabbed the girl's sleeve and pulled her to a halt, barely a meter away from the closest guard who had his back turned to them. Yang silently thanked the Gods for the chaos going on around them and how their sounds were drowned out.

Ruby was struggling in her grip, but Yang was stronger. She pulled the girl into her and hastily made her way to hide behind one of the homes on the side of the road. That was _way_ to close.

Finally pulling Ruby aside, Yang glared at her younger sister. She was bawling her eyes out, losing any semblance of self-control. Yang had never seen Ruby act like this before. Let alone mutter a word earlier, the girl looked like she was struggling and losing a fight internally. Honestly, Yang felt bad for the girl but this wasn't a fight they could just rush into and win on brute strength alone. Especially against that crimson armored woman from earlier, there was something about her that made Yang feel on edge.

"Ruby, you need to _calm_ down." Yang hissed towards her bawling sister.

But Ruby wouldn't even look back at Yang. Her silver eyes were clouded and full of unbridled hate as she kept her gaze downwards. In between her sobs and hiccups, Yang could hear the girl fighting to say something that sounded oddly like 'mommy'.

Seeing the sight unfold in front of her, almost made Yang want to cry, but she had to hide her emotions once more. She was the older sister and had to be strong for Ruby. She couldn't let her see herself being weak even though she'd love nothing more than to cry her eyes out right then and there with her.

Yang brought her hand to Ruby's face to wipe away the constant flow of tears.

Seeing her like this evoked the sisterly feeling in her. She wanted to protect Ruby. No, she _had_ to. It was her duty as the elder sister. Especially since her mother and uncle years ago told her to. She hadn't forgotten.

She wouldn't let her younger sister shoulder this burden alone. Yang came to a decision finally.

She'd be the one to get their mother out of this predicament.

"Shush Ruby, I'll go get mom. Wait here and don't do anything crazy. I'll be right back with mom." Yang finally said in a calm voice. She thanked herself for keeping a steady voice, but on the inside she was anything but. She had never been so scared in her life. Not when she fought those thugs on the road three years ago, or her first bounty kill, or even her first time she was injured.

Never.

She had never felt this way before. This was the first time that fear overwrote her usual emotion of anger, and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. She had way too much to lose if she screwed up.

Her mother's life, Ruby's well-being, her dream for all of them to live in peace together again.

It was a hefty burden, but she had to do it and she knew she was running out of time.

Leaning over, Yang placed a kiss on Ruby's forehead and whispered;

"I'll be right back. Wait here."

She quickly crouched down and turned the corner out onto the road.

Once more she was met with the sick blackening smoke from the still raging fires. At this point she couldn't open her eyes fully and her entire body felt weighed down by the amount of sweat that soaked her hair and clothes. But the blonde was unfazed and continued on her mission.

She quickly took to hiding behind a small wooden barrel and observed the scene.

There was one soldier still standing with his back to her a few feet away to her right. The large group of soldiers and where her mother was being held were still a few good meters away, but other than that it seemed clear.

Yang could easily take out the lone soldier on her right as the smoke would provide a good cover for her in the open road as long as no one stopped to look at them.

Getting ready to move, Yang gripped the now warm chain wrapped around her left glove and pulled it loose; holding it in both hands. She felt her adrenaline spike and started shaking a bit in a mix of anticipation and fear, but the blonde tried not to focus on the consequences of if she failed.

She wouldn't.

She got up silently, and made her way quietly behind the unaware soldier. Once she was right behind him, Yang jumped onto his back and quickly threw the chain up and around his neck and _pulled_ for dear life down onto his jugular. Instantly the soldier reached around to reach for whoever was choking him, but the blonde dodged all of his wild movements. Yang dug her knees into the man's back as she continued to pull. She felt hot tears building in her eyes and her vision was popping at the sides.

She was _pissed_.

She pulled even harder, now feeling the steel chain crush the man's throat. She heard his chocked cries of pain and the sickening pops of flesh and she successfully crushed his windpipe and stopped the flow of life in his body. The lifeless body of the would be raider slumped forward and hit the ground with a heavy metallic thud. Yang skillfully rolled off of his body and re-wrapped the chain around her left hand.

She continued to crouch and look to see if anyone had spotted her, but all seemed clear as the people in the town center were now walking around the corner and out of view.

Yang quickly jogged and followed closely. She stopped at the edge of a hut and peered around the corner the soldiers were walking from. But what she saw made the already nervous girl even more afraid.

Down the road were even more people.

But not soldiers, they were the townspeople of Signal.

Yang felt her mouth open in awe. Even from this far she recognized most of them. Saul the butcher, Emile the resident blacksmith, Carla who used to always stop by the house and give Yang and Ruby sweets.

They and more were being corralled together. There had to be about twenty of the townspeople there. She felt herself freeze and she didn't even react when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder from behind.

Slowly turning around to face it, Yang wasn't surprised to see Ruby behind her and also peering around the corner at the sight.

She heard the small girl gasp at the sight.

Yang didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like the soldiers rounded up any still living villager and gathered them into one spot. For what reason though, she had no idea. And now their mother was also placed there.

The girls couldn't hear what was being said but suddenly the crimson armored woman said something that caused the villagers to back away from her and some of the soldiers to unsheathe their weapons.

Yang cocked her head in a confused manner.

"Don't tell me they're gonna…" Yang started but again, she coughed and wheezed. Spitting out black saliva and blood onto the ground before wiping her mouth and looking back up in disbelief, the blonde came into a sudden and grim realization

Were they about to murder them in cold blood?

But no sooner did she wonder that, was she presented with her answer.

Lilac eyes watched on as one of the soldiers walked up to a woman no more than twenty years old and run his sword right into her chest.

"Holy shit!"

But they didn't stop there, the remaining soldiers all drew their weapons and stalked slowly onto their prey.

The helpless citizens of Signal.

Feeling her anger rising at the sudden turn of events, Yang gripped her sword and prepared to run out before they had the chance to kill any more people.

"You fuckin' bastards!" Yang shouted as she got up, but no sooner did she yell the words did she find herself stumbling backwards and falling onto the ground.

"W-wha?" She stammered.

All of a sudden she was lying on her back and felt a pain right in her lower abdomen. She reached for her sword, but couldn't feel it around her.

Drawing a breath to say something else, she again found herself coughing up blood. Suddenly though her vision of fire and smoke was replaced with a scared looking Ruby who was looking down at her.

Trying once more to say something, Yang pushed past the dryness in her throat and throbbing in her abdomen;

"R-Ruby, what the h-hell happened?" Yang asked shakily.

The blonde struggled to sit up and fought against Ruby's grasp who was trying to hold her down. Finally managing to sit up, she spotted the end of an arrow embedded in her chest piece.

So that's what happened.

She got hit by an arrow; it seemed that she and Ruby were finally found.

"Over here!" Someone shouted.

Yang could hear footsteps getting louder and louder. Their already low chances of rescuing their mother got even worse. Forget saving her, already it seemed like she wasn't getting away. Whoever let loose that arrow was a sure shot. It completely missed all the padded areas on her armor and hit her in the softest kink of it successfully knocking her off her feet.

Struggling to speak once more, Yang opened her mouth but closed it at the sight of three soldiers rushing from the other side of the street and towards the two girls.

The blonde quickly scanned the ground for her lost blade and spotted it. She grasped it in her hand welcoming the familiar feeling and weight and lifted herself up using the giant sword as a support.

She glanced at Ruby and saw the girl unsheathe her scythe and eye the incoming enemies.

Before they got any closer, Ruby moved out from the cover of the wall they were hiding behind and charged out into the open street. The small girl skillfully ducked under a deadly swing from one of the soldiers and brought her bladed end of her scythe down to slice at the man's leg successfully incapacitating him as he fell face first into the ground screaming in agony.

Yang moved forward despite her injury and covered Ruby's flank. Another soldier focused on her and twirled his mace in one hand and lifted his circular shield in the other. He then sprinted at Yang. The blonde brawler noticed the bull rush as the man held his shield in front of him as he ran towards her, so she swung her great sword behind her back and took up an attacking posture and waited for the man to get closer.

As soon as she could see the whites of his eyes, Yang swung her blade out and over her head and with as much strength as she could in her injured state brought the blade down in a downwards swing. The moment her blade met the man's shield she willed her body to force the blade further down into him and splintered the shield in a small explosion of wood. She completely cut through the man's shield and continued her downwards swing straight into the man's head.

He never even had a chance to scream out. The hefty steel blade cut right into his head easily, spitting out scarlet blood and bits of matter. Lilac eyes watched on unnerved as the body ceased its movements and fell over in a heap of blood and brain matter as the man's head was split in two. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Hefting the massive blade onto her shoulder, Yang clutched her previous injury and grimaced as she felt blood now oozing from it from her over exerting herself. She couldn't fight much longer with that arrow in her.

She quickly looked up and saw Ruby skillfully evade a blow from the last soldier and dodge a wild punch from him, only to have the girl swing her scythe around d her and cut through the man's armor like butter and slicing his chest open in a spectacular display of agility.

Taking the brief break in combat, Yang reached for the still protruding arrow and flinched as she gripped it.

"T-this is gonna hurt."

Without thinking, Yang pulled it out with force and instantly felt a wave of shock hit her as she fell to one knee and tried not to breath heavily as she tossed the arrow away and clutched her open wound.

Ruby then turned towards her and offered her elder sister a hand to stand up which Yang took. Hefting the girl to her feet, Ruby looked back towards where the villagers of Signal were being butchered unmercifully.

Ruby was about to take off and run towards them before she too let loose a barrage of small coughs at having been in the smog too long.

Yang walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her as a show of comfort but also as support for her as she was feeling dizzy now.

"Ruby, I- I don't think we can win this fight if we go in there." Yang finally mumbled out.

She had been thinking about it, and the last fight proved it. She barely even tried but felt her body already reaching its limit. And that was against one opponent. There would be no way they'd defeat the rest of them.

So Yang tried to formulate another plan quickly as she watched on as soldiers butchered her past fellow townspeople. She couldn't even will herself to look away as the unarmed citizens screamed out in protest and agony as they begged for their lives to uncaring ears. She felt tears build up yet again as she watched the crimson armored woman watched the massacre with a bored posture.

That woman had to be in charge. If they could somehow get to her, they could force her to order the soldiers to cease their senseless killing.

And just like that, Yang came up with a brazen idea. She could use the woman and herself as bait for Ruby to rush in and get their mom out of town. She knew this was almost like a suicide mission for herself, but maybe, just _maybe_ she could pull this off. And if she herself didn't make it; then so be it. As long as Ruby and her mother got out of the village together it was fine by her. Her dream would survive and live on in Ruby, and she would watch on with her uncle.

She felt the feeling of fear wash away and now, Yang felt enlightened. Calm and collected now.

She turned towards her younger sister on who she was still leaning on;

"Ruby, that crimson woman. I'm gonna go grab her and use her as a hostage. I'll force her to order them to stop killing. As soon as I get near her, I want you to run and grab mom and make your way out of the village. The same way we came in from." Yang ordered.

She watched Ruby glance up at her with confused teary eyes.

Yang smiled thinly at her smaller sister. This would be the last time she would see her like this. She knew her chances of getting away after using that woman as a hostage was extremely slim.

"I'll be right behind you." Yang then lied.

She let go of Ruby and turned away from her quickly so she couldn't see her face. Yang felt a tear roll down her soot stained face and gripped the handle of her blade tightly. She looked around once more and rushed out towards the crimson armored woman.

All the soldiers, including her had their backs to Yang. None of them noticed the little scuffle they had earlier in the street just half a block away from them.

Each step felt heavier than the last for Yang as she pounded into the dirt path towards her target. She welcomed the pain in her abdomen from her injury into her as it served to only fuel the passionate emotion in her.

Anger.

She narrowed her eyes and risked a glance past the woman and towards the soldiers who continued to slice away at the villagers with no notion of humanity in their movements.

These people were monsters.

But just as she was about to refocus on her target, Yang felt her eyes lock onto her mother's.

In that split second of contact, Yang felt all of the emotion and memories hit her like a ton of bricks. She watched as Summer's eyes widened at the sight of her and Yang knew that her mother instantly recognized her.

The smile that blessed her face, the tears of happiness, and the look of confusion; it all played into it.

But all it took was that split second for Yang to falter.

She didn't spot the battle-axe that swung out just mere centimeters from her face.

With barely anytime to react, Yang threw up her great sword to parry the attack. The moment the two weapons made contact, Yang felt her hands vibrate at the violence of the fierce swing and she stumbled backwards.

"Shit."

She was only a few feet from the woman who was now turning around to look behind her.

Yang now reevaluated her situation. She spotted the owner of the battle axe; it was the same silver haired man from earlier. He wore a smug grin on his face as he eyed Yang. He was standing in the shadows of the burning homes which played into the reason of why she hadn't spotted him earlier.

"Going somewhere?" He asked wickedly, as he hefted his axe for another swing.

Yang instinctively hopped backwards and let his axe meet nothing but air. Quickly though she spun around and used that momentum to swing her weapon in a wide arc towards him as he recovered from his previous attack. But right as she spun with her weapon, she felt the pain from her injury sky rocket which caused the blonde to lose her footing and miss her attack.

"Whoa there, can't go swinging blindly like that blonde, you might hurt yourself." The silver haired man taunted.

Yang couldn't even bring herself to say anything back to the man. She felt her body shutting down and felt a warm liquid rising in her throat. She coughed up blood, but quickly wiped it away with her hand. She kept her eyes on the cocky axe wielding man, but sudden movement on her right caused her to look back at the crimson woman who now had her bow trained on her.

Yang stared into those amber eyes as they locked onto her own with a cold stare. From this close, Yang knew she couldn't dodge an arrow but she threw up her sword in a defensive position in an attempt to block it with her sword.

She watched as the crimson woman smiled slightly as she prepared to fire.

But time seemed to slow down in that moment.

Yang caught sight of her mother, running towards the woman from behind. She felt her eyes widen and dropped her stance slightly.

"Mom! No!" Yang shrieked.

The sudden yell caused the silver haired man to turn around in confusion and spot Summer running at the crimson woman.

"Empress Cinder, watch out!"

The crimson clad woman quickly dodged left and evaded Summer's wild tackle. But now Summer launched her body towards the silver man and his axe.

Yang felt her eyes widen even further as she watched on in horror at what was about to happen. She reached out towards her mother as she noticed an axe making its way towards her.

The silver haired soldier swung his axe towards Summer the moment the crimson woman moved out of the way. The sound of metal cutting into flesh as his double edged axe buried itself into Summer's stomach filled the air.

Yang met her mother's eyes for what would be the last time in her life.

"I n-never stopped believing y-you were alive, Yang."

Yang reached out for her mother who still rested on top of the axe. She felt herself shaking and her heart was racing, but she couldn't stop the stupid grin on her face as she finally felt her hand brush against her mother's cheek.

"R—Ruby's here too m-mom." Yang sputtered out.

Summer chuckled but blood lurched out of her mouth, but she still struggled to speak;

"Y-you take care of your little sister now, you hear?"

The way she asked reminded Yang of so many childhood memories from when they all lived together. She could no longer fight against the flood of tears as she cried out openly now. She nodded her head violently as she struggled to respond to her mother.

There was so much so _very_ much she wanted to tell her.

She wanted her mother to know how strong she and Ruby had gotten, how much money they had saved, what their original plan was, why they hadn't showed up until today, what really happened to their uncle, how they were supposed to live once they got her, how much she missed and loved her mom, how smart Ruby had gotten and her mechanical genius, how she now used her head and didn't rush wildly into things now.

So much more.

But all Yang could do was cry out as she watched the eyes of her mother fade and glaze over as she breathed her last breath and smile one last time towards her eldest daughter who'd she thought she'd never see again.

Everything she's done up until this point for three years was for naught. She had failed miserably.

Falling to her knees now, she watched as her mother's body slumped off of the axe and onto the ground in a bloody mess. Summer's hair covering up her face.

"M- Mom?" Yang whispered. She kept her eyes on her mother's body, hoping for her to get up and dust herself off, then scold Yang for being reckless just like how she'd used to.

But when her mother didn't react, Yang knew it really was over.

Everything.

"Heh, don't worry kid. You and the rest of these villagers will be seeing her soon."

Yang couldn't even bring herself to look up at the man. Nor at his huge axe that was bearing down on her.

…

But she wasn't going to let the asshole that murdered her mother in front of her kill her either.

Without warning, Yang gripped her sword and brought it up quickly to block the incoming attack from the axe.

Just barely in time, she stopped his blade from ending her life. The bright orange sparks danced over her face as their weapons clashed. She was at a major disadvantage being on her knees and also injured but she wouldn't die here.

She wouldn't let her dream vanish without a trace.

She wouldn't let these bastards get away with what they were doing.

"Oh? Still got some fight in ya blonde?" The man yet again taunted.

But Yang paid him no mind. He brought his axe up from her blade and prepared to swing at her again, but Yang used this time to spring up to her feet and take up a combat stance. She stared into his gray eyes and waited for him to make his next move.

But something was wrong.

It was too quiet.

Yang looked past the man and towards the soldiers at the town center and felt her face drop. All the screams from earlier had ceased and now she knew why.

There were no more villagers to scream. They had all been killed already.

Signal was no more.

She and Ruby were the last survivors of this town.

But just as quickly did she take her eyes off her opponent, did he rush forward to attack.

"Think fast!" He snarled as he hoisted his axe to bear down on Yang's head.

She didn't have any time to bring her weapon up to block. But Yang closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? She didn't care anymore. She'd lost, and she'd have to accept it. She couldn't even save her mother. She just wanted to see her and her uncle again.

But suddenly she felt a twinge of guilt. She'd be leaving Ruby behind to face the world alone.

And speaking of Ruby.

Yang reopened her eyes just in time to see a familiar red bolt hit the axe wielding man right in the arm and throw him off balance causing him to fall over and miss his attack.

"W- What the hell?" He shouted as he hit the ground.

Yang quickly looked towards her left and spotted Ruby taking aim with her crossbow.

But she wasn't the only one who noticed, she now watched as multiple soldiers ran towards her.

Yang lifted her sword and sheathed it; they had to get out of there _now_.

Yang sprinted as fast as she could towards her sister who kept firing her repeater crossbow at the charging soldiers, nailing each and every one of them with cold, deadly pinpoint accuracy. Every clip she emptied, she reloaded with swift grace and continued her onslaught until Yang finally reached her clutching her side.

"Ruby, we have to get the hell out of here!" Yang shouted at her, she grabbed Ruby's shoulder and dragged her away from the street and down the alleyways. She risked a look back and amidst the soldiers who we rerunning towards them she spotted the most malicious, wicked smile she'd ever had the displeasure of witnessing from that crimson armored woman who stared right back at her.

"Empress Cinder, huh? I'm gonna fuckin' personally end your life." Yang muttered to herself as she turned back around and continued to flee from the soldiers.

Ruby now regained her composure and jogged behind Yang as they fled to burning town of Signal together.

There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't. In that brief moment of clarity when she had seen her mother, Ruby was able to finally break the confines on her mental state and mutter a word, but now she couldn't. She tried, Gods knew she was trying but she couldn't form the words in her mouth.

She wanted to comfort Yang, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't even comfort herself. It all happened much too fast.

And it all ended just a quick as it started.

The tears wouldn't come though. The fears and the anguish were nonexistent. She thought back to when their uncle was killed in front of her and the shock she experienced. She knew she should be feeling it again after witnessing her mother die just mere feet away from her but … nothing.

Ruby felt nothing.

She just felt empty as she continued to run through the burning streets of her doomed village.

She now knew what it felt like to be dead inside.

To not have anything to live for.

She glanced up at the back of Yang's head as her blackened yellow hair bounded up and down while they were running and sighed.

What were they both living for now? Ruby wondered to herself.

Both girls ran out of their village and towards the path they earlier so happily traveled on, except this time they were walking back towards the kingdom of Vale and their emotion the complete opposite from this morning.

It was just like that day three years ago.

No words were spoken and no promises were made as the two sisters slowly walked that familiar path towards an uncertain future.

Funny how fast things change.

* * *

"They what?" Blake half shouted. "Are you serious?"

She watched as Weiss sat down at her desk and rub her temples with a sullen expression on her face before sighing.

"It's what Ozpin just reported to us. It seems that the Empire of Haven has finally encroached on Vale towns and lands. He said he and his fellow emissaries were held hostage before he was let go to bring word that war was now here personally from Haven's Empress herself." Weiss replied.

She wanted no more than to go out and meet her opponents head on on the battlefield right now, but her father the King relented. They were to still bolster their numbers with the new recruits tomorrow and accelerate the training process.

The three main armies would each be sent on different war fronts on their own campaigns to stem the pending Haven threat and to reinforce the various forts out in the country side and protect any villages on their way.

This war plan was to start tomorrow.

"It also seems that the supreme General Ironwood is going to return to his homeland and request reinforcements for us as allies. He also agrees that Vale is nowhere near ready for a war of this magnitude. Our various forts across the lands are barely manned or equipped and we are much too far to even make it in time to help them." Weiss added.

Blake just leaned against the wall and sighed. She couldn't believe how this country was being run and governed. Who let their army be split and ill equipped when you knew that a war was coming.

"So what's the plan for you- well us?" Blake asked sternly.

Weiss got up from her chair and looked Blake dead in the eyes;

"Tomorrow we observe the recruits based on their abilities and personalities. They will be split between the main three armies depending on how well they succeed. The process will most likely only last a few days as the program is being rushed now. Three days from now we will have our final war meeting and will mobilize to head out on our campaign. War goods and supplies are now being stocked and readied for us now as we speak."

Weiss then unsheathed her rapier and looked at it. It suddenly felt heavy in her sweaty grasp and she watched the blade shake with the rest of her nervous body.

Blake then walked over to Weiss and placed a firm hand on her grasp to steady her hand from shaking.

"You're going to do fine Weiss; I believe in you." Blake whispered towards her with a small smile on her face.

Weiss returned the smile albeit shakily. She's been fighting this feeling for a while now. She knew she could command troops on the training grounds and on paper, but in a real life scenario she had yet to perform.

She was nervous out of her wits. What if she made the wrong move and got her entire battalion killed? What if she got killed? What if she failed her kingdom, her father, her soldiers, and herself?

She felt a cold tear roll out of her eye, but then she felt a warm embrace envelop her as Blake hugged her tightly.

"I'll be right there with you Weiss. I won't let you fail. As a bodyguard… and a friend." Blake whispered.

Weiss returned the hug tightly, now gripping her weapon firmly with renewed vigor.

Blake was right; she had her to count on and her future soldiers. She didn't have to shoulder this burden alone. So what if they were the under dogs of this war, Weiss was a Schnee…

And Schnees don't go down without a fight.

Although it still didn't get rid of the cold gnawing in her mind that something sinister was going to happen by the end of this war…


	6. New Beginnings

**A/N: Well I decided to cut this chapter in half due to ... reasons lol. Next chapter will be the actual whole process then after that GLORIOUS BATTLE... maybe! We'll see I suppose. Sorry for the slow build up but it'll be worth it, I swear but you should pay attention to these chapters. It'll pay off towards the end of the story! Oh yeah... Also posting this pretty early lol.**

**I want to thank ARMV7 and RenK for the donation of their respective OCs as you will see slightly in this chapter. I can use about three more if anyone wants to send me some. I can't guarantee their safety though! :D just the basics like name, age, looks, and weapon type will suffice. Nothing too elaborate and if you miss something I'll just fill it in.**

**Also still no hits on anyone who wants to draw the cover for this story! C'mon I know some of you guys have some artistic skills! Don't be shy! I'm really looking for someone to draw an awesome image for Winds of War! :D**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. More dark stuff coming, do not fret! So enjoy chapter 6; New Beginnings!**

* * *

_Reaching._

_Almost there!_

_Yang felt her arm about to pull out of its socket as she reached for her mother, but just like the last time she just didn't quite make it._

_She watched on in muted horror as her mother was killed over and over again by the same axe that cut through her stomach._

_If only she was just a tad bit closer._

_If only she wasn't such a failure._

_If only she wasn't so weak._

_If only…_

_The look of sheer sadness and disgust crossed Summer's face as she stared back into Yang's watery eyes. The emotion of scorn and disdain clearly present and directed towards Yang._

_"You did this to me. You got me killed, and you will get the last of your family killed as well."_

_Yang tried time and time again to block out her mother's next words, but of course failed. This dream sequence has been repeating itself for hours ever since she had fallen asleep._

_"You will get Ruby killed next!"_

_No!_

_"Yes!"_

_She felt herself tense up, but she couldn't move nor fight against the ghostly chains of her dreaming conscious._

_"You got Uncle Crow killed, and then you got your very own mother killed! What makes you think you won't get your little sister killed next?! Everyone who is close to you dies."_

_The look of her mother, with her blood stained angry face boring into her was too much for Yang. She wanted it to stop, needed it to stop, but she knew it wouldn't._

_She couldn't cry or scream out as it felt that she was neither alive nor dead._

_She was just there…_

_Her mother's face vanished and was replaced with an image. An image Yang had burned into her mind. _

_A woman who wore a brilliant ornate crimson armor with hair as black as night and eyes that seemed to glow amber. Her cocky smirk and causal posture taunted Yang, but next the woman spoke in a low and dangerous whisper;_

_"You're next…"_

Yang finally shot up, now wide awake and grabbed her sword that lay next to her and aimed it outwards towards nothing in particular.

The blonde swordswoman was drenched in a cold sweat as she was sitting up and after scanning the surrounding dim forest where she was resting and not seeing anything she dropped her weapon on the grassy ground and relaxed slightly. She was _very_ aware that she had been dreaming but she couldn't wake herself up out of it.

She suddenly felt cold and alone and felt the rising panic that was still present in her mind take grip of her once more, but she turned her gaze towards her left. At a bundled up Ruby.

She instantly felt a warm sensation of relief wash over her and she looked towards the younger girl's sleeping face. Ruby's breathing seemed irregular though as if she too was having a nightmare. Yang couldn't blame her though, not after what the two of them had went through.

She continued to eye the younger girl; taking in her dirty, blackened crimson hair, and her soot stained face. The both of them were filthy ever since they had escaped their village of Signal. Covered in smoke, dirt, blood, and Gods knew whatever else, Yang didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like at the moment.

Sighing deeply she lay back down onto the ground to relax her still quick beating heart. Staring up through the green leaves of the trees that surrounded them, Yang was able to make out the first signs of the sun rising. The yellowish and orange rays poking through whatever openings the leaves provided to cause the blonde girl to squint ever so slightly.

She cast her gaze to her right; towards Ruby. She was leaning against one of the many trees in a deep sleep. Yang could only imagine what her sister was going through after such an ordeal. Yang could barely hold herself together, but Ruby? She had taken the worse of it with their uncle, and now this? Their village gone and burned to the ground, their mother killed before her very eyes. Yang knew now that Ruby was a lost cause for ever recovering from her trauma.

But the Blonde thought deeper into it, how about herself? Sure, she kept her true emotions and feelings under wraps; but could she even judge Ruby on her mental state when she knew her own was crumbling away with everything she's being put through now?

Brushing the depressing thoughts away, Yang stood up and stretched her still soot stained body. She was still sore and her arrow wound still hurt but she had wrapped it up in some spare bandages she carried before they had went to sleep last night. Now standing and feeling the warmth of the sun at her face, Yang glanced around the small clearing they were currently resting in. It was a few meters away from the main path but also nestled away in the trees to keep well hidden, so they were in no real danger during the night.

She had no idea on what she and Ruby should do now; brining up last night's memories once again Yang was at a lost in their crossroads. Sure they still had plenty of lien but their mother was now gone.

Taken away by Haven.

The Empress named Cinder.

More than anything Yang wanted revenge, but was that truly the smartest thing to do? Sure she relished fighting and killing her enemies; but after suffering such a loss, would she even be mentally stable to embrace that quest for vengeance? And Ruby as well? There was no way Yang was _ever_ leaving Ruby behind. She was her now last living family member, and anything that Ruby would agree on with her they would do Yang decided.

She heard a slight rustling and spun around. She was met with her younger sister now shedding off her leather tunic and stretching her small body in the same manner Yang had earlier. Once her eyes opened she met Yang's gaze and offered a small, sad smile. One that Yang returned slowly.

Walking over to her sister, Yang wrapped the girl in a tight hug and kissed the top of her dirty crimson hair.

"We'll get through this together Ruby. W- We just need a new plan now. Mom's watching over us with uncle Qrow…" Yang uttered softly.

She wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort her still quiet sister or herself, and that scared her. She knew she'd have to let loose her true emotions at some point, but she couldn't burden Ruby with those as well as her own. So for now, Yang bottled them up yet again and played the ever strong elder sister once more.

Breaking their embrace now the girls silently got dressed and gathered up their respective weapons and belongings and stood in the middle of the small clearing watching the sun rise together. Amidst the eerie silence Yang was the first to break in finally;

"Back to the kingdom, Ruby?" She asked while turning to glance over at her sister.

She watched as Ruby continued to look towards the sun, her eyes strained almost shut before she nodded her head slowly.

Of course she didn't really have a solid plan anymore, so Yang decided to ask Ruby if she had one. Although she wondered on how the smaller girl would tell Yang since she didn't speak anymore.

"So, what should we do now Ruby?" Yang asked while she brushed her dirty leather garb off of any loose dirt.

She glanced over towards the smaller girl at the sound of her shifting. Ruby was digging in her pouch for something. And with the way she was trying to find it, caused her scythe and crossbow to bang against each other as they were slung on her back.

Yang raised her eyebrows in anticipation; she had no idea what Ruby could have been searching for in her pockets.

Until the small girl finally pulled a crumbled piece of yellowed paper out and held it for Yang to take in her hand. Yang grabbed the paper and unfolded it gingerly as it felt like it was on the verge of disintegrating in her hand if she used too much force.

Upon finally opening it, Yang felt a knowing smirk form on her lips before she shook her head. The paper read;

...

**[Join the King's Army!]**

**On the fifth of July a voluntary recruitment will be held!**

**Fight for your country and for your mother land!**

**[Your Kingdom demands you rise up to the call of arms!]**

**Fight for glory and admiration, Fight for the kingdom of Vale!**

**...**

"I thought I threw this away a while ago." Yang muttered to herself as she flipped the paper around to read the backside of it.

There was more information on the requirements and rewards for joining but it all seemed like a joke to Yang. Until she thought about it deeper.

If they in fact did join the army, they would more than likely be sent to fight against Haven as this is what that recruitment was for. She'd rise through the ranks with ease and maybe be able to lead her own troops into battle.

Yang's eyes widened at her realizations.

Of course she had no idea how loose the rules were in warfare and in the army, but if she was able to lead her own soldiers she could pay Haven back for what they did to her village tenfold. She'd march on any Haven town and do the same as they did to her. Raze it to the ground, kill their families, and force her will onto them.

Yang felt her blood start to boil at the wicked thoughts she started fantasizing about. She clutched the paper in her hand tightly now as she felt anger taking hold of her mind now.

She'd kill the bastards, kill all of them! It was what they deserved, and afterwards she'd march onto Haven's Empire and burn it to the ground… But not after finally confronting that woman. The one who had the power to stop her village's downfall.

Cinder.

Yang would make that woman feel the same pain she was currently experiencing. She'd kill all-

The sudden feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her from behind snapped the bloodthirsty blonde out of her dark thoughts as she glanced behind her.

Ruby was hugging her from behind and shaking slightly. She could hear the small hiccups from the girl as she finally let her emotions show. Yang knew it was only a matter of time before the girl let loose her tears.

Yang felt her earlier brash emotions vanish. She wasn't sure what had come over her in that moment of weakness. She knew that senseless killing wouldn't solve anything and was unsure as to why she had almost gone berserk. Maybe the way she was bottling up all her emotions was taking a toll on her much more seriously than she had originally imagined.

She'd hope not.

Soon after, Ruby calmed herself and the girls finally made their way back onto the path towards the kingdom of Vale. They were maybe only a few hours from the kingdom, and so quietly but with a newfound purpose the two girls walked towards their new goal.

For Yang it was more of a muted revenge, but for Ruby it was solace mixed in with curiosity.

Who knew what new adventures and people awaited them as the two moved forward towards their new destiny.

* * *

Fastening the final strap on her armored breastplate, General Weiss Schnee stepped in front of her full bodied mirror to assess how she looked.

The first word that came to her mind was _white_. The next was intimidating, and then finally professional.

Still admiring herself and current uniform, Weiss smiled to herself. Dressed in her all white full plate armor; she couldn't be more proud. Covered from the neck down in Vale's strong metallic steel that was dyed a ceremonial white and dressed with a silver lightweight chainmail uniform underneath; she was armored to the bone with only her neck and head unarmored.

The full white plate armor she wore was adorned with an outlining in light blue around every rivet and burr in the armor, but on the chest plate; stamped right in the middle was The Order of the White Lion's insignia in plain view. The roaring lion dyed in the same matching light blue as the sub coloring in the armor.

To Weiss; it looked as if this armor was for display, but it indeed was battle ready and durable. It was only the second time she had donned the impressive set of armor. She brought her armored hand to her face and clenched her fist to get a feel of how easy it felt to move around in. This armor, along with most of her weapon had the mineral of dust embedded in it. Not a full suit of dust infused armor though, but it was still light weight and incredibly strong.

"Looking good General."

Weiss turned around slightly embarrassed at the words and at being caught admiring herself in the mirror. Of course it was none other than Blake who stood near the center of the room dressed in her usual all black leather uniform. Weiss had pestered Blake to wear her own suit of armor like hers of course not as elegantly designed but close enough. But alas the girl refused profusely. She did make a good point though; what kind of assassin or silent fighter as Blake likes to label herself goes out and fights in a full plate of loud and heavy armor?

So Weiss ceased in her nagging finally and let Blake wear what she wanted. Once the new recruits were formed and placed into their respective armies though, the elite few who managed to do well enough and be selected to join the Order would receive their own set of armor almost mirroring Weiss' own in looks and shading. Although they won't have dust infused in them and not as elaborate in coloring and designing; they are in their own regard impressive and durable.

Chuckling to herself now, Weiss waved Blake's light hearted compliment aside.

"Blake, can you help me with my cloak? I can never do it alone."

Weiss motioned towards the long silken cloak resting on her bed. On the outside it was the purest shade of white, but on the inside it was a light shade of blue. She had struggled earlier to try to fasten the damned thing by herself and failed.

Blake smiled warmly before grabbing the cloak and stepping behind Weiss to tie it in place. Not long afterwards, Weiss was ready to go. She patted her rapier on her side in reassurance that she was armed and armored. She grabbed her steel buckler off her weapon stand and fastened it on the top of her right gauntlet, right at the wrist. Right before exiting her room though, Weiss turned to face her still smiling bodyguard and did a twirl in her grand armor suddenly.

Her cloak danced around her armor encased body in a soft and delicate circle as she spun around slowly before smiling and looking towards Blake;

"Looking good and feeling good, Blake. You ready to see what kind of recruits we'll get?"

Blake chuckled to herself before nodding her head and following Weiss out the door and down the hallway towards the large training yard which would serve as a basic training camp for the volunteers who signed up today. It would be the first time herself or Weiss would leave the confines of the White Castle in about a month Blake noticed curiously.

"So who's going to be the lucky person in charge of all these eager and fearless recruits?" Blake asked jokingly while remaining half a step behind Weiss on her left.

Blake noticed while they walked, Weiss' stride was much more confident with her armor on. Her cape trailed behind her borderline threatening to drag on the ground with how low it hung, but it's jerking side by side added into the intimidation factor in how Weiss currently looked right now, being fully encased in armor and armed with her deadly rapier hanging off her belt.

She truly looked like a General.

Everyone else present in the halls bowed their head in silence at her approach and Blake couldn't be more proud of her friend. Weiss had put everything on the line and given up the easy noble life to get this far. To lead the Order of the White Lion at the girl's tender age of seventeen was an admirable feat. She was well versed in warfare and tactics beyond her years and was skilled with a blade. Blake didn't know anyone more deserving than Weiss to be the leader of Vale's most prestigious Army other than the off centered ponytailed former princess.

"Sergeant Ethan I believe his name is. He served under the banner of the Iron Shield and was recommended by General Pyrrha herself to act as the senior drillmaster. We're actually on our way to meet him." Weiss said, answering Blake's earlier question.

Blake nodded silently and continued to follow Weiss. They walked in silence for most of the trek outside the White Castle. It wasn't very far towards the training grounds and they were able to avoid the major streets by taking a short secret route that led to their destination quickly. Weiss didn't want to run the risk of actually showing herself off in the town streets and risking a foolish assassination attempt or anything of the like. Plus it was just her and Blake; she wasn't traveling with a large contingent of knights.

Finally arriving at the training grounds, Blake was greeted by a long expanse of a grassy field with multiple huts off in the corner which was what she guessed were the barracks for the new recruits. The massive expanse of land was pitted with various splotches of mud and dead grass, but it was impressive, although empty.

"So… lots of recruits showed up it seemed." Blake chided softly while bumping into Weiss' shoulder in a playful manner. She heard Weiss chuckle before motioning her to follow her towards one of the other entrances at the gates on the other side of the field.

The closer they got, the more of a crowd Blake could see, and she was impressed. The large gates were open to reveal the inside of the field, but a few armored knights stood in the way to block anyone from gaining access. Off to the side near the gates was a large wooden desk with a bored looking middle aged man sitting behind it.

As Weiss and Blake got closer though he stood up abruptly and saluted Weiss, holding the gesture until Weiss herself returned it.

"General Weiss! I didn't know you would come down here yourself! I would have made accommodations, please forgive me!" The man admitted loudly while staring straight ahead at the position of attention.

Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight. The man was much taller than she and Weiss. He had a short cut of silver hair, and his narrowed matching silver eyes stared straight ahead while he kept his rigid posture. He was dressed in a light version of maroon and silver plate armor that only covered his vital areas, underneath that he wore a toughened hide.

"At ease soldier; do you know where Sergeant Ethan is by chance?" Weiss asked authoritively.

The way Weiss adjusted to other soldiers outside of the Castle surprised Blake. This was the first time that Weiss was out and about with the common soldiers but if she was nervous or intimidated by this she hid it well. Her posture and voice screamed _in charge_. Blake was impressed by her friend's quick change and serious demeanor.

She watched as the man relaxed slightly and now met Weiss' gaze.

"That is I, ma'am. Sergeant Ethan; formerly of the Iron shield, now acting head drillmaster!" The man now known as Ethan replied.

Weiss now looked the man up and down and nodded her head.

"I understand General Pyrrha herself recommended you, so I have no doubts in your ability to form these recruits into hardened fighters. I expect good things from you Sergeant." Weiss snapped coldly.

Ethan went rigid once more at the boom of Weiss' voice and resumed his posture at the position of attention before snapping off another salute.

"Yes, General!"

But right when Weiss was about to say something else, a new but familiar voice to Blake at least sounded off behind them.

"Ah, Sergeant Ethan is it? I was told to come meet you!"

The trio all turned around at the sound of this new but energetic voice and were greeted by a short girl encased in a massive jet black suit of armor. Blake instantly recognized the girl and smiled at her approach. She still had her gigantic shield hanging off her back, with her long sword still off her belt. Her twinkling green eyes sparkled with curiosity once her eyes found Blake and Weiss standing next to the man she was sent to meet.

Coming to a halt near the trio, the new armored orange haired girl beamed towards them;

"Lieutenant Penny at your service!" She proudly exclaimed. She turned her gaze to Blake and gave the girl a small wave, which Blake returned.

"Lieutenant Penny? I don't know you." Weiss said darkly as she shifted her stance and eyed the new girl.

Penny either didn't notice or didn't care about Weiss' threatening voice or posture as she smiled towards the white clad girl.

"I'm not surprised you haven't. I was the only one left behind by General Ironwood. I was told to stay behind and act as an advisor for Vale. I was told to fall under with Sergeant Ethan to help train the recruits; and although I do have a higher rank I will not overstep my boundaries as I am a guest in your lands!" Penny explained quickly, her energetic streak still unbroken.

Weiss still eyed the girl warily.

"General Ironwood left you behind? Then I'm guessing judging off your armor you are a member of the famed 1st Legion?" Weiss asked, her voice returning to normal and away from its angry tone from earlier.

"1st Legion?!" Ethan asked incredulously. He shook his head and widened his eyes before snapping a salute towards Penny.

Penny returned the salute albeit a little off. "You don't have to salute me Sergeant, we're from two different armies, but yes I am a part of the Legion."

Ethan seemed to be star struck at having heard that, but before he could ask any questions they were interrupted by an irate looking Weiss;

"Okay, now that that's settled I would like to overlook the incoming of the new recruits personally. When are you starting Sergeant?"

Ethan returned to his rigid posture before replying;

"As soon as you are ready General!"

Weiss nodded and turned on her heel before walking off and replying;

"I will observe from the tower. You may begin in a few minutes."

As Weiss walked off, Blake flashed Penny one last smile before jogging to catch up with her friend. She fell in step behind Weiss and heard Ethan yell something towards his men about getting ready to open the gates. As they walked towards one of the few towers around the training field Blake felt a biting question on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't sure how to ask Weiss, but after that short little meeting it was bugging her.

But right as the two started to climb the wooden steps that led to the top of the tall tower Weiss spoke up first;

"I have to act in that manner Blake, it doesn't mean I like it though but I have to keep up the appearance of a stern General. I am a Schnee after all but I also used to be a princess. I don't want people thinking I'm all talk and soft. I _earned_ my position."

Blake said nothing as she listened to Weiss explanation. It was almost as if the girl had read her mind as it was what she was wondering about. But to hear the truth from her it actually made sense. If Weiss acted prim and proper Blake was sure soldiers would start to undermine her, but if she acted rough but not too arrogant maybe they'd come to respect her on the battlefield. Blake could respect Weiss' approach to the situation so far.

As they reached the top of the tower; it greeted them with a level platform which allowed them to observe everything taking place below them with a bird's eye view.

"Well, let us see what hopefuls are doomed to this life of war."

* * *

"Well, we got here pretty quick. I think we've broken some kind of record with how fast we always come back to Vale Rubes." Yang said with a slight distant feeling in her voice.

With the sun now all the way up, it was hot out and the long walk back to the city was a bit annoying to say the least. Most of the walk was in deadly silence, as Yang couldn't come up with anything to talk about. Although they did run into a merchant on the road to town and bought some food from him, so they were well fed for now, but the two were still filthy dirty from the previous night's excursions.

Walking side by side, the two sisters made their way past the large fountain at the entrance of the city and proceeded to walk straight ahead into the working district of the kingdom. It wasn't hard to find where the current recruitment process was being held as there were countless other individuals quickly jogging in the streets all in one direction, and each of those hopefuls were armed and some type of weapon.

So that only meant one thing to Yang as she continued to follow the increasing crowd. It wasn't long until she and Ruby came upon the sight of a large fenced in area. There was a crowd that seemed to form a single file line leading inside the entrance and towards the front Yang could spot a few armored guards with a massive table where people were stopping at before heading inside the open gates.

"Well, you sure you wanna head through with this Ruby?" Yang asked quietly as she met her sister's hard stare.

She watched as Ruby slowly nodded her head up and down and walk towards the end of the line. Yang chuckled before following her younger sister and waited for the line to move, with them now present in it.

Yang took this time to observe her future comrades in arms. In front of her was a tall girl with long brown hair and a quiver and long bow slung across her back. But the most distinguishing feature about her was the two massive rabbit ears sitting atop of her head. She was dressed in what looked like a dark green woolen sweater with black pants. So Yang figured she was a quick and agile type ranged fighter.

Turning around she glanced quickly at the guy behind her. He was a tall boy with short wavy blonde hair. He had on a dark gray leather jacket which was open and revealed an impressive set of abs at first glance. He also had on a ragged pair of trousers with a long spear hanging off his back, the tip gleaming in the sun. Yang could also notice the sway of a tail behind him which let her know he was a Faunus.

"Well at least some of these people look like they can handle themselves." Yang muttered as she turned back around and shifted forward as the line moved up. Ruby glanced up towards her elder sister with a curious look on her face and pointed towards something at the head of the line. Yang stuck her face around the shoulder of the rabbit girl who stood in front of her to get a better view of who Ruby was pointing at, but instantly Yang's eyes found the person in question.

It was a girl in the blackest and heaviest of armors that Yang had ever seen. She was standing near the front desk and wore a cheerful expression on her face which slightly unsettled Yang. The girl also had bright orange hair and what looked like a door hanging off of her back. Yang had never seen any armor that looked like that in Vale's army so she was curious as to whom she might be. She certainly looked strong, stronger than anyone else out here. Except maybe for herself.

Yang grinned to herself before standing back up normally. She stretched her arms and twisted her back; fairly happy that the arrow wound from yesterday didn't hurt as much. It was now barely even a muted pain so Yang guessed so could probably swing her massive sword at about eighty-five percent from her usual strength.

The line shortened with each passing minute and it wasn't long before Yang found herself being called next to the table.

Walking confidently up to the massive wooden table Yang was greeted by a silver haired man with eyes just as silver which almost made her think of Ruby's own eyes. The man looked bored and slightly tired to Yang. Next to him though sat the ebony clad girl she had spotted earlier. The girl wore a cheery smile that almost made Yang think that the girl was mentally unstable.

"Name, age, and weapon?" The man asked gruffly while holding an ink pen to a ledger on the table.

Yang took a minute to realize that he was indeed speaking to her and not someone else.

"Uh, Yang, seventeen, and great sword."

The man huffed and waved a hand towards the inside of the field for her to enter. Yang was about to head on in but suddenly remembered Ruby was next in line and she wouldn't be able to answer the questions that would be asked of her so the blonde shuffled to the side of the table and earned a curious look from the orange haired girl.

Ruby walked up to the table next and Yang could tell she was slightly nervous. She never was good with strangers, especially alone and without her older sister at her side.

"Name, age, and weapon?" Yang heard the man mumble in the same bored tone he'd used with her just seconds ago.

The blonde decided to step in now, walking back up and next to Ruby she answered for her;

"Ruby, fifteen, crossbow and scythe."

The man looked up at Yang before shifting his gaze to Ruby who stood at her side, still remaining quiet.

"She can't answer for herself?" The man asked as he kept his eyes on Ruby.

"No, she can't as a matter of fact." Yang answered a little harshly.

"And who are you to her?"

Yang flashed the man a thin smile. "I'm her older sister."

She watched the man look up at her and nod his head slowly before scribbling something down in his ledger.

"She's a little young to be admitted into the ranks, but only by one year. It's a time of war so we'll overlook this I suppose. Since you are family I'll try to keep you guys in the same training squad but after that I can't guarantee you're staying together, now head on in and form up." The silver haired man said casually.

Yang wasn't sure if he was being nice by bending the rules and keeping her and Ruby together or just doing it just to keep the line forming but she appreciated it either way.

So Yang and Ruby walked inside the fenced in grassy area and immediately spotted a large group of other recruits already formed up in a formation of some type. So the two girls walked towards it and took their own spots in the formation standing side by side with each other.

There was an armored girl walking around the formation though. She was dressed in the same manner of the man at the wooden table who took their information down; a silver and maroon mix of plate armor and chainmail. She was short and looked pretty young to Yang. She had shoulder length black hair with bangs covering her forehead and the left side of her head tied in a short ponytail. She had on thin framed spectacles with calm green eyes that betrayed no emotion. On top of her head though, Yang spotted two little furry mounds that looked like fox ears.

The way she walked around the formation in a quiet and aggressive posture made Yang guess that she was one of the drill sergeants who would be training them from this day forward.

Looking around casually, the wild blonde was slightly unnerved with how serious that atmosphere was already. No orders or commands were given yet as they still filed more and more recruits into the formation. It seemed as if everyone was taking this seriously already.

But something gleaming in the distance in one of the towers caught Yang's eye. Looking up and towards her right Yang spotted the cause of the disturbance. At the top of one of the various towers around the field was what Yang made out to be a girl dressed in a full suit of white armor. Even from this far Yang could tell that whoever that girl was, she was extremely important. Next to her though Yang almost missed another presence. There stood another person next to the girl in white but this person was dressed in all black and stuck to the shade of the tower. Yang had barely seen her and she wondered who those two were before a sudden shout jolted the girl from her thoughts.

The man who had taken down their information from earlier was now standing at the head of the large formation. Yang could barely see over the various people in front of her, but she recognized his voice although now he spoke with a new booming authority that demanded respect and cooperation.

"Recruits, volunteers, and future soldiers of the King's Army; Welcome to hell!"


	7. Welcome to The Order

**A/N: Longest damn chapter I've ever written lol. Over 10k words. Anyways this chapter was really just odd for me to write. I don't know why but it felt a little off to me after I reread it and corrected some things but still... Anyways after this chapter actual battle begins! I cannot wait to begin typing that up! **

**Anyway; I want to thank all the new follows and reviews! Thanks for keeping an interest in this story! This is only the beginning. I have A LOT more planned for this story and I hope you all stick around to read it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hearing those words brought Yang back into her thoughts. About that previous night, and what happened to her village. Instantly the blonde swordswoman felt her body get hot with anger.

_"I've been to hell already."_ Thought Yang darkly.

"You may want to look to your left and right. These people next to you in your current ranks will be your squad mates for the rest of your time in my training grounds!" The man in front shouted out as he continued to pace back and forth.

There was a slight chatter among the recruits as they all glanced around towards their future teammates. Yang and Ruby shared a look and a thin smile. They'd easily be able to get ahead, more so since they were on the same team together.

"I suppose it's time I introduced you all to your drill instructors." The silver haired once again shouted, his voice rang out through the various recruits who were still muttering amongst themselves but they quickly fell quiet at the sound of his voice.

Suddenly he was flanked by three other soldiers who were all armored in the same manner as he; a mix of maroon and silver plate armor and chainmail. All except that one girl who Yang had seen earlier. She still wore her cheery bright smile and her heavy black armor.

"Corporal Terra will be your drill instructor specializing in infantry movement and tactics." He said while pointing towards the small fox girl Yang had seen earlier. This time though, Yang could spot a short sword resting in a weird sheath that was strapped to her left arm upside down.

The fox Faunus girl bowed her head slightly, but still wore her stone faced appearance; not uttering a word.

"Next will be Sergeant Sapphire. Now don't let the sweet name fool you, recruits; this girl here is a hard ass. She will be your drill instructor specializing in one on one combat."

Yang watched the girl known as Sapphire. She looked just like how Yang felt internally; pissed off. Her ocean blue hair and sea green eyes would make any other person doubt that she could look angry, but right now it was the only emotion plastered on her face. The woman was holding a flail in her hand and a shield was strapped to her back. For some odd reason though; Yang felt that she and that girl were similar in some way.

"Next we have a _very_ special guest here; Lieutenant Penny of the famed 1st Legion. She is here to help you all learn how to not get your brain splattered on the ground in your first real encounter. She isn't an instructor but her knowledge will save your helpless hides in the future. So listen to anything she says and treat it like as if it were one of your instructors!" The man said as he finally motioned towards the girl encased in the ebon suit of armor.

Yang was particularly curious about her. She bowed slightly and had on an even wider smile if that were possible as she was admired by many of the recruits due to her extremely intimidating gear.

"Salutations fellow allies and future soldiers! I hope we'll all get along and win many battles together!" Penny cheerfully exclaimed loudly.

This earned the lieutenant a few giggles and weird looks but nonetheless the silver haired man in charge cleared his throat and continued on;

"And lastly there's me; Sergeant Ethan. I will be your head drillmaster and watching over everything you recruits will be doing these next few days." The man now known as Ethan now said.

Everyone remained quiet as the headmaster eyed the formation expectantly.

"Now break off into your squads and I'd suggest you start to get to know one another. Your performances and future selection may depend on it." Ethan yelled out.

Not a moment later, the formation broke off and everyone went into their respective groups. Yang looked towards Ruby and motioned for her to follow the rest of their new squad mates who were forming up a little to their left.

As the two sisters walked up to a semi-circle of people who would be their teammates, Yang quickly glanced around at all their faces. There were ten people including her and Ruby, and a boy with cyan hair and a glaive strapped to his back was talking.

"Alright, since we're all in a group together we'll need a leader. Someone to take charge and lead the pack. I don't know what kind of tasks they'll have us go through, but I think I have the best leadership qualities to be in charge!" The cyan haired boy said with an air of confidence.

Yang shook her head slightly at the sheer amount of arrogance this idiot had, but she said nothing. She'd just let him make an ass out of himself and she'd break off with Ruby and complete whatever tasks they had to do.

Although the blonde haired girl was simply astounded when no one else in the group spoke up at his decision to make himself leader. Yang glanced at Ruby but the girl wore an unreadable expression as she was glancing at the other teams; probably trying to gauge their strengths.

"Well hopefully you all have selected a team leader! Cause this is your first objective; all teams gather around me, form up!" Ethan shouted.

Instantly all the recruits hurried and formed up sloppily around the senior drill master. Shoulder to shoulder and close enough to smell each other's body odor, Yang found herself to be uncomfortable being this close to strangers. But she still had Ruby next to her so the blonde leaned over and whispered to her younger sister;

"You' think we'd be trained to actual represent an Army and learn how to march and stuff, or are they just rushing us to battle?"

Ruby just threw Yang a small smirk at her question.

Of course Yang didn't expect to be trained at the beginning to form up and march, but this training process seemed odd to her. It felt rushed and agitated; nothing like how her uncle had retold his stories of when he was in the Army.

"Will all selected team leaders form up behind me and it's not a suggestion recruits; move your asses!" A female voice screamed out.

The shrill voice shook Yang out of her thoughts and she realized it was in fact the blue haired drill sergeant now speaking, Sapphire.

Quickly twelve people; varying from gender to looks ran and stood behind the blue haired woman looking nervous.

"We're going to do some one on one sparring; starting with your respective group leaders." Sapphire then said in a low voice.

She turned around to face the leaders and scanned through them quickly before setting her eyes on the boy with cyan hair who was the so called leader of Yang and Ruby's team and pointed at him.

"You, name?" Sapphire demanded.

The boy, who had appeared so confident when establishing himself as a leader earlier, now appeared to be stumbling over his words as he attempted to answer the woman.

"I- I'm uh, Neptune." The boy now known as Neptune finally stuttered out.

Sapphire then pointed at a boy with black hair tied in a short ponytail and pink eyes, dressed in a light set of dark green armor that only seemed to cover his vital areas. The rest of his outfit consisted of a brown leather hide, similar to what Yang and Ruby wore.

"What's your name?" Sapphire demanded once again now pointing at the new boy in question.

"Ren, ma'am." Was all the boy said. He had on a relaxed expression and posture as he spoke, the complete opposite of how Neptune looked.

Sapphire clasped her hands together behind her and smiled for the first time. Although to Yang it looked like some kind of sadistic grin.

"Neptune and Ren; you two are going to spar. One on one and show us your skill. Once your opponent admits defeat or I and _only_ I say stop is when you will halt your actions. Disobey and be punished, understood recruits?" Sapphire explained with a slightly more excited voice.

Both boys nodded their heads and unsheathed their weapons, following the drill sergeant to an open space on the field.

"Well gather 'round, the rest of you. Hurry up! Move it!" Ethan then yelled at the rest of them.

Quickly the rest of the recruits formed a wide circle around the two boys who were now facing each other. Only Neptune, Ren and Sapphire stood in the middle of the crowd. Neptune wielded a long glaive with a jagged looking blade at the end of it.

Ren on the other hand had a sword-breaker in his right hand with a trident dagger in his left. To Yang it was a very unusual combination of weapons, but it looked as if the pink eyed boy was extremely defensive based off of his choice of weapons. He also would have to be very calculating. If he were in fact both of those things he'd prove to be a _very_ deadly opponent, although against an opponent like Neptune who would use his weapons reach for an advantage; this would be an interesting fight.

"Begin!"

As soon as the word was shouted Neptune rushed forward towards Ren with his glaive fully extended and thrusted right towards the ebon haired boy. Ren easily saw through the move and parried the attack with his sword-breaker, catching the jagged end from the glaive's blade into the small teeth in his weapon and flicked upwards. This motion threw Neptune off balance as he tried to bring his own weapon back towards himself to recover but Ren was faster. He ducked under the hold of the two weapons and kicked Neptune's feet out from under him while placing his narrow dagger at the boy's throat right when he hit the ground with a soft thud.

It was over in an instant.

The crowd erupted in a quick cheer at the demonstration, and even Yang herself clapped a bit. It indeed was impressive but she analyzed the whole fight. She already had figured out weak points for both of the boys and their weapons.

"Very impressive, Ren. Both of you may step out." Sapphire then said.

Ren helped an agitated Neptune up and they both walked into the circle of recruits, leaving the inside.

"Now let's change it up a bit. Based on that last fight I can tell the leaders aren't as strong as I thought, save for a few like Ren. Anyone in the crowd want to give it a go?" Sapphire asked loudly as she scanned the crowd searching for volunteers.

Yang felt her blood run hot. This is what she needed in fact, a good one on one fight. This would get her mind off of what happened last night and she'd be able to take out some anger at the same time. Sure she'd never sparred with anyone save for Ruby and she was still injured, but she didn't care. She'd try not to kill her opponent.

But just as she was about to raise her hand, Yang spotted in the corner of her eye; Ruby. And just as Yang was about to ask her sister what she was in fact doing, Sapphire took notice first.

"Hm, you then; the small girl. Get in here!"

Ruby quickly looked towards Yang and winked at her, while unsheathing her scythe carefully and walking through the crowd and into the center's opening.

Yang sighed deeply but couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face.

"_Damn Ruby had the same feeling as me. Getting all fired up after watching that fight."_ Yang mused to herself as she kept her eyes on her little sister; now standing in the center of the crowd.

She looked oddly relaxed to Yang as she twirled her weapon distractedly while looking around the crowd of people. Usually she'd be nervous out of her wits being surrounded by so many strangers, but Yang knew when it came to battle she was able to retreat into her own little world and focus solely on fighting whilst blocking every other distraction out. Just like Yang…

Just like their uncle had taught them…

"Any other takers? C'mon don't tell me you're all afraid of this adorable little girl here?" Sapphire jested while still looking around for a volunteer.

Yang was unsure of why no one actually wanted to fight against Ruby. Of course only she really knew how deadly the girl was in fact, but without any knowledge and just looking at her appearance she was just an adorable innocent looking child. Save for the odd and deadly looking scythe she was twirling with ease and precision at the moment.

"I'll fight her."

All eyes turned towards a girl wearing a silver brigandine outfit. Her boots seemed to be plated with silver armor that came up to her knees. The girl had long black hair and pale green eyes, and wore a cocky grin on her face as she made her way towards the middle of the circle.

"Good, now we got a fight, and your names?" Sapphire demanded once more.

The girl with long black hair eyed Ruby coolly before replying. "Melanie."

When Ruby didn't speak up both Sapphire and Melanie took it as a sign of arrogance however.

"Guess this little girl thinks you're not good enough for a name. Anyways, begin!" Sapphire chuckled out before moving back slightly to give the girls space.

Melanie unsheathed a silver rapier and held it elegantly as she waited for Ruby to strike, holding a defensive posture. Although Yang thought it odd that the girl would only use a rapier and nothing in her off hand accompanying the unique blade, but brushed the thoughts aside. Ruby could handle herself and Yang had all the confidence in the world that she'd win easily.

Ruby obviously didn't care either as the small girl smirked and rushed in towards her waiting opponent. She swung her scythe behind herself as she charged forward. Once she was within reach of Melanie's rapier Ruby swung her weapon around towards the girl's left. Melanie however anticipated the surprise attack and hopped backwards to evade the blow, but Ruby pressed on quickly correcting her miss and swinging her scythe back around her own body and towards the right.

With the crowd at her back, Melanie was forced to parry the savage attack and surprisingly she did it with ease. The distinctive sound of two blades meeting filled the air as well as a slight shower of sparks during the brief meeting of weapons. But something gleaming off the bottom of Melanie's boots caught Yang's attention, and it was right when the long ebon haired girl smirked that Yang realized that she did in fact have another weapon.

"Ruby break and roll!" Yang shouted over the crowd who had started cheering for the match.

Luckily Yang saw Ruby breakaway from her and Melanie's weapon lock and roll backwards narrowly avoiding a swift kick from the girl. Once Ruby recovered from the roll her silver eyes lit up at the sight of a long and deadly looking blade protruding from the Melanie's boot; right at the front. If Yang hadn't shouted something Ruby was positive that she would not have been able to deflect the sneaky blow.

"Hm, looks like you have someone looking out for you." Melanie noted looking bored.

Ruby kept her eyes trained on the girl now. She was cocky in her first two attacks but now that she knew the girl was fighting dirty, she'd focus as if she were on a hunt. Blocking out all the sounds of the crowd and the feelings of anger, nervousness, and hesitation in her mind; Ruby was able to reach a unique state of concentration.

The girl held her scythe over her shoulder with the bladed end pointing downwards in her right hand, and slid her left hand behind her and grinned thinly. Yang instantly recognized the stance her sister was in now and chuckled to herself. The odd stance was a trick that Ruby had created some time ago. It appeared as if she was entirely defenseless to a frontal attack, but in all honesty it was the most defensible stance she could use for herself. Combined with the small girl's speed and her _other_ weapon; it was a very deadly combination.

Melanie cocked an eyebrow at the odd posture but shuffled forward towards Ruby. Without warning she jumped forward and slashed her rapier in a wide arc right at Ruby's head. But right when she jumped forward, Ruby lifted and slammed down her scythe on Melanie's rapier with unnatural force snapping the weapon out of the girl's hand as she yelped in surprise. Although Melanie was nothing if not resilient. Still in the arc of her jump she let her weapon fall out of her hand and brought her bladed boot to Ruby's now fully exposed chest with her own wicked smile.

"Checkmate." Yang muttered to herself watching her sister's match intently. Melanie had fallen right into Ruby's trap.

As soon as her boot was about to connect with Ruby's chest, the crimson haired girl whipped her repeater crossbow out with unperceived agility and parried the girl's kick knocking her backwards and off balanced as she hit the ground on her back. Melanie quickly scrambled into a backwards roll but as soon as she stood up; she felt the cool sensation of steel at her neck. Glancing down she spotted Ruby with her crossbow held right at her throat with the girl still grinning at her cockily.

"Match!" Sapphire shouted, thus ending the duel.

Ruby relaxed her weapon and slung it across her back while doing the same with her scythe. While Melanie rubbed her sore wrist from Ruby's vicious scythe attack that had knocked her weapon away earlier. She walked over and picked up the downed blade and sheathed it, walking off and not saying a word. Ruby on the other hand made her way back to Yang receiving applause all the while.

"Well, we have time for maybe one more before I send all your sorry asses to your bunks. Any takers?" Sapphire asked once more, her voice now more of a cheery tone and less of an aggressive one like earlier.

Yang wouldn't let this opportunity pass her up again; she quickly raised her hand, which Sapphire spotted instantly.

"Eager are we, Blondie? Alright come on up." Sapphire spoke.

Yang patted her sister on the back and made her way through the parting crowd and stood confidently in the center of the circle. Her blood was boiling and her nerves were on edge. She was _itching_ to fight someone right now. Especially after watching Ruby decimate her opponent, Yang herself was giddy with adrenaline. She only hoped her opponent would be strong.

"I- I'll go!"

Yang turned towards the obviously fearful voice that spoke up and spotted a familiar looking blonde boy making his way towards the center now.

"Well well well, two blondes? Come on up, boy. What are your names?" The drill sergeant asked.

Yang kept her eyes on the blonde haired guy trying to remember from where she had seen him from. She knew it was recent but she just couldn't place it.

"Jaune." The boy uttered as he now stood face to face with Yang.

Jaune pulled his shield from his back and unsheathed his sword. Once his shield was held up in an extremely flimsy looking defensive posture is when Yang finally remembered from where she had seen him.

"Yang." The blonde swordswoman replied back calmly as she kept her eyes on the shield belonging to Jaune.

The boy gave Yang a slight smile as he waited for the signal to begin. Yang could see his legs quivering in fear as his posture was rigid and nowhere near relaxed or experienced. Just like the time she last saw him, with that shield of his. The same one that bore the symbol of The Order.

"You're from the bar that night." Yang realized as she spoke out.

"Y- Yeah. That was me, ha-ha." Jaune said meekly.

The boy was obviously scared and he knew what Yang was talking about. So he put the two together as well which caused her even more confusion as to why he would want to fight her when he had witnessed firsthand that she was no push over.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Yang asked confusion in her voice.

Jaune seemed to flinch at the question but remained in his loose defensive posture as he kept his eyes on Yang still.

"I- I Guess I want to fight you to prove myself. I failed that night in the bar, a- and what better way to make up for it than to defeat the person who basically rescued me?"

Yang cocked her head to the side as she processed his words. By what he just said it honestly didn't make sense to Yang and quite honestly she didn't care. She knew he was weak but she'd humor the weird kid.

"Whatever you say, Jauney boy." Yang chuckled out.

Sapphire than coughed loudly to get their attention. "You two blondes done flirting or what? Begin!"

Yang shook her head at her drill sergeant's dumb joke but quickly focused on her task at hand. Even though she knew this Jaune fellow was weak, Yang treated each fight seriously and would show no mercy. She'd keep to her strict following that she had adopted.

Yang still had her weapon sheathed, but she wasn't entirely defenseless without it. She still had her steel chain gauntlet equipped on her left hand; all she'd need against Jaune.

The boy looked at her cautiously; "A- Aren't you going to draw your blade?"

Yang just smirked before shaking her head slowly.

But it seemed Jaune wasn't as stupid as Yang thought he'd be. The blonde boy bull rushed her with his shield raised, from which she easily side stepped away. As soon as he passed by her though he swung his long sword out wildly attempting to hit her, but the moment he did; Yang brought her armored gauntlet to block the blade.

The moment his sword glanced off of Yang's gauntlet though, she thought she had broken her hand. As weak skilled Jaune was; he did in fact have a mean swing. But blocking out the pain and taking advantage of the successful parry which earned her multiple gasps from the crowd, she snapped her wrist around his overextended weapon and spun her chain around the blade. Yang hopped backwards away from the boy and dragged his weapon out of his hand doing so.

But Jaune wasn't easily stopped. He charged at Yang with wide surprised eyes as his sword was thrown across the ground behind Yang. Just when he was about to slam into the blonde swordswoman with his shield though she side stepped once again easily and tripped him causing him to slide into the ground painfully. But he slid right next to his sword which he hastily picked back up.

Before Jaune could scramble to his feet with his weapon back in his hand though, Yang was on top of his back with her chain extended and around his neck pulling up on him. She knew it was a duel but _something _in her mind flicked on…

_Just end it…_

_Take out all your anger; it's just so easy…_

_All the power is yours…_

_Kill him…_

Yang started seeing red, and her vision started popping at the sides. An all too familiar sensation once again taking hold of her mind; Anger.

But this time it was different, it was as if her nightmares from this morning were now making their way into her head while she was awake. And so she continued to pull up with the chain.

She felt the sickening subtle crushes as she pulled against the boy's windpipe, she felt his soft gurgles for breath, and his feeble attempts to pull the steel chain away from ending his life. Yang felt all of it…

But she relished it. The feeling of power, of total control; it was glorious to her. To hold the absolute _right_ to end someone's life was just so _mesmerizing_.

But Yang's bloodthirsty thoughts were cut short when she felt someone grab her by the hair and throw her off Jaune with immense force.

Yang fell to the ground on her back and shook her head, but shot up quickly only to meet a deathly silence. The blonde girl looked around at the various faces in the crowd which all looked slightly disgusted and shocked.

"I remember saying to obey my commands if I call a fight, Blondie!" Sapphire growled as she checked on a body on the ground.

It was then that Yang realized that it was her opponent, Jaune. But right when she wondered if she had taken it too far the boy began a coughing fit, holding onto his throat.

He was alive. Of that Yang was slightly relieved at, but just as quickly her thoughts went back to what had just happened. She had completely and utterly lost control to her animalistic instincts. The words, the feelings, it was all so _calming_. She couldn't resist it and it made everything so easy…

And that scared her.

Not having control of your actions, a terrifying thing. And it scared the hell out of her. What would happen if she fell into those thought while with Ruby? Were her mother's words true in her nightmare? Would she get Ruby killed?

But Sapphires angry tone shook Yang out of her thoughts once again.

"You think you're tough shit there, recruit? Then how about you try me out then, eh?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at the woman. She knew she was trying to taunt Yang into fighting her, but little did her drill sergeant know that Yang herself was an established fighter. She wasn't just not using her weapon to be flashy for the crowd in her fight against Jaune, she was skilled.

And the way Sapphire had said those words slightly pissed Yang off.

Unsheathing her great sword with ease, Yang held her blade in a relaxed stance; holding it over her shoulder with her right hand.

"Bring it, _sergeant_." Yang growled towards the woman.

She still had to pay her back for grabbing her hair, no one touched the hair. Focused lilac eyes met cold sea green ones as the two women squared off with each other. Yang took notice of the woman's weapon. It was an iron flail with a circular shield in her off hand, an interesting mix.

Then Sergeant Ethan walked into the circle and looked towards the two girls before speaking;

"I will referee this round. This ought to be interesting… Begin!"

Sapphire raced towards Yang and twirled her flail towards Yang's head with speed. The woman moved as quickly as lightning and immediately caused Yang to go on the defensive. Yang barely had time to dodge the deadly blow as she dodged backwards and watched the iron ball of the flail pass through her golden hair just barely missing her face. But Yang dug her boots into the ground once she jumped back and held her large blade out in front of her for the next attack.

Sapphire whirled her weapon around to keep its momentum up and prepared for another swing. She aimed for the same spot; Yang's face, but the blonde girl anticipated as much. As soon as the iron spiked ball closed in on its target, Yang took a deep breath and raised her sword above her head.

With unbridled anger she shot her eyes open and swung her heavy sword down onto the flail. The large great sword smashed through the spiked ball and straight for Sapphire's own head. The blue haired woman quickly brought her shield up to stop the impending swing, but Yang was focused. She curved her blade slightly to the left so that it would cut into the thin iron shield at an angle and with less resistance.

The moment her blade touched the iron barrier, Yang felt her arms vibrate with immense resistance at the savage blow, but she didn't relent. She willed more strength into her swing and felt her blade continue its downwards arc through the woman's shield. Successfully breaking it in half.

And then finally the blade hit the ground with a loud thud.

Yang stared into the eyes of her shocked looking opponent who looked as if she had just seen the most unbelievable thing in the world. Well her and the rest of the crowd, who had fell deathly silent once again at Yang's violent strikes.

The moment Yang brought her sword down and shattered Sapphire's flail the woman quickly brought her shield up to defend against the blade that was still traveling down wards towards her head. But Yang's blade cut through the thin iron shield as well and Sapphire quickly scrambled backwards out of the blade's reach and landed on her back; weaponless and defenseless.

"Well… That's the match." Ethan muttered in shock as he just witnessed one of his drill sergeants get bested by a new recruit in one swing.

Yang on the other hand was extremely disappointed with her opponent's strength yet again, but she wasn't one for gloating. Quickly and effortlessly; Yang sheathed her weapon and walked back into the crowd who fearfully departed as she walked towards Ruby. Once next to her sister Ruby fished her own hand into Yang's and held it reassuringly.

"Okay then, the sun is setting and we will continue our exercises tomorrow… Those huts down by the end of the field are your living areas. I suggest you rest up and be ready to train in the morning after breakfast. Dismissed!" Ethan shouted confidently.

The group of recruits broke off quickly as many of the hopefuls sprinted towards the living areas to claim their own bunks and spots. But Yang and Ruby walked slowly towards their new living space they'd have to share with the strangers. As the two sisters walked hand in hand towards the huts though, Yang risked a glance back towards her downed opponent and spotted her staring back at Yang with a look of hatred in her eyes. It wasn't the first time that someone had stared at her that way, and Yang knew it wouldn't be the last. So she ignored it and resumed her walk, thinking nothing of it for now.

She already had a lot on her mind and the last thing she needed to think about was some petty woman's future attempt at payback. All Yang wanted to do right now was cuddle up with her little sister and clear her mind of the events that took place today. But Yang couldn't shake the feeling as if she were being watched still by someone else and without control of her body she felt where it was coming from.

Looking back up towards the tower from earlier, Yang's eyes strained against the now setting sun and towards the bright white figure standing at the head of the tower. She was positive even through the glare that whoever that girl clad in pristine white armor was; she was currently focused on her.

* * *

"So what do you think, Weiss? That Blonde one especially; she seems pretty strong."

Weiss still stood atop of the tower watching the recruits retreat to their huts for the day, but her ice blue eyes were training specifically on a _certain_ blonde recruit. The girl who fought wildly against another recruit then against one of the drill instructors.

And won.

To say that she was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. Weiss had no idea that such a strong individual would enlist within the ranks of Vale. She was too high up to hear what everyone was saying during their sparring exhibition but from how her second fight went with one of the drill sergeants, Weiss guessed that the girl was either extremely cocky or cold to warrant a response like that.

Weiss continued to trail the girl with her eyes, the setting sun contrasting beautifully against the girl's long and unruly golden hair. The white clad General then spotted the girl stop and look up; right towards her.

Weiss felt her eyes widen in surprise. It was as if the blonde swordswoman knew that Weiss was staring right at her. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach then as the two held eye contact from a distance of over a quarter mile. She knew neither could really see each other's faces, but it felt like the blonde girl was staring right into her own soul.

Until she finally turned back around and resumed her walk towards the huts with a smaller girl with crimson hair next to her. It was the same girl that fought before the blonde Weiss remembered; her performance was exemplary as well, and she wondered how the two were connected.

"Whoa, Weiss; you alright?" Blake asked concerned once she spotted her friend seemingly deep in thought.

The question shook the white haired girl out of her inner thoughts about the mysterious blonde haired girl. She now had her eyes on recruiting her into The Order of the White Lion. Gods knew she needed as many strong fighters, and today's short training day revealed a few.

"Yes Blake, I'm fine. Let us retire back to the White Castle for now." Weiss finally said while turning to leave the tower.

Until she heard the sound of loud and quickening footsteps rushing up the wooden steps to meet her.

"General Weiss! Ma'am I have an urgent message for you from the King himself, your father!" A knight clad in white rushed out. The man was sweaty and looked as if he ran all the way from the castle in his full suit of armor, as his short brown hair was matted to his face. He stood at the position of attention and snapped off a quick salute though despite being exhausted.

Weiss was slightly alarmed as to why her father would send a messenger to her right now but she knew it had to be important. She returned the boy's salute and nodded her head to allow him permission to speak.

The boy relaxed slightly before he spoke now;

"The King himself is authorizing the passing of all recruits to be accepted into their respective armies. The graduation ceremony will be held tomorrow and the selection process will be held right after. Haven troops have been spotted at the town of Mountain Glen, and he is requesting that you and your Order _personally_ handle this. You set off tomorrow evening." The boy rushed out before bowing his head and breathing deeply.

Weiss was shocked and slightly terrified. How the hell did Haven troops get by various Vale outposts and basically inside the kingdom walls now? Mountain Glen was only half a day's journey from the actual kingdom.

"Mountain Glen? Are you sure soldier?!" Weiss demanded suddenly, staring holes into the boy's brown eyes.

He seemed to flinch slightly at the outburst but nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. It is as you heard."

Weiss stormed past the boy and towards the White Castle; if this were indeed true then tomorrow would be the actual day that she would be put to the test. Her first real skirmish, fighting on the battlefield and commanding men and women to their deaths.

Weiss swallowed nervously but heard Blake follow her down the steps, leaving the exhausted knight up on the balcony still.

"Mountain Glen is right up the road from the kingdom." Blake confirmed as they both walked down the steps in a hurried manner.

But Weiss was in her own little world. She was still trying to come to terms with what was about to happen. Sure she knew that she was going to be sent to war soon, but not tomorrow. That kind of put a damper on things, she thought she would have time to prepare herself and nerves, but it was now or never it seemed.

"Let's go Blake; I need to speak to my father." Weiss hissed.

If this was indeed true, there would have to be a war meeting considering the new recruits. And Weiss wanted to make sure she got the best of the best first.

* * *

Ruby awoke calmly at the first signs of sunlight. The orange rays penetrated the shoddily made huts that she and the rest of her comrades were occupying at the moment. It was dim and damp in the building and also smelled terrible with how many people were cramped in here but Ruby herself was comfortable.

She was currently wrapped in Yang's grasp as the two of them slept together on a small bunk cuddled up. Her elder sister's golden hair trickled down her own face and tickled her nose. Ruby squirmed out of Yang's embrace and slid away from her; she needed to stretch her body. Reaching her arms up as high as she could and twisting her back the small crimson haired girl felt a lot better than the previous night.

She actually didn't have a nightmare from when she woke up this morning and oddly she felt relaxed currently. Despite the drastic change in environment and company, Ruby knew that as long as she was with Yang that she'd be okay.

But sudden voices alerted the small girl as she froze to hear what was being said. Glancing around the small and still somewhat dark hut, Ruby peered into the darkness searching for the source of the voices but it seemed the rest of the recruits were still asleep themselves. The soft sounds of snores and breathing could still be heard and no bodies were up and about like her.

It was then that Ruby realized that the voices were coming from outside the hut. She steadied her breathing and closed her eyes to listen in on them, but whoever it was talking were keeping their voice under wraps. It was hushed but urgent by the rate at which they spoke.

Without warning the front door of the small hut was slammed open; pouring all of the sun's unforgiving rays into the dark enclosed space causing Ruby to shut her eyes closed.

"Rise and shine, recruits! There's been a drastic change of plans. Get your asses outside dressed and ready to go in five minutes. Move it!"

And just like that, the dim light enveloped the one yet again as the voice retreated back outside. But not before the voice roused up all of the hut's occupants who were now stirring from the sudden intrusion from their slumber.

"W- What the hell was that about?" Yang asked her sister as she rubbed sleep out of her tired eyes.

Ruby had just shrugged before equipping her gear to obey the commands that were just given out. She watched as Yang did the same and together the two of them headed out.

Outside now, Yang, Ruby and the other recruits were jogging to form up in front of their drill sergeants who were also accompanied by six other prominent looking figures though.

"Now before I let you recruits know what's going on; I just want to say congratulations on being the first and most likely _only_ group of people to be admitted into the King's Army after half a day of training." Ethan explained casually.

Various murmurs erupted from the crowd as they tried to piece together what was just said and wonder if it was true or not. But Ethan continued;

"It is as you heard. You all are no longer recruits but in fact privates in the army. Take pleasure in knowing that you passed this small test. Usually the process is not like this but now we have received word that war is encroaching extremely close to the kingdom itself. So this ceremony is now being rushed as we need all the bodies we can get to march out and meet the enemy."

Now the hushed whisper from before turned into an erratic clamoring, but Yang ignored the idiot masses who were now talking amongst themselves about war and battle like the cowards they were. What Yang _was_ interested in was the white clad girl who stood behind the drill sergeants who were next to Sergeant Ethan as he spoke up front of the formation.

"Now behind me as you may have noticed are; Generals Cardin who leads the soldiers of the Wings of Vengeance. General Prryha who leads the Iron Shield. And last but certainly not least General Weiss who heads the famed Order of the White Lion."

Behind the drill sergeants stood a man with a muscular build. He had dark orange hair combed back within a strict military style. His dark gray armor was embellished by a black sword marking right in his breastplate; he also had on a black cape that fluttered slightly behind him in the gentle morning breeze. His massive two handed mace resting in his grasp lazily as he regarded the still shambling recruits in front of him with scorn. Next to him stood a man dressed similarly but he wore a full faced helm that covered up all of his features.

Standing towards the left of him stood a girl dressed in a deep maroon plated set of armor. Her fiery red hair tied into a high ponytail that mirrored her armor almost perfectly, she wore a gray cloak and had a shield strapped to her back. In her main hand however she held a long spear over her shoulder. She wore a neutral expression as she looked towards the recruits. Aside next to her stood a girl with the same uniform but she had short black hair that seemed to cover her left eye.

Lastly all the way to the left stood the girl clad in a pristine white set of armor. Her cloak swaying behind her lazily with her off centered pony tail mimicking it. She wore a troubled expression as she was currently speaking to the ebon clad girl next to her that had kitten ears atop her head.

Yang instantly locked her eyes on the white clad general. General Weiss, the girl she had spotted watching her from afar yesterday evening. Yang knew almost everything there was to know about her from prior lessons and actually held that girl in a high regard. How she relinquished her comfortable lazy life to become a woman who leads and fights on the battlefield, it peaked Yang's interest in the girl.

"You will now all be called off and enlisted into your respective banners serving under one of our generals. Good luck to you all and God speed!" Ethan finished announcing; next to him Sergeant Sapphire stepped forward with a leather bound tome and proceeded to read names and positions out loud.

"Neptune, Wings of Vengeance!"

"Sage, Iron Shield!"

"Melanie, Iron Shield!"

"Vladimir, Wings of Vengeance!"

Yang felt her stomach do a summersault. She blocked out Sapphire's voice for now as she gripped Ruby's hand into her own and hoped that she and her sister would be on the same team. She wouldn't know what she'd do if they weren't. All of this was happening to fast for the blonde haired girl. To suddenly be told that training is over and you're heading to war? Not that Yang was scared, it was just slightly overwhelming, and if she didn't have Ruby there to calm her down; Yang didn't know what she'd do. What if she had another one of her own mental breakdown episodes? But the sound of a familiar name being called off brought Yang back to ground.

"Ruby, Wings of Vengeance!"

Yang glanced down at her sister and smiled at her.

"Ren, Order of the White Lion! Congratulations!"

"Antoine, Iron Shield!"

"Miltiades, Iron Shield!"

"Velvet, Wings of Vengeance!"

"Yang… Order of the White Lion! Hmph."

Yang froze.

_She and Ruby wouldn't be together?_

"Is there a way to switch who to serve under?" Yang asked loudly over Sapphire's still ongoing name reading.

"No, there is not. Is there a problem?" Ethan asked curiously but also slightly agitated as the process has just been halted.

"Yeah, I- I need to be with my sister." Yang replied back.

Ethan now walked over towards Yang, separating the formation with his armored body as he walked through. His entire demeanor screamed annoyed but Yang didn't let it phase her as she stood there and stared defiantly back into his silver eyes.

"I remember telling you yesterday that there was no guarantee that you'd be together after this training process, did I not?"

Yang flinched inwardly. It was true; he did in fact say that. But Yang didn't care; she _had_ to be with Ruby no matter what.

"Well I'll just switch with someone. Isn't the Order a privilege to be a part of? I'm sure someone would love to-"

"That isn't how it works, girl. Now shut your mouth and calm the hell down." Ethan hissed.

Yang felt all eyes on her at the increasing confrontation between her and the drill master. She could see Ruby looking at her with pleading eyes in her peripheral vision but it was too late. She was falling right back into the usual depths of her emotions.

Yang reached behind her shoulder and wrapped her fingers around the warm handle of Ember; her great sword.

"I don't think you understand, _sergeant_. I'm going to be together with my sister." Yang whispered menacingly.

It seemed that Ethan picked up on the threatening posture as he wrapped his own hand on his sword at his side.

"I don't think you're about to enjoy what you're getting yourself into, girl."

And the first signs erupted.

Without warning Yang unsheathed her weapon with force, bringing it up and over her head right towards her superior.

But it seems that there was a reason why Ethan was chosen to be the head drill master. He quickly undid his own blade and parried the larger one with ease, causing Yang's sword to glance left. He attempted to hold his blade to her neck to cause the girl to surrender peacefully but Yang had other plans. As she stumbled left from the blow the blonde girl whipped around and slammed her armored left hand into Ethan's face knocking the man onto the ground with the surprise attack.

A large gasp and murmuring could be heard within the now widening formation but Yang was already in the zone. She stepped over the downed man and strutted up towards the white clad General. This caused the other drill sergeants to rush out and cut her off, but Yang didn't care. She'd easily dispatch of them as well.

A sudden flash of black on her right caught Yang's eye though, as she ducked right on time to narrowly miss a savage swing aimed at her neck. Yang attempted to sweep her leg out to trip whoever this new opponent was but they jumped over her low strike and hopped backwards, creating a slight space between the two now.

Yang stood back up and full height and stared at her enemy. It was the same girl standing next to the General Weiss just a moment ago. The girl was dressed in a black leather uniform and wielding a dagger in both of her hands. Her cat Faunus ears were twitching slightly as she bore back into Yang in a relaxed combat posture. Her golden eyes looked calm but with a slight hint of curiosity as she shifted forward.

"Stand back; I will personally be her opponent." The cat Faunus said towards the drill sergeants who were just now unsheathing their weapons and standing ready.

Yang now became extremely aware of her surroundings.

The entire formation had broken and created a large gap around Yang as they watched her with unbelieving eyes, the three Generals still stood where they were with varying expressions on her face, but the white armored one; General Weiss' expression caught Yang's eye.

It was one of disgust.

But as she took her eye off her opponent and just broken one of her own rules of fighting, Yang caught sight of the cat Faunus rush towards her while flicking her dagger right towards her body. Yang swatted the impending blade with her large weapon and took up a defensive stance. The black dressed girl was quicker than herself so Yang decided to play it safer and let her opponent go on the offensive for now.

The girl now wielded a short sword in her main hand and attacked with a flurry of thrusts and slashes. Yang focused her mind on each and every pin point attack the girl unleashed on her. She was able to parry quickly but she noticed the girl was getting closer and closer to bypassing her guard. The blonde swordswoman had to keep walking backwards to create more room for her to effectively use her larger blade defensively, another advantage the ebon haired cat Faunus had. She was extremely fast and adept at using her small weapons.

Yang was being pushed back.

But being so close to the girl and watching her golden eyes stare back into her calmly; Yang was able to figure something out and decided to gamble on her newfound discovery. The girl was only keeping her eyes on Yang's body movements and her weapon would mirror her strikes. So Yang decided to use a body part that the girl would most likely _not_ think to use physically in battle.

As the girl lunged once more and extended her upper torso towards Yang, the blonde released her left grip on her weapon and grabbed the girl's arm. Pulling her closer and now over extending herself, Yang brought her head back and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and willing herself ready for what was about to happen.

She slammed her head into the other girl's own; head butting her. Instantly Yang regretted her decision as her vision was now slightly hazy as she stumbled backwards, but still standing. She shook her dizziness away and refocused back on her opponent. But the cat Faunus girl was on her back on the ground, blood trickling from her forehead, but her golden eyes were still open and now filled with blazing anger.

Yang jumped forward to finish her off before she could think, and it was then; too late, that she realized that there was another opponent on her left side.

Quickly trying to bring her blade down to defend her still airborne body, Yang's last image was that off a silver buckler being slammed right against her head and knocking her out…

* * *

General Weiss stood amazed and angry as she watched her body guard and close friend get bested by the blonde swordswoman. She displayed such barbaric tactics during their fight; using her head to bash into Blake's own and knocking her friend down. But when Weiss witnessed the girl attempt to go in for the finishing blow was when she had to step in. She rushed forward and brought her steel buckler up, slamming it against the girl's face right as she was looking over at Weiss while lunging towards a downed Blake.

The impact reverberated through Weiss' armored arm and even caused her to grimace with how hard she had slammed it into the other girl, but she showed no remorse in her actions. That girl was getting _way_ out of line with her actions. She was a loose cannon.

And Weiss herself had hand selected her to join her Order…

She only hoped she didn't make the wrong choice in her decision.

She looked down at the blonde haired girl. She was dirty and unclean. Her weapon lay next to her as she was collapsed on the ground laying on her back unconscious.

Blake proceeded to stand up and wipe the blood from her head while muttering a small thanks to Weiss. But Weiss was still deep in thought. She wanted to know what was this girl's problem was but she had a job to do, and soon. Her and her army would have to march off in a few hours, and she did need all the help she could get. Including from the hot headed blonde. Weiss' heart went out to her regarding her wanting to be with her sister, but Weiss didn't know who it was and didn't have the time to baby soldiers in their own personal demands.

"Take her away to the jails! Let us finish up here, drill sergeants. Proceed with the ceremony!"

* * *

_You failed to protect Ruby._

_I told you, you'd let her die!_

_Without you, she's bound to perish._

_Breaking a promise to your mother… How despicable! _

_…_

_You are no true daughter of mine._

"NO!"

Yang shot up but fell back onto the cold hard ground. Her head was pounding in protest at the sharp movement and she regretted it.

She shut her eyes as she took shallow breaths to rid the constant throbbing and pain away from her head. It almost felt like someone had slammed a shield into her head…

It came back to her.

Right when she was about to finish off that cat Faunus, the shield that knocked her out. Although she did spot the wielder of it.

A white haired General.

Yang sighed, and rubbed her face. Her head was pounding almost as badly as the hangovers she's had before. She could push through it though, and more importantly she had to figure out a way to get Ruby. Which led her to her next problem.

"Where the hell am I?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

In front of her she spotted metal bars closing off a dimly lit hallway in front of her. To the other three sides though were dark gray brick stone walls in the empty cold brick floor.

Jail.

She was in a jail cell.

Guessing that after assaulting a soldier of Vale and even a General's bodyguard probably would warrant this kind of response. But Yang relented, she had to get out of here and find Ruby. Standing up slowly and swaying once she stood up, Yang walked towards the bars and peered around them and down the hallway in search of a guard.

But the sudden sounds of metal hitting solid ground reached her ears. Yang tried to peer further down the hallway but her head couldn't fit through the bars so she waited. The sounds of encroaching footsteps slowed as two feminine voices said something to each other, but Yang still couldn't see who it was.

"Hey hurry up will ya? I got questions I need answered!" Yang bellowed out, hearing her voice echo off the walls.

The footsteps and voices both stopped at the yell, before continuing towards her, getting louder with each weighted step and finally coming into view.

Yang felt her stomach drop at the sight of two girls.

General Weiss and her cat Faunus friend from earlier.

The two walked and stopped in front of Yang's cell regarding her cautiously. She spotted the black clad Faunus reach for one of her daggers and keep her hand on its hilt.

Sighing deeply, Yang ran her hand through her hair before chuckling and moving away from the bars, turning her back to the two girls.

"Here to finish the job?" Yang asked jokingly.

She walked to the other end of the cell, leaned against the wall, and met the two girl's stares while adopting a look of boredom.

"Will you obey my commands if I let you out of here?" Weiss asked, although it almost sounded like a demand to Yang.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the straightforward demand before replying.

"That depends; will my sister be able to join me?"

Yang watched the young general scowl at her and shake her head at the question.

"Then you know what my answer is."

"Weiss let me just beat some sense into the girl." The cat Faunus growled out.

This caused Yang to smirk though as she now locked eyes with the other girl. Golden orbs now giving off a deadly angry vibe.

"Oh? Think you can actually give it all you got this time, kitty cat?"

Yang watched on confidently as the black haired girl reached for the cell with a key in her hand. The loud click of the cell unlocking echoed off the empty walls. The blonde stood up straight and took up an unarmed combat stance. She was at an extreme disadvantage if the other girl fought with her weapons plus with her still ongoing pounding headache; but Yang was a brawler. She wasn't new to unarmed fighting.

"Blake! Stop this instance; I came here to talk not to fight." Weiss said calmly.

Although now the cell was open and Yang was sure she could rush through but would probably be captured quickly in her state. So she decided to humor the two girls.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about General?"

She watched the white haired off centered ponytailed girl exhale loudly before speaking;

"I'll be honest with you. You're strong, probably stronger than half of the soldiers enlisted in the Army right now. I… I need your strength in this war. I don't know if you know or even care about what's happening with our country and Haven but we aren't doing to good out there." Weiss spoke in a low voice as she kept eye contact with Yang.

"I know all about the horrors of this war, so don't try to lecture me as if I don't know what what's going on out there. I've witnessed it first hand, something I'm sure you haven't had to in your pampered life here in the castle." Yang replied darkly.

She finally broke the staring contest between her and Weiss. She didn't exactly mean to come off as harsh but that remark brought back images from her burned village. Something very real to her.

"I won't pretend to know what you've gone through; but will you fight to ensure that no one else will? To protect villages from being burned, families from being torn apart, our very way of life being eradicated! You're strong and with that strength you could help prevent all this. I personally am leading an assault on troops close to the kingdom tonight. Will you come with me?"

The way Weiss spoke almost made Yang consider the girl's offer. She had a subtle way with words and the blonde almost found herself being washed away with the grandiose way in which she spoke. But suddenly she remembered Ruby.

"And my sister?" Yang asked after a moment of silence.

"I- I can't promise you-"

"Then no deal." Yang interrupted.

Suddenly the girl Weiss called Blake approached her. "You're nothing but a greedy and uncaring bitch."

Yang stood up straight and stalked towards Blake and attempted to push her, but Blake proved to be competent in unarmed combat. The girl grabbed Yang's wrist and pinned her face against the wall.

"And you're hot headed. You don't think, you only act. Like an animal." Blake finished saying as she held Yang's arms behind her back and kept her pinned.

Yang at hearing the words got hot yet again. She felt the blazing wave of anger wash over her still pounding head.

"I don't think? Act like an animal?" Yang asked, but it was a ploy. Once she felt Blake attempt to reply to her question Yang lifted her legs up and planted them against the wall she was being held against and pushed off. This caused her and Blake to hit the ground with Yang landing on top of the girl. She whirled around quickly and grabbed hold of the girl's black hair and prepared to slam her head into the ground.

Until she felt cold steel at her neck.

Yang glanced up into ice blue eyes belonging to Weiss. Her weapon was shaking slightly and the girl looked unsure. This caused Yang to chuckle softly as she let go of Blake's hair.

"You look nervous, General. Never held a blade to someone's neck before?" Yang asked.

She watched Weiss flinch slightly at the question.

_No way. Did I hit a nerve? _

"A General who's never been in a life or death situation before? And you're supposed to lead me?" The blonde continued.

She watched on as Weiss' eyes seemed to glaze over deep in thought and her grip on her weapon continued to shake ever so slightly but suddenly the grip of her weapon steadied and she looked down into Yang's own eyes with newfound conviction.

"Well at least I will attempt to fight for my country like an adult, instead of making continuous excuses and act like a child."

Yang froze, but suddenly felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach.

She smiled and laughed. Yang couldn't help it, this girl had such a way with words that even though they sounded foolish in nature there was some kind of childish spark to them, a charm that Yang hadn't seen since Ruby was younger.

Now standing up and off of Blake, the two girls stood up and away from each other. Yang looked back into Weiss' eyes. The girl seemed slightly confused at her outburst of laughter but seemed to relax a bit.

Yang decided to humor the girl for now, plus she wanted to get out of this cell and really wanted to smash some heads in _without_ them being from Vale. She still needed to pay back that woman Cinder for what she had done to her.

And still find a way to get Ruby with her.

"Alright, I'll humor you. I'll join you on this little mission of yours and even obey your novice orders, but once we _win_, we're resuming this conversation."

Yang watched as two pairs of eyes widened in amazement. They obviously didn't think that Yang would have agreed to join them so easily.

But Weiss recovered quickly and resheathed her weapon.

"Good, we set off within the hour. Blake; show her to the Order's armory and get her equipped with her new armor. I'll meet you by the gates."

Yang cracked her knuckles and stretched her body, anxious to get out of the damp cell. The promise of battle was refreshing to Yang. It'd hopefully take her mind off of these past day's problems. That and she was slightly interested in seeing how Weiss commanded over her troops, that and how a large scale battle was. Yang then looked over at Blake and winked at the still slightly annoyed girl.

Weiss turned on her heel to leave but then stopped at the still open jail cell and turned around.

"Oh, and welcome to The Order of the White Lion, Yang."


	8. Battle for Mountain Glen

**A/N: Next chapter, glorious battle! Although this wont be nearly as big as the next one! Oh the plans I have for that one! Anyways things get pretty hectic next chapter as you'll catch a glimpse at the end of this one. Anyways I want to thank everyone who has followed and reviewed this story, thanks for being patient with it! It's going to get really fun soon so please stay tuned! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**~Big shout out to everyone who has given me OCs to use! As you'll see in this story. They will actually have a decent part in the story but don't worry, RWBY is still the main focus!~**

* * *

Yang glanced down at her new gear. Her armor was painstakingly _white_. Although she never wore plate armor before, she figured being in this full suit of it would hinder her movements and weigh her down, but the blonde was pleasantly surprised at how in fact _light_ it was.

It felt like she was still dressed in her leather garb. She had no idea what this metal was made of, but even if she didn't agree with the color choice, she loved the feeling of it. Speaking of feelings as well;

Yang unsheathed her great sword and twirled it around her with ease. It felt good to have her weapon back in her hands. That and being outside that jail cell.

"Private Yang?"

Yang was shaken out of her thoughts and brought her weapon to a halt in her hand and glanced up at the unfamiliar voice.

It was a girl maybe just a few years older than herself and just a bit shorter. She had auburn hair and light brown eyes that almost looked hazel. She was dressed in her own set of white plate armor that mirrored Yang's although she had on a silver cape attached to it. Yang also took note of the long sword at her hip and a corseques hanging off her back as well.

"Who's asking?"

The girl in question smirked a bit before shaking her head slightly.

"Your commander is; the name's Captain LeAnn. Commander of The Order's Vanguard division. General Weiss herself recommended you to serve under me, promising that you _have what it takes_. Quite the compliment if I say so myself." The woman now known as LeAnn explained.

Yang knew she should be respectful towards this woman, who was to be her commanding officer now, but she was still ticked off about Ruby, but she'd play along. For now at least.

"Well, that's me, I'm Yang." Yang replied back, re-sheathing her blade now.

"Good, you'll be falling in with us. Follow me." LeAnn commanded as she turned on her heel and walked away from the front of the gates where the rest of the unit was assembled and across the fields towards a few tents outside the kingdom's gates.

Currently Yang and the rest of The Order's forces were gathered just outside the rear entrance of the kingdom's walls. Yang personally had never been through these gates. In fact she didn't even know they existed; so she figured it was only for Vale's military forces to use. But now she and her new commanding officer were walking away from the walls and towards a small command outpost configured of about four tents with horses stabled nearby.

"What is this Vanguard? How is it any different from The Order's regular army?" Yang asked as she was genuinely intrigued.

Captain LeAnn kept walking but turned her head to flash Yang a small smile before she spoke;

"Well, the Vanguard is The Order of the White Lion's spear head group basically. We're the heavy hitters in this army. When General Weiss says she wants a point taken with no survivors; she sends me and my Vanguards. It's usually a privilege and honor to be among us, so for her to personally recommend a newbie like you; it's pretty rare. Although you certainly look strong, I won't have any respect for you unless you prove yourself like the rest of us had to. Then you'll have it, as well as your _stamp_."

Yang nodded as she listened to the woman explain the group. She didn't really know why Weiss recommended her to this group as Yang still wasn't fully committed to her, but she'd take it. It sounded like this Vanguard of theirs got the brunt of the action; something she could definitely get behind. But what Commander LeAnn said at the end about…

"A stamp?" Yang asked.

Both girls reached their destination, next to one of the tents. The sun was now set and the forest they were in was being enveloped in an encroaching darkness as the sun fell behind the mountains in the distance.

"Yep, stamp. Like this one here." LeAnn said as she pointed at a black lion insignia on her shoulder plated armor. It looked just like The Order's white and light blue lion's regular insignia but this one was black with red eyes. It contrasted heavily against the pure white armor, and Yang wasn't sure how she didn't spot it before. The other regular Order solder's didn't have any sort of symbol on the shoulders so she never took notice until now. She'd keep her eyes out for it starting now though.

"I see, so all I have to do is kill a few Haven soldiers and I'm in? Just like that?" Yang asked.

LeAnn chuckled before opening the flap to one of the tents motioning Yang to follow.

"Usually it's a lot more work than that, but since our General herself recommended you; I'll let this mission be your initiation. Come on in and meet a few of the Vanguard!"

Yang followed LeAnn inside the tent to meet the rest of her future comrades. She knew she'd have no problem proving herself in this mission. As much as everyone else thought; Yang was no rookie when it came to fighting or killing. In fact it was a pastime she and her sister relished themselves in and enjoyed, and being told that she was about to embark on a mission to do such things.

Well Yang felt happiness for the first time that whole day.

As soon as she stepped foot inside the tent, Yang was met with bright lights as there was plenty of lamps alight. Letting her eyes adjust, the blonde swordswoman was met with a group of people huddled around a small wooden table in the center of the tent. Yang could see a roughly drawn map in the center of the huddled group who all looked over at her when she walked in though.

"Oi! This is the newest addition to our family; Yang. Of course if she survives after today's mission! Now be nice you all, I have to go over the plans for today's attack with the General. Be ready within the hour!" LeAnn commanded to the group at the table.

She walked out and gave Yang a small smile as she left the tent and on her way.

As Yang stood at the entrance of the tent, she continued to look at the group. There were only four people sitting at the table and Yang took note of each and every one of them. None of these members looked particularly thrilled to see her like LeAnn had, bar one. A female Faunus that Yang could tell was that of a lion of sorts. Her tail swayed from side to side lazily and her ears perked up as she smiled towards Yang, with sharp canine teeth showing.

Suddenly she stood up and hoisted another wooden stool and motioned for Yang to sit down with the rest of them at the table.

"Come on sit, sit! Yang was it?" The lioness Faunus asked energetically.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her, sure she was _nice_ but her hospitality greatly differed from the other occupants of the table who still wore wary eyes. But Yang sat down on the offered stool albeit slightly uncomfortably. She never noticed it before, but being in the presence of so many strangers without her sister next to her slightly unsettled Yang. Maybe she needed Ruby just as much as she thought Ruby needed her.

"Yeah, the name's Yang." She muttered.

This caused the lioness Faunus to beam with a wide smile, and Yang once again noticed her teeth and how long they were, like fangs.

"Well great! Let me introduce you to our little group, of course it's just a few of us in this tent; I'm sure you'll meet the rest of the Vanguard soon. But firstly my name is Corporal Jacinth or Jay for short!" The lioness Faunus now known as Jay said while pointing at herself with a thumb.

Yang nodded as she uneasily listened to the loud girl and took this time to take in the rest of her features. Jay had thick amber hair that ran just past her shoulders, with freckles spread all across her nose and cheeks, and deep blue eyes.

"Next is Duncan; he's sort of an acquired taste. But he's good people and has even saved my hide a few times so don't judge him too harshly!" Jay finished as she pointed towards a man who looked about a year or two older than Yang herself to her left.

Duncan just nodded his head towards her as she introduced the two, which Yang returned. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black which was swept across the right side of his face; but Yang could see a scar running along his forehead. He had dark green eyes and defined cheekbones. At his back, Yang could see a shield slung across it and a sword at his belt.

"Next up is our resident scout, Rebecca!" Jay pointed towards another Faunus with large ears that looked as if they belonged on a mouse. More noticeable than that to Yang though was her green hair which fell down to her neck and was in a bob cut. Currently the girl was fixated on adjusting something on her bow and made no eye contact with Yang.

"And last but not least; Isaac or who we call ol' one eyed Isaac!" Jay finished as she pointed towards the last person at the table. He was taller than the rest of the soldiers at the table and had dark skin. His head was shaved bald, but he had a black goatee. He had black pupils with an eye patch over his right eye. Yang could see a claymore sitting next to him at the table.

"Welcome to our little dysfunctional family." The man named Isaac uttered as he continued to glance down at the map, avoiding eye contact with Yang.

Yang still didn't feel at home per se, but all she was interested in was fighting and finishing this mission. Afterwards she and Weiss would continue their chat from earlier. She wasn't here to make friends with people she'd probably barely even get to know before they were either killed or she left the group.

But a sudden intrusion into the tent shook Yang out of her thoughts as she and the rest of the group turned to see who had just entered.

It was Captain LeAnn again who wore a wicked smile on her face.

"Hope you all introduced yourselves, change of plans. We're heading out now, gear up and let's move! The Vanguard is leading the assault!"

* * *

Weiss walked out of her war tent and out into the warm night air. The battle plan she and her commanders had come up with was a simple one. Scouts had confirmed that Haven troops only in a platoon sized element have occupied the mining town of Mountain Glen. They simply moved into the town and stopped all operations of ore excavating, which there in itself was problematic for Vale. Mountain Glen being so close to the kingdom was one thing, but the halting of ore needed to manufacture weapons, armor, and other various tools used in war was the main reason that the King had sent his eldest daughter to fix.

Another report from the scouts said that Haven did not raze this town like all the other villages they had conquered which did raise some questions for Weiss. Maybe it was because of how the town was used mainly for mining and Haven intended to steal the mining operation to use for their own troops? No matter, soon they would be eradicated.

But still, the feeling of being thrust into your first real battle, it was jarring for Weiss. She knew that as General she could stay back in the rear of the formation, but she was a Schnee! Also she had worked for this position. What kind of coward would she be if she hid behind her own forces? Leaders do not lead from the back. So Weiss herself decided at the meeting that she would be a part of the first squad to head in right behind her Vanguard unit.

"Your horse is ready, Weiss."

The white haired General turned towards the voice on her left and was met with the sight of her bodyguard, Blake. She had the reins to Weiss' war steed. A beautiful and magnificent horse that was as white as her own hair. The armor equipped on it mirrored The Order's in coloring and shading.

Weiss grabbed the reins out of her friend's hand and hoisted herself a top the mount in one swift movement. She was proficient in horse riding and mounted combat thanks to her training sessions with Tactician Glynda back when she was younger.

"Thanks Blake, you ready?" Weiss asked towards her Faunus friend as she too mounted her horse, which was black in nature and wore no armor.

Blake nodded back towards her and rode up by Weiss' side. Together they rode past the ready and waiting army of The Order of the White Lion troops who were in their specific formations. The Vanguard and cavalry units up front with the rest of the units behind on foot.

The order for a forward march was given and Weiss for the first time in her life began her first assault on the enemy. The low rumble as weighted footsteps dug into the soft ground sounded as if thunder was rolling from across the mountains. It was an exhilarating and unique experience. No amount of training from before could have prepared Weiss for this singular moment. The moment she would lead troops on a march towards a battle. A battle where people would lose their lives, would fight other humans; for the greater good.

For their country.

As the army continued to march forward towards their destination, the General fell back into her thoughts about what had just transpired. Weiss ordered the company commanders of her army to converge and meet at the edge of the forest to march onto the town together. Although there was only a platoon sized element of enemy troops, Weiss didn't want to give Haven the opportunity to pull anything or for her to meet them head on with not enough soldiers, so she chose to bring her entire unit.

She'd let her Vanguard charge straight into the town and do what they did best, and while they cause confusion and mayhem with their initial charge, Weiss herself would lead a smaller contingent squad from the town's west while Lieutenant Penny led another unit from the east. Together they'd push the enemies back towards the edge of town and successfully crush them in one last fell swoop. Her extra units she shouldn't need to call on would be ready at the forest's edge prepared just in case. Casualties were calculated to be almost non-existent if all went well. A fitting and sound proof plan Weiss came up with, with the help of her new _advisor_ who was ordered to come along with her; Lieutenant Penny.

Weiss was still unsure as to how she felt about the energetic 1st Legion soldier. She was smart as she pointed out a few holes in Weiss' original plan in which the General herself overlooked but quickly amended. That and she certainly looked strong and charismatic. Already all of Weiss' commanders found the girl to be like a breath of fresh air with her relaxed, but alert attitude. It almost felt like she was stealing Weiss' thunder, but she'd take all the help she could get, as long as the girl was willing to prove herself and not just be a pretty face. So Weiss decided to give Penny a leadership role in leading one half of the dual assault. Of course Weiss wouldn't do this if she wasn't confident in the girl's abilities; she just wanted to see her in action, backing her theories and words up.

In fifty minutes time on the march, Weiss and rest of the troops caught first sight of lights coming from the town now. They were just reaching the crossroads which led into town and since it was the dead of night, Weiss didn't bother to hide her troops using the forest's trees for cover.

She nodded towards one of her battle masters who rode alongside her to give the order to halt. And so they did. The low rumbling sound came to a stop, and Weiss felt a slight feeling of regret. She had gotten used to the sound of hundreds of men and women stomping into the ground with purpose and conviction, ready for war. The sound was oddly soothing.

But now reality quickly made its way back into her mind. It was now or never and she was in charge of every single one of these soldier's lives.

She glanced towards Blake who looked back at her and nodded, wearing a reassuring smile on her face, which Weiss returned.

_That's right; I don't have time to doubt myself. I have an army to lead._

"Begin the operation! Vanguard; charge forth! First squad on me, third squad fall in behind the lieutenant, and the rest of you stand by! Move out!" Weiss commanded loudly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the rolling thunderous sound began once more as her soldier's scrambled to where they had to be. Right as the mounted unit of her Vanguard rode by her with purpose straight for the town; Weiss spotted a blonde soldier on her own horse riding along with the spear heading Vanguard unit. In her new white armor, the girl looked different to Weiss, but she knew who it was.

Yang.

Weiss personally assigned her to be a part of the Vanguard. The look in her eyes at their meeting in the jail cell and when she fought the drill masters at the ceremony, Weiss knew the girl was a fighter. As much as Yang played the act of tough girl though, Weiss could tell there was something else hidden behind those purple eyes of hers. Something akin to hurt and anger, but she didn't know what. And the thing Weiss found most odd about it was…

Why she was worried so much about it?

"General Weiss, the plan?"

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and tore her eyes off of the wild blonde. She cleared her throat and unsheathed her rapier and held if above her head and said the words she'd only dreamt of saying ever since she read her first heroic tale when she was just a little girl.

"Squads one and three; _Charge!_"

* * *

For being on horseback the second time of her life, Yang felt like a natural. Of course the Vanguard would be a mounted unit, something they failed to tell her in the beginning. But of course, her ego got the better of her and when they presented Yang with her mount; a chestnut steed, the blonde told them she knew how to ride a horse.

She's ridden on one before.

Over five years ago.

With her uncle…

She's never ridden one alone before, but the feeling of riding it right now was intense. With every stomp of the hooves, Yang felt every part of her body vibrate relentlessly. It wasn't too hard though, after she managed to finally get on the damned thing, guiding it to where she wanted to go was easy. Although trying to fight on this thing would prove to be a challenge. She was holding onto the reins with both hands, she had no clue on how she would grip her sword let alone swing it at enemies in combat.

But she'd cross that bridge when she got there. For now she was near the head of the pack, charging straight into what looked like a small mountain town. The Vanguard and she were riding down a soft hill and directly towards the town. Yang could see shadowed figures moving about in the town, but for the most part it was unlit and dark, she knew though that whoever was present in the village would hear the stampede of mounted cavalrymen and women charging forward in a matter of seconds, and all hell would break loose.

Yang focused her mind in that usual place where she prepared for a fight and calmed her nerves. She relaxed her grip on the reins of her horse and brought her right hand to her sheath at her back. With every gallop though, she felt as if she'd be thrown off the horse. But finally she felt the hilt of her blade and slowly brought it out and in her hand. She held her great sword over her shoulder in one hand and the reins in the other. She'd get through this easily.

Yang looked back towards the village and noticed little orange dots appearing out of thin air near the edge of town and in the center. It was only then that she noticed they were in fact torches being lit up.

"We've been spotted! Vanguard ready for battle! Drive these bastards out of our lands!"

Just hearing the small command from her left, Yang felt her blood pumping, her adrenaline rising, and her anger boiling.

A wicked grin took hold of her lips as she watched more and more lights erupt out of the shadows in town. And finally a horn sounding off in the distance.

"Break off into cover formation!"

Suddenly the charging horde Yang was a part of broke away left and right, which only left her in the middle still riding towards town. She was unsure of what _cover formation_ was, but she couldn't steer her mount with one hand, and plus she was already riding into town.

Yang spotted her first enemy directly in front of her. He was dressed exactly the same as the men who raided her home town of Signal, in the dark gray plate armor with a red and black tabard. The Haven soldier stood his ground right at the entrance of town with a crossbow in his hand and pointed directly at Yang.

"Shit."

She pulled on the reins with her left hand and felt the steed veer towards its left hard, causing Yang to lose her balance and be thrown off the mount and onto the ground. She landed hard on her shoulder and felt all the wind in her lungs escape her with the violent fall.

Rolling out of the ungraceful fall quickly though and ignoring the sharp pain in her shoulder, Yang stood up and spotted the Haven shoulder still taking aim with his crossbow. Yang gripped her weapon and rushed towards the man, swaying from side to side to throw off his aim. Watching the man follow her movements with his weapon it was only once she noticed his body recoil from firing is when Yang ducked and rolled forward to avoid the bolt. Standing up from her combat roll she was already upon the lone soldier who noticed he had missed his shot and was scrambling to grab his weapon from his hip.

Before he even had a chance to grip his sword in his hand, Yang brought her great sword back behind her and with as much force as she could, swung the blade directly into the man's ribs, cutting through his armor with ease.

The Haven soldier fell to his knee and Yang extracted her blade from his side, watching blood ooze from his gigantic wound. She chuckled before moving on, no need to finish him off as he'd bleed out in seconds. His screams of anguish falling on deaf ears, Yang was in her own little world now.

She continued jogging down the dirt path into town and suddenly noticed that she was very alone. The rest of the Vanguard must've separated and broke off to attack from two different angles as Yang could hear the stampeding of horses and fighting erupting from all around her.

"Hey!"

Yang whipped towards her right, down another path and spotted four Haven soldiers charging at her, weapons at the ready.

_Fear?_

Yang readied her great sword and breathed deeply to catch her breath, she'd let them rush to her and tire themselves out. She took up a defensive posture.

_Is this fear?_

The closest soldier raised her sword up and both her eyes and Yang's met for just only a moment, before Yang dodged left and spun around the woman; slamming her blade into her back causing her to shriek out in pain.

_No._

Keeping her momentum up from the spin, Yang ducked under another soldier's hammer swing directed at her head; feeling the violent gust of air pass through her hair. She kicked at the man's legs causing him to topple over. But before she could deal the finishing blow, she spotted another solider thrust his sword right towards her side, so Yang hopped backwards and out of the man's reach.

_This feeling is different._

She eyed the remaining three soldiers, as the man she kicked earlier got back to his feet. They squared off spreading out towards her trying to encircle her, but Yang wasn't going to let them.

Without warning she rushed towards the closest soldier on her left. He attempted to thrust his blade into her chest, but Yang easily deflected the pitiful blow with her great sword and ran her blade through his own chest with force. Ember cut through him like butter.

_Happiness? Anger? None of these._

Ignoring the gurgling of the man's last attempts to breathe as Yang's blade was embedded into his chest; she withdrew her weapon from him and turned around just in time to see the last two soldiers charging at her. She parried a strike from one and ducked under the other's all while walking backwards slowly to create space for her to use her weapon defensively.

_What is this feeling?_

Yang parried another onslaught of attacks from the last remaining two soldiers, they were attacking simultaneously now, which left Yang unable to attack. This in turn was pushing her back even more. No way was she going to let these guys get the better of her. Deciding to put her armor to the test, Yang parried another swing at her and quickly slammed her blade into one of the soldier's shoulder in an upwards swing.

_Oh, now I know._

With her blade in his shoulder, the man cried out loudly and dropped his weapon, but Yang was now left open to attack. She already spotted the other man swing his blade at her, so the blonde leaned towards his attack. As soon as his blade made contact her armored shoulder, she regretted it being the same shoulder she had just fell on earlier.

_Emptiness._

Lifting her heavy blade out of the man's shoulder she shoved his bleeding body off and hopped backwards again to create some space between herself and her last opponent. She could still hear the dying sounds of the soldiers she already defeated but drowned them out.

_I'm alone._

The last soldier rushed forward, and Yang held her blade behind her back, ready for him to rush into her reach. The moment he lifted his sword to bring down on her, Yang spun around his strike and thrust her weapon into the man's back in one quick strike.

_This was the first time I've fought without Ruby by my side._

Yang pulled her sword from the man's corpse and heard him hit the ground with a metallic thud. She brought her gloved hand to wipe at the moist sensation on her face and brought her hand back only to notice it was blood and not sweat.

"I can't wait to tell Ruby. Four on one." Yang muttered as she continued staring at her bloodied hand.

The feeling of fighting four trained opponents so quickly didn't feel real to Yang. She'd never experienced anything like that before, but she knew she couldn't be hesitant. That's how you died. So she charged in and won, easily.

Yang was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the footsteps of someone making their way behind her, and it was only when they reached out to her shoulder is when she was aware of someone else's presence.

"Hey."

Yang whirled around quickly and swung her weapon at the voice and touch behind her. She watched a familiar girl dodge her attack skillfully by leaning away from the swing and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa there, newbie! It's just me!"

Yang dropped her combative stance and sighed. It was the lioness Faunus from earlier; Jay. The woman then whistled seemingly impressed by the carnage around her as she dropped her hands.

"Nice job, Yang. Took them all out by yourself?" Jay asked.

Yang kept her eyes on the Faunus. And it was then that she finally noticed the woman's weapons. She had a chakram in her right hand and a short sword in the other, both of them bloodied as well.

"Yeah." Was all Yang replied with.

She sheathed her blade and started jogging towards the sounds of battle, down the street she could see more Order soldiers fighting and Yang intended to be a part of it.

As she headed off towards the fight though, she turned around to see if Jay was following her, but spotted the lioness Faunus bent over and searching the bodies that Yang herself had just killed. But the blonde paid it no mind. She had no idea what she was doing, but all Yang wanted to do was continue fighting. She was on a streak and she had no intention of stopping now.

* * *

"Minimize damage to the houses! Keep an eye out for civilians!" Weiss commanded a top of her mount.

It was complete chaos in the town, but her forces were crushing the Haven resistance. They really did only have a small presence in the town and that was fine by Weiss. The quicker they took back the town, the faster she could return back to the kingdom.

Currently Weiss was in the center of town still mounted on her horse. She had sent Blake to check up on Penny's unit on the other side of the village, ignoring her friend's suggestion of sending someone else, but Weiss assured her that she would be fine. She was still surrounded by her troops and she needed someone who could take care of themselves to rush across town alone.

So Weiss continued to watch the battle unfold in front of her. Her troops were almost done cleaning up the remnants of the enemy. Weiss herself hadn't had to personally fight anyone but she still held her rapier in her hand just in case. Hopefully though no one noticed that it shook with fear in her grasp, along with the rest of her body. Sure she was confident, but she was still terrified. This was real, very real. She watched as people were killed mercilessly in front of her. Butchered all in the name of king and country.

But she knew this was what she wanted. Weiss herself chose this life, and she didn't have a choice but to appear as a stoic leader. She wouldn't let her army know she was showing fear.

But it seemed her horse had the complete opposite feeling than her. Without warning her white steed reared back onto its hind legs causing Weiss to collapse onto the ground dropping her weapon in the process.

"Ow, what the hell?"

As soon as Weiss stood back up to find out why her horse had just panicked though, she spotted a figure dressed in black lunge towards her. The gleam of a dagger in their hand as it bore down on her.

Weiss felt her eyes widen at the sight, she stumbled backwards and tripped over her feet, once again falling to the ground on her back. The figure loomed over her now though, initially missing their first lunge since Weiss fell back.

Looking up towards this hooded figure, Weiss could see that their face was covered up by a white mask with red markings on it. She'd never seen anything of the like before and wondered if they were a part of Haven's army. But once the figure flipped the dagger around in their hand to stab her, Weiss panicked once more.

_Oh my Gods, I'm going to die!_

Weiss shut her eyes at the sudden realization. It wasn't supposed to be like this! How did they even get by her forces?!

In a last ditch attempt to shield herself from being stabbed, Weiss brought her hands up over her cowering face and waited.

…

And waited.

It was only when she heard a grunt followed by a sickening crunching sound she opened her eyes and looked up.

The figure still loomed over her, but they were frozen in place. Although Weiss could see a bloodied blade sticking out from the figure's stomach now. The red liquid dripping onto her own armor as she realized that she'd just been saved by someone.

Finally whoever had killed the figure pulled their large blade out of the person's body which fell right next to Weiss as she was still on the ground, in a low thud. Glancing over towards the dead figure right next to her, Weiss flinched away from it.

"Might wanna… stay on your toes, _General."_

Weiss already recognized the voice. It's aggressive and condescending tone instantly letting her know who it was before she even looked up.

Yang.

The blonde swordswoman stood in place of the figure, looming over Weiss. Her large great sword held over her shoulder as she looked down at Weiss with a curious look, before finally offering a hand to help the General to her feet.

Weiss regained her demeanor rather quickly and felt shame in letting herself be seen in such a disgraceful manner. By Yang of all people! She didn't know why but for some reason she really rather it had been anyone else but the blonde.

Weiss brought herself to stand without the girl's assistance and brushed herself off. She was still scared, her heart was beating faster than at any other time in her life. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and strode past Yang to pick up her rapier. She observed the scene in front of her and noticed that The Order had all but finished the sweep in this sector.

Turning around to face Yang, she peered into the girl's lilac eyes and took in her sweaty and bloodied face. She looked as if she was in the thick of things and fighting for her very own life. Weiss knew she should at least be thankful towards her, she _did_ in fact save her and as much as Weiss wish it was someone else, it was only proper to show some form of gratitude.

"T- Thanks Yang." Weiss muttered before walking off towards her soldiers. She even spotted Blake heading back towards her on her horse with Lieutenant Penny behind her with her forces behind them.

Before walking to meet them though, Weiss glanced back over her shoulder towards Yang and the corpse of that lone person who had almost killed her.

_Who the hell was that?_

"General Weiss, the battle is over. Mountain Glen is liberated, casualties are almost zero."

Weiss nodded her head at the information but she found herself distracted. She'd almost lost her life, and cowered in on herself in what she thought would be her last moments. It was so disgraceful she was a General! A Schnee! She felt angry with herself, almost on the verge of tears, but she'd bottle those emotions for now. She'd wait until she was alone.

One last time she glanced back over her shoulder and at Yang. The blonde was now talking with Commander LeAnn and a few other of the Vanguard troops, but Weiss' eyes locked with Yang's own as the girl looked back at her with an indifferent look on her face.

Weiss felt her face heat up instantly with anger and embarrassment. She quickly whipped her head back towards Blake and Penny who were relaying information on the current situation of the town.

"G- Good, do one more sweep through and consult with the town's mayor. We should reassure the citizens that we will send reinforcements to watch over the town once we leave. Good job so far but it's not over yet." Weiss said.

She fought the desire to glance back towards the blonde who she knew was keeping her eyes on her. Weiss only hoped that Yang wouldn't tell anyone how she found Weiss huddled into herself in fear.

"Weiss, you okay? Did something happen?"

Weiss looked towards her friend and body guard, Blake. She stared right into the girl's golden eyes and for the first time since she's known the girl she lied to her;

"Everything's fine Blake, let's go check up on the first squad."

* * *

"Hey, new girl! Wake up it's your shift for night watch!"

Ruby slowly stood up from where she was laying down from. She was currently outside underneath a large tree with the rest of her new _comrades_.

She had no idea where Yang was now, ever since they dragged her away from the graduation ceremony. Ruby more than anything wanted to beg for them to not take her only family away but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

So here she was now, serving under a different General and in a different Army. Currently now though, the new recruits who joined The Wings of Vengeance were to sleep _outside_ the barracks and pull guard around the surrounding area.

Within the walls of the kingdom.

It was a load of bull, Ruby knew that but this is the life she was now a part of. So she'd oblige.

Standing up now, Ruby grabbed her weapon and glanced towards the other body who was supposed to accompany her on her nightly patrol and nudged them softly with her boot.

"Go away."

Ruby sighed and nudged them one more time, this time a little more forcefully.

"One more time and I'll fuckin' stab you in your sleep! Go away!"

Shaking her head, Ruby sighed and walked off to start her patrol alone. The faster she got started the faster she could return to lying down. She couldn't sleep anyway, not without Yang. Ruby more than anything hoped she was okay, she knew she wouldn't be in jail for the day as she heard The Order which she was now a part of had a mission tonight. She knew her elder sister could take care of herself, but she couldn't help but worry about her.

It was the first time Ruby and her sister were separated, and she hated it. It was the worse feeling ever. Her stomach was twisted in nervousness, she was constantly feeling anxious and her nerves were in overdrive. She missed Yang and almost felt like crying tonight but fought against it. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the new people she was surrounded by. They already treated her harshly, she was one of the new girls and plus she didn't speak. So they already nicknamed her _freak_ or _mute_.

Ruby didn't mind the names, they wouldn't hurt her, but what she did mind was not being with Yang. Glancing up towards the moon Ruby sighed deeply once more before continuing her stroll around the nightly fields somewhat calming herself with her thoughts.

That was until she felt something hit her in the back of the head with force, causing her to hit the ground in a daze.

Quickly she reached for her weapon which she dropped when she was hit, but felt a boot stomp on her hands and a palm force her face into the warm grass.

"Yeah, that's her!" A male voice said.

Ruby struggled against the grasp she was being held by, but to no avail, whoever was pinning her to the ground was stronger than her and she couldn't reach her weapon which was just out of her grasp.

She couldn't believe she let someone sneak up on her, she was too focused on her thoughts! But she had no idea who would want to sneak up on her. Haven? Someone who tracked her down from a bounty?

"We meet again. I knew I recognized you, you were with that blonde bitch that night in the bar." The voice spoke again.

Ruby could hear shuffling from her left as well, which meant there were two people present, easy prey if she could get her weapon.

But she felt a swift kick to her ribs which caused her to release a coughing fit.

"Hey man, don't beat her up too bad. We should have some fun first!"

Ruby tried once again to squirm out of the man's grasp, and could now feel the welling of a bruise at her ribs where one of their boots connected. She had no idea what they were talking about with _having fun_ but it scared her.

"Heh, yeah you're right. We should…"

Ruby shut her eyes and grit her teeth, she'd never felt so _powerless_.

_Where are you, Yang? You promised to always protect me…_


	9. Comrades

**A/N: Next chapter! I'm loving this story, all the ideas I have planned and writing in people's OCs is pretty damn fun! Pay attention to some of the subtle things I'm putting in these chapters! You'll be glad you did much much later on! Not much to say other than thanks for following and reviewing! I may even have the next chapter up before next Friday! Who knows? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trying one last desperate time, Ruby put as much strength she could in her arms to push whoever was on her off and right when she made a little movement; she felt a sharp object hit the back of her head.

"Keep strugglin' and it'll be worse for ya."

Blinking hard, Ruby felt tears and saw stars in her vision. They had clocked her good at the back of the head. Coming to terms with how it wasn't smart to resist at the moment, Ruby whimpered but complied. She'd hold still until they became lax and made a mistake.

Not a moment after her plan though, she felt another pair of hands making their way towards her leather chest guard's straps. Still confused though on what their original plan was, it hit Ruby now on what they were trying to do and it only _frightened _her more. It took every ounce of willpower for her to not flinch away from the movement of fingers working to undo her straps on her top, but she knew if she moved she'd just get beat and not stop anything.

"Hurry up, Lark! You're takin' forever."

"Shut up, I can't exactly see wha I'm doin' here."

Ruby shut her eyes again in a last ditch effort to keep her soothing thoughts to herself. She was silently praying that whoever was holding her down would move even in the slightest so she could jump up. But with every second her chest guard became looser, Ruby became much more scared. She envisioned her sister in her mind.

Seeing Yang, even as just an image in her broken mind, calmed the younger girl. She pictured her elder sister smiling, laughing; reassuring Ruby that everything would be alright. After all the things they've been through; nothing can break her.

"Hey!"

Ruby opened her eyes quickly at the new voice. It was a girls'.

At the same second the voice shouted though, Ruby felt the grip on her arms loosen and that was all she needed. The small crimson haired girl pushed up with all her might and bucked whoever was holding her down off balance. Scrambling to her feet, Ruby ran towards where her scythe was on the ground and grabbed it, finally feeling confident.

And angry.

She turned to face the two men who had held her down but only one was looking at her in disbelief. And his face looked familiar. His combed back dark blue hair and deep blue eyes…

_And the mention of the bar!_

Finally Ruby remembered where she had seen him from. The night she and Yang went drinking, the ones that Yang had beat up. Ruby herself would have ever guessed that that would come back to bite her in the ass.

But Ruby no longer felt like a victim any longer, not with her weapon in her hand. Feeling the hefty iron and wood in her small hands again made her feel powerful and unafraid. She knew what those two bastards were after and she'd pay them back tenfold.

Slight shuffling to her left though, forced the young girl to peer into the darkness and spot a girl. The same one who had shouted just moments before, but Ruby's silver eyes widened in mild curiosity at what she was doing.

The girl had a bow drawn with an arrow aimed right for the other man who had assaulted Ruby. He had a dark green Mohawk and iron tipped boots; the one who had kicked Ruby earlier.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' bunny?" The green mohawk guy asked.

Ruby cocked her head in confusion at the word _bunny_, but then spotted two long ears protruding out of the bow wielding girl's head.

_A rabbit Faunus?_

No matter though, although she was thankful for whoever that girl was for interrupting what was happening, Ruby had her heart set on revenge right now. The young girl turned back towards the man who had assaulted her and only felt her body tense up. She wasn't letting this moment pass her up, not when they almost… had their _fun._

She rushed forward while adopting an attacking stance with her weapon, swinging the scythe's bladed end behind her as she charged towards the blue haired man.

She watched him throw his hands up in surrender, but Ruby was seeing red right now; she kept her charge up. She was hell bent on ending the bastard's life.

But the unique sound of an arrow being let loose sounded, and on instinct Ruby ducked her head, but keeping her eyes on her original target she was able to see him get knocked right off his feet, with an arrow ricocheting off his armored chest.

"Hey, calm down! Don't kill him!"

Ruby stopped her advance but noticed the man still writhing on the ground from the force of the arrow. It looked as if the girl had purposefully aimed at an armored spot to knock him over but not shoot to kill. Turning around to face the girl once more, Ruby noticed she had another arrow already primed to fire at the Mohawk boy who was now shuffling backwards away from the two girls slowly.

But the moment he finally turned tail and ran, another arrow took to the air and caught the boy right between the shoulders, right on his spine; causing him to tumble forward and roll into a sloppy cartwheel on the ground.

Realizing that the lone Faunus had just off handedly saved her, Ruby glanced over at the girl. The rabbit Faunus was slinging her bow over her head and back onto her back, while walking towards Ruby herself with a warm smile on her face. Ruby however was still running on adrenaline and tightened her grip on her weapon. After what almost happened she was still on edge and wary just in case.

The Faunus seemed to pick up on the intent though; however she still wore her smile and raised her hands up.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Velvet." The girl now known as Velvet stated softly.

Ruby lowered her weapon slightly before noticing a cool breeze make its way down her shirt, causing her to shiver a bit. She was finally calming down and noticed just how much in fact she was sweating with nervousness, and finally how her chest piece was loosened up almost completely. Luckily she had on an undershirt so her modesty was still covered.

Realizing that Velvet was not a threat to her, Ruby sheathed her weapon before fastening her gear back in place, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Velvet's form. The young girl took this time to take in the girls' features. Velvet had long brown hair that flowed behind her with long bangs covering her forehead and dark brown eyes that regarded her curiously. Ruby then glanced up at the girl's long rabbit ears that stood defiantly atop of her head before looking back into the girl's eyes.

"Quiet one, are we?" Velvet asked after a moment.

Ruby was confused as to what the girl was doing out here, but figured that she too was on night watch. But without warning Velvet grabbed Ruby's arm and began to jog away. Ruby instantly flinched back but couldn't break the taller girl's hold on her. Feeling fear take hold of her mind yet again, Ruby started to reach for her weapon before Velvet's voice cut in;

"We should move before those idiots get up again."

Ruby stopped her reaching and realized that she had almost forgotten about those men. As much as she wanted to end their lives, it probably wouldn't be a very smart plan. She had seen what happened to her sister for just injuring her fellow soldiers; what would happen to her if she was caught actually _killing_ them?

Ruby shuddered at the thought and let Velvet continue to guide her to wherever she was going. At least she was safe for now and out of harm's way, but if this was a premonition of things to come… Ruby wasn't sure if she could do this. Not without Yang…

But she glanced up towards Velvet's bobbing brown hair as the girl continued to lead her towards a set of tents.

_If I made at least one friend… Maybe I could hold out until I see Yang again._

* * *

"Not bad at all! Come on strut around for us, Yang!" Jay guffawed loudly from her stool.

After the clearing of the village of Mountain Glen; General Weiss had ordered half of her army to remain as the town's protectors in case Haven tried to launch a counter attack, while she sent word back to the kingdom letting them know that the town was safe. Civilian causalities were almost none as well as The Order's own.

With word of their staying put for the night, The Vanguard had taken residence inside the local pub and were given a table as soon as they entered. Yang herself wanted nothing more than to resume her conversation with Weiss on her fulfillment in helping her, but she was taken aside by Captain LeAnn and told to do a final sweep with the rest of the group.

Now with that out of the way, Yang found herself sitting at a table with her fellow comrades whom she was introduced to before the battle. All five of them, and they were all congratulating her on her initiation. While she was too busy sulking about Ruby, Jay had taken great lengths to make a brand of the Vanguard's insignia and stamp it into Yang's shoulder armor; successfully making her one of the Vanguard now.

Although she was still in a sour mood, Yang couldn't help but feel a little joyful about it. They made the blonde stand up and show off the new crests. It really felt like she was a part of something more than just an army.

Almost like a family.

But her joyful mood sobered instantly at the word.

_Family._

Ruby was her family; the _last_ of her family.

Sitting back on her stool, Yang sighed before grabbing a mug placed in front of her and taking a long swig from it.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at the group; in fact they had done nothing but try to make her feel at home ever since the battle had ended. Even the quiet ones who she thought disliked her had smiled and praised her on her success. But she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was happening to Ruby and she needed to be there.

Feeling a hand at her back though, snapped Yang out of her thoughts and look over to her right side; at the green haired Faunus, Rebecca.

"You look down, what's wrong? Did tonight's battle get the better of your emotions?" She asked calmly.

Yang stared into the girl's blue eyes before glancing back down into her mug of brown ale. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to indulge the girl about her problems. Only having known her for the latter half of the day. But if tonight was any indication of things to come, she and the rest of the table's occupants would be her comrades in arms for a while. She'd have to learn to place her trust in them as they would to her.

Glancing up around the table, Yang took the time to observe them before making her decision to answer Rebecca's question.

Off to Yang's left was Jay, as she was currently indulging herself into her own mug of ale while listening in on the table's main conversation. Yang was still unsure of what she had spotted Jay doing with the dead Haven soldiers from before, but she remembered to ask her about that later on.

Next to Jay sat Duncan. He was currently talking about a past event the Vanguard had done before, so it was lost on Yang. But now she noticed how much livelier he looked then from earlier when she met him. He was laughing all the while with his green eyes twinkling with each chuckle he let out.

Beside him sat Isaac. Yang was most curious about him as his weapon was similar to her own in the form of a claymore. He certainly looked strong and she couldn't help but feel a slight want to have a friendly duel between them. But also she wondered about his eye patch. Looking closer now, she noticed a slight scar running down his face where his eye was covered. Another thing that Yang noticed though was how close he and Captain LeAnn were.

Next to him sat the Commander of the Vanguard; Captain LeAnn. She too was laughing at what Duncan was talking about, but Yang couldn't help but notice how close she and Isaac sat to each other. If anything it looked as if the two were maybe romantically involved, but it had nothing to do with Yang so she paid it no mind for now.

And finally she rested her lilac eyes back onto blue ones; belonging to the person on her right; Rebecca. The girl still was looking at Yang with a slight worried look on her face as if she were genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. It set off an odd feeling in Yang, something akin to how maybe her mother would look at her when she did anything wrong.

Yang finally smiled thinly before taking another swig of her drink. Sure she was getting along with her new comrades for now, but she couldn't just open up to them as of yet. She just wasn't ready.

"I'm no stranger to battle; I just have other things on my mind." Yang finally replied back calmly.

She looked into Rebecca's eyes as she spoke and watched something shift deep in the girl's eyes but Yang wasn't sure what.

"I won't pry, but we're a family now. I hope you can come to trust us; we are sisters in battle now." The green haired Faunus announced softly.

Yang couldn't help but smirk at the words. They considered her part of the family now… She wasn't sure how to really feel about it, but decided to ask the girl a question that's been on her mind for quite some time.

"What kinda Faunus are ya anyway?" Yang inquired.

She watched Rebecca's blue eyes light up and the girl emit a soft giggle before answering.

"Mouse."

Yang just nodded her head, now that she knew; the ears did look quite like a mouse. Although now the blonde felt it was high time to find her _General_ and continue their conversation from earlier today. She felt a lot calmer now and she wasn't sure why.

_Because of the fight? Or because of the hospitality?_

She would have never guessed that military life would have been so lax. Not that it was a bad thing so far; just Yang imagined it would have been different. After one battle they already considered her a sister-in-arms. She only hoped Ruby was fairing just as well as she was right now.

Excusing herself from the table, Yang exited the pub. She was still donned in her white combat armor but she felt no fatigue from being in it so long. It felt as if the armor was designed to be worn for a long period of time without hindering the wearer's stamina. It already truly felt like a second skin to her.

As Yang stalked down the dimly lit streets, the signs of a battle had just taken place could barely even be seen anymore; minus the small splatter of blood scattered about. The blonde spotted various lower ranked Order soldiers shuffling about; hauling dead Haven troops into piles and patrolling the streets. Although now thinking about it; Yang had no idea on where to find Weiss in town. She knew she had stayed behind with the main army but no clue on where she would be.

"Yang, was it?"

The blonde glanced towards her left at the mention of her name. She spotted a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail with calm pink eyes.

It only took a moment for Yang to place where she had seen him before. He too was a recruit just earlier today but she couldn't remember his name. But it seemed he noticed her hesitation and smirked at her before introducing himself.

"The name's Ren; we both got into The Order today. I- I thought they hauled you to jail."

_Oh yeah. The one who fought with the sword breaker and dagger._

"Yeah, I got let out on good behavior. Listen not to sound rude or anything but do you know where the General is by chance?" Yang asked hurriedly.

She couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening to Ruby, and the faster she got Weiss to agree on letting her switch to be with Yang, the easier Yang would feel and calm her nerves. She watched Ren's pink eyes narrow as he thought about the question.

"She's at the town's Mayor's place, but I don't think it's-" Ren started, but Yang already broke into a jog before thanking the boy.

As Yang hurried through the streets taking every corner she came upon, it hadn't occurred to her until she noticed she was lost, to ask Ren where the Mayor's house was…

* * *

"Where the hell did you disappear to, Vel?"

"For the last time Neptune, my name is not 'Vel' it's Velvet! And I told you I heard something by the gate's edge and here I met… her." Velvet replied.

Ruby peeked out from behind the girl's shoulder and made eye contact with the boy she had been on a team with yesterday, Neptune. He regarded her with curious eyes before returning his attention back to Velvet.

"So you went and picked up a girl, well you're better than me I admit." Neptune said jokingly as he stood up from his seated position on the ground.

Velvet blushed a bit before staring daggers at the light blue haired boy.

"Anyway, our shift is almost over and has been uneventful. At least on my end until you ran off on me there. What happened anyway?" He asked.

Ruby stared at the ground; she really didn't want to think about what had _almost_ happened. But she was glad for one thing, meeting Velvet. The girl so far had been nothing but nice to her, so Ruby allowed herself to relax a bit. The rabbit Faunus seemed to lead her to the other side of the camp, but as much as Ruby wanted to stay with the girl; she wasn't sure if she could.

"Well she was attacked by some guys and I helped her get out of there." Velvet explained, clearly leaving out most of the details. She glanced down at Ruby and smiled at her. "She should stick with us, plus I don't think she's very talkative." She continued.

Ruby didn't know what to say. She did want to stick with her and as much as she remembered about the other boy; Neptune, she remembered he had a big mouth and ego but was generally harmless as was seen from his duel.

Ruby stared back into Velvet's sparkling brown eyes and nodded her head slowly which seemed to get the message across. Velvet's warm smile grew wider at the gesture.

"Great! She agrees! We have a tent not far from here. I don't think anyone will notice you're gone from your post anyways; we haven't been assigned to squads yet so hopefully they'll keep us together! You can sleep with us tonight err… I still haven't gotten your name?" Velvet excitedly mentioned.

Ruby instantly shrank back at the question. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know it; it was just that she couldn't bring herself to speak. She felt a rising nervous feeling in her stomach. The emotions of not having Yang around came flooding back into her mind even worse than before now. She didn't want to offend her new _friends_, but she had no idea what to do. The cold sweat started running down her face again as she averted her gaze trying desperately to come up with some way to communicate.

"She doesn't speak, can't you tell Vel?" Neptune cut in finally.

Both Ruby and Velvet both looked at the boy as he slung his glaive over his shoulder and looked at the rabbit Faunus as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to him.

"Remember yesterday during the duels? She didn't speak then either. Maybe she just doesn't talk?" Neptune suggested.

Velvet turned back to look at Ruby with a questioning look on her face. "I- is that true? You really don't speak?" She asked finally.

Ruby finally brought her silver eyes to meet Velvet's brown ones and nodded her head slowly.

Velvet seemed taken aback but quickly smiled once more.

"Well how about a nickname? How about…" The brown haired girl asked as she pondered, staring at Ruby with observing eyes before setting her sights on her cloak.

"Red?! Just like your cloak, see?" She suggested.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the name, but she rather liked it. For the first time that night; she smiled. Nicknames were something she hadn't done since she lived back in her village with Yang. It felt nice to have someone make one for her again, and she liked it.

Ruby nodded her head happily at the name and grinned causing Velvet's smile to grow wider, and even Neptune to smirk.

"Alright then, Red it is! Let's go Neptune, our shift is over and we can show Red to our tent." Velvet spoke as she grabbed Ruby's hand gently to lead her along.

The touch this time didn't cause Ruby to become nervous. In fact she quite enjoyed the warmth of Velvet's hand in her own. It reminded her of a warm feeling she had only experienced with Yang before.

_A feeling of being wanted._

But the sounds of someone running up behind them caused the trio to turn around at the sight of three men jogging with torches in hands. One of them halted at the sight of the three, dressed in a bronze suit of armor bearing the insignia of The Wings of Vengeance.

"Ready your units, The Wings of Vengeance are heading out tonight. Haven soldiers have been spotted at the castle town of Sanctum! Report to your company sergeants!" One of the men shouted before running off to spread the word…

* * *

Blake exhaled deeply as she leaned her head against the wall. Today's battle had gone incredibly well. With it being Weiss' first clash in real combat, her friend had done wonderfully. Although when Blake had found her after her mission to rendezvous with the lieutenant she couldn't help but notice something was amiss with the white haired girl. She couldn't place it but she had caught her staring at Yang. It was confusing to Blake, and she remembered when she tried to ask Weiss if anything was wrong; the girl seemed to hesitate before answering with a lie.

It didn't take a genius to know that she had lied to her when she said everything was fine. Especially when you were trained to spot such things, but Blake wasn't going to push for answers. She'd just find them herself. Although she did know it had something to do with the blonde brute, Blake just didn't know exactly _what_.

The sounds of weighted boots caught the girl's ear as she heard the front door to the Mayor's mansion open with someone who seemed to be breathing heavily. Blake lifted her head off the wall before catching a glimpse of long and unruly blonde hair bounding into view around the corner and sighed.

_Speaking of her…_

"How did you get in here, Yang?"

Blake was currently leaning against the wall outside of the room Weiss was retreating to for the night. She had opted to stand guard despite the two armed soldiers stationed outside the Mayor's house as well, exactly for a reason just like this. Yang was standing in front of Blake; in a sweaty mess as if she had run all the way here.

"Easy, this new nifty 'Vanguard' stamp kind of makes people think I'm pretty important. So the two guys outside just let me on in." The blonde explained causally.

Blake narrowed her eyes. She was starting to hate the girl more and more. She was too reckless, too hot tempered, and acted on instinct rather than use her head. Sure she may be strong, but when she isn't fighting the girl doesn't follow any of the rules. It was as if she could only function when there is chaos.

"Yang, you and I both know I'm not going to let you in to see her, so why don't you just _leave_?" Blake hissed.

She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and stood up straight. She knew Yang was well versed in unarmed combat as well, but she had gotten lucky in the jail cell; Blake wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She narrowed her golden eyes and watched as Yang seemed to grin wickedly and crack her knuckles.

"C'mon kitty, I really don't wanna hurt ya again." Yang taunted.

Blake sighed deeply while keeping her anger under wraps. She knew Weiss would be livid if she had gotten into another confrontation with the blonde. More so in the Mayor's home where they were guests. So the cat Faunus tried to settle this in one last attempt to be civil.

"Yang, can't you just wait until morning, and just try and act civil? Weiss has placed so much trust into you and you always try to find a way to shatter it. She let you out of jail after you assaulted a drill sergeant; still let you joined the esteemed Order, and even gave you a slot into the Vanguard! Such a thing is unheard of and here you are, still demanding more of the General!" Blake half shouted.

She was getting worked up but couldn't help it. She had never seen Weiss act this way towards anyone. It was as if she were under some sort of spell or just not in her right state of mind when it came to that buffoon of a person.

_Why does she go to such lengths to help her?!_

"You should know your place, brute!" Blake spat.

Yang on the other hand seemed to take her scolding without a care in the world. The girl kept her wicked smile and just shrugged.

"Sounds like you're jealous, kitty cat. Afraid I'll take your place or something?" Yang goaded.

Blake was about to lash out once more until she heard the door next to her open and swing out, with a _very_ agitated Weiss standing in the doorway. Her hair was down and she was dressed in just her white undershirt and a pair of gray slacks, the bags under her eyes suggested that she was woken up by the two girls arguing just outside her door.

Weiss' ice blue eyes glanced at Blake before settling on Yang's own lilac ones that regarded her curiously.

"Did I wake you from your beauty sleep, General? My mistake, I'm just here to continue our conversation. I held my end of the deal, now how about you?" The wild blonde asked.

Blake stared daggers at Yang.

_The nerve of her! How dare she speak to Weiss like this?!_

Blake opened her mouth but was silenced by Weiss as the girl held her hand in front of Blake's chest.

"Yang, I quite remember our conversation from earlier today, I don't need you to remind me. Tomorrow when we return to the kingdom I will converse with General Cardin and attempt a transfer of your sister into The Order. Right now I can't do anything so _please_, get the hell out of here and stop fucking around." Weiss uttered steadily.

Blake had never once heard Weiss speak in such a tone. It was controlled yet laced with venom as if she was barely keeping her anger from boiling over. She glanced over at the shorter girl but she was shaking with what Blake believed to be anger.

Looking back over at Yang, the girl's mood seemed to dampen with the tone in which was spoken by Weiss. She no longer wore her stupid grin and seemed to grow much more serious.

"Good, glad to know you're trustworthy. Plus I'd say you kinda owe me, after I saved your life an all tonight too. Have a g'night! See ya again kitty." Yang called over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and left the home.

_Saved her life?_

"Weiss, what'd she mean she sav-" Blake started to ask, but as she turned to look at Weiss, the girl wore a look that screamed _not interested_ in explaining. So Blake shut her mouth and leaned back against the wall.

Not soon after Weiss shut her door and retreated back into her room. Blake fell back into her original thoughts. Now she _knew_ something had happened between those two.

_Yang had saved Weiss' life?_

She'd get to the bottom of this soon. She hated seeing her friend be talked to in such a manner by that brute. There had to be something more than just her saving her life to warrant Weiss for going so out of her way to help that girl. It couldn't just be strength and skill.

* * *

_Now that that's settled…_

Yang left the Mayor's mansion and headed towards the outskirts of the village. She embraced the cool summer breeze at her face as she leaned against one of the many trees. Now that she had Weiss' word on her getting Ruby back it felt as if a giant boulder was removed from her chest. She could now think and move easily.

Yang gripped the handle of her great sword; Ember. Unsheathing the large blade with ease; the blonde bore into the weapon. The hardened steel that was pitted and chipped in various places in the countless battles and clashes that Yang had been in; she stared into.

_Uncle Qrow would be proud, following in his footsteps. Although I do need to get the blade reworked._

Yang smiled before swinging her massive blade around with ease. She twirled the hardened metal around her body skillfully and effortlessly. After years of handling the massive sword, she had grown quite skilled and comfortable with the various acrobatic displays that she would do while she was bored. Spinning the sword around her body with her hands and twirling it in the air around her head felt right. Almost as if she was in a state of bliss.

All the while she toyed with her weapon; she didn't hear the quiet footsteps of someone approaching her from behind.

"You're really good at that."

Yang gripped the handle of her weapon and aimed it at the all too familiar voice behind her.

"Jay, do you just like sneaking up on me?" Yang asked as she bore into the lioness Faunus.

Jay just smiled before crossing her arms. "I gotta keep you on your toes! Maybe one day you'll actually hear me coming…"

Yang chuckled before sheathing her great sword and leaning back against the tree.

"So, why are you hanging all the way out here; alone? Didn't like the tavern?" Jay asked as she shuffled towards Yang leaning against the tree beside her.

Yang instantly smelled the alcohol on the woman's breath. She was either drunk or extremely buzzed as the strong pungent smell of cheap ale emanated off of her.

"Sometimes I just like to come out and swinging my weapon. It's one of the few times where I truly feel at peace, ya know?" Yang muttered softly.

She cast her gaze upwards through the green leaves of the tree she was currently under and up into the cloudless night sky. It was full of stars and the moon was out fully. Yang couldn't help but wonder if Ruby too was looking up towards the stars as well.

_Soon we'll be together again baby sis…_

"I know exactly what you mean, Yang. The feeling of being in control of her your life while fighting desperately to stay alive and keep surviving. Sometimes by any means necessary… A wonderful feeling." Jay replied.

Yang looked over at the woman. Her amber hair had cascaded over the girl's eyes but she wore a toothy smirk that showed off her canines in a rather harsh smile.

Without warning Jay unsheathed a knife from the bandoleer over her armor and flipped it around her hand. Yang kept her eye on the sharp and unique looking knife as the lioness twirled it through her fingers with skill and grace. And with a flick of the wrist threw the blade at another tree about ten meters away.

The speed in which she had chucked the knife surprised Yang. The sound of metal embedding itself into hard wood with a dull thump sounded as Yang spotted the blade protruding out of the tree trunk.

"Are you familiar with knife play, Yang?" Jay asked, back in her usual cheerful voice.

Yang shook her head '_no'_ while watching Jay unsheathe another throwing knife from her bandoleer and twirling it around her left hand. The blonde studied the way the small weapon moved effortlessly in the experienced woman's grasp and analyzed the exact moment she chucked the blade towards the same tree trunk, nailing the spot right next to where her other knife was embedded.

"Well it isn't too hard. Wanna try?" Jay asked, while grabbing another knife and handing it to Yang with a playful smile on her face.

Yang grasped the cool metal in her right hand before weighing it. It felt weighted perfectly, so they indeed were throwing knives, expensive ones at that and well crafted. Yang had never used a ranged type of fighting style or weapon before, relying on Ruby and her automatic crossbow. But maybe it was a good chance to learn something new.

"How about a little game?" Yang offered.

She watched Jay's blue eyes twinkle with mischief and desire at the comment before she returned Yang's look with a raised eyebrow.

"If I nail the tree with this knife right next to your other two; you teach me how to use throwing knives." Yang demanded.

Jay nodded her head slightly. "If you manage to actually land it next to my knives, don't you think you wouldn't need to learn?"

Yang just chuckled before running the image in her head of Jay throwing one before. She was excellent at memorizing tactics she was able to witness before, a very useful trait Yang had learned and picked up on. Watching someone do something, Yang was able to pick it apart and mimic the move; most of the time. She wouldn't be a pro at it but she would be able to grasp the basics. All from one demonstration, and she'd put it to the test right here.

"Well, maybe I won't be a pro at it. Well what d'ya say?" The blonde asked in a competitive tone.

"And if I win?" Jay asked darkly.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want, I don't care."

"Your past, I wanna hear about your past then." Jay stated.

Yang fought the urge not to flinch slightly at the request; it seemed as if The Vanguard all wanted to know about her now.

"You're on then."

The blonde lifted the throwing knife between her gloved fingers and felt each and every curve of the weighted blade. It seemed as if it were perfectly balanced so it wouldn't matter from what side she threw it at. Closing one lilac eye Yang brought her arm up and inhaled slowly. She kept her vision directly focused on the tree trunk and right next to the other two knives currently sticking out of the wood.

Her adrenaline started pumping and her vision was narrowed. She leaned back on her leg and in that calming moment cleared her mind of everything and shot forward with her arm, letting go of the knife aimed directly at the tree.

_Nailed it…_

* * *

**A/N: Still looking for someone to draw the cover art of this story! :) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Birth of a Scout

**A/N: Probably the most difficult chapter to write. No idea why, but oh well. Next one will be the beginning of the serious stuff! Finally! Thanks for sticking around this long everyone, and through the slow build up! Always a pleasure to write for you all :D not really much to say, so enjoy this odd chapter!**

**~I dedicate this chapter to ARMV7 and Arin; you guys will pull through this, easily!~**

* * *

"Right when I was about go back to sleep…" Neptune whined.

His comment earned a slight chuckle from Velvet, but the girl continued marching forward along with the rest of The Wings of Vengeance.

Currently the entire regiment of The Wings of Vengeance has been mobilized during the night to move north towards one of Vale's castle towns; Sanctum. Rumors of a Haven battalion sized element seizing the town had caused the King of Vale to order a unit to investigate and eliminate any and all foreign threats.

General Cardin had jumped at the chance of battle and took up the campaign, even though tomorrow would be the main war meeting for the setting off of all three main army's campaigns. The King granted his request and now here they were. Marching in the dead of night; hundreds of soldier's flying the banner and colors of Cardin's army in a massive formation.

The thundering of boots and the booming of drums sounded in the night as the army moved. It was a spectacular sight _and_ sound. Ruby had never been a part of anything like it before. Her and almost over half of the new recruits who were currently a part of it. Nerves and emotions were unsure as to where they were currently headed and of what to expect. They were told nothing but rumors and now they marched.

Ruby stuck close to the rabbit Faunus' girl's side, she was keeping her silver eyes out for the two men who had attacked her earlier this night. Granted in a marching order this big, the chances of them finding her in this mess were extremely low. But the crimson haired girl rather stay vigilant than let them get the drop on her once again.

Velvet however seemed to notice Ruby's jumpiness and wrapped a reassuring arm around the small and timid girl. Flashing her bright and cheery smile once more, she leaned down and whispered in the smaller girl's ear.

"Don't worry Red; I'll be right here with you! No need to be nervous, we'll watch each other's backs."

_This warmth._

_This smile, this arm around my shoulder, and these reassuring words._

_It's just like Yang's…_

Ruby smiled slightly back towards the Faunus girl and nodded her head. She didn't fight against the tear that escaped her eye but she didn't want to. Ruby felt real happiness in that moment; something she hadn't felt for the last few days.

Staring up at the brown eyes that twinkled with warmth, Ruby continued forward within the wide formation towards a battle that was uncertain. But as long as she had her new friends with her she was sure she'd get the chance to introduce them to her sister soon.

"Halt! Formation halt!" A thunderous voice sounded.

Suddenly the thunderous sounds of marching died down instantly. Soldiers all among the formation immediately started speaking amongst themselves regarding the halt order. Even Velvet and Neptune looked slightly worried. It was the dead of night and they were still in the forest, nowhere near their destination.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Neptune asked.

Velvet's ears perked up and she looked as if she were concentrating on listening to something specific, but after a moment she sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I can't hear anything really regarding that. Too many people talking." Velvet muttered disappointedly.

At that moment Neptune plopped onto the ground and sat down stretching his body. "We're making camp here, I bet you!" He then said tiredly.

Ruby just stayed close to Velvet as the girl shook her head at the sight of Neptune. But not a moment later did a new order get shouted down from the head of the formation.

"Make camp! Make camp!"

Ruby looked around at the various other soldiers who were marching around seem to all relax at the new command given. There was a collective sigh heard throughout the group.

"Told ya."

Velvet scowled at the blue haired boy, but soon smirked. She indeed was exhausted as well. Pulling night watch then being told that they were to march the very next minute, all she wanted to do was lay down and go to –

"You three! You're new recruits right?" A man bellowed.

The trio all jumped before glancing to their left at the sight of an armored man riding atop a black steed. He was dressed in a dark brown set of heavy plate armor, with his full faced helm shut closed. His armor did nothing but intimidate the three recruits but they all managed to shake their heads up and down at his question.

"Good, we need volunteers for scouting parties. You three have just volunteered. You will scout the eastern edge of the forest and report back if you find any signs of Haven troops."

The three continued to stare at the man in disbelief.

"You three fall under me now; Sergeant Viktor. Come find me when you return, now get moving!"

With that the horseman rode off without another word, leaving three brand new recruits with their mission.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Neptune whined; he looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

Ruby glanced up at Velvet and spotted that the girl's mood had soured instantly, but she smiled right after and looked over at Ruby, meeting the girl's questioning gaze.

"Well, at least this means we'll still be together Red!"

Ruby beamed at the Faunus and nodded her head happily. It was true, if they were given a mission together and actually did a good job; why would the higher ups try to break them apart?

"I seriously was so ready to go to sleep, and now we have to go scout! First the damn ceremony, then the night watch, and now this!" Neptune grumbled as he stood up and sulked towards where they were told to go.

Ruby and Velvet shared a look before giggling together at Neptune's misfortune. Sure, it did kind of suck but they weren't going to complain about it.

"Neptune, you do know you enlisted into the military at the time of war, right? If this is causing you to bitch and moan already, then you're in for a big surprise." Velvet chuckled out as she followed him.

Ruby quickly walked beside the rabbit Faunus and behind Neptune who led. As the trio passed by various amounts of other new recruits and hardened veterans alike they took note of their surroundings. Dozens of the soldiers were now setting up camp; tents were being hoisted up and wagons being unloaded. It was quite the sight.

As they continued trekking through Ruby caught sight of a few mobile cannons resting inside of the carriages that the army had pulled along. The young girl felt a strong urge to run over and examine the deadly war machines, but couldn't help but want to stay near her new friends.

"So all we have to do is just like walk around blindly in the dark forest and pray to the Gods that we don't get spotted by Haven troops and come back right? Like a ten minute job, nice!" Neptune mused out loud.

"Are you just lazy, or a coward? I can never tell with you." Velvet asked sharply, before turning to face Ruby and smiled. "Since there's a possibility of us maybe getting in a confrontation together, we should try to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, don't you think, Neptune?"

"Insult me then ask for my opinion? Yeah that sounds good, would be smart to play into each other's strengths." Neptune muttered without turning around as he kept walking.

Velvet nodded as she smirked towards Ruby once more.

"Well, I use a longbow, and with being a Faunus I'm able to see much better in the dark than you two. So I should lead in that case, plus before joining the army I used to go on hunts with my father. I'm used to being in forests like these during the night." The brown haired girl explained.

_'I knew she was skilled with those arrow shots from earlier.' _Ruby thought to herself.

Neptune grunted at the girl's explanation and took this chance to speak about himself now.

"Well, I use my glaive here for close combat, but I also use a tomahawk to throw, granted I only… have one. But yeah, I suppose you should be leading; it would make more sense." He admitted while halting.

Velvet smirked at the slightly irritated looking boy as she walked past him in order to lead the group, with Ruby sticking close behind her now.

"Well how about Red? She uses that scythe so she's skilled in melee but she also has that weird looking crossbow so I'm guessing she's adept at both?" The cyan haired boy continued.

Ruby glanced back at him but nodded her head at his explanation. He in fact was correct.

The trio was now at the far edge of camp. The starting of campfires illuminating the tents that were now set up could still be seen in the distance. The sounds of their fellow soldiers barely carrying this far from where they stood ready to begin their mission.

"So, Vel in front; since you can guide us in the dark. Red is in the middle; she can provide support since she doesn't speak. And I'll take rear guard? Good formation?"

Ruby ran the plan in her own head but couldn't see any negative flaws in it. Despite the light blue haired boy's complaining he could come up with good tactics in his head.

"Sounds good, if I do see anyone I'll do this." Velvet said as she held the universal sign for halt. A closed fist held up in the air. "And we'll stop and find cover, and observe them. If they aren't an immediate threat I say we let them pass, but if they spot us or are bound to find our camp… Well; I guess we should..." The girl continued uncomfortably.

"W- We kill them, right?" Neptune finished hesitantly.

Ruby could tell both Neptune and Velvet were nervous at the idea of actually killing another human being. She realized that not everyone went through the same things she had, so it would be different for others to deal with.

The small girl truly wished she could say something to reassure them that they would be fine, but she couldn't. Her words still failed her as she grit her teeth. But a sudden idea came to her then.

Walking up to both Neptune and Velvet, Ruby placed her small hands on both of their shoulders and smiled. If she couldn't speak to them, she'd show it through gestures!

And it seemed to have the desired effect as both of them looked towards the young girl in confusion before smiling themselves and placing their arms on her shoulders as well.

"You're right, Red. We can do this!" Velvet then uttered confidently.

The three of them shared a look and glanced once more towards the camp of their comrades, and headed off in a staggered line formation with Velvet in front, Ruby in the middle, and Neptune in the rear.

The trio trudged on through the thicket of the forest. None uttered a word and tension was high. For two of the three of the group, killing would be a new experience to them, although not an unwelcome one; it still was nerve wracking.

Velvet proved to be an adept scout; anytime she spotted or sensed something amiss she would order the group to halt and observe. Of course it was usually only some wild life or just the wind, but it never hurt to be too careful; something her father had taught her.

As the group continued to head forth, she kept her eyes peeled for anything. Her Faunus heritage making it extremely easy to peer into the darkness of the forest. With every step and the low crunches of the dirt at their boots Velvet's nerves were at her wit's end. This felt nothing like the countless times she had gone hunting in the wild with her father. This entire feeling was different, as she was hunting for a different kind of prey.

But she wouldn't let this new uneasy feeling get the better of her. So she remained steadfast and continued her assigned task at hand, plus she had others relying on her; she couldn't afford to let her own fear control her thoughts. She had a job to do, and as she glanced over her shoulder and spotted Red checking her own surroundings looking alert, it caused Velvet to smile and redouble her efforts. If not for herself for her newfound friend; Red.

Ruby on the other hand felt very much at home in this situation. It was just like the countless times her and Yang had hunted bounties before. They had used to track them and follow them around forests just like this one she was currently in. Of course she wasn't with Yang at the moment so the small girl made sure to be extra careful when observing her surroundings. She glanced left and right through the thick trees and foliage, but also at the ground; looking for any hidden traps or markings.

She knew both of her fellow comrades would be new to killing and fighting to the death, and Ruby only hoped that they wouldn't hesitate when the moment presented itself. Not when she would need them most.

_Just like uncle Qrow…_

The memory of her uncle flooded her mind, and with that; also the memory of her mother. Ruby strained to push the thoughts away so she could focus and took a deep calming breath to clear herself. She couldn't show that she was weak in this current moment. Her new… _friends_ needed her and she would _not_ fail them.

They had already done so much for her, even if they didn't know it.

As the girls were lost in their thoughts while still keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious though, a certain cyan haired boy sighed loudly, catching the attention of his other two teammates.

"So... When can we head back?"

Velvet halted mid stride to turn and face the boy who had uttered the comment, letting Ruby get ahead of her in the process.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Neptune. Has it occurred to you to ever take something serious for once? I mean who-"

Velvet's ears twitched at a distinct sound and the girl froze mid-sentence.

Ruby herself also heard it and immediately crouched behind a tree off to the group's left. She unslung her repeater crossbow and held her breath, peering into the darkness but just making out both Neptune and Velvet scramble behind another tree a few meters away.

Ruby shut her eyes and concentrated on where it was coming from. It was the sound of heavy foot falls. It couldn't be another friendly scouting party, as this was their sector to scan; which only meant one thing.

_Haven._

The sounds of crunching branches and speaking could be heard. The sounds were only getting louder which meant that they indeed were heading in her direction, but their movements weren't hurried or rushed.

_We weren't spotted._

Slowly, Ruby glanced around the tree at the direction of the noise. In the pitch black darkness she couldn't see anything, but judging from their voices there were at least five or more, and their formation had to be lax.

_They aren't even trying to hide their presence?_

How loud the enemy group was being perplexed the young girl, but she'd make sure that mistake would be their last. But she had to coordinate with Velvet and Neptune; not just rush out alone. Glancing back towards the two, Ruby spotted Velvet waving at her to get her attention and watched the Faunus point to her left and hold up eight fingers.

_Eight soldiers coming from the left._

Ruby nodded her head and turned back around; peering in the general direction she was given. She felt a smirk form on her lips at Velvet. Even though the girl was scared she remained focused at the task at hand; Ruby knew that she would make an excellent teammate. She didn't lose her head at the first sight of trouble.

Bracing herself, Ruby leaned up against the tree she was hiding behind and aimed her crossbow towards the incoming sounds of the enemy soldiers. They sounded extremely close now, at least within two meters of her position. She prayed that none of them were a Faunus.

She held her breath once she caught sight of one of the soldiers. They were all engrossed in a conversation about something, not even paying attention to their surroundings. Their weapons were sheathed and they were making _way_ too much noise. Ruby remained completely still as she stared down the sights of her weapon, counting a total of eight Haven troops who were all dressed in the usual dark gray plate armor and unknowingly walking right by her position. They were so close to her that she could reach out and grab one of their arms as they all walked past.

It was only once the last soldier walked past her that Ruby noticed they were headed right towards the tree Velvet and Neptune were both hiding behind. Those two wouldn't be so lucky and would in fact be spotted; being right in the group's path.

Ruby felt her adrenaline pumping and couldn't see Velvet poking her head out anymore as the group was nearly on top of them.

Finally exhaling, she lined up her first shot and took aim at the rear most soldier.

And fired.

Ruby kept her silver eyes exactly on the kink in the man's armor. Right between the crease of unprotected flesh at his neck.

The sound of her crossbow was muffled out by their conversation; but the moment the bolt buried itself into the man's neck, he grunted and slumped forward. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The heavy sound of him hitting the ground face first caused his fellow compatriots to turn around at the sound and look at him. It seemed that they were slow to act as _still_ none of them unsheathed their weapons, so Ruby used it to her advantage.

Knowing each automatic crossbow clip only held five bolts; Ruby adjusted her aim and prepared to fire her remaining four projectiles.

_Thunk thunk thunk thunk._

Ruby fired all four of her remaining bolts in quick succession at the gathered group of enemies, nailing three more with deadly accuracy but missing the last round.

"Ambush!"

Her enemies finally took notice of the events befalling them and unsheathed their weapons in alert. Ruby herself re-slung her crossbow; not bothering to reload, and grabbed her scythe hanging off her belt.

Pushing off the tree trunk she was leaning against, she surged forth towards the group of Haven troops. There were only four of them left with the other half dead at their feet, unmoving or writhing in agony as they chocked on their own blood taking in their final breaths.

The soldiers finally spotted her as they charged at Ruby with weapons drawn, but they had played into the small girl's plan. As soon as they all turned to face her; Ruby spotted Velvet jump out from behind her hiding spot with an arrow already in flight towards an enemy who was making his way towards Ruby.

Watching another amidst their group hit the ground Ruby rushed forward with her scythe already held firm with conviction.

The closest soldier to her lunged forward with his sword but Ruby was already ahead of him. The small girl leaned left and easily evaded the thrust, and brought the bladed end of her weapon around the man's body and dug it into his back with force.

Jerking her curved blade out of his back, Ruby took in the man's face. He was probably just in his late teens with short brown hair and black eyes that stared back at her with a muted anger but also with a look of bewilderment, as if he wasn't completely sure if he was in fact dying.

Ruby had seen the look countless times, and each time she paid it no mind. It was only a means to an end; if not them then it would be her, or someone she cared about. She moved aside; letting the boy's limp body crumble to the ground, and made her way to her next opponent.

She spotted Neptune locked in a clash with his own opponent, but it seemed like he was holding his own. Ruby refocused back on hers. The last lone soldier stopped their charge and froze. They looked back at their last remaining ally just in time to see Neptune dig his glaive into their stomach.

Ruby stood firm and held her weapon defensively; she'd let the last soldier charge at her, not the other way around. The Haven trooper finally turned their head and refaced Ruby and surged forward. They were wielding a shield and an axe and as they charged forward they held the shield as if were a battering ram, causing Ruby to dodge to her right as soon as they were in range.

As soon as the small girl side stepped, she swung her weapon right towards her opponent's back, but the lone soldier proved to not be as much as a pushover as the others; as they swung around with their shield and blocked the attack; sending a small vibration up Ruby's arms. Seeing her attack blocked brought an odd feeling to Ruby.

Suddenly she felt everything on her body. The cold sweat running down her cheeks, her hair that was matted to her forehead, the rough chaffs of her leather chest guard, and the loose dirt at her feet. Her senses seemed to energize at this moment as she narrowed down this feeling.

Joy.

An opponent that could hold their own made her ecstatic and that much more eager to fight, to prove herself.

With a newfound vigor, Ruby bounded forward, swaying from side to side and kept her eyes on her opponent as they readied their shield up once more. Her target was wearing a full faced helm so Ruby couldn't see their eyes; but she had a feeling they too were engrossed in this battle for their life.

Swinging her scythe around her small frame, Ruby watched her enemy hold their shield back as if waiting for the perfect moment to slam it against her. Finally reaching the apex of her weapon swing, she brought it towards her opponent's left side; watching them bring their shield up to block the attack.

Just like Ruby predicted.

She lifted her weapon up and brought it around to slam its dull edge right against their helmet knocking the Haven soldier off their feet and onto the ground. Ruby rushed forward and swung the bladed end of her scythe ready to deal the finishing blow, but the soldier rolled over on time; narrowly evading Ruby's blade as she dug it into the dirt.

The soldier got up and faced Ruby once more, just as she lifted her scythe out of the dirt. She could now see the soldier's face; as her last attack had knocked their helmet off. Ruby's opponent was a girl with dark green eyes that were filled with nothing but malice as her face was twisted into a snarl. Her brown hair cut short almost like Ruby's own.

Neither girl said a word as they rushed forward. Ruby noticed that the girl no longer wielded her shield and only gripped her hand axe. She'd be able to penetrate her defense easily now. Swinging her scythe around her right; the crimson haired girl whirled her weapon towards the girl's side; watching her continue charging forward despite their weapon's reaches. It was as if the girl knew she was going to die but wanted to take Ruby with her, but Ruby had other plans as she put as much force behind the swing as she could.

But without warning she felt herself freeze in her movements and lose her footing slightly. She couldn't move her weapon suddenly.

Glancing towards her right in confusion and slight fear, Ruby noticed her scythe was embedded into a tree trunk. Cold realization dawned on the young girl that she had not paid attention to her surroundings and played right into her adversary's hand. Quickly now, Ruby tried to pull her weapon free but she caught sight of the axe aimed right for her head as the girl was nearly on her.

But a flash of white quickly zipped past her and straight into her opponent's neck, causing the girl to drop her axe and fall flat on her back.

"You alright Red?"

Ruby whirled at the familiar voice and finally managed to wrestle her weapon free from the trunk of the tree. She watched as Velvet slung her bow around her head and onto her back as the girl hurried to her side.

"That was close, but you're okay!" Velvet said, her voice slightly hallow.

Ruby glanced back at the girl who almost ended her life and noticed the arrow sticking from her throat. It was indeed Velvet's own and she had saved her, yet again. Ruby eyed the girl's dark lifeless green eyes staring straight ahead as if they were focused solely on what was in front of them, right before she was killed.

Ruby turned back towards Velvet and saw Neptune slowly making his way towards them as well. Both her teammates were uninjured but shaken, probably from the fight Ruby guessed.

"S- So, n- not so bad, r- right?" Neptune asked nervously.

Ruby watched as the boy held his weapon over his shoulder shakily, the metal handle banging against his shoulder armor lightly.

Velvet's eyes seemed unfocused as the girl nodded her head slowly, glancing down at the eight dead bodies before the trio.

Ruby finally felt her adrenaline coming down, and re-sheathed her weapon. She glanced around at the dead bodies before back at her comrades. They looked as if they were in a daze and scared. But despite being in shock now, they had done admirably during the fight. Neither of them froze or ran during the battle and that was all that mattered.

First kills were different for everyone, and Ruby still remembered hers. She wouldn't rush their coming to terms with it, as the trio stood in the dark forest, surrounded by their dead enemies and alien feelings. They'd head back to camp when they were ready, there was no rush now.

It wasn't easy coming to terms with taking someone's life. And now it seemed as if the full weight of what they had signed up for was real; they were now forced to kill their fellow man.

And this was just only the beginning…

* * *

**A/N: I heard from the grapevine that someone mentioned potential art that could be drawn for this story... :) lol.**


	11. Shadows and Secrets

**A/N: Did something a bit different in this chapter as you guys will see. Also, yes; after this chapter "it" starts. Everything you've all been waiting for so to speak lol. This story will be getting updated on Sundays from now on. I finally had a chance to start backlogging so that's a plus.**

***Special shout out to Skiretehfox for the cover art!***

* * *

"I'm still saying it was beginner's luck." Jay grumbled.

Yang couldn't help but grin at the lioness Faunus. Ever since their bet last night, with Yang winning of course; the woman had been in a slightly sour mood. Quite the sore loser it seemed, but still she would keep her word on their bet; teaching Yang the art of throwing knives.

Taking in the sights once more, Yang stared up into the clear blue sky through the assortment of tall white brick buildings. She was in an elated mood. They had returned to the kingdom of Vale early this morning and Captain LeAnn had released her Vanguard for the early half of the day; holding everyone accountable for staying out of trouble.

For most, it seemed as if this would be the last day they would be within the confines of the kingdom. Word was spoken amongst the troops that The Order was to set off this evening. But with that in mind, Yang knew she'd be fine. For Ruby was now bound to be with her. She knew General Weiss intended on keeping her word and having Ruby reassigned to join her. It had been far too long that they had been separated.

Yang couldn't wait to see her little sister again, but for now; currently she and Jay were walking through the richer district of the kingdom; heading towards the White Castle's lower level; where the armory was. The group decided earlier today to meet up at one of the higher end pubs in town. One even Yang herself was unfamiliar with.

At first she was reluctant, but soon after _much_ teasing and nagging from Jay and the others Yang had agreed. Everyone should already be over at the bar by now; with the latter; Jay and Yang just coming from the crafting district of town. The blonde had told her fellow comrades that she needed her blade reworked while they were off duty. So she found the best blacksmith she could in town and paid him handsomely to reforge her blade to be back in tip-top shape.

And now after dropping the hefty weapon off, the two girls were on their way to the armory to change out of their armor. Still being dressed in the pristine white Order plate armor of course warranted attention throughout the populace, something Yang didn't like but Jay seemed to ignore them perfectly fine as she continued to chat with Yang as the pair continued their brisk walk.

"So, Yang?"

The blonde glanced over to her left at the lioness Faunus, not liking the way she was grinning to herself. It looked as if she had something wicked on her mind; as usual Yang had noticed.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to join up? Not just the Vanguard but the army. What are you fighting for?" Jay asked seemingly sincere.

The random question sent a slight shiver down Yang's back. It caused her to recollect all the past memories she had endured these past three years. All the way back from when she witnessed her uncle be killed right in front of her.

Thinking back on all this made the girl stop dead in her tracks, which caused Jay to halt next to her as well with a slight look of confusion gracing her face.

_The years of ruthless bounty hunting, the countless nights of sleeping on the street, all the death and killing, uncle Qrow, Her mother, Signal, Haven…_

_Ruby._

The brawler felt herself shake at the thoughts and sensed a well-known feeling rise in her mind. She felt it spread down to her chest then to the rest of her body. A hot and burning sensation that she had grown accustomed to over the years. One she usually embraced with open arms in the heat of battle.

But then there was something else. Something new and alien to Yang, and she felt it right on her face.

"Hey, you okay?"

Yang shot her eyes open. She hadn't even realized they were closed and peered into Jay's face; which was just mere inches from her own as the lioness stared back with worried features, her hand still on Yang's cheek; a soft and slightly uncomfortable feeling though.

Backing away from the touch now, Yang took a deep breath to collect herself. She didn't know what came over her then and there; and that worried her. She was improving these past days, so much has happened that she had almost forgot about her mission of vengeance against the crimson clad woman who had burned her village to the ground.

"I- I'm fine, let's just- let's just hurry up and get ready." Yang uttered as she continued to walk towards the armory.

As she stalked along, she heard Jay follow after her lightly but not speaking anymore. Sighing once more Yang closed her eyes and pictured her little sister in her mind and smiled.

_We'll be together again soon, baby sis…_

* * *

It felt good to be back home for the young General Schnee. She held her head up high with her back straight. The way she walked exhumed magnificence and confidence, but could you blame her? She had won her first skirmish. Of course young Weiss Schnee wasn't one to brag but…?

"General Schnee; I heard you crushed the Haven uprising in the village of Mountain Glen with ease!"

"Nothing less expected of our General Schnee!"

"Even Tactician Glynda praised her as a tactical prodigy!"

With the nobles of the castle following in her wake as she strode down to the war room, Weiss basked herself in all the praise. She replied with nothing in response though; but the grin plastered on her face made it known that she loved every second of it.

Although a slight pang in the back of her mind reminded her that it wasn't solely just her that led the army to succeed. There was Lieutenant Penny, Captain LeAnn, and her Vanguard.

Yang…

Once again Weiss found herself with the infuriating blonde in her thoughts. The earlier praise she was so delighted to lose herself in vanished in one fell sweep cause of her. Weiss felt herself grit her teeth and instantly her once confident and proud posture as she walked turned into an irritated and intimidating march.

But thinking about Yang brought up another thing that the girl had been pestering her about ever since she first met her in that damned jail cell. Something about her sister and retrieving her from Cardin's army. Weiss already knew that that would be a _fun_ endeavor to pursue; asking General Cardin to relinquish one of his soldiers to her for reasons unknown. Although the girl would only be a grunt as well, so hopefully he wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

Finally rounding the final corner in the massive castle, Weiss thought it high time to excuse herself from the presence of the nobles, so she could focus at the serious task at hand. And so as politely as a girl clad in full white plate armor and armed to the teeth could, Weiss turned towards her followers.

"Excuse me lords, but I must attend to the war meeting. Good day." Weiss said, speaking with class and elegance while preforming a polite bow.

Turning back on her heel she smirked before continuing on her trek to the familiar red and gold painted room. Although not before she found herself in thought once more; she hadn't even remembered to ask Yang for what her sister's name was.

Finally reaching the massive doors, the two guards that flanked it saluted before pulling them open for the General. Weiss returned the salute and marched on it.

Letting her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room she was confused as to see not as many of the usual attenders present. Glancing around quickly Weiss only spotted her Father the King in his usual chair, General Pyrrha bent over a large map in the center of the table, and Tactician Glynda beside her; conversing with the red head about something.

"Ah, my eldest daughter! I had the utmost confidence in your success and safe return!" Weiss' father; King Schnee voiced, at the sight of his daughter.

Weiss respectfully bowed her head towards her father; noticing that Adam was not at his side, along with her mother; the Queen.

_Odd. Where is everyone?_

Walking inside now, Weiss heard the large doors slam shut behind her; thus signaling that everyone was free to speak openly.

Quickly nodding towards her fellow General; Pyrrha, and to her mentor; Tactician Glynda, Weiss took a seat at the large table. The earlier hesitation she felt about asking General Cardin still gnawed at her mind, but seeing as he wasn't here slightly worried the white haired General.

"Alright, let us begin. I'll be brief here and update Weiss on the events that have taken place while she was away." King Schnee spoke as he stood from his high chair, placing his hands upon the table with a muted thump.

Weiss swallowed and for some reason felt oddly anxious.

_Is it the fear of being sent to battle again?_

But deep down she knew. Weiss knew what it was; the same reason why there were only four people in this very room attending this war summit.

_They were losing._

The war had just officially been initiated yesterday and already they had lost all of their main keeps and villages in a matter of weeks; and all the while, nobles and councilmen and women did nothing but sit on their ass and ignore the problem. Sending diplomats and emissaries doesn't fix everything, and when it doesn't you needed cold hard steel. As well as soldiers who were willing to lay down their very lives for their citizens and fellow countrymen for a shot at life, a free existence.

And someone to lead them.

_That is why I fight. To right the wrongs that these so called leaders have dug this country into._

But this reason she kept to herself. Having not even informed Blake of her true feelings of wanting to become a General…

"General Cardin has left with his forces to secure the castle town of Sanctum to the east. Reports say that a massive Haven battalion sized element has taken the village. He left last night, but we _need_ this town back if we are to begin our push back against Haven." The King finally announced, shaking Weiss out of her thoughts.

She peered into her father's eyes and nodded. She quickly then looked towards the giant map on the center table and took note of the various red and blue markings and labels. It was a map of all of Vale; with all of the close surrounding towns in blue, but a massive red marked area just outside of the closest border. Another depressing sign that Haven had almost pushed them back all the way to their final defensive line.

The kingdom itself.

"This is where you come in General Weiss; I need you and your Order to meet with Cardin and his forces. You two will organize an assault on the town together and in a joint effort retake Sanctum and proceed to your respective planned out campaigns." Tactician Glynda explained.

There was a silent confirmation throughout the small group as they stared at the map intently, formulating battle plans and tactics in their head.

"And as for me and my warriors?" General Pyrrha spoke up.

Glynda nodded her head while pushing her spectacles back up the bridge of her nose. Weiss watched as the woman's bright green eyes darted across the map as she analyzed it before speaking.

"The Iron Shield will begin their mission by heading north; retaking territory along the way until you reach here." Glynda commanded as she pointed towards a blue marked area on the map that read; Snowy Forest.

"Once you reach there you are to remain at the border and send word back to here!" Glynda continued as she pointed to another blue marked area that was deep in Haven Controlled territory named; Fort Skire.

Weiss knew of Fort Skire. It was one of Vale's most legendary holdings and was detrimental to the country's moral and position at the moment. Fort Skire; named after the fabled knight who supposedly slew one of the mythical creatures of Grimm; a fairytale collection of beasts that Weiss herself didn't believe in.

But no matter the story behind the famous knight Skire; the fort itself was carved into the base of a giant mountain with its walls etched out of the very same rock from the summit. An impenetrable fortress that lay close to the center of all of Vale. When Haven had taken it over; it served as a massive blow to Vale and its forces. There was only a small contingent of knight guardsmen there at the time so of course they would lose it.

This and many other strategic losses of key vital towns and forts caused Weiss some turmoil. It was almost as if Vale was set up to lose these positions easily, as if playing into Haven's hand, but there would be no way that were possible. It just had to be a stroke of luck on their part and poor planning on Vale's leaders'.

Refocusing on the meeting though, Weiss noted the multiple blue traced marks on the map. There were three that all erupted from the kingdom and headed out in three separate directions. Each line was labeled as one of Vale's general's armies.

_Heading north was Pyrrha and her Iron shield, east was Cardin and his Wings of Vengeance, and west was Weiss herself along with her Order of the White Lion._

"It's the same for you as well Weiss, and once you meet up with General Cardin you are to inform him of these battle plans. Once you three secure your first campaigns we will create a staging area for an assault on Fort Skire to begin our offensive push." Glynda continued.

Weiss felt herself become slightly excited at the thought of an offensive campaign instead of a defensive one. But she knew that Vale as a whole had an immense amount of work and bloodshed ahead of them to even think that far ahead.

"What of our navy? Rear Admiral Port and his fleet; where will they be?" Pyrrha inquired.

Pointing towards the coast of the kingdom to its south, Glynda then commented. "Admiral Port and his navy will be defending the coast of our kingdom. It is surrounded by ravines and is easily defendable with our cannons aimed there, but he will keep a key token force here just in case Haven tries a naval raid on the town."

The answer seemed to appease Pyrrha as the girl simply nodded her head at the break down of it.

But another thing slightly rocked Weiss as she just now realized it. Cardin and his army weren't in the kingdom anymore; gone to assault the castle town of Sanctum. The thoughts of the blonde entered her mind once more as she pondered on how to break the news to Yang. Of course her army was in fact going to meet Cardin; so it'd just be a minor setback for them. Hopefully the wild brawler could see that and keep her anger in check.

"Engineer Oobleck has crafted mobile cannons and ammunition for the armies to tow with them during your respective campaigns and assaults. They will be delivered to the armories along with carts filled with supplies for you." Glynda then noted as she sat back down in her chair. "Any questions?"

Both Weiss and Pyrrha shared a look before answering with a "No."

"Pyrrha; you and your army are to set off tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. Weiss; you will be setting out tonight. I and this kingdom's citizens are depending on you, God speed. Dismissed." The King bellowed.

Weiss never tore her gaze from the map, etching her route in her head. Of course she had her own layout but she scoured this one for anything that was marked that she could use to her advantage.

"I guess this'll be the last time we'll see each other for quite a while, hm Weiss?"

The white haired girl turned from the map on the table and was met with General Pyrrha. The girl had a humorless smile on her face as well as the telltale signs of worry. It was odd for Weiss to see the fiery red headed girl look so gloomy.

Weiss adopted a small smile herself. "We'll be fine out there Pyrrha; I'll be seeing you at Fort Skire. Try not to keep me waiting too long, yeah?" She then chided playfully.

She watched the taller girl then break into a genuine smile before nodding her head and hold out her hand for a handshake, which Weiss gripped willingly.

"Good luck, sister."

"You as well."

Sharing one last look and smile, Pyrrha then exited the war room right before Tactician Glynda. The older woman nodded once towards Weiss before also leaving the room. The gesture spoke volumes to Weiss. The woman had taught her everything she needed to know and then some, passing all of her knowledge to the former princess. There was no need for her to converse or wish her well. They both knew it would be skill that won out on the battlefield, not a charm like luck.

"Weiss; a moment please."

The young General turned towards her father who still sat upon his high throne chair at the edge of the war table. It was odd to see her father without her mother or Adam at his side. Something she actually wanted to ask about.

She nodded her head at her father's demand and walked to his side. Nearing the elder Schnee, Weiss took note on how badly her father had in fact aged. His once long and silky short white hair now looked dulled and grayer, his skin was now much more wrinkled from stress, and his eyes had dulled from their vibrant blue and looked tired as if he hadn't been sleeping right for days.

_He isn't taking care of himself._

"Yes father?" Weiss asked softly once she reached the man's side.

Standing up from his chair and about two heads taller than Weiss herself; he turned to peer into the girl's eyes with a stern expression on his face. Weiss recognized the expression; it was the same one from all those years ago. From the time where she had conferred with him about her wanting to become a General. It was also the same day that she met Blake for the first time.

"You know you will always be my eldest daughter and no matter the outcome of this war; that your mother and I love you right?" He spoke softly.

Weiss was slightly taken aback by the out of place confession from her father.

"I- I do father. Where is this coming from?" Weiss asked concerned.

She watched as the king of Vale sighed deeply before sitting back in his chair with the posture of a man who was broken. It was an uncouth sight to the girl, to see the king fold into himself like this, and it greatly worried Weiss.

"To speak quite honestly here Weiss and this doesn't leave this room. This is between us; father and daughter." He then stated harshly, causing Weiss to nod her head in which he continued. "This war will test the very foundations of this country's limits. And alarmingly; I believe Haven spies have already infiltrated the kingdom."

Weiss felt her eyes widen at the news but for some reason she wasn't surprised. The way Haven had encroached into Vale lands so easily and without confrontation; it was obvious. Someone was sabotaging Vale from within.

"Our guard posts throughout the lands, the emissaries, all of our border's defenses fell in a matter of days. And without so much as a notification until it was too late." The king continued.

Weiss felt the anxious feeling building up in her stomach again. The way her father spoke made it seem like these would be his final words or something of the like.

"Weiss, I fear that our family will be targeted soon. I want you to always remain by Blake's side while you're out in the field. I need you to be careful out there. I- If something should happen to your mother and I… and Winter to; I- I-"

But enough was enough; Weiss placed her arm on her father's shoulders and gave him a stern look of her own.

"Father! I do not find this amusing one bit. I've never seen you speak with such a defeatist attitude before and I will not stand for it now! You are king. King of Vale! As I may not agree with you on _most_ things, you're always had my respect in knowing that you would try your damnedest for this country." Weiss half shouted.

As she watched her father's face turn into a slight frown from the outburst of his eldest daughter, Weiss softened her tone a bit. She hadn't meant to get carried away, but seeing him speak in such a manner upset her.

Sighing softly though, Weiss continued. "Don't worry about me, worry about mother and Winter. Because when I come back after winning this war; I expect to see you all waiting for me."

She flashed her father a warm smile while watching his face conform into one as well before he stood up from his chair. His posture was back to that of a leader, and a king. His previous pessimistic attitude now gone and replaced.

"The day my eldest would lecture me; oh how time flies." King Schnee uttered while opening his arms and embracing his daughter in a tight hug.

Weiss returned the hug with a smile on her face. Although she was a stern General, she ultimately was still daddy's little girl.

Breaking the embrace a short time later though; Weiss' father returned to his neutral expression and sat back in his chair.

"Be sure to visit your mother and sister before you set off tonight. I believe your mother is in the garden, and I have no idea on where Winter is. That girl has been quite attached to councilman Ozpin as of late. Maybe they are in the library."

Weiss nodded as she thought about whom to visit first, settling on her mother. Just as she turned to leave however; she glanced back to her father and uttered one final sentence that she hadn't said in what felt like years.

"I love you, father."

* * *

After meeting with her elders, Blake had set off to find her older brother. She had heard that he was in the White Castle somewhere; but not at the King's side.

This left her with the entire castle still.

But Blake continued walking through the grand halls, ignoring the countless stares she received from the royal guardsmen who patrolled and the nobles who aimlessly wondered about, spewing puffed up rumors and gossip.

She would _like_ to be by Weiss' side, but after they had arrived at the kingdom the girl had instructed her to take the day off until nightfall. Allowing Blake time to say her good byes to her clan and family. Of course the Faunus waved Weiss' gesture off deeming that she didn't have to extend the same courtesy to Blake as she did her soldiers, but Weiss demanded it.

So Blake relented and said her goodbyes to the clan. Although that was an hour ago and now she was searching for the final person she wanted to see her off.

Adam.

Blake was currently about to walk past the castle's garden, until she heard a distinct sound. Something musical and elegant, unlike anything she's ever heard before. Stopping mid-stride, Blake narrowed the endearing sound to actually come from the garden. Glancing back towards the path she was walking and at the garden entrance, Blake chose to investigate the garden.

The sound only grew louder and the Faunus found herself becoming enraptured by it. She's never heard anything played so beautifully. Finally rounding the corner; Blake was met with the White Castle's white rose garden. It was a beautiful flowery tended to by the Queen of Vale as well as a handful of servants. Everything here was well manicured and pristine. The grass was a luscious green and the white marble benches and tables were spotless as well as the fountains.

Although the music that drove Blake to come here could be heard loud and clear, she was finally broken from the siren's calming melody at the sight of Adam. Blake felt herself smile at the sight but noticed him and councilman Ozpin discussing something; seated on one of the many marble benches at the corner of the garden.

He was dressed in his usual all black cloak, but his hood wasn't up like always, so Blake spotted his short unkempt brown hair sticking up. She then turned her gaze towards Ozpin. The man was currently muttering something to Adam; making quick hand movements, but Blake couldn't hear what they were saying; even with her enhanced Faunus hearing. They were seated near one of the water fountains which was overlapping their conversation.

She thought it slightly unusual for the two of them to be speaking with each other as she knew Adam was supposed to be the bodyguard of the king and queen of Vale, but those two weren't present in the garden at the moment. In fact the only other person occupying the garden other than her, Adam, and Ozpin was a short servant girl off to the opposite corner of where the two men were currently conversing.

Watching the girl again, Blake took note of the flute in her hands. The song that brought her here to the garden in the first place was being played by her. Although Blake couldn't see the girl's face as her back was facing the Faunus; she took note of the girl's odd hair color. One half was brown with the other half a light shade of pink. She was dressed in the usual white and grey maid uniforms of the servants in the White Castle.

Other than the majestic song the girl played, Blake just figured that she was tending to the gardens. Finally willing herself to move, Blake slowly walked towards Adam and Ozpin not trying to hide her presence.

Adam was the first to notice her even as he wasn't facing her. He turned from his seat and a second later Ozpin glanced over at her. His expression was dark but once his eyes met with her golden ones they flashed into a fake smile. One that Blake saw right through. It was as if he didn't like being interrupted in this current moment. But Blake looked back to her elder brother and watched him smile genuinely at her approach.

"Hey Blake, glad to see you're okay. I heard General Weiss completed her mission in record time." Adam spoke, standing up from his seat and opening his arms.

Blake felt a smile tug at her lips at the sight, and fell into her brother's open arms, embracing him in a hug.

Despite what most people thought about him; Adam was a loving elder brother. Before Blake was assigned to Weiss as her body guard, it was mostly Adam who took his little sister and trained her in the arts of subtlety and combat. Although she did learn much from the clan; it was her brother who forged her into an actual warrior.

And for that she loved her brother. No matter how many times she stumbled during her training, he never gave up on her and was always there to pick her up and teach her again.

Releasing their embrace, Blake politely nodded her head towards Ozpin who returned the gesture while still wearing his fake smile.

Adam sat back in his seat and motioned for Blake to join him; which she did. Sitting next to Adam.

"Yes, Weiss did exceptionally well. She did not falter in the heat of combat and kept a cool head while commanding her troops." Blake assured happily.

Her thoughts fell back onto that night. The planning Weiss had done, the giving out orders and commands, and finally setting up the rules of engagement; all the planning she had to do on the fly. Also how she was willing to listen to those serving under her. She was growing to be a sensible and wonderful leader. Her troops had followed her command without worry with that being her first battle leading them. Blake knew that the soldiers of The Order of the White Lion had now accepted their new General.

And just knowing that made Blake proud for her friend.

But another thought shifted to her mind; in the form of a blonde girl with a gigantic sword. After witnessing her speak to Weiss like that last night; it only caused Blake to want to investigate the wild girl. There was something connecting her to not just Weiss but Blake had a weird vibe coming from her. And she wanted to get to the bottom of it; and what better person to ask than her elder brother?

But it seemed as Adam had noticed the inner struggle in Blake before she even had the chance to ask him about Yang.

"Is something troubling you Blake?" He asked concernedly.

Hearing his tone of voice border _protective elder brother_ made the Faunus girl smile a bit, but then she sighed and pondered a way to voice her concerns.

"I- It's just there's this new soldier in the Order." Blake started, as she bore into her brother's face. Adam wore a small smile and nodded his head to let the girl know he was listening. Sighing once more Blake continued. "I can't help but feel that there's something she's hiding and quite frankly I think she's a threat to Weiss. Not physically of course, but I have a feeling she's affecting the General in her decisions on… some things." She finished hesitantly.

Blake didn't want to go into too much detail in case she was just reading too much into it, but her intuition was all pointing at something going on between those two. Of course she felt guilty about speaking of Weiss behind her back, but she was her bodyguard first and friend second; as much as it pained Blake to admit it.

"What is this soldier's name?"

Blake turned to glance at Ozpin who sat across from her. She had almost forgotten the man was there and didn't think he was even paying attention to them. But what harm could there be in letting them know her name? She was just a grunt who was rising through the ranks _too fast_.

"Her name is Yang. She's a part of the Vanguard unit now." Blake answered.

She was about to turn around to face her brother once again, but something in Ozpin's brown eyes flickered when she mentioned Yang's name.

_No way. Does he know something about her?_

Just as Blake was going to ask him though, a new sound rang out through the garden that caught everyone's interest at the table.

"Oh come on Weiss! Just a quick duel? Or are you afraid that the little sister has gotten better than the elder? Just imagine! The princess defeating the General! Quite romantic don't you think?"

The tone of voice instantly made Blake roll her eyes and her mood to dampen. She even noticed that the melodic flute playing had ceased at the new voice belonging to none other than Princess Winter.

Turning to face the entrance to the garden, Blake spotted both Weiss and Winter currently making their way towards the table she was presently sitting at with Adam and Ozpin.

Weiss was still dressed in her white battle armor and wore an unreadable expression on her face, which Blake knew meant that she was deep in thought about something. Winter on the other hand was dressed in an elegant royal purple dress that puffed out towards her hips. It reminded Blake of an upside down bowl; and looked very uncomfortable. Then again she always preferred to wear something she could move easily in and dispatch her foes. Not curry favor with uptight nobles.

A few things that _did_ catch Blake's eye about Princess Winter though was her hair style. She now had it in the same hair style as Weiss' own. A sideways ponytail, but not only that. She had a weapon strapped to her side in a sheath.

"Good afternoon Adam, Ozpin. A pleasure to see you two are well." Weiss announced as she stepped up to the table. Both Ozpin and Adam bowed their heads in unison before voicing their own greetings.

But Weiss' light blue eyes then turned to Blake's own gold ones. "Blake, I have a favor to ask you. Are you busy?" The General asked.

Blake thought it weird how Weiss would never just _command_ her, unless she thought that Blake was being stubborn. She was _her_ sworn bodyguard. But Weiss had never treated her as _just_ a bodyguard. She treated Blake like a friend. And it made the girl happy.

Blake glanced back towards her brother and gave him a smile before getting up to excuse herself.

"I'll see you again before I set off Adam, okay?" Blake reassured her brother as the man simply nodded his head and smiled. She then turned towards Ozpin and bowed slightly. "A pleasure to see you again, councilman Ozpin." She finished.

"And you too Blake, be … safe out there." He answered back.

Turning towards Weiss and Winter now Blake stood; waiting. Weiss motioned for the girl to follow her out of the garden in which they did.

As soon as they left the garden and were at least five minutes of walking through the grand white marble hallways without speaking; Weiss finally broke the silence.

"I need you to find Captain LeAnn's squad and give her this." Weiss said as she fished out a sealed note with the King's stamp on it and handed it towards Blake.

The Faunus eyed the envelope and simply nodded her head before grasping it and placing it with the most utmost care in one of her pouches. But just as Blake was turning to go out and attend her mission, Weiss gently grabbed her arm to hold her from taking off.

"One more thing Blake." Weiss uttered softly.

Blake raised her eyebrow at the girl wondering what she could be thinking. She quickly looked back towards Winter who had continued walking forward as if unaware that Weiss and Blake had stopped walking behind her.

"Tell Yang that we're going to meet her sister at our next destination. The Wings of Vengeance already moved out but we're meeting up with them on this next operation. That missive I gave you contains information regarding that for Captain LeAnn. But just… be civil with Yang when breaking the news. We both know how she can get."

And with that Weiss let go of Blake's arm and gave the girl a small smile before marching off to reunite with her sister; Winter who still was making her way down the hall unaware.

Blake watched the retreating form of her friend before Weiss finally rounded a corner and out of her sight.

_I should have known. Every time she seems to be acting strangely it has to do with Yang…_

Blake turned on her heel and quickly left in search of her targets.

_Knowing the Vanguard they would be in one of the more expensive bars in the kingdom. _

* * *

"Yang, hm? I was wondering where that girl had disappeared to."

Adam turned to face the elder man once more, keeping his face neutral.

"Do you know who that girl Blake mentioned is?" He asked casually.

He watched Ozpin adopt one of his rare genuine smiles, although this one seemed _wrong_ somehow.

"She's just a loose end that has yet to be dealt with. Yang and her sister were the ones responsible for getting rid of a few targets who would pose a threat to us in the long run; scape goats if you will. Except they never were caught or killed. They vanished before I could get to them, but it seems like I've found them once more; and right under our noses no less." He answered wickedly.

He then set his eyes past Adam and towards a quiet girl who seemed to be tending to the garden; holding a flute in her hand. The girl seemed to notice Ozpin looking towards her and smirked before walking over to the table.

"Adam, I'd like for you to meet someone _very_ important to our plan here. The Empress' most dangerous weapon; so to speak. And also the one who is going to take care of this … loose end for us." Ozpin continued in a low voice.

Adam looked towards the short girl and took in her features once more. He spotted her in the garden when he first walked in but thought she was just a maid, so now he figured she in fact was undercover. She had a mix color of brown and light pink hair; but her eyes. Her eyes were the most unusual thing the Faunus assassin had ever seen in his life.

Every time the girl blinked they changed colors in each individual eye. Swapping from silver to brown to pink.

"Adam, this is Neo."


	12. Genesis

**A/N: Ugh I'm tired. Anyways I changed up Cardin's persona from how Weiss remembered him in an earlier chapter. Other than that not much to say. Enjoy this chapter and I'm sure after you're done reading it; you'll be excited to know about what's to come next chapter! So am I actually!**

**By the way; next chapter will contain certain explanations. Fair warning that the M rating will be in full effect. I will remind you all again next week. **

**Thanks again for all the follows, favs, and reviews! Glad to see so many people enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :)**

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

Blake sighed inwardly and strained to keep her emotions in check; for Weiss' sake. She had basically promised to not fall into Yang's taunting or barbaric behavior. She knew the blonde would make a scene as soon as she delivered the news regarding her sister.

Taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves once more, Blake flashed her golden pupils into Yang's lilac ones; although she was sure she could see traces of red in them.

"I told you; General Cardin and his forces marched off sometime last night. We're going to meet them tonight and from there you'll be reunited with you sister. Just calm yourself in the meantime." Blake uttered.

She was seriously testing her patience. Of course she was trained since birth to be patient and lie in wait, but something about Yang and her persona truly set Blake off. She seriously hated this girl. She was the complete opposite to what Blake represented.

"Where the hell is _Weiss_?!" Yang spat.

Blake rolled her eyes at the ill-placed hatred now directed towards Weiss and glanced towards the other members of the Vanguard who were eyeing the exchange between herself and Yang.

Blake was glad she pulled the blonde aside from the rest of the group initially after she handed Captain LeAnn her orders; but now she was kind of hoping for one of them to step in and subdue the brute before she got rowdy inside the bar and did something she would regret.

All eyes were on those two and Blake felt herself balling her hands up into fists. The way Yang was currently boring into her gave off a bad vibe and she was sure it would boil down into another fight in a few moments.

"_General_ Weiss is in the castle, taking care of the last preparations needed before we… you know meet up with your sister." Blake hissed towards Yang. She didn't want to cause a commotion and be loud and obnoxious like the blonde was doing so she opted to keep her voice quieter. "Seriously Yang, just _try_ to use your head right now. If you act in your usual barbaric ways right now and throw a temper tantrum over not getting your way; do you think it's going to change anything?"

She continued staring into the girl's lilac eyes and watched her deadly gaze shift a bit as if her words were getting through.

"We're going to see her _tonight_! Meaning this very same day. Just calm yourself and why don't you think about how happy you'll be to see her again or something?" Blake pressed on.

It seemed to her that the blonde brawler was _finally_ calming down as her shoulders slumped slightly and her face softened a bit.

"What's her name anyway? I'll be sure to pass it along to General Weiss." Blake asked softly. She watched Yang's gaze harden just a tad bit before she replied.

"Ruby… She always wears a red cloak around herself too…" Yang muttered lowly as if reliving her memories with her sister in her mind.

Without another word though Blake turned on her heel and walked out of the dimly lit tavern; embracing the cool evening air outside with this new information. The sun was setting and it would be pretty soon until they had to set off and leave the confines of the kingdom; to meet with Cardin's army.

She set her sights at the White Castle standing high above any other structure in the city and hastened her pace. She still had to see her brother one last time before they set off tonight.

* * *

"Who'd a thought?! Do your job right; and bam! You're now gonna be the one to do it again and again!" Neptune shouted angrily.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the boy's outburst but kept her eyes peeled for any activity. Currently she, Neptune, and Velvet were once again assigned to scout and patrol the woods surrounding their camp.

After the events from last night; their Sergeant congratulated them on a job well done and gave them the rest of the night off to relax. All seemed well for a time, until this late afternoon. He informed the three that since they had done such a swell job in not only discovering Haven troops but also dispatching them; the trio had earned themselves the positions of scouts.

At first the three of them were honored, but then realized that they'd be sent to patrol further and further deeper into the woods with only themselves to rely on. Just like what they were currently doing right at this moment. Although now it was still light out, as the sun hasn't set completely so Ruby and Neptune didn't have to rely solely on Velvet's night vision.

Ruby smiled as she remembered going over their new formation for patrolling during the day. They had finally settled on a 'V' shaped formation instead of their staggered column from last night. Velvet was still at the head of the head of the formation due to her ranged capabilities; Ruby patrolled the left flank, and Neptune the right flank.

"Seriously Neptune; you could have just remained at the camp and left this to us women. Gods I'd never heard of a guy complain so much about something he knew he was getting himself into. It's pretty pathetic." Velvet muttered as she kept her eyes trained in front of her and longbow at the ready.

Ruby herself had her automatic crossbow out and at the low ready as well, with Neptune holding his glaive; prepared for a melee encounter.

After last night's fight the three of them had decided to _always_ be ready for an encounter and had agreed to keep their weapons unsheathed while maintaining silence; only utilizing hand signals. Of course Neptune still broke the rule by complaining but at least the three of them kept it quiet; unlike the enemy troops they had run into last night who announced their presence all around them.

_ A mistake this group would never make._

"All I'm saying is after such a job well done we should have been granted the day off or somethin'." The blue haired boy continued.

Ruby smirked at the bickering between the two. It somehow gave her the feeling that she had known them for months even though it had only been mostly just over a day or so. The crimson haired girl hoped that they would never split apart; she truly felt at ease with them.

Fishing her uncle's amulet out from underneath her leather chest guard and took it from around her neck to hold in her hand; Ruby looked at the white and blue lion symbol.

_Uncle Qrow; you'd be so proud._

Thinking about her uncle though made the small girl's thoughts to fall back on her elder sister. She wondered what Yang was doing in this exact moment and if she was out of jail, released to serve under her General.

Still holding the amulet in her hand though; the small girl froze at the sound of something to her left. She quickly juggled her crossbow in her left hand and amulet in her other at the sound of a twig snapping and held her fist up while taking a knee behind a tree.

"Vel; hold on! Red sees something." Neptune whispered loudly to get the other girl's attention.

Ruby continued to peer out in the dense forest but couldn't pick up on any other sounds. The girl scrunched up her face in suspicion and strained to hear something, _anything_ but failed.

_I'm so sure I heard something._

Velvet quickly made her way to Ruby's side and placed her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder while looking in the same general direction.

"You see anything, Red?" The Faunus asked cautiously.

Ruby just continued to stare into the forest not hearing or seeing anything now though. The sun was close to setting over the mountains in the distance, carrying over a shadow to cast over the entire forest. This would be the last few minutes that Ruby's human eyes would be of any use and she wanted to _absolutely sure_ that they were in the clear.

Sighing softly she shook her head and stood up, causing Velvet to smile at her while patting her shoulder and shuffled back to her previous spot. "It's alright Red; better safe than sorry, right?" The rabbit Faunus called over her shoulder as she walked ahead to take her position in front once more.

But just as Ruby watched Velvet walk off she spotted something whizz by her vision and straight into the Faunus' form knocking her off her feet and hitting the ground on her shoulder.

Ruby felt her eyes widen at the sight and stare at Velvet who was now on the ground, but still moving.

"Shit! I- It's Haven!" Neptune shouted; his voice full of fear.

Ruby dropped her crossbow and amulet and rushed towards Velvet's downed form. She knew she should be preparing for battle but to see this girl who she already considered a true friend; writhing on the ground in pain, Ruby couldn't leave her.

And so she ran to the girl's side and flipped her on her back.

"W- What the hell was that?" Velvet coughed out.

Ruby felt as if a giant weight had just been lifted off her chest. Velvet was okay; and glancing down at her body now, Ruby was able to see an arrow sticking shallowly out of her leather shoulder guard. The projectile passed through the material but the wound was not deep.

Quickly wrapping her arm around the Faunus girl, Ruby helped Velvet up and looked back towards where she had dropped her weapons; ignoring her friend's pained cries for now; but froze at the sight in front of her.

It was Haven.

But not like last night. There were more than thirty troops emerging from the thickets of the forest; weapons drawn and all focused on her. There was no way they'd get out of this one unscathed.

Quickly turning back around though, Ruby still held Velvet up and helped her along as the girl leaned against her. She risked a look towards the brown haired girl but instantly spotted her large brown eyes that were once filled with warmth and happiness, now filled with fear. She too had seen the troops currently behind them giving chase.

Ruby glanced back up and spotted Neptune already in a combat stance a few meters away from her and Velvet, but the boy looked fear stricken. She could see it plain as day on his face; but still he remained standing firm, weapon in hand.

"Red, I- I can walk on my own." Velvet uttered as she straightened herself up, pushing off of Ruby. "W- What should we do?" She then asked as she turned around to face the incoming soldiers.

Ruby looked back towards Neptune and can see the boy was shaking in fear from where she stood. Turning back towards Velvet though, the girl's eyes were still frightful but determined; as if she would be content with facing them and dying.

_We can't win this, and even if we run… we'd run the risk of leading them to our camp._

Ruby knew what the _right_ thing to do was, but that didn't mean she _wanted_ to do it. There was no way they'd escape.

Glancing once more towards her friends, the young girl sighed and raised her arms up over her head. She watched as Velvet opened her mouth to protest but not soon after, she too realized that the soldiers were nearly upon them and there would be no way to escape.

With widened eyes, Velvet dropped her longbow onto the ground and followed suit, raising her arms in surrender.

"Y- You got to be kidding me… I freakin' knew it." Neptune sighed out.

Ruby could hear the boy's fear in his voice, but she didn't blame him; she too was terrified.

Risking one last glance towards Velvet, she spotted the taller girl give her a small smile. "D- Don't worry, Red. I won't let them hurt you." She reassured.

The fear was present, but her tone was caring. It reminded Ruby of one last person before she felt her hands be tied up behind her back by the Haven soldiers, who were now upon them.

_Yang, I really need you this time._

Ruby watched on as a gray clad armored soldier strutted in front of her and lift his armored fist towards her face.

Then everything went black…

* * *

Watching the last of the sun's rays fade off behind the rolling green hills in the distance, Yang kept her anger curbed for now.

Currently The Order was moving out and heading towards Cardin's army; who were staged nearby the castle village of Sanctum. This was also where Ruby currently was, and the only thought that was keeping Yang docile for now.

When Blake had brought the news and left, it felt as if all of Yang's barriers had crashed. She was _this _close to just snapping; but the car Faunus actually managed to talk some sense into her. So Yang decided to try and give it a try, if not for her sake; for her unit's. Especially Jay; even though Yang hadn't enclosed any personal information about her past to the group, they still managed to pick up on her distress and cheer her up. It was a new but now welcome feeling; it reminded the blonde warrior of her childhood. Back when she didn't have a care in the world and would go outside to the fields and play with the other village children.

Unsheathing her newly reforged blade that she managed to pick up before leaving, Yang swung it out in front of her in a fast slash.

"Whoa, someone's feeling fired up now."

Yang turned to her right to look at Jay. The lioness Faunus flashed a grin while riding her black horse and holding the reins in a relaxed manner.

Yang exhaled and looked back in front of her, towards the back of certain white haired General who was only a few meters ahead on her own white mount facing forward.

"Yeah, a little bit." She finally answered, while re-sheathing her blade.

The Order of the White Lion were amassed and currently riding down a very familiar pathway. One Yang herself had traveled twice a few days ago; and she knew that to get to Sanctum with the route they were going, they'd have to pass a certain village.

Focusing on only being so close to seeing Ruby, Yang prepared herself to stay calm at the witnessing of the aftermath of Signal; her home village. The images flooded back into her mind clearly, but she quickly waved them away lest the rising feeling of anger take hold of her mind once more.

"So, Yang. I know you don't want to talk about your past but-" Jay started. The blonde swordswoman shot her a cold glare but said nothing, allowing the Faunus to continue. "-I couldn't help but overhear Weiss' personal guard; Blake was it? She mentioned something about your sister?" Jay finished, meeting Yang's glare with soft eyes.

The blonde hesitated for just a moment before finally deciding to spill a bit of back info on herself to Jay. "Y- Yeah, I have a younger sister."

Seeing that Jay still continued to stare at her as if coaxing her to continue, Yang sighed once more. "Her name is Ruby. She and I joined up at the same time but… She was placed in a different unit. The one we're actually going to meet right now; and so General Weiss promised to have her switched to join The Order once we get there." She explained solemnly.

After a moment Jay hummed to herself. "Well I have no idea on how you managed to persuade our stern General to accept your sister into our ranks, but if she's even half the fighter you are; I'm sure she's just fine. You're worried about her, no?" The lioness mused.

Nodding her head slightly, Yang agreed. She couldn't lie about that at all. She couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to her sister. And with what lies towards the end of this narrow path; she felt even more uneasy.

"Well do not fret, Yang. You'll see your sister soon enough." Rebecca called out over her shoulder. "Maybe the Captain will even let her join the Vanguard with you?" The mouse Faunus asked, earning a look from the Captain herself.

"Has anyone ever informed you all of the importance on maintaining silence while we move?" Captain LeAnn then asked annoyed as she kept her face forward while riding ahead of the other members of the Vanguard, but still within speaking distance.

"Aw come on, Cap. Lightin' up! We're all just makin' conversation." Duncan then chuckled out from Yang's left as the blonde glanced over at him which earned her a sly wink. "Plus I doubt the enemy wouldn't hear us over those cannons we're towing back there." He finished as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder and towards the rear of the formation.

Yang looked behind her at the rest of the troops at the rear. It was a massive column of white armored bodies and horses along with multiple horse drawn carriages and wagons that trailed mobile cannons. It was quite the sight.

Turning back around to face forward though, the blonde felt a smile tug at her face despite the gloomy feeling in the depths of her mind. Yang didn't even realize that the rest of the Vanguard had heard her conversation with Jay, but even knowing it they didn't seem to mind it at all. She knew that it was pretty self-centered of her to only focus on getting her sister back, and she was glad no one probed into why General Weiss was bending a rule to get Ruby in The Order; but somehow it made Yang appreciate her new… comrades even more.

_I can't wait to introduce Ruby to these guys._

But those happy thoughts were short lived, and once again Yang found her usual emotions stirred awake again.

She knew what it was before the first solider even uttered anything. Yang wouldn't shut her eyes at the sight though. It was a testament to who she is now and the main reason for why she fights.

It was Signal.

The convoy was now riding past the burned out hull of her once former home, and graveyard of her mother.

"Whoa what happened here?"

"Looks like Haven got to this place first, the poor bastards…"

"Rest in peace."

Yang ground her teeth as she stared towards her left at the burned out homes and huts of the once lively farm village. The fires had long since burned out every last ounce of life in the town and were now left in a slightly smoldering heap that could still be seen despite the darkness it was basked in.

She felt the tears brimming in her eyes but she would not let them fall. The stinging sensation burned her vision, but Yang would neither succumb to that weakness of weeping nor turn away from the village. It was her home, her values, her … mother's last stand.

The memories of running around with her younger sister when they were smaller in the open fields. The times where they had laughed together with the other village children while tending to the crops. The days when uncle Qrow came to visit and started teaching them the fundamentals of combat and history.

And the most recent and vexing one of all.

The night of Signal's collapse at the hands of that crimson armored woman.

_Cinder._

Just thinking about her painted a clear picture in the blonde's mind. She remembered the Empress and how she looked vividly. From her shoulder length black hair, to those piercing amber eyes. Yang vowed to herself then and there one thing and one thing only.

_Before this war is over; I will not die until I personally kill you, Cinder._

Already feeling close to giving in to her emotions of anger though, Yang desperately tried to relax herself by taking deep breaths. She could still hear the soldiers around her speaking about the horrors of the ransacked village, but she tuned them out as best she could.

Until…

"The morons should have fled to the kingdom while they could! But what'd ya expect from a bunch of farmers, eh?"

The tone in which that single sentence was uttered screamed arrogant and that's all it took.

Yang finally felt herself fall to the edge of her restraints. She flicked her gaze in front of her; towards a man who was walking a little ahead of her. Slowly but deliberately the blonde felt her hand reach behind her back and grab hold of the wrapped handle of her great sword.

To attack her personally, she could deal with. To comment on her home, her memories, her past livelihood, and insult them as they lay dead? Bodies still warm to the touch?

_No._

She would gladly rot in the stockades to defend her village's late honor.

With hardened lilac eyes dead locked on the man who had the audacity to speak ill of her village, Yang grabbed the reins of her mount and willed it to gallop slightly faster. With her hand on her blade; ready to unsheathe in a moment's notice, she rode towards him.

His back was facing her, but the soldier still spoke. Maybe still uttering insults still, but the words fell on deaf ears for Yang; for she only had one objective on her mind.

_I'll show you what to expect from a farmer…_

"How dare you speak ill of the dead!"

Yang sat rigid in her saddle at the loud shout. For a moment she thought it was herself that had yelled, but glancing up she noticed that the head of the formation had halted with General Weiss on her white steed now facing rearwards; towards the formation.

The young General wore an unmistakably angered expression, and her fury was pointed towards the same man Yang herself was dead set on murdering just a few seconds ago. The blonde pulled the reins on her mount instinctively to stop as the people in front of her had halted at the General's shrill voice ringing out.

An eerie silence filled the air as hundreds of footsteps and dozens of wagon wheels suddenly halted at the abrupt standstill. Yang risked a glance towards her fellow Vanguard comrades but noticed they all seemed just as perplexed as her with all facial expressions leading back to confused.

Turning back to look back up towards the General though; the amount of rage on the white haired girl's face was even enough for Yang to feel her own anger subside at the look. Vexation turned to curiosity as the blonde felt her hand loosen on the grip of her weapon and drop back to the reins of her horse. She continued to keep her eyes on Weiss.

The smaller girl hopped off of her mount instantly and stomped her way towards the man in formation who was walking just a moment ago. Straightaway his body went stiff at the approach of his General; who not only was angry, but pissed off enough to halt her formation at his blatant disrespect but also to dismount herself and make her way towards him amidst the surrounding of other soldiers. As soon as she strode towards him though, the formation split to allow way for her.

Blake was instantly at her side, as the cat Faunus jumped off her own horse and followed the angered General.

Weiss stopped just mere inches from the rigid soldier; who instantly snapped off a crisp salute at her presence. The General stood a good head shorter than the soldier, but her stance screamed that she obviously was superior to this man in every way.

With her body arced forward menacingly towards the rigid soldier, Weiss truly looked ready to kill. Her silver cloak fluttered violently behind her as her aqua blue eyes were narrowed and looking up towards the man. The soldier said nothing, still holding his fist over his heart in a salute.

"Say something of that nature _ever_ again, and I'll make sure you won't live to see the end of this war. You _will_ respect the death of our fellow countrymen." Weiss growled out menacingly in a low voice towards the soldier.

The man said nothing and visibly swallowed while still standing complete still, but Weiss wasn't done yet.

"In fact what is your name, _boy_?" She then demanded.

A moment of silence passed over once more as now all eyes surrounding the two were on them.

"I- It's M- Mercutio, ma'am."

"My name is General to you, not ma'am! Understood?!" Weiss snapped.

Mercutio shrank even further into himself as his legs started to quiver slightly, but he managed to _still_ hold his salute; not dropping it yet in fear of another lashing.

"Y- Yes General!"

"Now tell us, Mercutio; all of us! Tell us why you enlisted and joined my ranks! I'm curious to hear why since you obviously have no respect for the deaths of your fellow countryman. I'm sure everyone here also is intrigued by now." General Weiss boomed. Her voice carried over the slight murmurs and side conversations that were starting to pick up, but they were low enough to not disrupt or catch the wrath of their General.

Yang herself could not take her eyes off of Weiss though. The way the girl was defending a small burned out village and its late occupants drew something in her mind and the blonde wasn't sure what it was. She felt… _calm_.

As the soldier gave out his pathetic excuse for joining currently; Yang tuned it out. She had her vision trained on the white clad woman and replayed her speech in her mind. She wasn't sure if Weiss knew what she was saying about Signal, or even if she knew of what the town's name in fact was; but it was quite noble to Yang. The blonde felt herself _feel_ something about the General.

_Admiration? Respect?_

Yang wasn't sure but as the minutes went by and finally Weiss retreated back to her horse and resumed the marching formation, the blonde's eyes remained on only one person.

A shining white figure that carried themselves with an air of superiority to them, but also high morals.

_Someone who I may actually just listen to in battle… As long as she doesn't fall as easily as last time._

Yang felt herself smirk for the second time this night so far, but this one was slightly bigger than the last. For now General Weiss Schnee was becoming more and more interesting to the blonde swordswoman.

_She's just so full of surprises it seems…_

* * *

Peering over the small ridge that overlooked the formation, a small girl watched on from a distance as the famed Order of the White Lion came to a halt just outside of a small burned out village. From her viewpoint it seemed to be a forced halt instead of a tactical one.

Risking a closer inspection, the girl slowly shuffled down the ridge and into the forest below, near the large formation. Staying in the shadows of the trees and foliage, she was able to move easily. The scouts of this particular regiment were a cut above the usual army; she noted, but were still below standards.

She'd easily dispatch her targets without detection.

But for now she would wait and observe.

Silently jogging around the darkness of the forest; pink and brown eyes found their target.

A long golden mane of hair; even possible to see from afar, stood out from everyone else. Although it only made the mission easier for this particular person…

Watching the formation finally start moving along again though, the small girl pulled her brown hood back and off her head to stare at the full moon that filled the starry night sky, and smirked.

The wicked smile only made her look even more unstable then she actually was, but none would ever think that behind the adorable and innocent persona lie an assassin of the night. A true warrior of the blade with only one master.

Covering herself with the hood once more, she slowly trotted along the path while keeping her focus on the marching army below her; off to the side.

_Yang and Ruby, hm?_

* * *

After grilling into the disrespectful soldier in front of the entire regiment of her soldiers, Weiss Schnee felt good. Better than good in fact. It sickened her to hear people blatantly speak down about the dead. It was in fact her very reason for fighting and leading.

_I want to be the shield that protects the innocents from harm. I never want to see a village like that one again._

She knew it was naïve to think that no other towns would be ransacked and burned like the one they had passed, but she wanted to do something about it. If she could even save one; then that was an accomplishment.

When they came upon the town, the smell of burning wood and flesh almost made her gag at first. She wanted to turn away and ignore the carnage, but Weiss wouldn't let herself. It would be a form of disrespect to. She would honor all the lives lost in that small farm village and witness the past atrocities that took place there. She would ensure that Haven would be paid back tenfold.

Pulling out her map as she rode, Weiss noted that they were indeed extremely close to the meeting point with Cardin's own forces. The Wings of Vengeance were said to be camped in the forest directly south of the castle town of Sanctum.

But her eyes trailed the map and fell on the small dot on the map of the past village.

_Signal?_

The village's name was Signal. It sounded so familiar to her, but the memory wouldn't come. She could have sworn she had heard someone speak about it before. Someone she had spoken to when she was younger and still just a princess…

"Wait!"

The sudden command from Blake snapped Weiss out of her thoughts. She whipped her head in alert to look towards the black themed Faunus, slapping her pony tail against her face in the process.

"What's the matter, Blake?"

She continued eyeing the cat Faunus and noticed her golden eyes darting around towards the right and the ears sitting atop of her head twitch slightly as she was concentrating on something, before finally pointing towards where she was looking.

"There's General Cardin's camp over there." Blake uttered, while still keeping her eyes trained in the darkness of the forest.

Weiss knew of Faunus' night vision but it still amazed her how much of a benefit Blake was to her.

Turning her steed to march in the new direction, Weiss increased her pace; hearing the entire regiment of troops behind her do the same.

She felt her nerves and anxiousness come back quickly now though. This meeting meant that the beginnings of her first _true_ battle were upon her. A combined and joint effort to retake Vale's first strategic stronghold. She couldn't help but feel nervous but also oddly excited. Although another image popped into her mind.

Yang.

The brute's sister would be here as well, and Weiss didn't forget her misplaced promise to the girl. She'd find her sister and place her within the ranks of The Order to appease the strong warrior's desire. Weiss found herself oddly curious about the girl's younger sister and Yang's massive concern about her. Was her little sister that much of a liability that she couldn't fend for herself, or was Yang truly attached to her with the close knit bond of family?

It made the white haired General slightly envious as she and her younger sister Winter seemed to drift further and further apart these past years, but she still no doubt loved her sister with all her heart.

No matter what…

"General Weiss, General Cardin is expecting you!"

Weiss nodded towards a bronze armored soldier standing guard near a tree in the darkness. They indeed were in Cardin's camp now.

"Where is your General, soldier?" Weiss demanded of the boy who looked to be no older than eighteen as he stood at the position of attention while snapping a salute.

"T- The large tent at the center of camp, General!" He answered.

With the knowledge of his whereabouts, Weiss finally returned the boy's salute; allowing him to relax. Before she rode off though, Weiss turned towards her left and faced the ebon clad bubbly girl who was eerily quiet.

"Lieutenant Penny; issue the order for the troops to make camp and set up sentries for the night. I want a briefing on all of our cargo and want it prepped and ready to go in case we set our operation for tomorrow." She ordered the 1st Legion girl.

Penny nodded and smiled at the command and turned on her mount to carry out Weiss' orders. As of late, Weiss had now held Penny in a high respect. At first she thought the girl was just for show and couldn't take anything serious. But after the last mission at Mountain Glen; Weiss noted that the girl was a natural born leader. She was able to take an army she had never trained with and lead them to fulfill their mission perfectly without a single casualty.

Before she turned back around to ride off to see Cardin though, Weiss narrowed her gaze on a certain blonde girl who was staring back at her. Lilac eyes that were soft and strangely not filled with any anger or arrogance. She watched as Yang nodded subtly to her, which Weiss couldn't help but return the gesture before facing back around forward and riding off into the camp.

The amount of soldiers, tents, and campfires irritated Weiss as she strolled past them. The soldiers were walking around lazily; some even without armor on! The tents were bundled too close together allowing for a single well placed cannon strike to decimate multiple sleeping areas. But the worst of all were the campfires! Not just one or two, but a dozen; well-lit fire pits that would signal the enemy to their location.

It was truly pathetic to Weiss, how General Cardin could let his troops operate in such a manner.

"Sometimes I wonder if Cardin knows what he is doing." Weiss uttered under her breath.

Although over the various sounds of chatter, footsteps, and other activity going on around them, she knew Blake's keen sense of hearing would pick up on her speech.

And her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Blake emit a soft chuckle.

Spotting a large brown tent that sat alone in the center of camp with various banners surrounding it, Weiss dismounted her steed and proceeded on foot, hearing Blake do the same.

"Well, here we are." Blake mused loudly as the two walked towards the tent's entrance which was flanked by two fully armored guardsmen. The two snapped off a salute at Weiss' approach and held the tent's flaps open so she and Blake could enter.

Without breaking her stride, Weiss exhaled deeply and straightened her posture the second she entered the warm and stuffy tent. Her eyes immediately found Cardin, as the boy sat at a large table with one other man. Cardin's short burnt orange hair looked shaggy as if he hadn't been to sleep yet, with his piercing indigo eyes were dulled and peering over a map before Weiss walked in.

"Ah, look Viktor; the famed Order is here to save us from ourselves!" Cardin sarcastically greeted with mock enthusiasm.

Weiss felt a shiver run down her back at the less than noble greeting but let it pass.

"Greetings to you as well Cardin, good to see you still are still as mature as I remember." Weiss retorted back, taking a seat at the far edge of the table where he and the other man Cardin referred to as Viktor were seated.

"I aim to please. Now that you are finally here though, we can move to attack the town tonight! I take it Tactician Glynda left you with sound plans as per usual?" Cardin asked sounding bored.

Weiss felt her eyebrow perch up in what he said though. "Attack the town tonight? My soldiers just marched here from the kingdom; they're exhausted and need to rest. Plus I doubt Sanctum doesn't know we are here; with your campfires and all, burning the night away and lighting a beacon for yourself." Weiss countered coolly.

She watched Cardin's face turn into a snarl and slam his hands down on the table like a stubborn child. "Do not lecture me on how to lead my army, _Schnee_. You may be the top family now because your father is king, but we Winchesters were born from war. I let my soldiers burn the campfires as a _challenge_. If they know where we are, I want them to come out and _try_ to attack us." He stated wickedly.

"Plus if they were stupid enough to attack us out here, they would only weaken themselves by sullying troops out of the protection of Sanctum's walls." He then continued. "I too have my own tactical plans, Weiss. Do not think me of nothing more than a simple minded brute. There is a reason why I am a General just like you." He added angrily.

Weiss ignored his obvious jabs towards her family and herself, and decided it was just best to get to the matter at hand. Her opinion of Cardin couldn't be lessened any more than it already has. Plus the faster she informed him on the battle plans, the quicker she could be on her way securing her own conquests in her campaign.

But before she engrossed herself in the dialects of tactics, plans, and maneuvers she remembered her promise.

"Cardin, before we begin I have a request." Weiss announced.

She watched Cardin's eyes widen in slight surprise but he said nothing and waited.

"You have a soldier in your army, a new girl who just recently joined. Her name was…" Weiss started.

"Ruby" Blake finished for her, to which Weiss nodded her head.

"Ruby, yes. I'm asking you to relinquish her to my command." Weiss finished without missing a beat. She met his confused gaze with a stern expression.

"Ruby? I don't know of her, but if she's a new blood; why do you want her so bad, enough to ask me?" The male General asked a confused tone present in his usual hardened voice.

Weiss sighed internally at how much easier this was going than she initially thought it would. "Personal matter." Was all she answered with though.

Cardin merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well if you can find her you can take her. She's new so I doubt she'd even live long enough to be of any use to me."

Weiss clenched her fist under the table at his disrespect for the girl but kept her anger under wraps for now. It'd be detrimental to have an angry outburst right now anyway. "Well do you know who she's under? Or what she looks like?" She asked hesitantly. She could already tell the structure of Cardin's army was probably loose and the girl could be anywhere in the camp.

"You don't even know what she looks like? Are you kidding me?" Cardin asked incredulously. "I'm not a baby sitter."

_I could go get Yang and have her explain her looks; but the thought of one brute meeting with another would surely end in a catastrophe._

"She wears a red cloak all the time."

Weiss turned to glance at her bodyguard Blake who wore an unreadable expression but her golden eyes bore into Cardin as she stood to Weiss' right; arms crossed over her chest.

"That doesn't rea-"

"Wait, I think I've seen her. Yeah, short girl with crimson hair, and a red tattered cloak." Viktor interrupted Cardin as he leaned forward onto the table as if now taking an interest in the conversation. "Actually; she and her scouting group were the only ones to not report back tonight." He then mused out loud.

Weiss felt her blood run cold at the hearing of that. If she knew Yang; and she knew her well enough, the blonde girl would go berserk at hearing that her sister was in potential trouble and missing right now.

"Where was her scouting band covering?" Weiss demanded as she pointed towards the large map sitting on the table.

She eyed Viktor as the elder man glanced over at Cardin for approval to which the General simply nodded. Viktor looked at the map for a few seconds before pointing towards the eastern portion of forest near the camp where they currently were. "She and her group were to scout and eliminate any Haven threats in this sector from here to here. I'm not sure what's taking them so long though. They should have been back a couple hours ago."

Weiss wasn't going to even ask why he hadn't sent a search and rescue party out for them as she guessed that Cardin would deem one scouting party loss wasn't worth the effort.

So she turned to her most trusted friend and bodyguard; Blake. She knew this was what the Faunus girl was specialized in. Tracking a target; and eliminating any threats silently. "Blake ca-"

She watched the cat Faunus smile before nodding her head, silencing Weiss midsentence. "I'm on it Weiss, don't worry."

Weiss smiled at her friend and watched as Blake walked forward to the table's edge and memorize the sector of the map where Ruby was supposedly scouting, before turning on her heel without another word.

Right as the Faunus was leaving the tent though, Blake uttered one last thing that shook Weiss to her very core for some reason.

"If she's dead or I can't find her Weiss; you're going to have to find a way to control Yang."

And with that, Blake exited the tent with a new mission on her mind. She wouldn't fulfill it for the blonde's favor though; she was doing this for her friend.

She was doing this for Weiss, so that she would clear her mind of everything Yang. That bothersome blonde brute would finally be rid of things to hassle her General with and should be appeased and content.

Although Blake couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about the news of Ruby not returning to the camp. If she in fact couldn't find this girl… She knew there was going to be problems regarding Yang; and of course also involving Weiss, which then would involve herself.

Stepping around the various soldiers shuffling about Blake set her sights on the eastern edge of the forest and jogged towards it. She tapped her weapons to reassure herself that she was armed and ready; and with a glance towards the full moon, Blake uttered one little prayer.

"Please be alright, Ruby…"


	13. Wilted Rose

**A/N: Not much to say; sorry it took me a bit to publish it today. I got lazy and had to finish it up today. I keep my promises of weekly updates! **

**So you'll meet / hear about some new characters in this chapter and see some ****_very_**** important things so keep an eye out for that. And I'm off! I already know some hate is coming my way after this chapter lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why was everything black? _

When she first came to; the first thing she noticed was that her eyesight was taken from her. She knew she was alive though and not dead or dreaming. The warmth of a nearby fire, the cool breeze that whipped against her bare skin, the pain and aching in her arms from being tied somewhere; it was all too real.

Judging from what her small but active mind could, she knew she was in an incredibly _bad_ situation at the moment. Her body felt heavy and her mind felt hazy. Testing her limbs though; she was able to determine that she in fact was tied up. Her arms were bound to something above her and her ankles were tied together. She felt her body swing slightly at the movement and noticed that she was in fact hanging in the air.

Sudden realization made way to panic at the odd sensation of not being able to touch the ground; but Ruby ignored it for now, she quickly tried to make use of her other senses.

Sight was blacked out; most likely due to a blindfold over her eyes. Testing her sense of taste she also knew she had something wrapped over her mouth; even though she couldn't speak anyway. Next was her sense of hearing; and she could hear shuffling off to her right and the sounds of metal on metal. Almost as if someone was grinding two knives together.

The sound and mental image of that tied along with the predicament she currently was in did nothing to calm her nerves. Ruby felt bile rising up from her stomach but was able to swallow it back down. She didn't want to throw up while her mouth was covered. Quickly she tried to calm her breathing as to not alert anyone around her that she in fact was awake.

Her sense of touch, even though her limbs were bound; Ruby was able to feel _everything_. The breeze, the hot feelings of a nearby fire, the goose bumps on her skin; everything. And she was able to determine that she in fact was nude. Stripped down to her very skin and it frightened her. She was completely exposed. But using her last sense is the thing that frightened her the most.

A familiar decaying and coppery smell filled the air, as Ruby lifted her aching head upwards. The wafting aroma almost made her gag right then and there, and she couldn't stifle it in time. A small choking sound emitted from her lips.

The sound of grinding metal came to a sudden halt and Ruby could hear someone shuffle next to her again.

"Oh? Looks like all my toys are waking up now." A gruff voice spoke.

Ruby felt her body go rigid at the sound. It was a rough and deep voice belonging to a man. She could feel his eyes on her as she tried to keep completely still, but she couldn't hide her anguish. Her small body was trembling in fear. She tried to keep up a firm appearance but it was quickly shattered at the hearing of heavy footfalls that seemed to be getting closer.

Ruby could hear a faint scuffle followed by the distinct sound of skin hitting skin roughly, almost like a slap. The sound was soon followed by a whimper of a female.

"Try that again bunny and I'll cut one of your ears off."

_Bunny? … Velvet!_

Ruby quickly bucked her small body back and forth in a small attempt to save her friend and grab the attention of their would be torturer.

"Oh and this one's all feisty. Don't worry; your turn is coming up soon." The deep voice spoke.

Ruby felt her stomach drop, but suddenly her vision was filled with a bright light and room. She quickly shut her eyes but reopened them slowly to near slits. She spotted the source of the voice as the man regarded her with a small smirk on his face. She couldn't see anything other than his twisted lips as his face was covered in a white mask that had red lines tracing an intricate design on the surface. A black hood was pulled up over the top of his head and he was dressed in a black leather uniform that was cut off at the shoulders; the entire outfit seemed to have chainmail weaved into the vital areas.

The man grinned even wider as he seemed to notice Ruby's fear seep into her expression but turned away from her towards a small wooden table on the other side of the room.

Before he turned away though, Ruby noticed the black tribalistic tattoo on his arm. She had never seen anything like it before in that design.

Now that she could see though, she quickly turned to her right and spotted Velvet bound right next to her about a meter apart. Her silver eyes trailed the girl's slender body as she too was naked, but Ruby focused on how she was bound. Her arms were tied to a wooden pole that ran perpendicular with the stakes of the tent that they were in. She noticed she too was hanging in the same way.

Looking down now, there were only a few inches of air separating her feet from the ground. She wasn't hanging that high up off the floor.

She took that moment to look around the area. She could tell she was inside some kind of tent due to how the walls looked and rippled against the gentle breezes hitting the flaps. There were two lit torches that were hanging off the beams of the tent lighting the entire area with a bright orange hue.

She could spot the masked torturer still hunched over the wooden table on the other side of the tent and he seemed to be humming to himself. Ruby could also see the unmistakable gleam of light bouncing off various metal tools on the table and instantly knew what the man was doing.

_He's going to torture us for information._

Ruby's skin paled even more at the thought. She knew what kinds of sick techniques there were in information gathering, she and Yang had done it before when they were still bounty hunters. Usually it was Yang doing the acts… But Ruby saw how gruesome it could be; and that was with Yang being tame at the time.

She could only imagine what this man was going to do to her and her friends.

As the man hummed seemingly not paying attention, Ruby glanced back over to Velvet. The rabbit Faunus looked worse than usual and Ruby could see the welt on her cheek from where the masked man had hit her earlier. Her brown eyes were open but looked slightly dazed; until they finally turned and spotted Ruby.

Velvet still had a gag in her mouth like Ruby herself did, but she heard the girl try to speak. It came out muffled and broken though. She started jerking her head backwards though once Velvet realized that Ruby didn't understand what she was saying.

_She wants me to see something?_

Velvet's head jerks only increased in speed as her brown eyes widened with each jerking motion. Ruby still wasn't sure what she wanted her to do as she watched Velvet's body twitch with her movements; her long brown hair whipping around violently.

It wasn't until the Faunus started rocking her body back and forth is when Ruby saw it.

On the other side of Velvet was Neptune. He too was stripped down naked, but the boy's usual happy-go-lucky and loud demeanor was non-existent. His body was limp as he hung in the same manner as her and Velvet and his eyes were closed. It almost looked like he was sleeping.

Until Ruby spotted a shimmering trail of red liquid running down his legs. She focused her silver eyes on his lower body and felt the feeling of bile rising up to her throat once again. The crimson haired girl shut her eyes and felt the burning sensation of tears building up behind her closed lids.

Neptune had been mutilated. His genitals had been removed from his body and from what Ruby had glanced at for only a moment; it seemed as if it was done rather crudely. He had pieces of flesh that seemed to be seared off around his groin area before being hacked away and left to bleed out. It was truly the most sickening thing she had ever seen.

Never before has she felt the cold and grim realization of fear in that moment. Her senses felt raised and her heart beat quickened. Everything before she had experienced seemed to dwarf in comparison right now. Her uncle, losing Yang, watching her mother die in front of her; none of these invoked the same fear that she felt now.

Not just for herself though, she didn't want to see Velvet be put through whatever sick and twisted methods that man would come up with in his head.

Ruby cast her eyes into Velvets own and saw that she too was crying for their dead friend who was only a few feet away. She thanked the Gods that she was still knocked unconscious whenever Neptune was being put through his torture. She didn't know how she'd have been able to deal with hearing his pained screams and begging.

Subconsciously though, Ruby felt sudden pain throughout her body. She quickly looked down just to make sure she too wasn't injured anywhere from when she wasn't awake or aware. She didn't spot anything but couldn't shake the feeling that the masked wearing man in fact hadn't done anything to her.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, but I see you noticed your companion."

Ruby and Velvet both shot their eyes forward and stared daggers into the man's mask, where his eyes _would_ be.

_That mask suits him, he's a monster…_

Both girls tugged at their restraints as he stepped forward but stopped at the center of the small tent and took in the sight. His neutral expression changed into an evil smirk.

"A shame really… But he wouldn't shut the hell up. His melodies were just … _impure_."

Ruby grimaced as she watched the tattooed man walk towards Velvet and run his gloved hands around her body. With each gliding movement, Ruby heard Velvet whimper slightly but stare defiantly towards him.

The man chuckled before speaking again though. "You know who we are, don't you? You're a Faunus so you must know."

Ruby cocked her head in confusion at his words.

_What is he talking about? He's not just a Haven trooper?_

Although she knew he wouldn't just be a regular grunt. He was dressed entirely different and masked. Although if he were a Faunus; Ruby couldn't spot what kind he was.

She looked back towards Velvet as the girl seemed to be fighting back tears. But then the man reached to take the gag out of her mouth and instantly Velvet began shouting.

"Y- You're nothing but scum! A- All of you! I know all about the _White Fang_ and their indoctrinations!" Velvet sputtered.

Ruby had never seen the girl look so livid before. She was shaking violently with each word she lashed out with. Saliva flew out of her mouth and her face was tinged red with exertion as she struggled to empty the air in her lungs with curses and accusations.

_White Fang?_

Ruby herself had never heard of the White Fang. But judging from how Velvet was currently describing them, they seemed to be a pro-Faunus militant mercenary group. Possibly on load to Haven for the war.

"You fuckin' killed him! Like a dog! You goddamned coward!" Velvet shouted finally as she jolted against her restraints once more to lash out at the masked man.

Ruby looked back towards him though. He stood a few feet away from Velvet and seemed perfectly at ease, as if not taking anything the Faunus girl was saying in vain. He remained completely calm and stationary with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Y- You fucking villain! I- I- I'll kill you, I swear I will! He- He didn't deserve that…" Velvet sobbed out. She shut her eyes and dropped her head in defeat. "He didn't…"

Sudden movement from the man caught Ruby's eye once more as she spotted him take a step towards Velvet. The rabbit Faunus shrank away from him; dropping her earlier defiant attitude and replacing it with fear. But he did not do anything aggressive. He simply reached around Velvet's head and rewrapped the woolen gag she had in her mouth before.

"Gods, I thought you'd never shut up. Prattling on like a damned housewife."

He turned his focus to Ruby next, and she felt her body go rigid at the noticing that she had his full attention. He slowly sulked forwards towards her and Ruby jostled her restraints to no avail. She watched on with horrified eyes as his leather gloved hand reached and cupped her chest.

She shook against her bindings and shut her eyes. She had no idea what he was doing to her but she hated it. The feeling of being touched by a stranger in an area like that.

It terrified her.

She tried desperately to kick her legs out to push him away, but the man simply brushed off her defense with ease.

"Ah this one likes to fight? Let's see how you sing."

Ruby felt a wave of relief wash over her once she felt the man's hand off of her chest area. She opened her eyes at the sight of him undoing her gag and took a step back; as if anticipating her to spit or lash out with words.

But of course she couldn't say anything.

She wanted nothing more than to lash out though, the same way Velvet had. In fact she felt as if she wasn't saying anything was a sign of disrespect for Neptune. The boy who always had a word for everything, but took the time out to learn what little he could about her.

She felt the tears coming back but she made sure her hate filled gaze would be in full view of the man, unhindered. Although she got no reaction from him as he eerily stared back at her from behind his mask. Neither one uttering a word nor making a movement.

Although her silence could be regarded as a form of defiance, it was anything but. She was simply broken. She had just seen the defiled corpse of one of her new friends. Someone who was helping mend the shattered pieces of her mind. And now he was gone, and Ruby couldn't even so much as say his name. She was weak, truly and utterly weak.

"A silent fighter, hm? Haven't had one of those in a while." The man stated as he turned back towards the table to grab something from it. "Tell you what though? Since you actually surprised me by not speaking, I'll keep the gag off and question you out of the two." He continued as he turned back around.

He walked forward towards Ruby once more, but her silver eyes weren't focused on his masked face anymore. They were focused on the large blood soaked saw shaped sword in his right hand.

The man noticed Ruby's questioning and fear driven gaze and smirked once more as he hefted the large serrated blade in his grip. It was the size of a long sword but the blade was serrated with sharp and tiny teeth protruding out dangerously. The entire mid-section was coated in coagulated blood from which Ruby guessed had served in Neptune's death.

The threatening posture he took next though, did nothing to calm Ruby's fragile mind as he inched the deadly blade against her bare stomach. The cool metal sent shivers down the small girl's spine and for the first time that night she made a sound.

She whimpered.

The man heard it too and grinned even larger. "The first song of many, I love when they start of softly."

Risking one last glance towards her friend; Velvet, Ruby met her large brown eyes. Velvet stared back into Ruby's eyes with a look of fear mixed with extreme concern but alas was unable to help her. The rabbit Faunus screamed against her gag in protest and shook in her restraints, but when the serrated blade cut ever so gently into Ruby's soft stomach; Velvet clamped her eyes shut at the noises coming from the crimson haired girl's mouth.

* * *

Once away from the burning campfires of the staging area Blake quickly felt herself unloosen. When she hit the forest's edge she felt her body ease into relaxation as she broke out in a comfortable jog. Her night vision illuminated the dark forest easily and it wasn't long before she picked up tracks.

From the look of them it seemed that there were three people traveling together although in a type of formation. Two out of the three tracks seemed to be light and careful while one was heavy and untrained in masking their movements. The other two varied but Blake could tell that they had tried to, but to her trained eyes she could spot them easily.

"So I'm on the right track, hopefully."

She had no idea if these were the tracks belonging to Yang's younger sister and her group but they were the only ones around. She'd have to bet on chance with this one.

Luckily though they seemed to keep up their pace and direction, making it easy for Blake to follow. So the cat Faunus did just that; still jogging and keeping her golden eyes up to scan the surrounding area for threats and traps just in case. She still flicked her gaze downwards to make sure she was on the trail still, but she remained vigilant in her stance. Her hands hovered over her daggers; ready to grasp them at the first signs of danger.

But something up ahead caught her eye.

Slowing her pace to a brisk walk, Blake took refuge behind a tree trunk and peered around it. There was a silhouette standing out in the open in the forest. The person was tall and seemed to have a very feminine outline. Garbed in a dark brown cloak that covered all of their features though, the obviously female person seemed to bend down and take interest in something on the ground at her feet.

_Is that Ruby or someone from her group?_

Blake continued to watch the woman stare at whatever object was on the ground and hesitated. She wasn't sure how to go about figuring out if they were her target or not. They clearly weren't dressed in any kind of recognizable colors or armors so that wouldn't work. But she'd decide to take a huge risk and expose herself, hoping that they wouldn't freak out and attack out of the blue if it was in fact Ruby's group. Of course if someone spooked her like that Blake would do the same thing.

Taking a deep breath to ready herself, Blake stepped out from behind her hiding spot; no longer trying to hide her presence. Raising her had in a friendly but universal sign for _hello_ she shuffled closer to the target before speaking. Although Blake still kept her left hand behind her back to grasp another hidden throwing dagger just in case.

"Hello." She spoke, just loud enough for the female figure to hear her. They were now only a few meters apart with Blake still walking slowly towards her.

But the moment that the word left Blake's mouth and resonated towards the taller woman, the brown cloaked girl jumped back slightly and turned on her heel to run away in the opposite direction.

The sudden motion of the woman bolting away slightly unnerved Blake and she even pondered on if she should pursue, but thought better of it. She watched the person zig zag through the forest for a few seconds before completely vanishing into the darkness; where even her night vision couldn't see into.

_Weird… The way she retreated… The movements and speed… She was trained._

Still shuffling to where that mysterious woman was standing at just moments before and froze. First off there were multiple heavy footsteps all around as if a battle had taken place, but there were no bodies or blood in the dirt. Secondly were the weapons on the ground; a longbow, a glaive, a tomahawk, some kind of weird crossbow, and a scythe.

"All these weapons but no bodies?" Blake mused to herself.

It seemed as if a group surrendered by the sheer amount of weighted footfalls imprinted around on the ground. Blake even took notice in how the tracks she had been following seemed to end here while the new ones stopped here and headed back the way they came.

_Well… I guess that confirms my suspicions._

In the back of her mind she had a feeling of something bad like this happening. They had indeed been captured by Haven most likely.

"Shit, now what?"

It wasn't that Blake was a coward, but she still didn't fancy the idea of following the tracks back to where they went. It most likely led to a Haven encampment somewhere in the forest or even back towards Sanctum. The former she could maybe sneak to and scout but the latter? If Ruby had been taken as a hostage to Haven… there was no chance on getting her back. Even with Blake's skillsets. It'd be a suicide mission. Both of them would.

Sighing and looking over the strange crossbow contraption, it looked complex and heavily modified. Bending over to lift it up; Blake was surprised by how heavy it was. She noticed the strap that allowed for it to be carried on the back and contemplated taking it with her back to Weiss. She had no idea whose it was or belonged to, but the design could be used for research maybe.

Thinking nothing of it and slightly disappointed in herself for not wanting to pursue the footsteps, Blake hoisted the crossbow across her back and turned on her heel to head back towards the base camp.

_Well I told Weiss this might happen. I'll have to stand by her when she breaks the news to Yang… I can only imagine how she's going to take it._

Blake slowly walked back the way she came but her thoughts kept falling back to Yang's little sister. She didn't know the girl or even what she looked like. All she had to go on was that she had short crimson hair and wore a red cloak. Plus if she was anything like her blonde older sister, Blake was sure that she'd hate the girl just as much as she hated Yang.

But that didn't stop the gnawing feeling in her gut that was telling her something else. Ruby didn't deserve her hatred. At least not yet; it wasn't fair. Plus Blake knew she was being lax on this mission she so quickly volunteered for. She gave Weiss her word that she'd try her hardest to find Ruby when she told her she'd embark on it.

"Ugh! Gods damn it all!" Blake muttered as she turned around and stopped.

She continued this internal struggle within her mind on if she should just return back to camp or continue following the footsteps. All the while every time she almost decided on one; she would turn around and head in that direction before turning back around and doing it all over again.

Finally as she turned one final time to stomp her way back to Weiss' camp, until something shimmering in her night vision caught her eye on the ground.

It looked like a silver and blue amulet that had been stepped on and grounded into the dirt. Walking over to it and retrieving the necklace, Blake peered at it and gasped.

"What the hell is _this_ doing out here?"

The amulet was a made of pure silver with the design in the form of the White Lion's order symbol in white and blue. It was the Order's esteemed White Guard necklace.

Blake knew the history of this piece of jewelry. It was only given out to a select band of soldiers who were a part of the old guard division of The Order years ago. That old guard division eventually became the Vanguard of today; but back then the White Guard as they were called were the strongest and most professional soldiers in all of Vale. It was truly an honor to have been selected to join the ranks of the White Guard as you were hand selected by the King himself with the former General William Schnee's recommendation.

Still peering at the amulet, Blake couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Why this invaluable piece of jewelry was out here in this forest was beyond her. Weiss would _need_ to hear about this. She had been wondering about what was happening to these former soldiers who had all but perished over the last three years.

Stuffing the necklace into one of her pouches, Blake sighed and felt her ears twitch. She eyed the footsteps a moment longer before unsheathing her daggers and quickly jogged deeper into the forest towards an unknown destination and foe.

"You better still be alive, Ruby…"

* * *

"It really is simple, girl. Just answer the question."

Ruby bit her lip and clamped her watery eyes shut as the pain in her stomach radiated throughout her entire small frame. She felt the warm liquid of blood trickle down her bare stomach with each digging of the man's blade as he slowly pressed its serrated edge into it.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out for. Ruby seriously didn't want to believe that this would be the end. She wanted to see Yang so bad, more than anything in that singular moment and felt something reach out in her fragile mind. It felt almost like the time when she first spotted her mother amidst the burning of her home village.

The feeling to make her thoughts heard…

"You know, it's sad. You've held out a lot longer than that blue haired guy over there. When I started to c- Ah!"

Ruby felt the biting pain of his blade in her stomach vanish and strained her eyes open to see what had happened. She felt her eyes widen and spill the tears she had been holding back; but spotted Velvet's swinging body next to her with a fierce determined look in her brown eyes.

The masked man who had been hurting Ruby just a second ago was knocked onto the ground but was quickly scrambling to stand up.

"Heh, alright bunny. You've just earned yourself a spot on my shit list." He spoke wickedly as he stood up. "I was gonna save you for last to have some fun, but I think some fun in a different kind would be just fine."

The way he spoke those words terrified Ruby as she looked worriedly towards her friend who had just saved her from pain momentarily and gained his attention. Velvet's legs were still pointed outwards and her body was still swinging back and forth as she used her restraints to rock. She held her stance in another attempt to kick the man down but right when he rushed towards her, Blade in hand she tried.

But he anticipated the same move and dodged her kick and grabbing her by the throat. The girl's brown eyes bugged out of her head in surprise and the muffled yelps and cries were muted in her gag.

"Would you like to hear her sing? I know I would." The man uttered dreamily as if in a trance.

He ripped off the tied cloth material around Velvet's mouth and threw it to the ground before holding her throat once again to keep her from moving her head.

"Now sing for me, bunny." His malicious tone called out once again.

Ruby spotted his sword hand moving up towards Velvet's face and grunted as she fought against her own restraints in an attempt to kick him away. But just as quickly as she started rocking her own body, the man dropped Velvet's throat allowing the girl to catch her breath in a coughing frenzy and made his way back towards Ruby.

She managed to swing her feet out as he made his way towards her but the masked man easily dodged it and drove his fist directly into Ruby's still bleeding stomach.

She felt the pain course all throughout her body and let loose her own wheezing and throaty coughs before recoiling against another savage punch of his.

"I didn't forget about you girl, just you wait." He whispered towards Ruby wickedly as the small girl gasped for air. The pain already threatening to take her conscious away as she shut her silver eyes.

But the sounds of Velvet squealing in pain forced Ruby to open her eyes and make out the hazy images of the tattooed man holding Velvet's head up by her hair with his blade in his other hand and hovering against her long furry brown bunny ears.

"N- No! S- Stop it!" Velvet pleaded her voice full of fear.

"That's no good… You're not singing for me."

What happened next cleared Ruby's vision in an instant. The small girl watched as the serrated blade was thrust back and forth against the soft flesh of Velvet's left Faunus ear.

The high pitched shriek of pain forced Ruby to only freeze and widen her eyes in shock. The crimson blood that oozed out of the wound splattered into Velvet's long brown hair and down her face as she bucked her body in agonizing pain against her attacker, but the man kept a calm posture as he continued to saw back and forth in a painstakingly slow pace to drag it out.

"Ahh yes, sing for me!" He called out as he continued his inhumane work. "Louder!"

With each squeal and shout that Velvet let loose, the man's lips turned upwards into a bigger smile. Working his hands and blade to hold Velvet's head up, he continued his work. Already cutting through most of her ear; cutting it close to the very bottom.

Ruby felt herself coughing and gagging but stilled watched on in horror. She couldn't bear to turn away for some reason. It was as if she were in a trance. That is until the blade finally slipped completely through her ear; dropping the long brown piece of flesh onto the ground in a bloodied splat.

"_Beautiful._ _Simply wonderful, was it not?_"

Ruby looked back into Velvet's eyes. They seemed out of focus and distant as the girl was convulsing violently while twitching the nub of her ear. Her form was covered in blood as she remained silent and twitched.

_What… is… this? Yang… I need you… Someone please… Help…_

It became harder and harder to breathe for Ruby as she watched Velvet; the girl who had saved her life in more ways than one over the course of a few days; bleed out. The girl needed medical attention quickly if she was to remain alive. She was close to falling into shock Ruby could tell.

"Where is your voice, your melody, your screams?" The man asked angrily as he gripped Velvet's limp head and stared into her eyes. "Is this the extent of your musical abilities?"

Ruby spotted the man grip his wicked blade tighter and already knew what he was going to do. She felt her mouth open but it only caused her to fall into a coughing fit as soon as she tried to use that long since forgotten alien feeling of communication. She winced but kept her eyes on her friend and felt the hot sensation of tears reforming in her eyes as she noticed Velvet lazily look over at her.

And winked.

"D- Don't look, R- Red…" She sputtered out as she closed her eyes shut for the final time in her life.

The man laughed haughtily before bringing his saw blade in a wide arc straight into a side cut that penetrated Velvet's neck; threating to sever her head off completely.

The fleshy sound of the small jagged blade cutting through her neck was absolutely demoralizing and unsettling. Ruby couldn't obey Velvet's final command to her as she slowly closed her eyes with the last images of that cursed sword sawing through the remaining tangents of skin and bone that once connected the Faunus' head to her body.

Ruby finally let loose her stomach's contents onto the ground as she tightly kept her eyes shut. The small girl was lost now. Her once almost reconstructed mind had fractured and shattered once more. Witnessing the one stranger turned friend who had taken the time to notice and get to know her be killed in such a barbaric way only broke her further.

Unfocused and completely destroyed, Ruby hung in her restraints with the most defeated look of anguish plastered on her face. Her eyes were half open and bile still hung from her lip. The blood of her former comrade and friend had sprayed onto her body but even that did nothing to break her from her trance.

"A shame. I only hope your voice proves to be much more… elegant in the end."

She heard the man walk towards her and knew what was to come. It was over, everything was over. But she no longer cared. Her mother, uncle, village, friends, everything was gone.

Except Yang.

But her sister lied to her. She promised… Promised that she'd always be there. And this time she knew it was a lie. There was no hope for her at all. For her or anyone that she cared for. The feeling of true despair was felt throughout her body. Much like the time she watched her mother be killed right in front of her very eyes.

And so Ruby waited for the end with a cold silence behind half closed eyelids.

"Lieutenant Jason, Commander Roman wishes to speak to you!"

Ruby kept her gaze onto the floor, still defeated and no longer caring; but still couldn't help but overhear the new voice.

_Lieutenant… Jason… Commander… Roman…_

The small girl's broken mind still picked up on the names and continued to listen as she hung there quietly and mentally fractured.

"What does that bumbling idiot want with me?"

"I- I do not know, sir. But he wanted your presence right away."

"Gah, fine. Watch her, I will be back momentarily."

Ruby continued to stare at the ground as her torturer named Jason left.

She continued to stare when she heard the footsteps of the new man come closer to her small and still naked body.

She continued to stare when she felt a warm hand glide across her body and towards the most intimate of places.

She continued to stare when the man whispered wicked things that he would do to her in her ear if she resisted.

She continued to stare as he continued fondling her body.

…

But she raised her glance when she noticed the man fall to the ground clutching at the back of his neck suddenly…

* * *

Quickly closing the flap of the tent, Blake rushed towards the downed man she had flung her dagger into. She pulled the small blade uncaringly from his neck and watched as he instantly stopped moving and remained limp on the ground. She made the right choice to follow him. Once she reached the camp she was amazed by how many troops were in fact stationed outside of Sanctum and in the forest. General Cardin's scouts did a terrible job in surveying their surroundings.

But once she infiltrated the camp and remained in the darkness, she spotted a few members moving about that were dressed differently from the usual Haven uniform. Garbed in black while wearing white masks that were outlined in red.

White Fang.

She knew of the Faunus group and wanted nothing to do with them. Her clan teachings dubbed them as nothing but savage animals who have lost their way. A band of killers and mercenaries who had become quite proficient at what they do at the promise of money and other things.

She found one who was jogging as if in a hurry and followed him to this very tent she was now currently in and watched as another man who; dressed slightly differently and was no doubt a high ranking White Fang member; leave. She watched him exit with purpose but made sure to take note of the weird tattoo on his arm as he left.

When the other member didn't exit the tent though, is when she went in to investigate.

At first the smell threw her off, but then the sight…

There were three hanging bodies. All naked but Blake could tell they had been tortured in a rather brutal fashion. A male with blue hair seemed to be missing a portion of his lower body as he hung limp.

Next to him was what was left of a female body but was headless.

And lastly was a girl who seemed to be dead, but noticed the man she had followed in here was touching the girl perversely… And that's when Blake ended his life with her throwing dagger.

_Good thing I did…_

Blake now stood up and was face to face with a filthy girl that was tied up, hanging off a beam in the tent. She was covered in what looked like vomit, blood, and cuts along her stomach as she remained motionless.

Golden eyes met gray ones as the girl regarded Blake almost angrily if she didn't know any better. But the girl's hair color caught her eye…

_Crimson short hair._

"Are you Ruby?"

Blake got her answer as soon as gray eyes twitched and seemed to widen.

Quickly now, Blake reached up and cut the girl's restraints on both her wrists and ankles and gently set her down on her feet.

"Come on, we have to get out of here; I'll explain everything once we escape." Blake spoke hurriedly but she noticed the girl's eyes staring at her side and pointed.

Blake shifted to look around, expecting there to be an enemy she had missed but turned and saw nothing. But when she faced the other way, she felt herself be tugged at.

"W- What are you doing?"

She noticed that Ruby was pulling at the crossbow that she had slung across her back. "Oh this is yours, I take it?" Blake asked.

She watched the girl slowly nod her head up and down.

Exhaling she relinquished the crossbow back to the small girl, albeit warily. She knew this was Yang's sister but still didn't completely trust the girl she had just saved.

"Alright. Take it, but follow my lead." Blake announced but looked around the room one more time to find something for the girl to wear. She was naked to her very skin but spotted a ragged red cloak on the ground next to a table and went to pick it up.

Tossing it to the girl, Blake watched as Ruby seemed to tear up and wipe herself off with it. The quick clean up did nothing to hide the wounds the girl had on her stomach but she wrapped the red cloak around herself and hefted her weapon in her hands before turning to face the other dead bodies of her former comrades.

_Those were her former teammates I bet._

But as much as Blake felt bad for the girl; she couldn't give her the time to grieve for them right this second. They had to leave, **now**!

She had no idea when that tattooed man would be back, and the longer they were stationary, the higher risk they had to be caught.

Grabbing Ruby's arm Blake felt herself flinch slightly by how weak the girl felt and dragged her along. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

She felt the girl resist but Blake was far stronger than her at the moment and continued to pull her along.

She found it odd that Ruby hadn't uttered a word to her yet, but still the girl continued to fight her; so Blake used her trump card that she knew would calm the crimson haired girl down.

"Your sister, Yang… She's waiting for you!"

Blake watched as Ruby's gray eyes seemed to narrow and her gaze darkened momentarily before the girl nodded her head and adopted her neutral expression.

But she had caught it.

_Why did she look angry for a moment?_

The cat Faunus brushed it aside for now, and exited the tent silently. Glancing around and seeing no immediate danger she jogged alongside Ruby for the forest away from the encampment. She kept her golden eyes on the girl's ungraceful running form and couldn't help but feel bad. The girl was barefoot, bleeding, obviously mentally damaged at having just been tortured, and looked weak enough to break in half.

"Wait, hold on." Blake said.

Both she and Ruby stopped running and the small crimson haired girl looked at her and Blake froze.

Ruby had tears running down her face and was sobbing quietly. The girl looked absolutely crushed and Blake almost felt a motherly notion of wanting to comfort the girl. But she knew it was neither the time nor place to do such a thing.

"Come here." She commanded.

She watched Ruby slowly shuffle towards her and Blake knelt down. "Climb on my back. You can't run in your condition. And if you get hurt any further; Yang will complain about it to no end."

She knelt there until she felt Ruby hesitantly climb onto her back. She felt the girl's small hands wrap around her neck and her legs wrap around her waist. When Blake stood up to run though; she grimaced.

_This girl… Even with her crossbow slung around her. She's so light…_

"Hang on tight."

Blake sprinted as fast as she could through the thick of the forest. She was no longer worried about being quiet as she had already memorized where she was from when she tracked down the Haven encampment. There were no traps or signs of patrols in this area, and plus she had her night vision and acute hearing.

She and Ruby would be back at Cardin's base camp in a matter of minutes at her speed. Running with weights was one of her and Adam's favorite training methods; and with Ruby on her back it still felt like she was moving unhindered. The girl was so light it was weird; it made Blake wonder just how old the she was.

"You'll see your sister soon, Ruby… We're almost home."


	14. Reunion

**A/N: Okay, I'm making a bunch of excuses before you read this chapter. I'll admit it right here and now. I've been procrastinating like mother fucker lol. Dragon Age Inquisition has been consuming ALL of my time and I'll admit I just typed this up today. Next week I should be 100% complete with the game so I can focus on writing again.**

**I know I wasn't at my best in this chapter; which is why I shortened it in length, but this is just a stepping stone for the main juicy part of the story to take rise. **

**Also do you guys want me to continue doing separate PoVs or have transitions during interaction (kind of how I attempted to do in this chapter). Either way I don't mind.**

**Thanks again everyone and sorry. Next week will be a fun chapter as well. Get to see some favorites in action! :)**

**Totally almost made this enabler by the way. (Thanks Skype lol).**

* * *

"Jus' relax there, girl. I'm sure the 'Cap will bring here 'ere."

Yang scowled at the man, for possibly the eightieth time that night. Currently she and Duncan were walking around the camp in an attempt to calm the fiery blonde girl. Once Yang and the rest of the Vanguard had entered the camp, she had hunted for Weiss to talk to the General one last time about her sister. She spotted the white haired General but not before she had entered a tent that was guarded by sentries.

Although Yang thought about marching into the tent anyway, she was pulled aside by Captain LeAnn who ordered her back to the Vanguard's sleeping area to prepare for new orders. Begrudgingly Yang listened and attended to making camp with her other comrades.

Once they were done though, the blonde grew anxious to see her sister again. She knew somewhere in this same camp Ruby was strolling around most likely. It calmed her heart a bit, but still Yang couldn't shake that feeling of despair she felt for Ruby. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to her little sister. The nightmares she had the night she witnessed her mother be killed started to rise to the surface once again.

_I won't lose Ruby. I'll protect her; I swore that I would… I'll never forgive myself if something happened to her…_

The reassuring arm that went over her shoulders though made the downcast gaze of Yang look up and over; spotting Duncan.

Although Yang was borderline feeling depressed, feeling the physical touch of something as small as an arm around her made her feel _warm_. It was an odd feeling that she still wasn't quite used to. The Vanguard members seemed to look out for her more and more, and she wasn't quite sure why or even how to respond back to their kindness. All she could do was smile towards Duncan's goofy smirk he gave her.

"See, lass? Cheered ya right up!" The man announced with a haughty laugh.

The blonde swordswoman couldn't help but break out in a small genuine smile at that. She still didn't really know Duncan but could tell the man had the fundamentals of a good person in his heart. When he spotted her shuffling about earlier, he jogged up to her to listen to her problems and joined her on the walk they now were currently on.

Although she didn't say much about what was wrong; Yang knew that most of the group of Vanguards she spoke to were aware of her sister and how she was in fact looking for her. Yang knew that she couldn't keep the fact hidden for long; and quite frankly she wasn't sure why she wanted to anyway.

_Maybe because I… I'm not used to being close to others…?_

She continued looking over at Duncan as they walked with his arm around her shoulders still. Yang traced his features with her eyes; his deep dark brown hair, the scar on his forehead, his defined cheekbones…

"See somthin' ya like, girlie?"

And his deep accent.

Yang shook her head slowly before looking forward again. "You wish. Where are you from anyway? That accent of yours is pretty impressive." She asked curiously.

Duncan took his hand off Yang's shoulders and stretched his upper body before replying. "Me an' my mum grew up in Mistral. S'why I hav' this 'ere accent, mayhap?"

Yang nodded as she listened before scouring the area in front of her for any signs of Weiss or Ruby, but not spotting either.

"Mistral? That's a long way from Vale… How'd you end up moving here?"

She looked over at the slightly taller man as he chuckled a bit. "Well, looky 'ere! Got ya nice an curious 'bout me, eh?"

Yang rolled her eyes but continued to listen to the man jest.

"Anyways me mum an' I moved to Vale 'bout three years ago after the civil war that brewed back in me mother country. I enlisted in the city guard, but it seemed as if the ol' General noticed my talent of bein' alert with a keen eye. So he recruited me into the Order. I only joined up wit' the Vanguard las' year." He explained.

Yang continued to listen a bit as she still searched for a head of crimson or white hair among the soldiers who were still walking around the camp but continued to fail. Although as she listened; one part of his story caught her attention.

"He?" She asked.

Duncan nodded his head before continuing. "Aye, he. 'Twas General William Schnee 'for young Weiss took the reins of the Order."

Yang mentally kicked herself. She almost forgot all the teaching her late uncle had passed down on her regarding the old Generals before the new generation took over. She knew about the former General William Schnee.

"So for three years you've been enlisted, huh? Have you and the others been together long?" The blonde asked casually. She was actually feeling herself calming down from her earlier sour mood; talking was actually quite enjoyable for the time being, as she found herself rather curious about her comrades' past.

"Aye, by the others I'm sure you mean our little group. Rebecca an' I joined the Vanguard together. She's a good lass, sharp with the bow. Isaac is a firm man, alas he an' the 'Cap have a thing goin' on, but those two were in the Vanguard before me. Although the 'Cap was only a Sergeant at the time 'fore she took command." Duncan continued to explain as he turned his gaze towards the starry filled night sky and exhaled. "Jacinth or Jay as we all came to call her now; is… _Was_ the newest member of our family. But now we have ya! Our own little excitable ball of 'appiness!" He finished, laughing all the while.

Yang joined him in his small laughter and joke, but someone running towards the camp from the forest's edge caught her eyes. Turning her gaze towards the incoming person; instinctively she reached her right hand behind her back and wrapped it around the hilt of her great sword; in case it was a threat.

Duncan seemed to read the mood and turned his gaze in the same direction before grabbing his sword from his belt at the sight of a potential threat.

"The hell's that?" He asked uncertainly as he drew is long sword from its sheath.

Yang followed suit as she withdrew her large blade from its scabbard on her back and took up an attacking posture. Whoever was running towards them seemed to slow down a bit and appeared to be carrying something on their back. It was too dark for Yang to see exactly who or what they were, but it didn't look like there was more than this one person. It couldn't have been a Haven attacking force. So the blonde relaxed a bit and waited.

She watched on with Duncan at her side; weapon still at the ready while the figure started to slow to a jog towards them.

And finally walked into the light from a nearby campfire.

"Oh, it's just Weiss' pet cat… Just out for a nightly st-" Yang started to tease the girl until she spotted the head of crimson hair resting on her shoulders.

"W- Wha…? R- Ruby? Ruby?!" Yang shouted; dropping her weapon as she rushed towards Blake who was now walking to them and looking towards Yang with a worried look.

"I- I found your sister…" Blake mumbled as she carefully set Ruby down into Yang's arms.

Blake wasn't sure when Ruby had fallen asleep on her back while she ran. In fact she had no idea the girl could even sleep like that; she wasn't exactly running steadily as she fled from the Haven encampment. The small girl must've been exhausted from what she had endured in that tent.

Yang took her sister into her arms and held her bridal style while peering into the smaller girl's sleeping face. The first thing Yang noticed however was that Ruby was nude; save for the red cloak around her that the blonde used to wrap her sister's body. Although before she wrapped her up she spotted the bleeding wounds across her stomach and glared at Blake.

She felt herself shaking from anger and joy. The sudden torrent of tears that emerged from her eyes was instantaneous after finally witnessing her sister's face. As bloodied and dirty as it was, she could see _and_ feel Ruby breathing quietly.

The feeling of finally seeing the last of her family in her arms calmed her a bit, but not quite all the way. The wounds, her current condition, and why Blake was carrying her out from the woods? It all didn't quite make sense.

"Blake… I'm only going to ask you this once; what happened to my sister?" Yang growled lowly, despite trying to keep her voice even.

The blonde kept her lilac eyes on her filthy sister's slumbering face. Ruby was stirring every few seconds as if she was having a nightmare. Just like the days they still traveled alone together. It was only a few days ago, but it felt like an eternity; these last few days had dragged on much too long for Yang's liking. To finally see her sister again; like this, it only furthered to prove her last nightmare correct. Yang in fact; couldn't protect Ruby. She had almost failed…

"I… Weiss and I met with General Cardin earlier." Blake began as she hunched over slightly as if to catch her breath. "Immediately Weiss made sure as to ask about your sister; never forgetting her promise to you." She continued sharply, earning a slight glare from Yang.

"Anyways, Cardin said that your sister hadn't reported back to the camp after she and her group were tasked out with scouting the wilderness…" Yang now focused her full attention on Blake and seemed to stand straighter. Yang felt her anger getting the best of her once more, even with having her smaller sister in her arms again.

This didn't go unnoticed as Blake met Yang's glare with a look of apprehension. The Faunus was unsure just how much she should tell the blonde brute about what happened. She could tell by the girl's posture that she was growing angrier with each second that passed.

But thinking back on the state she found Ruby, and how hard she knew Yang in fact was searching for the girl… Blake decided to tell her the entire story; truth and all. She owed _that_ to the blonde at least.

Blake sighed and met Yang's eyes as she continued. "Weiss sent me off to find your sister and the rest of her scouting band." The ebon haired girl shifted and decided to skip the amulet and mysterious woman in the forest part. "I came across a Haven encampment not too far in these very same woods; where Ruby was being held… She was the only survivor."

Blake's gold eyes still held Yang's attention as the blonde was now rocking her sister's sleeping form slightly as if lulling her into a peaceful slumber. She never would have imagined that Yang of all people could have such a motherly appeal to her.

"That doesn't explain these wounds; and speaking of which…" Yang perked up as she spun on her heel and headed back towards the camp quickly.

"Aye, I'll look fer a surgeon!" Duncan called off as he finally broke the silence he kept as he watched the odd family reunion; jogging off in search of someone to care for Ruby.

Blake watched the man jog off and turned her gaze back to Yang and Ruby's retreating form and decided to follow them. She was no surgeon but she had medical knowledge on how to clean wounds using herbs; disallowing for infection.

And so she jogged to catch up with the insufferable blonde who she had grown to hate over the days; in an attempt to take care of her sister.

_Weird how things pan out._

But Blake told herself the same thing she kept saying in her head this whole night…

_I'm not doing this for Yang… I'm doing this for Weiss… and Ruby._

* * *

After the talks with General Cardin, Weiss began to wonder about the well-being of his soldiers after this upcoming battle. But she had to admit, what the man didn't have in grace he made up for in his savage tactics.

The upcoming siege of Sanctum would take place tomorrow at the first rise of the sun. Preparations were sent out to each company commander by her runners and now Weiss was making her way to her personal tent to hopefully get at least _some_ sleep before tomorrow's big battle.

"General Weiss!"

_Or maybe not…_

Weiss turned her cold stare towards the energetic voice and laid her ice blue eyes on a head of ginger hair belonging to her newly appointed squad leader of one of her raiding divisions; Lieutenant Penny.

The ebon armor clad girl was waving happily towards her as she jogged to reach Weiss. The former, exhaled sharply as she halted and tapped her foot in annoyance, but knew it was futile. One thing she's learned about Penny over the last couple of days was that the girl was as clueless to body language as a rock. Unless it involved battle, Weiss would rather stay away from the girl. She just seemed slightly odd to her. Sure she was a 1st Legion member, but maybe the method of being raised to kill ever since you're born was bound to loosen a few screws.

The girl finally caught up to her and Weiss resumed her stride towards her own tent, now with Penny walking beside her; still smiling.

"General, I've just gotten word! The battle's to be tomorrow? I received the plans but I was hoping I could go over a few things with you that I noticed, I'm confident I can improve them!" The orange haired girl exclaimed.

Weiss just nodded her head slowly, it wasn't really that she hated the girl per se; quite the contrary. She was an invaluable ally. She may be annoying but her strategic mind; most likely from being a 1st Legion officer, helped Weiss out in battle planning. She knew that's why the girl was left in Vale for anyway; to help Weiss in her decisions and tactics.

"Sure… I'll listen to your adjustments, as soon as we get to my tent." The young General uttered as she finally rounded a corner and set her eyes on her goal, and broke into a genuine smile.

She could feel the entire days' worth of aches and pains in her body from the long horse ride here, but the thought of finally resting her head and body on the silk sheets and pillows washed all the negative feelings in her mind. She was so close!

But then Blake entered her mind… Weiss could hear Penny still prattling on about something but tuned her out for now. Looking up towards the sky and the moon, she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. By how the moon was positioned it meant that Blake had been gone for a little over an hour.

_Surely she should be back by now?_

Just as Weiss turned her gaze back towards her tent though; she spotted a man jogging straight for them seemingly looking for something or someone. His armor represented that he was in her Order and she even noticed the black lion markings of The Vanguard on his shoulder armor.

She continued to watch the man jog towards her but look around aimlessly before finally noticing herself and coming to a halt while snapping off a salute.

Weiss also stopped and returned the gesture; allowing the Vanguard soldier to relax from his position of attention, but she was somewhat curious as to what he was doing running around in the middle of the night. She ordered all soldiers to bed down after finishing their preparations.

"Who are you, soldier?" She asked sternly as she met his green eyes.

"Aye, Corporal Duncan, General! Servin' under Cap'n LeAnn's Vanguard unit!" The soldier named Duncan stated in a heavy accent.

"Oh? And just what are you doing running around looking lost?" Weiss again asked in an aggressive tone. She heard Penny off to her right shift a bit.

Duncan seemed to be sweating as if he had been running for a bit, still armed and armored but managed to give off an even response despite all that.

"Lookin' fer a surgeon or a doctor, ma'am. We 'av a wounded soldier jus' brought in… By yer bodyguard no less, Blake." He answered with a semi-curious look.

Weiss froze momentarily before narrowing her eyes at the man. "Take me to them."

She watched Duncan move his mouth as if to retort but then think better of it as he turned on his heel and headed back the way he came from. "Aye!"

Weiss fell in step with him as he jogged but turned to her side at Penny. "Lieutenant; I need you to find me a-" Weiss began until Penny cut her off.

"I am well versed in cleaning out wounds or sewing them up. I'll just need a few basic things; I'll take care of it!" The girl reassured; with her smile still ever present.

The white haired General nodded and continued to follow Duncan as he ran towards wherever Blake was. And if Blake was there with Yang's sister… Weiss already knew that Yang wouldn't be too far off.

"Duncan was it? Is Yang already present?" Weiss inquired, although she was sure she knew the answer already.

"Aye, Blondie is present." He answered without looking over his shoulder.

Weiss exhaled deeply at that.

_Well, there goes my plan for a peaceful sleep tonight._

* * *

"S- She was tortured?! A- Are you kidding me? By who?"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. She knew she shouldn't have continued the story while Yang was in this state. Anger was the only emotion the girl fell back on instead of trying to use her head or even yet; care for her sister! Instead of trying to seek revenge.

She and Yang had brought Ruby to an empty tent and laid Ruby in it, bandaging her wounds as best as they could for now, before wiping her down with rags to clean her of the sweat, blood, and dirt that covered her body.

"By the White Fang. They're a Faunus militant organization that hires out to countries for work. A large band of merciless mercenaries and assassins basically. It seemed as if Haven turned your sister's group to one of their senior members to try to get information out of them… Although from what I saw; it was … for lack of a better term, messy. Your sister was the only one left alive and I was only able to recover that crossbow of hers and a cloak to cover her up with. I couldn't risk doing anything else; in fact I was surprised we even made it out of there with no problems." Blake finished.

Yang balled her hands into fists before relaxing them and looking back towards Ruby's face. It was not as twisted like she wasn't having bad dreams anymore but she was tinged red as if she was about to run a fever.

"Where the hell is Duncan with the surgeon?!" Yang hissed as she knelt back beside the cot Ruby was on, and wiped a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ruby… I'm… I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone again… I broke my promise before but I- I swear I'll keep this one." She muttered quietly; although unsure if to her sister or to herself.

"I'm back!"

Blake and Yang both turned towards the front of the tent and spotted Duncan entering with a small smile on his face.

Just as Yang was about to scold the man for not bringing anyone else though, she spotted a head of white hair walking into the tent, followed by a black armored girl close behind.

"W- Weiss? What are you doing here?" Blake asked then.

Weiss just smiled towards her friend before walking towards the cot where Yang was kneeling next to. "Lieutenant Penny and I ran into Duncan here and I asked him to show us where you were, is all." She explained casually.

Yang visibly tensed up once she noticed Weiss nearing her and her sister though. "What do _you_ want?" The blonde asked angrily towards Weiss.

The General sighed before shaking her head. "_Now_ why are you angry with me? I promised to get your sister back, and here she is!" She spoke as she looked towards the girl on the bed.

_Ruby was her name? She looks young… Younger than the legal age to even join the service._

But the sound of Yang's voice broke Weiss out of her thoughts.

"You should have told me you knew where she was. I'd have gone in Blake's place. Then _this_ wouldn't have happened!" She shouted as she motioned towards her sister's bandaged wounds.

Weiss flinched slightly at the outburst and the wounds. It looked like multiple slices towards the girl's stomach, and the bandages were already soaked with blood and tinged crimson.

"Well that's what Lieutenant Penny is here for; it seems as if she's trained medically, so leave it to her." Weiss announced as Penny walked forward next to the cot and ran her hand across Ruby's stomach.

Yang flinched and looked as if she was about to sock the orange haired girl for touching her sister, but Weiss gave Yang a stern look that stopped her.

After a few moments of silence as Penny looked over the girl she broke into another smile and turned to look at Yang. "She'll be fine. I just need to clean the wounds and I'll have them sewn up; no problem! They aren't all very deep but she'll have some slight scarring. I can have this done within the hour, okay?"

It sounded as if she were trying to calm Yang down and reassure her that everything was going to be fine. And it actually looked as if it was working. Yang's entire body seemed to relax at her words as she stood up. Weiss kept her eyes on the wild blonde and couldn't help but notice how tired Yang actually looked now. As if all her worrying and stress over the last days was related to her sister's welfare. She couldn't help but smile a bit towards how caring Yang in fact was.

_Ruby's lucky to have a sister like that… She'll do anything for her; even defy a General._

Weiss started to walk out of the tent, giving Blake a look to follow her; but stopped at Penny's next words.

"She won't be fighting tomorrow though. She'll require complete bed rest for at least a couple of days."

Weiss halted and turned to look at Yang. If she knew the blonde… and she did… She could already hear the girl's thoughts. She wouldn't leave her sister's side and participate in the upcoming battle tomorrow.

"I'm not leaving her side." She then said.

Weiss chuckled lightly at how she had called it but then turned serious. Now facing Yang she spoke. "I kept my end of our promise, now it's time for you to keep yours. You said you'd fight for me _and_ listen to me if I recall correctly."

She watched the taller girl turn to look at her with tear filled eyes and Weiss felt her breath hitch in her throat. She never even knew Yang could evoke such emotions like sadness before. It didn't look right to her for some reason.

"Family comes first. Once she's up and about; _I'll be your little soldier_. For now, I'm not leaving her." Yang growled.

Penny though was the next to speak. "Can you all take it outside? Doctor's orders. Duncan is it? Bring me thread, a needle and a flask of water as well as wool bandages."

Duncan hurried out of the tent in search of the supplies asked of him, with Weiss and Blake not far behind. "Let us finish our conversation outside then. Surely you can wait _just_ outside the tent?" The white haired General taunted towards Yang, knowing that those kinds of actions were bound to get her to listen.

As she thought, Yang soon joined them outside; standing with her arms crossed and staring defiantly back towards her superior. "I already told you, I'm not leaving her."

Weiss instantly frowned and sighed. She really just wanted to head to bed. "Listen, Yang. Your sister isn't going anywhere. I'll have someone personally watch her and ensure she's fine."

But Yang instantly found a hole in that argument. "I can do that then." She stated as she smirked towards Weiss.

Weiss heard Blake groan annoyed next to her before speaking. "Seriously, Yang? Aft-"

But Weiss interrupted her. "How about Blake?"

She watched two pairs of eyes look at her confused. But before they could even ask why, she continued. "How about having Blake watch your sister? She already has proven that she has the best interests for your sister at heart. She rescued her, plus I'm sure you can trust her as well." She finished, somewhat proud of the hastily drawn out plan.

But after a few seconds of silence Yang spoke up again, this time though her tone was much more curious than her usual angry one. "Why do you want me to fight so badly?"

Weiss hadn't thought of that one though. She felt her cheeks burn a bit from embarrassment and was thankful for the dark in that moment. She thought about it a bit and wasn't quite sure of the real reason for it.

_Well not the true reason, perhaps._

"Because you're strong. Already you have people idolizing your prowess. I heard stories about how you; a brand new recruit massacred a handful of Haven troops singlehandedly. Just having you on the frontlines now would inspire more to fight harder; and plus you are a part of my Vanguard unit. You are my main offensive unit. I … I need the best of the best." Weiss explained.

She didn't want to keep explaining and hoped the offhand compliment to the girl would sway her opinion.

Silence once again took hold of the conversation as none of the girls said anything. Until the sounds of boots were heard and Duncan came running back into view; halting momentarily at the three outside the tent before walking inside to deliver the supplies Penny had asked for.

After what seemed like almost a half hour of silence Yang finally spoke again. "Blake, I know we don't get along, and quite frankly I don't care about that now… But if I leave to fight tomorrow; _do you promise on your life _to watch over my sister? Until I come back victorious." She finished, cracking that cocky grin of hers towards the last sentence.

Weiss felt herself smile at Yang, seeing as she regained some of her old self back now, but then turned to look at her bodyguard and close friend. She couldn't help but feel bad for dumping another task on her involuntarily. But then Blake returned Yang's grin with her own.

"Only if you promise to come back alive, I don't feel like explaining your death to that adorable sister of yours." Blake countered playfully.

Weiss raised her eyes at that; it seemed as if the impossible was happening; Yang and Blake _actually_ starting to get along? Now she was sure she had to get to bed!

"Watch it Kitty; you of all people should know I won't fall so easily." Yang chuckled out, to which Blake also laughed.

"I promise Yang, she won't come to harm with me." Blake announced seriously though, to which she held her black gloved hand out for a handshake.

Yang eyed the girl a moment before wrapping her white armored hand around Blake's and shook. "Thanks, Kitty… I mean it."

Blake just nodded at that as they dropped their handshake.

Weiss smiled then. "Glad to see you two finally _starting_ to get along now." Although both Yang and Blake scoffed at that.

"She's stable and still asleep. Just let her rest and she shall recover in no time!"

Everyone turned to the tent and spotted Penny placing her gauntlets back on her hands with Duncan behind her.

"A- Already? Are you sure?" Yang asked worriedly to which Penny nodded at her.

"Yes, I'm positive. I was our unit's corpsman before I was promoted; I know what I'm doing, do not fret." Penny responded.

A collective sigh was heard between Blake and Yang then, to which Weiss gave the two of them a curious glance before nodding towards Penny. "Good, let us be off to discuss these changes you have about the upcoming battle plans." She ushered as Penny fell in step behind Weiss as the two of them headed towards the General's tent.

"Hey uh… Wei- I mean General." Yang called out towards the white haired woman.

Weiss turned around to glance at the blonde curiously and spotted her shuffling a bit before meeting her gaze.

"Thanks. Blake told me how you didn't forget our promise, once. I just wanted to say… Thanks." Yang repeated before turning quickly and walking into the tent to be with her sister again.

Duncan opened the flap once more though. "Ya alright, lass? Shall I let the others know that you'll be in 'ere for the night? I'm sure Cap'n LeAnn won't mind much." He asked.

Yang nodded her head, not taking her lilac eyes off her sister's form though. "Thank you Duncan."

She heard the man leave the tent and it was then that Yang finally undid the multiple straps on her armor and set them down, along with her weapon and boots.

Once she was fully out of her plate armor she smiled as she stared at Ruby, climbing into her cot. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her form close to her own; feeling the warmth between them ignite just like their renewed connection.

Yang felt the warmth spread to her heart as well. The feeling of finally having the last of her kin next to her once more was overwhelming. The cool tears that streamed out of her eyes were those of true happiness in that moment.

She pulled Ruby closer to her and placed her arms around the smaller girl's waist, kissing the top of her crimson haired head.

"I love you, Ruby. You better be awake for me tomorrow after I come back."

Yang closed her eyes finally and welcomed the feeling of relief wash over her then and only hoped that now having her beloved sister in her arms once more would warrant a peaceful slumber.

_I'm finally with her again, mom. I won't fail you both again…_


	15. Nightmares

**A/N: Oh man, I'm not even going to explain what I had to do to get this chapter finished. I'm going to get some much need rest. But I do want to shout out a story I ran across yesterday. **

**The Deal of a Lifetime by Wolfe Mollenkopf.**

**It's a RWBY Rock AU with Freezerburn! This story seemed to have flown under the radar and I quite enjoyed it. It's pretty funny and good; the author is also a cool guy! I hope you all give it a read and leave a review!**

**Anyways I hope you all Enjoy this chapter! Also sorry for not uploading last week.**

* * *

"You ready to see how a _real_ General leads _his_ troops, Schnee?"

Weiss gave the taller boy a hard side glance but said nothing as she and General Cardin rode towards the head of their joint formation. Weiss glanced over at the other side of her and admired the massive battle ready soldiers who stood at attention; ready and eager to fight and kill for their motherland and fellow countrymen.

The sight of hundreds or men and women; standing firm and determined made the white haired General's chest swell up a bit. She couldn't be more proud of how willing her troops had followed her command thus far this morning. It was just a bit before the break of dawn, and the sun had not yet crest over the faraway mountains; so the darkness was still upon the formation. For better or for worse; that has yet to be seen.

She continued riding her mount and reached the front of the massive group of soldiers with General Cardin at her side. Looking over at the orange haired cocky man, Weiss noted his intimidating maroon plate armor. The shape was jagged around the edges with bits that resembled multiple spikes protruding outwards. The armor looked barbaric compared to Weiss' own elegant and smooth pristine, white and silver plate mail; but she had to admit, Cardin's was impressive. She continued to watch him as he donned his helmet that was in the shape of a skull; with a crown sitting atop of it that was made of carved out bones that once again were shaped like spikes.

He turned towards her once he fitted his helmet in place and chuckled. "Be sure you and your Order follow the plan, Weiss." He muttered.

Weiss could no longer see his face as he closed his helmet's visor as he placed it on, but she nodded casually. She wouldn't let herself get riled up from his comments; even though they were pointed and meant to be insulting. She wouldn't let her emotions play out right before she was about to lead her army into battle.

She once again looked over the soldiers and could spot her own Order amidst the massive group. As Cardin's were dressed in different variants of uniforms, her troops all bore the same armor and looked like a unified army instead of some kind of militia. Of that she was even more proud to have had the honor of being the one to lead them. But the sudden shout from Cardin caught her attention as he spoke with his regiment.

"Over there; behind my shoulder awaits your objective! Your mission, your glory, your sole purpose in this life! Take it, it's yours!" The man shouted his voice hoarse and oozing with an unbridled fierceness that Weiss knew the man was known for.

She kept her face passive as she listened to the countless and thunderous cheering and war cries from his troops. As short as his speech was, that alone was enough to boost his men's morale up. What happened next though was enough to almost cause the young woman to cover her ears.

Right after the man's boastful speech, Cardin hoisted his huge two handed mace in a firm grip and gave the universal order to charge; by holding it outwards as he turned his steed around to charge towards the front gates of the castle city of Sanctum.

The countless hooves, boots, wagon wheels, and more hitting the ground at the same time was ear splitting and fear inducing. Weiss kept her ice blue eyes on The Wings of Vengeances' troops as they rode, sprinted, and hollered towards their goal in a war induced craze. Weapons were unsheathed and held in the air as the men and women of General Cardin's army surged forth; finally launching the beginning of this battle's offensive.

Weiss held the reins of her white steed as the troops split around her to charge and follow their own leader. As they rushed past her though, this gave her time to run over the battle plans in her mind one more time.

After last night when Penny took care of Yang's sister; the two of them went over Weiss' part of this battle. The two of them rectified any and all miscalculations on the tactics; and the Schnee Princess turned General had the utmost confidence in her part to play in this battle. She knew what she had to do. She had the best advisors and the best troops.

Weiss had the sudden image in her mind of her trusted comrades and their purposes in her plan. Lieutenant Penny and her squad; now named the Bulwark; consisted of about thirty men and women who wielded tower shields much like Penny herself. They were tasked with providing a moving blockade to protect the Order's missile units; the archers.

Her missile units which she split up for this operation would only consist of her best archers; would be led by Sergeant Rhys for this battle. He would take a handful of ranged men and women to fall in behind the walking blockade and clear out Sanctum's rear walls of defenders. The idea was different and a unique way of thinking.

For this battle; Weiss and Cardin had agreed to split their forces in a joint attack from two different sides. Cardin had agreed to send almost ninety percent of his forces to assault the front gates; a reckless but noticeable attack. This in turn would divert almost all of Haven's forces who occupied Sanctum towards the front gates and walls to defend against the onslaught.

At the same time, Weiss and about forty percent of her units would attack from the rear and gain entry from the other side once a contingent of her Vanguard troops scaled the walls. This would be led by Captain LeAnn and her trusted Vanguard as they charged the rear gates with a small squad of soldiers from her engineering unit. These engineers would operate a new machine which she had acquired before she left Vale, and crafted by Head Engineer Oobleck as per her father's wishes.

It was a small horse pulled machine that resembled a type of crossbow, except much larger in size and crafted from iron. The bolt itself had a jagged edge to it so that it could grapple into stone and wood alike and embed itself there. Attached to the bolt was a sturdy and thick steel chain that was linked together. The purpose of this was once the bolt was fired via a crank; soldiers could climb the chain up towards there the bolt was fired, quickly.

This was what her Vanguard would be tasked with once they approached the walls with Penny's Bulwark unit providing a mobile archery defense until the machines were primed and ready to fire.

With the Vanguard assaulting and the Bulwark providing support, Weiss had to admit that the unorthodox plan that Lieutenant Penny came up with was crazy enough to work. She knew with Cardin's reckless charge on the front gates; the rear ones should be almost clear of soldiers.

Smiling to herself now, General Weiss turned back to look at her own troops who stood ready and waiting for her order. Flicking her eyes towards the front most soldiers though; who sat atop of their steeds, she looked over her Vanguard unit. She could see the confidence in their eyes as they regarded her with determined glances.

Her eyes immediately found a certain blonde who was eyeing her with a small smile on her face. Once they made eye contact though; Weiss was given a curt nod in which she returned with her own smirk. She and Yang had not started off on the best terms but it seemed as if it was changing for the better for now. She still couldn't stand the girl, but she didn't hate her now. She was just so _mysterious_.

Before she could dwell on it any further though she heard a cannon blast sound off in the distance, towards where Cardin and his forces were. It seemed as if Haven was awake and ready in Sanctum. If they were firing cannon rounds into Cardin's forces already; then Weiss would have no time to waste.

Grabbing the reins of her mount in one hand and unsheathing her rapier in the other; General Weiss didn't need speeches or elaborate gestures. Instead she pointed her weapon towards the castle town of Sanctum in the distance and yelled one final order before her army.

"Vanguard… Charge!"

* * *

Once she heard Weiss shout; Yang made sure she was the first one to ride off.

Feeling the cool early morning air rush at her face, her long golden ponytail slapping in the wind back and forth, her great sword in her hand with her reins in the other; it was all exhilarating. And the best part about it was, she'd be coming back to camp with her sister waiting for her. Ruby hadn't woken up at all during the night or this morning when Yang had gotten out of bed with her. It didn't bother her though; just feeling Ruby's small body next to hers all night, holding and cuddling with her again; it was simply the best feeling in the world at the time. Initially, she didn't want to get up once the order was given to get ready for battle, but she knew after this town siege; Ruby would be a part of The Order with her. And they'd be able to sleep together again, catch up on what had happened, and… find out why she had those wounds on her stomach in the first place.

Yang greeted Blake before she left the tent as the Faunus was entering it to watch over Ruby during the upcoming battle. The two didn't speak with only giving each other nods as they passed by. It wasn't that Yang felt friendlier towards Blake now, but she couldn't deny that she was extremely grateful towards her for finding Ruby, although she still didn't have the full story regarding that. Something she made sure she would ask the cat girl once after this mission was over. Yang had the utmost confidence that she'd be fine.

Even though her and her unit were tasked with a pretty dangerous objective during this siege. Yang knew there was no way she'd be dying here or during any other battle. She had her little sister back; and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to return to her. The devil himself would have to stop her.

But upon seeing the rear wooden doors of the back of Sanctum, the blonde warrior refocused her mind to the present. She could hear the countless hooves and horses behind and beside her as well as the sounds of something metallic being dragged by a carriage. Within a few seconds she and the rest of her Vanguard unit would be once again fighting for their very lives.

Yang felt no fear or any other unnerving emotion, all she was focused on was ending the lives of those who were opposed to her; and staying alive. She continued riding and spurring her horse to run even faster towards her destination; she couldn't help but smile as she was bucked around on the saddle, hanging on with one hand now. She was getting the hang of riding, slowly but surely.

"'ey girlie! Ye ready fer this one? Gonna be a wild time, ya?" Duncan called out as he pulled up to Yang's left with his horse; matching her speed.

Yang shot the man her confident smile before nodding her head. She was getting better at horse riding but that didn't mean she'd speak during it, in fear of biting her tongue off. She knew she was going to battle with the best though and actually started to feel something akin to trust about her comrades in arms. Maybe it was because she was in an elated mood due to having Ruby back or what, but Yang had never felt better about going to battle.

In fact as they crested the small grassy knoll and neared the rear of the town, it looked like as if The Wings of Vengeance's decoy attack had been successful in pulling all the attention away from their surprise mission.

Until she heard something hissing in the wind. Even with the commotion of charging horses around her, Yang picked up on the sound of something flying through the air and the next words that were shouted among the Vanguard confirmed her suspicions.

"Incoming!"

By now the blonde knew to break formation and spread out on her own in the events of incoming arrow fire. Quickly she pulled the reins to the left and veered off from the group, watching others do the same as they sped past her.

Her smile remained on her face as she looked up in the sky and spotted dozens of arrows gliding towards her direction and around her. Lifting her weapon in both hands and tightening her legs around her horses' saddle she hefted her blade up and swatted as many of the projectiles from her as she could. Every time Yang heard the metallic sound of her knocking one away she chuckled to herself.

_So much for an easy job._

She didn't dare to take her eyes off the sky in fear of being struck by a stray arrow, but she was curious as to how the rest of her squad was doing. Although since everyone broke formation, whoever the archers were that were taking aim at them had started to fire away from Yang herself personally; which let the blonde ride unhindered. She finally risked a glance behind her while still holding her weapon up and spotted a horse carriage right on her heels.

The Engineering unit.

She knew that behind the carriage would be a handful of Order troops ready to jump out and charge the doors once she and her Vanguard opened them. The other thing behind that carriage would help her do just that. The giant metallic machine that she'd have to shimmy up to get over the walls was a whole new thing to Yang. When she heard about what the Vanguard's mission was once they reached the walls; she was looking forward to it, to say the least. She couldn't wait to see what that hook shot thing could do.

But it didn't seem like she'd have to wait much longer. She was about to run down the path that led into Sanctum, but of course the main doors were shut tight. Pulling her steed to a halt and taking refuge near the walls, Yang halted and spotted multiple other Vanguard members do the same and wait anxiously on her horses as the horse drawn carriages came to a halt a few feet away. The coverings of the wagons were riddled with arrow holes, almost as if the archers were aiming specifically for them; which would explain why Yang didn't have much trouble brushing past the archer's attacks. The carriages were a much bigger target and potential threat.

"Glad to see you in one piece!"

Yang turned towards her right and looked at Rebecca; her eyes twinkling with joy as she held her bow in her hands and aimed upwards towards the wall's defenders and let loose an arrow, before reaching for another.

"Speak fer yerself, lass." Duncan called out as he rode up towards the group and winked towards the mouse Faunus who continued to take aim with her weapon and fire at the Haven troops; at such an awkward angle.

"Well, if you all fell before we made it inside it'd just be more work for me." Jay uttered as she leaned forward on her own horse, looking downright bored. "Those engineering guys better hurry up; I wanna hurry up and kill something."

"Someone's a little blood thirsty this morning. I knew lions were addicted to hunting, but lion Faunus too?" Isaac asked jokingly; holding his claymore over her shoulder as he regarded Jay with his one eye.

"Losing that other eye really made you blind, huh? _Lioness_ not lion. Do I look like I got a dick to you?" Jay sneered back towards the older man.

"Someday I'm waiting for you to surprise me and whip it out." Rebecca answered inattentively; continuing to fire off her weapon and earning a scoff from the lioness Faunus.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle at the banter. Even in the middle of a battle the group kept it lighthearted. It was both odd and comforting to the blonde swordswoman.

She turned her attention to the carriages; they were now unloading troops with huge tower shields held up high defensively.

_That new Bulwark unit?_

She continued to watch them dismount from the carriages and block any and all projectiles fired their way easily. It was only a matter of time for the engineers; under the protection of these new shield soldiers, set up and rotated their machines to aim towards the walls.

"Well; this'll be interesting." Jay noted before dismounting her steed.

The rest of the Vanguard followed suit and got off of their horses in preparation to rush back out towards the field and embark on their next order.

"Alright as soon as that first crank is turned and fired; you're rushing out there. Rebecca, Isaac, Jay, Duncan, and Yang; you're on me." Captain LeAnn ordered as unsheathed her spear, hopping off her mount; her cloak fluttering behind her. "As soon as we scale that wall; find the gate lever and open the doors up. We're pressed for time and we don't know how long General Cardin's forces can hold up on their own… So move your asses!" She bellowed out loudly, earning a slight cheer from the core group.

Yang herself nodded her head and got into her usual zone. She felt the slight sweat running down her back and on her forehead, her adrenaline was pumping, and her breathing was quickened. She kept her lilac eyes on the engineers as they rotated the machine to fire towards the wall. She could see the Bulwark soldiers keeping their shields held up high; still deflecting arrows, and archers from the Order formed up behind them; firing upwards, above Yang's head and into the walls; providing covering fire.

And then the black armored girl who stood dead center in it all. Lieutenant Penny; with her bright orange hair and her ridiculously big shield held higher than the others. Yang could tell she was shouting orders from where she stood, but she was much too far to hear her. Instead she kept her ears open for Captain LeAnn's order to surge forth and towards the hook shot machines.

It looked like absolute chaos but Yang knew it was anything but. In fact she could tell that every soldier under the command of Captain LeAnn and Lieutenant Penny knew what they had to do and when. No one wavered or faltered. Everyone had a purpose to serve, a mission to accomplish…

And they were all led by General Weiss.

Yang was starting to have a massive change of heart about the woman. She got her her sister back, showed a much likeable side to her during the journey here, and wasn't acting like a total bitch anymore… Although Yang knew she wasn't the most sociable person or easiest to get along with. After so many years of traveling alone with just Ruby, and only taking part in the business of killing; it would tend to do that to someone.

A loud and metallic booming sound snapped the blonde out of her thoughts though. She watched as something large and pointed launched itself skyward and right over her head. She felt the blast in her very bones, and glanced up to see something sharp and metallic embed itself in the wall right above where she and the rest of the Vanguard were standing.

"Shit, look out! Scatter!"

Yang barely noticed it before she jumped out of the way, along with the rest of the Vanguard; fleeing from the rubble that dropped from where the hooks hit on the wall. Hitting the ground and rolling out of the leap, the blonde came to her feet and spotted the aftermath of where she had just stood a moment ago. Her horse along with a handful of others were pinned underneath the stone rubble; crushed. Blood was oozing underneath the hard packed rocks from some who weren't fast enough in fleeing the danger. Some were even still moving, despite being mortally wounded, wheezing and neighing loudly and in pain.

"Well, leave it to the engineers to fuck that up…" Jay mumbled.

"They got it done though, girlie. They jus' owe us a couple'a new horses!" Duncan coughed out as he stood up, along with the rest of the team.

"Alright, let's go Vanguard! Move!" The Captain then shouted and pointing towards the machines.

There were three of them that fired with Bulwark soldiers defending them still from incoming arrows. Narrowing her eyes towards the closest one to her, Yang took off in a dead sprint; making sure to zig zag every now and then to avoid the arrow fire coming from her back. She kept her eyes on the giant chain that came from the machine and hung over her head; no doubt connected to the wall where she'd be climbing up to in a matter of seconds.

Throwing her great sword behind her in its sheath, the blonde jumped up the second the chain that was suspended in the air was low enough for her to grab; and hoisted herself up easily. Instantly her vision was turned around as she wrapped her legs around the metal and started to pull herself upwards in a hand over hand motion; while hanging upside down.

"Well this is new and exciting." Yang whispered to herself as she started to climb up, upside down.

The chain was thin enough to wrap her whole hand around and use like a rope to shimmy up; so she kept a firm grip and started her slow ascent to her objective. The whole time though she could see arrows aimed for her that barely missed, sometimes even grazing her armor; showering sparks in her vision. It did nothing but spur her on with a wide grin plastered on her face. Never before has she ever done something so _exhilarating_. The blood rushing to her head may have caused her to somehow over-excite in her current situation but she was already close to the wall. With the chain swaying slightly and the sounds of soldier's yelling fading; the blonde didn't even want to risk a glance downwards to see how high she in fact was. She was close enough to see the whites of the eyes of the Haven soldiers on the wall now as they took aim at her.

From this close, their arrows wouldn't miss, but it seemed as if they wouldn't have a chance to try as she watched them get littered with projectiles; no doubt from the Order's archers from below. And it was then in that moment that Yang pulled herself up and over the wall with straining muscles, unsheathed her blade, and stood up straight. Looking around at her opposition as they unsheathed their own weapons, Yang broke out into a bloodcurdling grin and stretched her slightly sore body from climbing.

_Here we go again._

* * *

She continued to stare down at the small crimson haired girl. She was wrapped up tight in a dark woolen blanket and was snoring softly. She looked a lot better than from last night after a good night's rest it seemed.

Sighing softly to herself, Blake turned her gaze towards the tent's entrance; hearing the sounds of battle happening in the distance.

"Seems as if it's started now." She muttered to herself in the darkened tent.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea; watching over Yang's sister while Weiss was participating in the battle. Of course the white hared General was in no _immediate_ danger; as she would be in the back until the Vanguard unit opened the gates. By then most of the Haven defense would be cleared out and she would be guarded by her own troops then; but Blake couldn't help but worry about her friend. If something or _anything_ happened to Weiss, she wasn't sure if she could live with herself. Blake was trained since birth to be able to protect the other girl; it was simply her sole purpose in life, and to disregard her teachings and leave her alone to fend for herself… It was almost too much for the raven haired girl to endure.

Standing up quietly to head out towards the battle and take up her rightful place; at Weiss' side, Blake fastened her weapon's belt and prepared to leave.

Until her Faunus ears picked up a small sob coming from behind her.

Turning around quickly, her golden eyes laid on Ruby's small and now shivering form. The girl was twitching every now and then as if she were in the grasp of some God forsaken nightmare. Her small sobs and quiet mutterings were so silent that Blake had to strain herself to hear them; but one word stood out from the gibberish she was mumbling.

_Mommy._

Glancing once more towards the tent's entrance, the Faunus girl sighed and walked back towards where Ruby lay and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. She had a slight fever and was trembling slightly as she continued to mutter something in a raspy voice. Blake couldn't help but feel a need to comfort the girl; she was small and looked completely innocent and helpless; the complete opposite of her sister, Yang.

"Shh, it's okay Ruby. Shh." Blake whispered out as she ran her hand over the girl's hair, pushing her bangs out of her face.

She watched the girl's pained expression relax slightly at her words and gestures and felt herself smile a bit. Blake continued to pet her hair and exhaled deeply. She remembered when she was younger and had nightmares, her older brother Adam would sing her a song to lull her to sleep. Every time no matter how old she was; anytime he would sing it to her, her nightmares would dissipate and give way to peaceful images and slumber.

Closing her eyes as she struggled to remember the melody of the old song, Blake started humming the rhythm. The more she hummed though the quicker the words were coming back to her.

_In you and I, There's a new land~_

_ Angels in flight~_

_My sanctuary~ my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies, melt away~, yeah_

_Music in time, what's left of me, what's left of me, now_

_I watch you, fast asleep~_

_All I fear, means nothing.*_

As she finished singing the soft and melodic words out, she opened her eyes and glanced down towards Ruby. The girl now wore a completely peaceful smile on her face as her breathing steadied out. Her small form also had stopped trembling as the girl relaxed under the covers.

Blake couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. It seemed as if the words soothed her inner demons as well. She continued to run her hand through the girl's short hair before wondering about what she had endured last night. If the White Fang were now involved with Haven, it was going to spell trouble. The Faunus was surprised that Ruby had remained alive during her torture process. She knew of the White Fang's techniques in tormenting. The girl had to have some kind of unbreakable will to not only withstand that punishment, but to also remain conscious. Not to mention seeing her comrades killed in front of her eyes. Blake knew the girl had to have suffered some kind of emotional damage at having witnessed that.

She continued to watch over the girl as she slept though. Her own thoughts even calming down. She knew just as much as she was taking care of Ruby, that Yang would watch over Weiss for her if need be.

And so, the raven haired Faunus stroked Ruby's hair back over and over in a loving manner as she started to hum the tune again to keep her nightmares away. Peering into her face and wondering about what hardships the girl had faced and kept hidden behind her adorable exterior. She couldn't help but feel a bit curious about her now.

"Ruby…" Blake whispered out between her humming, still smiling towards the sleeping girl. "Wake up soon, okay?"

* * *

Swinging her sword in a downwards arc towards yet another Haven soldier who was doomed to die, Yang watched as her weapon cut directly into an opening on the man's armor between his neck and shoulder. As soon as her weapon made contact with the lightly armored portion of his body, she spotted the familiar crimson liquid surge outwards in a glacial spurt as his body slumped to the ground; adding to her kill count.

Retrieving her weapon out of the man's now limp form, the blonde brought it back to a defensive stance, ready to parry her next would be attacker and end their lives as well. She stood firm and kept her weapon in a two handed grip, holding it sideways as she eyed the few remaining soldiers who were either contemplating rushing her, or engaged in their own battles at the moment with her Vanguard comrades.

There were three that formed a small semi-circle around her and kept shuffling about as if pondering to rush her or not, and quite frankly she was getting a bit bored. Bringing her weapon behind her, Yang took up a charging stance as she took a step forward, and then another, before breaking out into a jog towards the three Haven troops. It looked as if they were finally going to do something as they took up defensive stances with their swords.

Until a head of amber hair shot into view, appearing behind the centermost soldier, bringing her circular weapon to his neck, and slicing it open; effortlessly. Watching one of the soldiers drop to the ground like a ton of bricks, she watched the remaining two glance down towards his unmoving body as if wondering what had happened. Yang herself didn't slow down though; she looked over the Haven trooper's shoulders at Jay who gave her a sly wink and a shrug as if saying "_It was only one." _

Now in a dead sprint and already only a meter away from the pair, Yang swung her sword sideways and towards the left man who still didn't take up a guard stance with his weapon. She easily cut into his ribcage and could hear his cries of anguish ring out; but tuned it out; she had no time for remorse or contemplating. The only thing that was on her mind was killing and how to kill her enemies faster.

Sidestepping and turning one-hundred and eighty degrees towards her last opponent, she used the momentum of her turn to pull her great sword out of her downed opponent and towards the last one who was back peddling in fear, and right towards the edge of the wall. The blonde ceased her swing in midair and just brought her leg up and kicked it outwards, placing her boot right into the man's chest and knocking him off the wall, most likely towards his death; hearing a slight squeal in surprise from him as he vanished over the side.

"Brutal." Yang heard Jay comment to which the blonde just shrugged her shoulders smugly and threw the lioness a smirk; to which she returned.

"Someone get the lever for the door!" Captain LeAnn shouted as she fended off her own attacker. The woman deflected every sword swing that was being thrown in her direction. Despite her weapons long reach, she was at a disadvantage at the moment due to being close quarters, but she parried and blocked each blow with incredible ease. The Haven trooper finally thrusted his weapon towards her chest to which she skillfully twirled around, slamming her small shield into his face and knocking him off his feet; to which she ended the fight with bringing her spear downwards and impaling the man as he was on the ground; without so much as even a second look. "The longer we waste time up here, the more troops General Cardin is losing! Hurry up!" She finished shouting as she began to give orders to specific individuals.

The top wall where they were was now clear of Haven troops. There weren't many to begin with but the floor was slick with blood and littered with mostly dead Haven soldiers. She spotted some kind of mechanism though by the far edge of the wall and jogged towards it; brushing past other members of her unit who were confirming kills by sticking bodies with their weapons; ensuring they were in fact dead and not playing possum.

Reaching the lever, Yang sheathed her sword behind her and pulled the crank with both hands as fast as she could. The confirmation of the door being opened with a squeaky metallic grinding as she peered over the edge and spotted the two massive wooden doors be pulled open.

And not a moment later a war horn sounding off in the distance.

* * *

As Weiss spotted the grand doors opening to the city, she smiled to herself and signaled for her battle master to sound the horn to attack. The sweet and deep sound resonated throughout the entire valley it seemed, as her waiting soldiers all surged forward towards the now open doors to commence the final part of her plan.

Beckoning her steed to sprint fourth, Weiss made sure she was at the head of the formation. She rode past the carriages, her engineering unit, as well as the Bulwark troops who had started sprinting as well towards the doors, led by an extremely fast Lieutenant Penny. The girl was in a dead sprint still encased in her ebony armor, running almost as if she was dressed in nothing but light weight silks. It was quite the sight to behold.

Tearing her gaze away from the other girl though, Weiss held her weapon forward and spotted the first of her enemies who stood at the entrance. They looked around as if dazed and confused as to why the doors were now open. They weren't even paying attention to her or the dozens of other mounted Calvary units rushing towards them until it was too late. The white haired young General brought her rapier down and sliced with deadly precision right through one of the enemy soldier's necks as she rode by; not even bothering to look back to see if she killed him, the now reddened blade of her weapon confirming that for her.

She continued riding into the city and finally realized the sun's rays were now hitting the roofs of the buildings in the town. Daylight would be upon them soon and only serve to hinder Haven even more at the moment. Glancing around the city streets; she didn't see any other signs of opposition, so she decided to call the order to halt so she could regroup.

"Halt!" She shouted, holding her right hand up in the air, and hearing the soldiers behind her grind to a stop. Turning her horse around to face her soldiers she thought up a contingent plan in case Haven decided to counter attack where they entered the city from. "You there, what's your name?" Weiss demanded of a boy with black hair tied into a pony tail and pink eyes.

"Lie Ren, ma'am." He replied softly.

Weiss narrowed her eyes and decided he looked competent enough to deliver a message. "Go up to the wall and tell Captain LeAnn of the Vanguard to hold their position for now. I'll take my forces and open up the other gate." Weiss told the boy to which he nodded and jumped off his mount; running up the steps and towards the upper walls.

She turned back around and started to ride towards the other side of the village, hearing her troops follow her. As she rode by the countless stone and brick buildings, she could see villagers peering outside their doors and windows; no doubt wondering what all the commotion was about. It was nice to see that Haven hadn't ransacked this town though, as most of the homes and people looked to be in good condition.

_If that was the case then, why were they only targeting specific places to destroy?_

Rounding another corner though, Weiss came face to face with three gray armored enemy soldiers who were surrounding a girl with bright orange hair that almost reminded her of Penny's own. The girl was dressed in what look like a white shirt with ragged leather pants and also a brown blacksmith's apron over her chest. But the most interesting thing she had was her weapon that she was currently fending her foes off with. It was a massive silver and black war hammer that the girl was wielding with ease; as if it weighed close to nothing.

She watched the girl twirl the hammer around her body skillfully before bringing it around and bashing one of the trooper's faces in, not fast enough to dodge the deadly blow. His body crumbled and shot backwards into the dirt from the immense force behind the hit as blood and bits of flesh exploded outwards.

Not stopping her stride the girl let loose a wild war cry and charged the other two enemies with a maniacal sounding laughter. The hammer wielding girl ducked under a sword swing and smashed her weapon onto the boot of her adversary; immediately causing them to drop their weapon and scream out in agony. She brought the pommel of her weapon up and slammed it into the man's neck, silencing him with a sickening pop as he fell flat on his back.

The last enemy had his hand axe already in midair and directed at the blacksmith's back, but she proved to be nimble. The girl ducked and rolled out of harm's way; holding tightly to her weapon all the while, and stood up and out of her combat roll, swinging the dull end of her hammer straight into the back of the man's head before he had a chance to recover. The sound of metal making contact with his skull sounded with a dull thump as more blood and brain matter coated the floor and her weapon as his body slumped forward and into the dirt, crumbling in on itself.

Weiss brought her mount to slow down as she began to ride past the girl who could obviously take care of herself and wasn't afraid to stand up to Haven. As the old saying goes; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So she took this small opportunity to ask the girl's name as she rode by.

"What's your name, blacksmith?" She asked as she stared into the girl's turquoise eyes.

"I'm Nora! Nice to meet cha!" The girl now known as Nora happily called out towards Weiss as she performed a small bow, holding her massive war hammer behind her with one hand.

Weiss only nodded towards the girl as she rode past and away from her. She still had a mission to complete and even as much as she disliked Cardin; she wouldn't let anymore of his soldiers lose their lives than necessary. And so she continued towards her objective and it wasn't long before she spotted the other door, surrounded by enemies who were hard at work defending against The Wings of Vengeance.

Lifting her rapier over her head; Weiss shouted for the order to charge.

* * *

"The life of the glorious Vanguard; charge forward and take that wall! Okay now stay and baby sit it." Jay whined out, mimicking Weiss' voice in her best impersonation.

The lioness was sat with her back towards the group and was looking out at the fields where they were just a few minutes ago. She was dangling her feet off the sides and wore a slight scowl.

Yang was standing next to her, leaning her back against the stone with her arms crossed; watching her other comrades standing about and checking for casualties.

Yang herself couldn't help but agree with Jay at the moment. She still felt the urge to fight and kill. Although she was coming down from her adrenaline rush and started to feel her body ache and sore from the intense climb she did while she was scaling the walls. Plus she didn't want to needlessly get into fights; she still had Ruby to go back to. Even though she had the utmost confidence in herself against any foe, she didn't want to risk any unnecessary confrontation with the enemy. So she would abide her time, babysitting the wall as Jay had put it.

"The battle isn't over; try and at least _look_ like you're keeping guard." Their Captain shouted out. "That means you too; Yang and Jay."

Yang stood up straight and sighed, hearing Jay do the same.

"Wanna check the ground level?" The Faunus asked.

"Sure." Yang replied quickly. She figured walking and stretching her body would relieve some of the soreness.

"We're heading on down boss lady!" Jay called out towards Captain LeAnn.

Yang watched the commander of the Vanguard glance at them warily as if thinking they were going to run off in search of battle, but she exhaled. "Stay close to the walls and take Duncan with you. I need at least _one_ responsible person with you two. Yang you're hanging around Jay too much." She then finished with a slight smirk on her face.

Jay scoffed and feigned mock hurt. "I'm the best influence Yang would ever find here! I'm hurt cap'!"

Yang chuckled a bit before following the girl down the steps and hearing Duncan jog up behind them. "Now ya heard the cap'n! No divertin' off the straight path!" The man called out loudly but then lowered his voice as they descended. "Where we goin' to look fer trouble, lass?" He asked, doing a complete change in his demeanor.

Yang and Jay both laughed at that before Jay spoke happily. "I knew you weren't a square, Duncan! Let's check the town center; there's bound to be some Haven guards over there still."

The group nodded but it seemed as if they wouldn't have to walk far. They grew serious as they walked through the eerily quiet streets and rounded a couple of corners before coming face to face with a group that looked much like their own; except dressed in the usual gray armor that represented the opposing army, bar one.

Four usual troops accompanied by one short girl who looked out of place. She was garbed in a white cloak and dressed in an upper class ensemble of pink and brown clothing made from expensive cloth and silks. She looked completely out of place in this town, let alone in the middle of a battle happening.

"Oh shi-" Jay started, sounding slightly startled for some reason.

Before she even had the chance to finish her sentence, Yang jumped backwards at the extremely fast attack that was pointed right at her head.

It happened much too fast for her eyes to even ascertain what had happened. The only give away that she was about to be attacked was the small girl's odd colored eyes widening as they made eye contact with her own as if recognizing something. The richly dressed girl had unsheathed her weapon that appeared to be a straight slender blade, and lunged towards the blonde with speed she had never seen before.

Just barely avoiding the deadly blow, Yang unsheathed her own weapon with a small smile. Despite the quickness of this new girl who obviously was no stranger to battle, the blonde swordswoman wouldn't back down from an apparent challenge. Although she had no idea why this girl had attacked her out of the group. She could tell though that her thrust was aimed directly at her neck and had the murderous intent to kill.

Whoever this girl was she wasn't playing around it seemed.

Yang held her blade in an attacking posture out in front of her and walked towards the girl; looking over the girl's head and spotting Jay and Duncan rush towards the other Haven troop, engaging in their own battles at the moment. So this just left her and…

"Looks like you wanna play, shorty." Yang taunted.

She kept her eyes on the small girl. She was extremely short but also extremely cute, she had to admit. The oddest thing about her besides her combat attire consisting of fine silks that were brightly colored in brown, pink and white; was her eye color. Her left one was brown and the right one was pink. Two different eye colors; something the blonde had never seen before.

Refocusing on her adversary though, she watched the girl smirk wildly towards her and dash forward; completely catching her off guard. Yang quickly adopted a defensive stance and shuffled backwards as she barely noticed her opponent feign a frontal thrust and bring her blade to her side towards her kidney.

_"Shit!"_

Yang tried to side step out of the way, but she was much too slow. She braced herself for the pain as she continued to shuffle away from the girl's impending blow, but never felt anything.

She glanced towards the little bundle of quick energy and spotted the girl twirling her odd blade around her fingers, feigning a yawn as she brought her other hand to her mouth; looking slightly bored but still had a smirk on her face.

_This bitch… is toying with me?_

A feeling which the blonde hadn't felt at all today bubbled back up slowly in her stomach as she grit her teeth and felt her face flush from embarrassment and…

Anger.

She stomped her right foot forward and once again took up an attacking stance. Running forward towards the still yawning girl she brought her weapon down aimed straight for her head. She watched her quickly and effortlessly sidestep from the blow and Yang felt her large blade make contact with the ground. Lifting her sword up and to her left in an attempt to cut the girl in two; she watched on as she ducked under her blow.

Rolling towards her and in her personal space, the small woman slapped Yang's cheek with the dull end of her sword, knocking the blonde backwards and shaking her head in a daze. Stumbling away from the blow, Yang growled in anger before charging recklessly towards her opponent once more.

Swinging her sword left, then right, upwards, and downwards; the blonde attempted to hit this unbelievably fast and smaller girl. She knew she was stronger, angrier, and better than her. But every blow she dished out was dodged easily. Her opponent didn't even waste the time to parry her much larger blade, and Yang knew it was because her sword was bigger and much thicker. She'd easily snap the other girl's weapon.

If she could only make contact with it. In fact she couldn't even make contact with the girl's form.

It wasn't long until she felt the muscles in her arms start to protest from the excessive swings. Yang knew she was leaving herself much too open by attacking wildly like this, but she couldn't help it. She was seeing red now and in a frenzy. She just needed to hit this girl.

_Maim her, kill her, and rip her apart. _

_Why can't I fucking hit her?!_

Now breathing heavily and feeling her swings slow down in speed, she kept her eyes on the other girl's. Her smirk and carefree movements only furthered to show Yang the difference between their skill. She wasn't even breaking a sweat as Yang was drenched in it, feeling her body scream in exhaustion. So the blonde attempted one last and impulsive strategy.

She brought her large blade into her chest and thrusted it outwards towards the other girl's chest. She knew she'd easily dodge this one just like the others, but this time as she rushed forward she dropped her sword to the ground and watched pink and brown eyes regard her with surprise from the unexpected move.

_Now!_

Yang opened her arms in an attempt to tackle the much smaller girl to the ground and pin her down. But she noticed something gleaming in the girl's hand as the sun rose overhead and its shine reflected off the metal of her blade; that was aimed right towards her own chest.

With not even enough time to speak before she realized her mistake, Yang tried to stop her body but it was too late for that. She watched with unwavering eyes as the girl shoved her slender blade towards her and felt something hot pierce her chest.

_No…_

Just as quick as it was thrust into her, she felt the feeling disappear as the girl extracted her blade from her body.

Yang felt the full effect of her efforts finally come crashing down in her. She felt so exhausted now, coupled with a hot and burning sensation from where she had just been stabbed.

Her legs finally gave out as she fell to her knees and coughed. Coughing up a liquid that almost felt like she was throwing up after a night on the town of drinking; except instead of alcohol it was crimson blood sputtering out of her mouth. Her feelings of burning anger vanished and suddenly she felt cold.

Suddenly freezing and alone, scared and upset.

She tried to bring her hands to her wound, it felt as if all her body warmth was escaping from the hole in her chest, but she couldn't even lift her arms. They felt as heavy as lead; and just like that, the rest of her body gave out. She watched the ground rush up to meet her as she fell face first into the dirt.

She couldn't hear anything but her heart beating wildly in her ears as she attempted to turn her head to look at the girl who single handedly and easily defeated her in one on one combat, but couldn't. Her head was throbbing with a massive headache; and suddenly the dimly lit streets were much too bright to look at.

So the blonde opted to close her teary eyes and wait. She knew the finishing blow would come soon so she desperately filled her last thoughts with her sister.

Ruby.

It wasn't fair; she just reunited with her sister again last night; not even having the chance to speak with her while she was awake. What was going to happen to her now, if she died? Would Blake take care of her? Would Weiss allow her to join the army? She didn't want Ruby to fight without her, and she knew the small girl would break mentally if she knew that Yang had perished.

She wanted nothing more than to see her little sister one last and final time before the end.

Before she felt her mind slipping… into that dark filled nightmarish slumber…

_Does it really end like this…?_

_Mom…_

_..._

* * *

*** : Lyrics from Kingdom Hearts - Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**


End file.
